Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar
by Sol Malfoy Granger
Summary: Hermione esta destrozada porque ha perdido al amor que creia que lo era todo para ella pero en su camino hacia su recuperacion apareceran personas desconocidas que tendran mucho significado en su vida enamorandose de quien menos imagino .: CAP FINAL :.
1. Felicidad

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad para Amar**

**Capitulo 1: Felicidad**

Eran tiempos difíciles para el Mundo Mágico, Voldemort había regresado con más fuerza que antes y esto era un peligro para todos, en especial para los no-mágicos que ya hacia varias semanas habían aparecido cerca de 100 muggles muertos y torturados por Mortifagos, ya que estos se sentían con más confianza de andar por las calles ya que su amo había regresado.

Todos los magos andaban tras Voldemort para asesinarlo, era un época difícil es cierto, pero no para todos, especialmente no para una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel. Para ella era la época más feliz del mundo ya que se acaba de graduar de la carrera de Investigación Mágica porque quería investigar a grandes magos de épocas antiguas. Pero no solo era eso lo que la tenía tan feliz, el otro motivo era que en unos días mas se casaría con el amor de su vida, con Victor Krum, solo faltaba tan poco y tenía tantas cosas que hacer, repartir las invitaciones, medirse el vestido para ver si estaba bien, checar que en el salón estuviera todo en orden, en fin, todo lo que concierne a una boda.

Hermione ya no era la misma chica que era en Hogwarts, su cabello que antes era incontrolable ahora era más hermoso y con más color, media 1.70, tenía unas curvas bien hechas, había adelgazado un poco debido a los nervios de la boda. Pero eso no le resto nada a su fabuloso cuerpo, se veía más preciosa que antes.

- Te queda precioso el vestido Hermione.-decía una chica de cabello pelirrojo.

- Gracias Ginny, estoy tan emocionada, por fin me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y solo faltan algunos días para eso.-decía Hermione emocionada.

- Si lo se.-dijo Ginny también notablemente emocionada. Espero que pronto Harry me pida que me case con él, sabes Hermione estoy tan enamorada que si me pide que nos casemos ahora mismo lo haría.-dijo suspirando.

- De eso estoy segura.-contesto la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno el vestido te queda bien, ahora solo tenemos que ver lo de las invitaciones, creo que Ron podrá entregarlas.-dijo segura la pelirroja.

En ese preciso instante iba entrando a la habitación la persona de la cual hablaban quien al ver a Hermione se quedó sorprendido, es cierto que Hermione era muy bonita pero con ese vestido se veía preciosa.

- ¡¡Wow!! - exclamo Ron.

Hermione se sonrojo ante su exclamación.

- Te ves preciosa Herm.

- Gracias Ron.-dijo todavía sonrojada.

- Precisamente de quien estábamos hablando.-dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.

- ¿Así? ¿Espero que cosas buenas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Queremos saber si podrías entregar las invitaciones, lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo estamos muy ocupadas.

- Por supuesto que sí, solo tengo que ir por Luna ya que quedamos de ir a comer, pero después con mucho gusto además sirve que Luna me ayuda a entregarlas.- contesto despreocupado.

- Se ve que te esta interesando demasiado Luna, Ron.-expreso en tono de burla su hermana.

- La verdad Luna me encanta porque es inteligente, comprensiva, buena amiga y muy bonita.- dijo Ron perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, estas enamorado Ronald Weasley! - exclamo la castaña.

- Eso creo.- sonrió al momento en que se rascaba la cabeza. Mmm… solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo.-contesto esperanzado.

- De eso estoy segura.-dijo Hermione.

- Saben estoy pensando en pedirle que sea mi novia.

- Que bueno hermano, porque la verdad ya te hace falta una.-dijo riéndose Ginny.

- Estoy segura de que va a aceptar.-dijo la castaña dándole apoyo a su amigo.

- Eso espero.- sonrió nervioso. Emm… bueno chicas guapas ya me tengo que ir por que si no llegó tarde a mi cita con Luna.

Agarro las invitaciones y salió de la habitación notablemente emocionado.

- Que bueno que Ron sea feliz, se lo merece.-dijo Hermione.

- Si.- después volteo a ver a su amiga. ¡No puedo creer que te vayas a casar Hermione! - dijo casi gritando la pelirroja.

- Yo tampoco.-contesto también muy emocionada.

Después de este ligero arranque de felicidad las dos siguieron viendo lo que les faltaba, Hermione se quitó el vestido de novia aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo, quería traerlo para siempre.

* * *

Por otra parte Victor también se preparaba para su boda estaba muy emocionado al igual que la castaña, se fue a una tienda muggle a buscar su traje que mando hacer. Iba por la calle cuando de pronto se tropezó con un chico rubio de ojos grises.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado con la muerte de sus padres, ya que no tenía que complacer a su padre se dedicaba a complacerse a si mismo, ahora ya no despreciaba tanto a los muggles en cambio pasaba más tiempo en ese mundo que en el mágico. Draco se había puesto mucho mas guapo de lo que estaba, media 1.80, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono mucho mas grisáceo, su cuerpo tenía músculos mas bien formados debido al ejercicio que hacía aunque seguía siendo un Malfoy, es decir, engreído y orgulloso.

- Hola Malfoy.-lo saludó alegremente Víctor.

- Hola Krum.- le respondió el rubio cortésmente aunque no muy contento por que en sí Victor no le caía muy bien que digamos, creía que solo era un tonto con músculos y que era muy insoportable debido a su fama en el mundo Mágico.

- Tenía mucho que no sabia nada de ti, en el Mundo Mágico ya no eres tan comentado como antes. Dime ¿que ha pasado con tu vida?-pregunto.

- No hay mucho que contar, solo que ahora manejo los asuntos de mi padre y me dedico a otras cosas que me gustan.-dijo serio.

- Que bien.- Víctor pudo notar que no le caía muy bien al rubio así que opto por despedirse. Emm… bueno ya me tengo que ir.

- Nos vemos Krum.-contesto como si nada.

Cuando Víctor ya se iba pensó en invitar a Draco a su boda pero no lo hizo ya que sabía como se habían llevado Hermione y él en Hogwarts, así que decidió mejor irse a ver lo de su traje. Llegó a la tienda, lo recogió, lo revisó y se fue rumbo a la casa de su prometida.

Después de su encuentro con Víctor, Draco se fue al mundo mágico a arreglar unos asuntos de sus padres que habían quedado pendientes y que había estado aplazando por razones que no quería recordar. Cuando llego allá se dedico a resolverlos, iba pasando por una tienda cuando vio en el Profeta la noticia de que Víctor Krum y Hermione Granger se iban a casar, no se sorprendió del todo ya que sabía que ellos eran novios antes de salir de Hogwarts.

- Vaya Granger y Krum no pierden el tiempo.-exclamó.

- ¿Perdón señor?-dijo el encargado de la tienda.

- No nada.-dijo agitando una mano.

Paso unas cuantas horas paseando por el mundo mágico, después se fue a descansar.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su casa cuando se oyó que tocaron la puerta, era su prometido.

- Hola mi amor.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Víctor.-contesto ella dándole un beso.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-pregunto dulcemente abrazándola.

- Muy agitado.-dijo Hermione abrazándolo también. Con esto de la boda he estado muy ocupada, pero ya esta casi todo listo.- suspiro de alivio.

- Me alegro que todo este listo.-dijo besándola en los labios.

- Si yo también, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? - le pregunto.

- Si lo se, yo también te amo y te amare por siempre no importa lo que pase.-dijo con cariño.

- Estoy tan feliz por nuestra boda que nada opacaría la felicidad que tengo en este momento.-dijo emocionada.

- Si para mi tampoco.- sonrió. Sabes hoy fui por mi traje a la tienda y a quien no sabes a quien me encontré.

- ¿A quién?-preguntó intrigada Hermione.

- A Draco Malfoy.-dijo víctor.

- Ahh, a ese.-una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro.

- Si yo se que no te agrada para nada y… - no termino por que fue interrumpido por la castaña.

- ¿Lo invitaste a la boda?-pregunto.

- No, claro que no, yo sabía que no te caía bien así que no lo invite.

- Hiciste bien víctor, la verdad no quiere tener personas desagradables en mi boda.

- Yo se que no te cae bien, pero se ve que ha cambiado desde la muerte de sus padres.-dijo tratando de defenderlo.

- No lo defiendas Víctor, las personas como el no cambian.-dijo algo molesta.

- Olvídalo, no te enojes conmigo ¿verdad que no lo estas? - dijo con cara de perrito regañado.

- Cuando te pones así, no te puedo negar nada.-contesto con cariño la castaña.

- Mejor dame un beso ¿si?-dijo víctor.

Se besaron, después Hermione le dijo que si quedaba a cenar, este acepto, cenaron y se pusieron a ver la televisión en el sillón y allí se quedaron abrazados por unas horas hasta que él se tuvo que ir.

* * *

Pasaron los días, llegando por fin el que Hermione estaba esperando con ansias. Ya estaba todo preparado, la castaña lucia ese día tan especial un vestido blanco largo con un velo del mismo color que rodeaba su cabeza, tenía algunos encajes en la parte del abdomen, llevaba el cabello suelto completamente liso y aparte de todo eso tenía una felicidad en su rostro que nada ni nadie podía opacar.

- Te ves bellísima Hermione.-expreso su amigo Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry.-lo apoyo Ron.

- Gracias chicos.-dijo abrazándolos.

- De nada.- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Si Hermione te ves preciosa.-dijo su amiga Ginny.

- Gracias Ginny.- Hermione sonrió.

- Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir.- los apuro Ginny.

- Esta bien.-asintió la castaña.

Sus dos amigos salieron de la habitación ya que tenían que ir a ocupar su lugar, en cambio Ginny se fue enfrente de Hermione por que era la dama de Honor. Empezó la música a sonar mientras la castaña se deslizaba por la Iglesia al lado de su padre quien la llevaba del brazo para entregarla, volteo al frente y vio a su prometido que la esperaba en el altar, se veía más guapo que antes con su traje de color azul marino, quien la esperaba al lado de su madre y del sacerdote. Mientras Hermione iba caminando por el pasillo volteo a ver a los lados y vio a sus amigos sentados en primera fila. Estaba tan emocionada y llena de felicidad que estaba segura que nada podría salir mal.

La ceremonia empezó, Hermione llegó al altar después los dos se hincaron y pusieron atención a lo que decía el sacerdote aunque de vez en cuando se volteaban a mirar sonriéndose de los felices que estaban. Poco tiempo después llegó el momento crucial donde el sacerdote le dijo:

- Aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.-dijo el sacerdote.

- Si acepto.-contestó la Víctor feliz.

Después dirigió su vista a la castaña.

- Aceptas a Víctor Krum como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.-volvió a decir el sacerdote.

- Si acep…

Se oyó un ruido tremendo detrás de ellos provocando que la oración no finalizase.

Hermione, Víctor y todos los invitados incluyendo a sus amigos voltearon a ver que o quien era ese ruido que se había oído. Al percatarse de donde provenía se quedaron como estatuas.

- No puede ser.-fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar la castaña.

Continuara…………………………………………………………………………

Reviews!!!!! Por fa!!!

Reviews!!!!! Por fa!!!

Reviews!!!!! Por fa!!!

Reviews!!!!! Por fa!!!

Reviews!!!!! Por fa!!!

Nos vemos Pronto!!!!


	2. Ataques Inesperados

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 2: Ataques Inesperados**

- No puede ser.- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar la castaña.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, detrás de ella se encontraban un grupo de mortifagos quienes estaban parados en la puerta de la Iglesia como esperando algún indicio de pánico para así poder empezar. Se quedó quieta al igual que Víctor, Harry y Ron se levantaron de su asiento al igual que Ginny y Luna. Ninguno de los amigos sabía que hacer ya que contaban con la seguridad de que en cualquier momento uno de los mortífagos atacaría y mataría a todo muggle que se encontrara en su camino.

Y como lo previnieron uno de los mortífagos camino hacia delante, levantó su varita y apunto.

- ¡Avada Kedravra! - pronunció sin emoción alguna, matando a un muggle que se encontraba en las bancas de atrás.

El muggle cayo inerte en el piso, otra persona que se encontraba ahí cerca lo toco buscándole el pulso pero lamentablemente ya no lo tenía.

- ¡Este hombre esta muerto! - grito. Pero ¿que le hicieron?

- No te preocupes asqueroso muggle pronto lo sabrás.-dijo el mortifago mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro.

Dicho esto volvió a levantar su varita y dijo nuevamente...

- Avada K...

- ¡Expelliarmus! - pronunció Harry salvándole la vida y así mismo provocando que el mortifago volara por los aires cayendo varios metros atrás.

Harry se acerco al muggle y le dijo que se fuera. Seguido de esto Ron hizo su parte diciéndole a toda la gente que se saliera por la otra puerta de la Iglesia, que tenían que evacuar pero la gente entró en pánico, corría para todos lados, intentando salvarse de los misteriosos hombres que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

Hermione aprovecho y corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres y les dijo que se fueran pero ellos no se accedieron a su petición.

- No podemos irnos sin ti hija.- le decía su papá.

- Claro que si, váyanse de una vez, esto es muy peligroso para ustedes.-trataba de convencerlos.

- No podemos… por favor hija, ven con nosotros.-decía su mamá sollozando.

- No puedo mamá, aquí me necesitan, tengo que quedarme, no puedo dejar a víctor y a mis amigos solos.- les decía la castaña.

- Hazles caso a tus padres Hermione.- dijo una voz por detrás.

La voz le pertenecía a su querido Víctor.

- Pero... víctor no puedo... tengo que ayudarles... además me quiero quedar contigo.-decía Hermione casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Claro que puedes, por favor vete con ellos, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara, ponte a salvo y ten por seguro que después de esto nos casaremos.- sonrió tratando de que esa sonrisa aliviara la angustia que veía en el rostro de su amada.

Hermione no quería irse y no pensaba hacerlo, no mientras la situación no cambiara. Ella quería estar al lado de Víctor mientras este hacia todo lo posible por que la castaña cambiara de parecer. En ese instante un mortifago se acerco a ellos y los apunto con la varita dispuesto a realizar un hechizo pero Krum fue más rápido y lo derribo. Víctor volvió a decirle a la castaña que se fuera, pero esta seguía terca en que no se quería ir.

- Piensa en tus papas, ellos necesitan irse a esconder y no lo harán si tú no vas con ellos. Hermione… sabes muy bien que si dos mortifagos nos atacan tus papas van a quedar indefensos y...-Víctor se detuvo.

- Esta… esta bien. Nos iremos a esconder.-dijo la castaña resignada. Pero prométeme que te cuidaras.-en su rostro podía verse lo aterrada que estaba, Víctor jamás la había visto de ese modo, eso provoco en él el mismo sentimiento que en ese momento embargaba a la castaña. Pero no quería que su novia se diera cuenta así se sobrepuso y sonrió.

- Que bonita te ves cuando me haces caso.

- Te amo Víctor.-dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- No llores mi amor, yo también te amo y no te imaginas cuanto.-dicho esto se acerco a ella y la beso.

- Si lo se, yo también te amo demasiado, por favor cuídate.-le imploro la castaña.

- No te preocupes no me va a pasar nada además acuérdate que todavía te vas a casar conmigo, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi.-bromeo tratando de que la gryffindor se fuera mas tranquila.

Hermione agarro a sus papás no sin antes darle otro beso a Víctor, corrió con ellos rumbo a un escondite, todavía no sabía donde pero tenía que esconderlos, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era regresar con Víctor y ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo solo, no quería pensar en que podía pasarle algo, el solo hecho de imaginarlo así que su corazón se estrujara cada vez mas, es por eso que ella quería regresar con él y así poder protegerlo de los mortifagos.

Por otra parte Harry y sus amigos estaban combatiendo ferozmente con los mortífagos, en la iglesia solo se veían los hechizos pasar de un lado a otro. Para fortuna de Víctor y los demás llegaron refuerzos entre ellos estaba el Profesor Lupin, Ojo Loco y Tonks.

- Hola Potter ¿que tal?- lo saludo despreocupado el Profesor Moody.

- Pues aquí profesor, peleando con unos pocos mortifagos.- respondió con ironía.

- Si ya lo veo, pero yo no me preocupo Potter, estos mortífagos no son nada comparados con Tu-ya-sabes-quien.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- De eso puedo estar seguro Profesor.- sonrió también.

Después de su "pequeña" plática se separaron para seguir combatiendo a los mortifagos. Aunque ya tenían a algunos fuera de combate no se confiaban, por que tal vez en cualquier momento podría aparecer Voldemort aunque no creían que fuera así, las posibilidades eran casi nulas pero aun así no debían bajar la guardia.

- Papá, mamá, escóndanse allí.-dijo Hermione señalándoles el lugar, era como una especie de armario, estaba algo viejo pero a la gryffindor no le importo, por que sabía que con el conjuro perfecto ningún mortifago podría abrirlo o atravesarlo.

- Vamos hija.-le dijo su papá.

- Lo siento papá pero… tengo que ir con Víctor… mi lugar es con él.

- No… no… hija ¿que no lo escuchaste? quiere que te quedes con nosotros.-dijo su mamá con lagrimas en sus ojos agarrando a su hija del brazo.

- Si mamá lo escuche pero entiéndeme no puedo dejar que algo le pase, tengo que ir con él.- decía la castaña tratando de zafarse de su mamá.

- No… no te dejaremos ¡No seas terca!

- Lo siento mamá tengo que ir, por favor papá.-volteo a verlo tratando de buscar su apoyo. Tu… tu si me entiendes ¿verdad? Mi lugar es con él… con Víctor.

- Claro que te entiendo hija.-dijo comprensivo. Cariño suéltala, déjala ir.

En ese momento agarro las manos de su esposa y se las quito a la castaña para que la dejara ir. Su mamá no quería pero se rindió.

- Gracias papá, los quiero mucho a los dos.-después los abrazo.

- Prométenos que vas a volver.-le exigió su mama llorando.

- Se los prometo. Y no solo yo voy a volver sino también Víctor y después de esto nos vamos a casar.-dijo sonriendo.

Después Hermione se dirigió al la entrada de la Iglesia, saco su varita y la llevó sujetada firmemente en su mano, lista para atacar a los mortifagos que habían arruinado su boda. Cuando iba entrando vio que Ginny estaba en problemas, el mortifago al cual se estaba enfrentando le había quitado la varita y estaba indefensa. No lo pensó dos veces y fue en su rescate.

- Despídete bruja de cuarta.-levantó su varita y pronuncio: Avada Kedra... pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione llegó a tiempo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó la gryffindor y el mortifago salió volando totalmente desarmado.

- Adiós.-fue lo único que dijo Ginny.

- ¿Estas bien Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione.

- Si estoy bien, muchas gracias Hermione.-dijo agradecida.

- De nada ¿has visto a Víctor?-preguntó angustiada.

- Si mira esta allá.-dijo señalándolo.

Hermione volteo y lo vio, en ese momento una alegría la invadió, el amor de su vida estaba bien y todos los mortífagos estaban capturados. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo alegremente.

- Estas bien… te encuentras bien…-decía una y otra vez sin dejarlo de abrazar.

- Claro que estoy bien aunque te dije que te quedaras con tus papás entonces ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? - pregunto como regañándola.

- Lo siento, no… no podía dejarte solo además el matrimonio es en las buenas y en las malas ¿o no?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Se me había olvidado lo inteligente que es mi novia.- respondió y la abrazo de nuevo. Ves, te dije que no me pasaría nada, aquí estoy contigo, te estoy abrazando.

- Lo se, lo se. Pero estaba tan asustada que por primera vez en mi vida no estaba pensando… es que… es que te amo tanto Víctor, no quiero que nada te pase jamás.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no vieron que todavía les faltaba un mortifagos por atrapar. Se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia ellos. Hermione y Víctor no le vieron venir, fue Harry quien se dio cuenta pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡¡Cuidado!!-fue lo único que pronunciar.

Los dos voltearon, el mortifago estaba ya muy cerca y con su varita levantada apuntándoles a los dos. Entonces se oyeron las temibles palabras que la castaña había tratado de evitar en cualquiera de ellos.

- ¡Avada Kedrava! -lanzó el hechizo.

De pronto el cuerpo de uno de ellos cayó ya sin vida al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Noooooooooooooo! – un grito de dolor se escucho en toda la iglesia retumbando en las paredes de la misma al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de su querido amor.

Continuara.............................................................

_Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews, es un gusto que la historia les guste espero que siga así_ :)

**ACTUALIZACION:** En una semana :)

Nos vemos pronto!

Reviews!!

Reviews!!!


	3. Un doloroso Adiós

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 3: Un doloroso Adiós **

-¡Noooooooooooooo! – un grito de dolor se escucho en toda la iglesia retumbando en las paredes de la misma al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de su querido amor.

Víctor en el último momento la había empujado hacia un lado provocando que quien recibiera el hechizo imperdonable fuera él y no ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese contenerlas mientras lentamente se dejaba caer a su lado.

- Vi… Vict…-el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar. Vic… Víctor des… despierta.-le decía moviendo lentamente su cuerpo aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando por fin le salieron las palabras empezó a gritarle. ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! ¡¡¡QUE DESPIERTES!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS??!!! - le seguía diciendo sin dejar de llorar. Tu… Tu me prometiste que te no te iba a pasar nada, que siempre estarías aquí, que… que te casarías conmigo… que… que te casarías con… conmigo…

Mientras todos estaban sin saber que hacer ante aquella situación tan dolorosa el mortifago que había asesinado a Víctor estaba intentando escapar pero gracias al profesor Moody no lo logro ya que lo desarmo y lo aprisiono.

Por otra parte los amigos de Hermione y Víctor tampoco podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que este día seria enormemente feliz para ellos pero todo había acabado tan distinto, ahora Víctor estaba muerto.

- Víctor tú no te puedes morir… tú no me puedes dejar. ¡¡¡Dime ¿¿que voy a hacer sin ti??!!! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!-volvió a gritar sollozando.

Ginny y Luna no pudieron aguantar las lágrimas y empezaron a llorar.

- Hermione… él… él… esta…

- ¡Cállate Ron! Víctor no puede estar muerto, él… él se va a casar conmigo… me… me lo prometió.- seguía diciendo sin dejar de llorar.

- Pero…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una voz no muy agradable.

- Tú debías de ser la que estuviera ahí en el suelo. A ti era a quien quería matar asquerosa sangre sucia.-dijo el mortifago con desprecio.

- ¡Cállate! – se oyó decir detrás de él.

Pero en el momento en que la castaña oyo decir eso al mortifago, se paro con mucha rabia y le arrebato la varita a Harry.

- ¡CALLATE MALDITO ASESINO! ¡CALLATE! Ahorita mismo me las vas a pagar.-lo amenazo mientras levantaba la varita y lo apuntaba, la rabia que sentía en esos momentos la había segado.

- Hermione no vale la pena, es un asqueroso asesino.-esta vez quien hablo fue su mejor amigo Harry.

- Claro que vale la pena, él… él mató a la persona mas importante que yo tenía.-la rabia la seguía inundando.

- Ja ja ja.- se empezó a reír el mortifago.

- No te rías, maldito asesino. Te juro que si te sigues riendo te vas a morir.- lo volvió a amenazar la castaña todavía apuntándolo con la varita.

- Por favor.-dijo con ironía el mortifago. Como si te atrevieras asquerosa sang…

En ese momento Harry le dio un fuerte puñetazo que le abrió el labio inferior.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya me hartaste! –dijo enojado el moreno de anteojos. Después volteo a ver a su mejor amiga, aquella persona que siempre había estado para él y ahora le tocaba a él estar para ella. Por favor…. Hermione, no lo hagas, tu vales mucho más que este mortifago. A Vic… A Víctor no le hubiera gustado que te mancharas las manos con este insignificante y despreciable mortifago.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo, sabia que tenia toda la razón pero la rabia que sentía no la dejaba pensar claramente. Poco después desistió.

- Tienes razón Harry, yo valgo mucho más que este maldito asesino.-dijo con desprecio y aún lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y regreso al lado su amado. No paraba de llorar. Sus amigas no tenían idea de que hacer, no sabían si darle apoyo o si era mejor que no dijeran nada.

Unos momentos después se llevaron al mortifago, el profesor Moody y Tonks. El profesor Lupin se acercó a la castaña quien todavía seguía hablando con el cuerpo ya sin vida de Víctor.

- Hermione tenemos que llevárnoslo, ya no podemos perder más tiempo.-dejo con serenidad.

- Lo… lo se profesor, solo le puedo pedir un favor.-pidió la gryffindor.

- Claro.-dijo.

- Podría sacar a mis papás del escondite y les puede decir donde estoy, como comprenderá no quiero separarme ni un minuto de Víctor.-dijo monótonamente.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió.

- Si quieres nosotras te acompañamos.-dijeron Ginny y Luna.

- Gracias pero quisiera estar sola.

- Si claro pero sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si lo se. Gracias.-trato de sonreír pero fue inútil.

Hermione se fue con Víctor, en realidad no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su gran amor, su único amor, ahora estaba muerto, había sido asesinado por un maldito mortifago.

- No puedo creer.-dijo Ron.

- Nadie aquí lo puede creer Ron.-lo apoyo su amigo Harry.

- Ahora lo que tienen que hacer es darle todo su apoyo a su amiga, estar con ella y no dejarla sola, que sepa que están allí en todo momento y cuando ella los necesite.-dijo el Profesor Lupin.

- Si profesor, así lo haremos.- sonrió Harry.

- Por favor ahora lleven a los señores Granger a su casa para que descansen, yo ya les dije que voy a averiguar como esta Hermione y después les voy a avisar.-dijo nuevamente el Profesor.

- Claro profesor.-dijo Ron.

- Bueno nos vemos, cuando sepa algo yo les avisare.

- Esta bien. Gracias Profesor.- agradeció Ginny.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el panteón para darle el último adiós a Víctor. Desde los padres de ambos, hasta los profesores, los amigos, en fin, toda aquella persona que sintiera algún aprecio por ellos. El profesor Lupin empezó a decir:

"_Yo se que la muerte de este maravilloso joven fue precipitada e inesperada, nadie quería que esto pasara y menos el día que se suponía que iba a ser el más feliz para él. Yo solo les puedo decir que este hombre era muy amoroso, simpático, noble y buena persona además estoy seguro de que se fue feliz porque le salvo la vida a la única mujer a la que verdaderamente amo y con la que iba a compartir toda su vida. Este joven siempre será recordado por su alegría y su bondad, siempre será recordado por sus amigos y sobre todo por su único y gran amor"_

Al terminar estas palabras Hermione rompió en llanto, al igual que varios presentes. Unos minutos después enterraron a Víctor mientras todos sus amigos se despedían de él.

- Recuerda que estamos contigo Hermione.-dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

- Si quieres algo, solo avísanos y nosotros estaremos ahí.-dijo también Ron abrazándola.

- Gracias chicos, lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo agradecida.

- Ya nos vamos. Te queremos Hermione.-esta vez fue Luna quien hablo.

- Hija ¿nos vamos?-le pregunto su mama a Hermione.

- Si mamá.-contesto sin ganas.

-----------------

Por otra parte en el Mundo Mágico ya había salido la noticia de que Víctor Krum había sido asesinado por Mortifagos el día de su boda.

- Sr. Malfoy, el desayuno esta listo.-le dijo uno de los elfos.

- En un momento voy.-contesto el rubio.

Bajo al comedor. En la mesa ya se encontraba el periódico "El Profeta", lo agarro, lo empezó a leer y se quedó centrado en una noticia en particular, la noticia de la muerte de Víctor.

- No puede ser.-se dijo.

- Disculpe señor.-le pregunto el elfo que le estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

- No nada.- respondió.

En ese instante llegó Zabini.

- Hola Malfoy ¿Qué haces?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿Qué no ves? Leyendo el periódico.-contesto algo fastidiado, las preguntas de su amigo en ocasiones le parecían tan estúpidas.

- No te enojes Malfoy, solo preguntaba.-respondió Zabini.

- A veces haces preguntas obvias Zabini pero en fin. Por cierto ¿ya te enteraste?-le preguntó Draco.

- ¿De que?-preguntó inocente mientras agarraba un pan tostado y lo metía en su boca.

- Unos mortifagos atacaron en la boda de Granger y asesinaron a Krum.- respondió con serenidad.

A Blaise casi se le atraganto el pan. Eso… eso no puede ser pero ¿por que lo asesinarían?-preguntó incrédulo.

- Según lo que leí, lo hizo para salvar a Granger.-respondio.

- Pero ¿Por qué querrían a Granger?

- No lo se, se me hace muy extraño porque solo es Granger.-dejo el periódico a un lado. Tal vez atacaron porque estaba Potter ahí y lo querían a él, pero aun así es muy extraño.-dijo tratando de reflexionar.

- Si muy extraño además estoy seguro que nuestro Jefe nos pondrá averiguar sobre este tema.

- Te pondrá a ti porque a mi nadie me dice que hacer, yo hago lo que se me da la gana.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el rubio.

- Si por que tú eres un gran investigador pero como yo apenas estoy empezando.-comento desanimado.

- Pero ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo? Tal vez el volver a ver a Granger te gusto, digo te gustaba antes.-dijo con cara de pícaro.

- ¿Qué dices? Claro que no, a mí nunca me gusto Granger y nunca me gustará.- contesto ofendido.

- Si claro Malfoy. Que te lo crea quien no te conozca.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mira ¿Sabes que? Mejor ya vámonos a trabajar porque si no vas a salir golpeado de aquí.-lo amenazo.

- No creo que me vaya tan mal. No creas que no me defenderé Malfoy pero tienes razón mejor ya vámonos a trabajar.

Después salieron de la casa de Draco para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días después de la Muerte de Víctor, Hermione no quería ni tenía ganas de nada. Desde su muerte ella iba al cementerio todos los días a visitarlo, cada tarde estaba con él… cada tarde le hacía las mismas preguntas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo seguiré viviendo? ¿Sin tu amor? ¿Sin tu cariño?

Pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta, un silencio que la mataba. Siempre lloraba en su tumba y después se iba a su casa. Así eran todos los días desde que murió Víctor. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna siempre iban a visitarla pero Hermione nunca los recibía, decía que no sentía bien.

Había entrado en una profunda depresión. No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era reunirse con su gran amor. Con aquel que había perdido el día que se suponía iba a ser el más feliz de su vida.

Había días en que la castaña no comía nada. Sus papás estaban muy preocupados por ella, no sabían que hacer, no sabían a quien llamar y se sentían impotentes al ver a su hija en semejante estado. Así que llamaron a la única persona que sabrían que haría entrar en razón a su hija… llamaron a su mejor amigo.

- Gracias por venir Harry, Hermione esta arriba en el cuarto, sube y por favor hazla entrar en razón.-decía la Sra. Granger angustiada.

- Haré lo que pueda señora.-contesto sinceramente Harry.

Subió al cuarto de Hermione y toco la puerta.

- Ya te dije que no quiero nada mamá.-se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Soy yo Harry.-le dijo el moreno.

- ¿Harry?-preguntó confundida.

Se oyo girar la perilla de la puerta, la cual dejo ver a una Hermione pálida y descuidada.

- Dime Harry.-dijo sin ganas.

- Solo quería saber como estabas.-preguntó.

- Estoy bien, como puedes ver, todavía estoy viva.-contesto tristemente.

- Si ya lo veo… Ahmm Hermione ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto por fin Harry.

- ¿Qué me pasa de que? A déjame recordar… Ah si se acaba de morir el hombre al que amaba.-contesto con ironía.

- Si lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que tu te dejes morir.

- Y dime Harry, para que vivir si soy infeliz, si la única cosa que me importaba ya no esta, un maldito mortifago acabo con todo en un segundo.-las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de rabia, de enojo y de infelicidad.

- Tienes muchas cosas para ser feliz, tienes a tus papás. Tú mas que nadie sabes lo que yo daría por tener a los míos… por tener aunque sea a uno de ellos… tu los tienes a los dos. Además tienes a Ron, Ginny, Luna y… a mi, me tienes a mi Hermione. Ni te imaginas lo preocupados que estamos por ti… También tienes tu profesión, tienes muchas cosas ¡Por favor Hermione date cuenta! - dijo exaltado Harry.

- Si, lo se pero ahorita eso no me sirve de nada Harry.-dijo cortante.

- ¿Qué acaso no te importamos?

- Si me importan pero…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que tú no me entiendes ¡Tú no has perdido a alguien que significara mucho en tu vida! – exclamo enojada pero después se arrepintió ya que si alguien sabia mas que nadie de perdida de seres queridos, ese era Harry.

- ¿Qué? Claro que he perdido a alguien, tú muy bien lo sabes. Primero a mis padres, después mi padrino y luego a Dumbledore que han sido las personas más importantes de mi vida y el hecho de que las haya perdido no quiere decir que deje de luchar, es lo que me da fuerzas para no darme por vencido.

Sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón pero sentía que su perdida no se podía comparar con las de él.

- ¡No es igual Harry! – gritó.

- Claro que es igual pero ¿Sabes algo? Me equivoque contigo. Pensé que eras mas fuerte, que te ibas a sobreponer, no de inmediato pero tampoco que te tirarías a morir como lo estas haciendo. Pero más tristeza me da que no solo yo haya confiado en ti sino que Víctor también… él también se equivoco contigo.-dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo que oíste, Víctor se equivoco al salvarte la vida. Porque de todos modos tú te quieres morir. De nada sirvió que muriera por ti… que él te salvara… Sabes que si te quieres morir ¡Entonces hazlo! ya no me importa.-el enojo se apodero de su palabras.

- Víctor… yo…

- Me voy, no veré como te suicidas Hermione… como defraudas de esta manera a Víctor… Si quieres ayuda solo háblame, yo vendré cuando sea y a la hora que sea.

El moreno camino lentamente hacia la puerta, quería que esas palabras hicieran recapacitar a la castaña, confiaba en que así seria. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando oyó pronunciar unas palabras que provenían de Hermione.

- Harry… es… espera… por favor.-le suplico la castaña.

Continuara……………………………………………………………..

_Agradecimientos:_

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, sigan así por fa.


	4. Un duro Comienzo

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 4: Un duro Comienzo**

- Harry… es… espera… por favor.-le suplico la castaña.

Harry se volteo, en ese momento Hermione camino hacia él y lo abrazó. El moreno le correspondió y la castaña se echo a llorar.

- Ya… tranquila Herms… perdona si fui tan duro contigo.-se disculpo Harry. Es solo que me siento tan impotente al no poder ayudarte… al no poder hacer nada por ti.

Hermione trato de controlar su llanto y como pudo le contesto.

- No Harry… perdóname tú a mí… yo… yo no se que hacer… me… me siento tan desolada.-le dijo entrecortadamente.

- Lo se pero no por eso te dejaras morir Hermione… tienes tanto porque vivir.-la consoló sutilmente.

Hermione se separó de él, se calmo un poco, respiro, trato de dejar de llorar y sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias Harry.

- ¿De que? –pregunto confundido.

- Por ser mi amigo.

- De nada además para eso estamos ¿no? Para darnos jalones de orejas cuando lo necesitamos.-dijo esto ultimo sonriendo.

- Si.- sonrió la castaña. Sabes cuando me dijiste que Víctor se sentiría decepcionado de mí, una profunda tristeza me embargo ya que entendí que le debía seguir viviendo… por él y por mi principalmente… No dejaría... no… no seria justo si me dejara morir… como dijiste… se lo debo a Víctor. Así que de ahora en adelante viviré por mí y por él, será difícil superar su ausencia pero lo intentare… seré fuerte… como él siempre me considero.

- Que bueno que me entendiste.- sonrió. Sinceramente te dije esas palabras porque confiaba en que recapacitarías al escucharlas… quería pensar que si.

- Si lo se, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón Harry.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- De nada. Como dije para eso estamos los amigos.-la abrazo de nuevo.

- Si.-le correspondió el abrazo. Aunque ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no? ¿Si tus palabras n me hubieran hecho reaccionar?-pregunto intrigada.

- Me hubieras obligado a mudarme a tu casa.-bromeo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y como para que?

- ¿Cómo que para que? Para obligarte a comer, a salir, a ducharte y sacarte del estado en el cual te encontrabas.

- Jajajaja. Hubiera sido lindo que te mudaras aquí.- sonrió.

- Si claro. A la semana ya ni me hubieras soportado. Pero en fin ahora vamos con tus papás que están muy preocupados por ti… no sabes cuanto.-dijo.

- Si lo se, también tengo que disculparme con ellos, con Ron, con Ginny y con Luna también.

- Si señorita. Muchas disculpas.- sonrió de nuevo.

Los dos bajaron a la sala donde los esperaban impacientes los padres de Hermione.

- Hermione ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto notablemente angustiada la Sra. Granger.

- Mejor mamá.-contesto.

- Que bueno que ya estas bien hija.-dijo alegre el Sr. Granger. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos tu madre y yo.

- Gracias papá. Aunque creo que a quien le tienen que agradecer el hacerme entrar en razón es a Harry.- sonrió. Sin su amistad hubiera sido muy difícil… digo aun lo es… pero como le dije a él, luchare por salir adelante… por superarlo… aunque jamás me podre olvidar de Víctor.

- Lo importante es que aprendas a vivir con ello.-opino su padre.

- Lo se papá.

- Por cierto… Gracias Harry.-dijeron los padres de Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- De nada señores Granger.-contesto algo ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer Harry?-preguntó de pronto la Sra. Granger.

- Me encantaría señora pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Ministerio de Magia.-se disculpo.

- ¿Y como esta todo por allá?-pregunto la castaña.

- Muy bien aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas con los mor…-en ese momento dejo de hablar, sabia que para su amiga no estaba siendo nada fácil.

- No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien.- sonrió la gryffindor tratando de fingir que le era indiferente o mejor dicho que no le estaba dando la importancia que el moreno creía.

- Bueno… he… hemos tenido problemas con ellos… desde aquel día no se han aparecido por el mundo muggle o por el mundo mágico… eso nos tiene muy preocupados a todos los aurores.-dijo seriamente Harry.

- Se me había olvidado que Ron y tu eran aurores.-comento sin prestarle mucha importancia, el hablar de los mortifagos le era un poco difícil aun.

- En fin no me quisiera ir pero tengo que hacerlo. Nos vemos luego Herms, a ver cuando nos vas a visitar.-dijo sonriendo.

- Si claro, ten por seguro que pronto me veras por allá.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de que el moreno se fuera, la castaña le dijo:

- Harry por favor cuídate mucho.- comento preocupada.

- Si tenlo por seguro, no te preocupes.-sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

Se despidieron pero aún así la gryffindor se quedó preocupada por su amigo y también por Ron. Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hija ¿Ahora que harás?-pregunto su mamá.

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento, volteo a verla y contesto.

- Todavía no se mamá pero primero tengo que hacer una cosa y después sabré que hacer. Ahorita vengo, tengo que salir.-agarro su saco.

- Pero ¿adonde vas?-preguntó preocupada la Sra. Granger.

- No me tardo mamá

Dicho esto se marchó.

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, estaba revisando bibliografía acerca de una persona que estaba investigando cuando en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta.

- Sr. Malfoy ¿se le ofrece algo? –le pregunto un elfo.

- No estoy bien, solo avísame cuando llegue Zabini.-contesto sin mirarlo.

- Claro. Con permiso Sr. Malfoy.-dicho esto el elfo se marchó.

El slytherin volvió a mirar las hojas que estaba revisando cuando de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

------ Flash back ----------

_- Pero ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo? Tal vez el volver a ver a Granger te guste, digo te gustaba antes.-dijo con cara de pícaro._

_- ¿Qué dices? Claro que no, a mí nunca me gusto Granger y nunca me gustará.- contesto ofendido._

_- Si claro Malfoy. Que te lo crea quien no te conozca.- sonrió de nuevo._

------ Fin del Flash back --------------

"Que estupideces dice Zabini en ocasiones"-Pensó para si el rubio. "Gustarme a mi Granger, por favor"-se rio. "Jamás me gusto y jamás me gustara"-se dijo.

En ese preciso instante se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando entrar una silueta que conocía muy bien.

- Hola Malfoy ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Zabini.

- Como ves estoy revisando unos papeles acerca de la Bruja que estoy investigando, que por cierto me dijeron que tú me ibas a ayudar pero como no te aparecías tuve que empezar yo solo.-contesto algo resentido.

- Perdona Malfoy. He estado ocupado, lo que pasa es que el Jefe me dijo que debía investigar más sobre el tema de los mortifagos, porque desde el ataque no se han parecido de nuevo, todo esta demasiado quieto.-dijo.

- Es extraño. Es como si actuaran sin ningún plan. Y Tu-sabes-quien no actúa así.-comento mirando a su amigo.

- Es por eso que el Jefe quiere que investigue, digo es asunto de los aurores pero ya conoces al Sr. Black, siempre quiere tener la información antes que todos.-se burlo.

- ¿Y donde has investigado?

- En algunas partes del Mundo Muggle aunque todavía me falta mucho.

- ¿Y… este… vas a averiguar algo con… Granger?-pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡Ahh!-exclamo. Ya veo por donde va el asunto.- sonrió maliciosamente.

- No pienses tonterías Zabini, solo lo pregunte por curiosidad.-dijo el rubio.

- Si claro Malfoy.-rodo sus ojos.

- Mira piensa lo que quieras.-dijo el rubio con fastidio.

- No te enojes Malfoy, te prometo que ya no te haré ninguna broma sobre este asunto.- sonrió. Por cierto la respuesta es no, el Jefe solo quiere que averigüe sobre los mortifagos y aquellos lugares que podrían ser propicios para sus reuniones.

- Si lo que sea. Mira mejor vamos a ocuparnos de lo que nos corresponde.-dijo con enfado.

- Si Jefe lo que usted diga.-se burlo mientras que el slytherin lo ignoraba.

Por otra parte una chica de ojos color miel se encontraba en el cementerio, enfrente de la tumba del amor de su vida. Se arrodillo frente a ella y empezó a hablar.

- Hola Víctor… estoy aquí para decirte que mis visitas ahora sean menos frecuentes. Me he dado cuenta de que tengo que dejarte ir, tú ya estas en un lugar mejor…. y yo… yo tengo que vivir por ti y por mí… te prometo que no volveré a pensar como hace algunas semanas.- se detuvo un momento tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Te… te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado… que me hayas dado la oportunidad de vivir… se… se que lo hiciste de todo corazón porque me amabas y quiero que sepas que yo también te amo tanto es por eso que tengo que seguir adelante… se que tu opinarías lo mismo. Sabes estoy pensando en mi futuro…. en retomar mi carrera y conseguir trabajo de investigadora.- sonrió. Tu… tu mas que nadie sabes lo que me apasiona hacerlo así que oficialmente eres la primera persona que lo sabe.- bromeo. En fin quiero… quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a olvidar… que siempre estarás en mi pensamiento, por todo lo que reste de mi vida.

De pronto un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

"_Te amo, recuerdalo siempre Hermione, no importa lo que pase."_

- Yo también te amo, recuerdalo siempre Víctor, no importa lo que pase.-dicho esto una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Ya… ya tengo que irme. Te amo. Hasta luego Víctor.- dicho esto se puso de pie, miro la tumba de su amor y se marcho.

Al día siguiente la castaña se levantó sintiéndote diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien… sentía que un gran peso se había quitado sobre de ella, por fin había aceptado la muerte de Víctor, esa muerte tan inesperada y que le dolió tanto… y que aun le dolía pero trataba de sobrellevarlo. Pronto se baño, se alisto y bajo a desayunar.

- Hola mamá.-saludo con una media sonrisa.

- H… Hola hija.-la saludo sorprendida para después recuperarse y sonreír también. Me alegra que estés mejor Hermione.

- Si a mi también me alegra estar mejor que días pasados.- sonrió apenada.

- Ah… y dime ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?-preguntó intrigada su mamá.

- Fui a despedirme de alguien muy importante... fui a vivir mi duelo... el duelo de haber perdido a Víctor…-una tristeza se adueño de su mirada después volteo a ver a su mama. Pero estoy bien porque se que él esta mucho mejor.-dijo con cariño.

Su mamá solo sonrió, en ese instante vio que su papa iba bajando y sentó con ellas en la mesa.

- Hola hija.-la saludo el Sr. Granger.

- Hola papá.-contesto Hermione.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor.-dijo contento.

- Si a mi también.

- Bueno ahora vamos a desayunar.-opino la Sra. Granger.

- Si, porque tengo cosas que hacer.- sorprendió a sus papas.

- ¿Así? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-preguntó asombrado su papá.

- Voy a ir a visitar a Ron y a Harry… y también iré a buscar empleo.-contesto sonriendo.

- Que bueno que sigas con tu vida hija.-la felicito su papá.

- Gracias, papá.- sonrió. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, para así poder quedarme un buen rato con Ron y con Harry.

- Esta bien hija, cuídate.-le dijo su mamá.

- Claro que sí mamá.-dicho esto se marcó rumbo al mundo mágico.

Dos amigos se encontraban sentados en un despacho del ministerio de Magia.

- Entonces ¿me dices que Hermione ya esta bien? -pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

- Si, lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo y no cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.-contesto Harry.

- Si tienes razón.-asintió con la cabeza.

Estaban tan entretenidos que ninguno se dio cuenta que una chica abría la puerta dejando asomar una silueta que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Hola chicos.-saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Hola!!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y ese milagro que nos visitas? – pregunto Ron abrazándola.

- Pues ya ves… Es que me acorde de ustedes.-contesto abrazando a Harry.

- Eso nos da mucho gusto.-Harry sonrió.

- Si, teníamos muchas ganas de verte, bueno yo porque Harry ya me contó que te vio ayer.-dijo.

- Si y les agradezco mucho a los dos que hayan ido a verme aunque no los recibía.-dijo algo apenada.

- No te preocupes.-el pelirrojo agito su mano sin darle mucha importancia, no quería que su amiga se sintiese mal por ello.

- ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? –pregunto el moreno.

- Seguir con mi carrera y buscar trabajo.-contesto. Es lo que hare ahorita que me vaya.

- ¿Trabajo de que?-preguntó interesado Ron.

- De investigadora.

- ¿Y por que no trabajas aquí? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?-preguntó desconcertada.

- Si además creo que están buscando a alguien en esa área y si no Harry y yo podemos hablar y decirles que si te pueden dar una oportunidad.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso si es lo quieres Hermione.-intercedió Harry.

- Claro que quiero.- contesto sonriente. Pero en ese caso déjenme hablar a mí.

En ese momento entro el Jefe de Harry y de Ron.

- Chicos necesito que… no termino porque vio que la castaña estaba en el despacho.

- Hola Jefe.-lo saludo Ron alegremente.

- Hola Señor, ella es Hermione Granger, es una amiga de nosotros.-la presento Harry cortésmente.

- Mucho gusto Señorita Granger soy el Señor Tomas Black.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Igualmente señor Black.- sonrió también.

- Ya se lo echo a la bolsa.-le susurro Ron a Harry.

- Perdone Ron ¿decía algo? – pregunto el Sr. Black.

- Ehh… no Señor… es decir, quería saber algo ¿es cierto que hay una vacante en el área de investigación? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Si es cierto. Andamos buscando a alguien pero sinceramente nadie ha calificado.-contesto algo fastidiado.

- Sabe Señor, hoy es su día de suerte, porque esta señorita esta buscando trabajo exactamente de investigadora ¿Qué le parece?-pregunto el gryffindor sonriente.

- ¿Así?-contesto con otra pregunta el Sr. Black.

Hermione algo apenada asintió.

- Bueno Srita. Granger que le parece si me acompaña y la ponemos a prueba.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

- Claro.- sonrió también.

Hermione y el Sr. Black salieron del despacho. Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando y sonrieron. Ellos sabían que Hermione lo iba a conseguir. Siguieron esperando unos minutos y la castaña no regresaba, se impacientaron y después de una hora, llego la chica por fin.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te aceptaron?-preguntó Ron, al ver la cara no muy alegre de su amiga.

- ¡¡¡Si!!!-gritó de emoción mientras se le abalanzo a sus dos amigos.

- Lo sabíamos.-dijo Ron.

- ¿Y cuando te tienes que presentar a trabajar?-pregunto Harry.

- Mañana.-contesto emocionada.

- Nos alegramos mucho por ti.-le dijo Harry.

- Lo se.-les agradeció la gryffindor. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para mi mamá además tengo que ir a contarles también.-comento emocionada.

Se despidieron. Hermione se fue a su casa. Ya cuando llego les contó a sus papás quienes la felicitaron. Esa noche Hermione no podía dormir estaba emocionada por su nuevo trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, se alistó, desayuno y se fue al trabajo ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primer día. Al llegar allá se encontró con el Sr. Black.

- ¡¡Vaya!! Que madrugadora.-exclamo sorprendido.

- Bueno es que mi primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría que así pensaron tus amigos Ron y Harry.- hizo una cara como que eran caso perdido y después miro de nuevo a la castaña. Bueno más que nada Ron porque él siempre llega tarde.

Ante este comentario los dos rieron.

- Sabes tu compañero de investigación es igual de madrugador que tú, así que él te va a enseñar como funciona cada cosa y todos los sectores que debes de conocer del Ministerio.

- Esta bien.-contesto. De cierta manera sentía un poco de curiosidad saber quien seria su compañero. _"Es igual de madrugador que yo, es buena señal" _pensó para mi.

- Sabes te va a agradar mucho, él es uno de mis mejores investigadores. Se que se van a llevar muy bien.-dijo seguro. Bueno esa es tu oficina pero ahora espera en la mía que voy por su compañero.

Hermione asintió y se fue a la Oficina del , allí espero unos 10 minutos cuando su Jefe entro acompañado.

- Srita. Granger, le presento a su compañero.-dijo.

Hermione se volteo y se quedó como en shock.

- ¡¿Tú?!

CONTINUARÁ…………………………………………………………………………

_Notas de la Autora:_

_**Actualización:**_** En una semana :)**

¿Qué les parecio este cuarto capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews!!!

Nos vemos

Chau!!!!


	5. Un Nuevo Empleo

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo empleo**

- ¡¿Tú?!-dijo sin poder creerlo.

Parada delante de ella se encontraba aquel rubio de ojos grisáceos que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos durante el Colegio.

Draco al verla se sorprendió pero trato de disimular su asombro. No esperaba volver a ver a la castaña y menos ahí, en el ministerio, en el sitio que él trabajaba pero no entendía porque pensaba así ya que sabia perfectamente que tanto Potter como Weasley trabajan en el mismo sitio así que era inevitable que algún día se la encontrase por aquí.

- ¿Ya se conocen?-pregunto intrigado el Sr. Black.

- Si.-contesto el rubio con una ligera sonrisa pero aún sin poder creer que estuviera parado frente de la gryffindor.

- Por desgracia.-murmuro Hermione.

- Disculpe Srita. Granger ¿Dijo algo?-pregunto de nuevo el Sr. Black.

- Eh si… mmm… dije que nos conocemos del Colegio.-contesto rápidamente tratando de que su Jefe no se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- ¡Que bien!-exclamo. Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que presentarlos.- sonrió.

- No señor, ya no tiene que hacerlo.

- Que bueno Draco. Ehh… una cosa más… se llevaban bien el colegio ¿verdad? Porque no seria nada cómodo, para ninguno de los dos, haberse llevado mal y ahora tener que trabajar juntos.-se rio.

- Si nada cómodo.-trato de sonreír Hermione al mismo tiempo que volteo a ver al rubio quien solo la miro y una ligera sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se llevaban mal?

- Bueno señor…-pero en ese momento el slytherin fue interrumpido.

- No, no nos llevaban mal.-se apresuro a decir la chica. Es decir, tampoco bien.

El Sr. Black la miro confundido, ante esto Hermione se ruborizo y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Lo que mi compañera de trabajo quiere decir señor.- empezó a decir el chico. Es que no nos hablamos mucho, es por eso que no teníamos ni una muy buena ni muy mala relación.

- Ah eso explica todo. Bueno en ese caso espero que se lleven bien aunque no lo dudo. La Srita. Granger es una chica adorable.-Hermione sonrió de triunfo. Y el Sr. Malfoy es un caballero ante todo.-en esto ultimo el rubio volteo a mirar a la castaña y levanto una ceja con orgullo mientras que la chica solo se limito a hacer una mueca. En fin.-continuo su Jefe. Me tengo que ir, iré a visitar algunos departamentos, les deseo suerte. Bueno ¡Comiencen!-exclamo entusiasmado.

- Si claro Jefe.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El Sr. Black salio de su oficina. Draco y Hermione se quedaron allí parados mirándose, sin poder creer que tendrían que trabajar juntos. Había un tremendo silencio en aquella habitación, cuando de pronto una voz interrumpió ese silencio.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste al Sr. Black?-pregunto interesado el slytherin.

- ¿Acerca de que?-Hermione se quiso hacer la desentendida.

- Sabes muy bien de que. De que no nos llevamos ni bien ni mal en el colegio.

- ¡Ah! Eso.-dijo restándole mucha importancia. Bueno pensé que no seria nada bueno que el Sr. Black se diera cuenta de cómo eres en verdad y te bajara del pedestal en el cual te tiene.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti Granger. ¿Una chica adorable? Por favor.- se bufo.

Hermione volteo furiosa a verlo.

- En mí si tiene razón. No puedo decir lo mismo acerca de ti.-se cruzo de brazos.

El Slytherin sonrió. Había olvidado por completo el comportamiento infantil que en ocasiones presentaba la castaña.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- De nada.

- Si claro. Te ríes de mí como siempre.

- No todo gira a tu alrededor Granger.

- Ni tampoco del tuyo.-le contesto.

- Mira es mejor ir a trabajar. Me imagino que el Sr. Black te dijo cual era nuestra oficina ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el rubio.

- Si.-contesto Hermione cortante.

- Me alegro.- fingió una sonrisa mientras se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera!-exclamo de pronto la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido volteándose a verla.

- El Sr. Black me dijo que me enseñarías el ministerio.-contesto de nuevo cortante pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Eso dijo?-pregunto sin entusiasmo.

La castaña asintió.

- Bueno ya que.-dijo con tono de fastidio.

- Mira Malfoy.- empezó la gryffindor. Si no quieres entonces no me enseñes nada después yo averiguo lo que corresponde a cada departamento.-se enfado un poco.

- Tranquila Granger.- sonrió. Te tomas todo muy a pecho, se ve que no has cambiado nada desde que salimos del Colegio.

- Y se ve que tú tampoco has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo pedante de siempre.-dijo algo roja de la cara.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pedante?-pregunto incrédulo.

- Si mira ¿Sabes que? Mejor no me enseñes nada. Vamos a trabajar.

- ¡Ah no Granger! Primero estabas peleando porque quieres que te enseñe los departamentos del ministerio y ahora ya no quieres porque te has enojado. Pues ¿Sabes que? Ahora vamos a ir a verlos todos, porque si el Jefe se entera de que no hice lo que quería que hiciera me va a regañar a mi. Así que vamos.-dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano.

- ¡Vaya! Malfoy tiene miedo de que lo regañen.-se burlo. Eso si que es una sorpresa.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras Granger, pero vamos.- abrió la puerta y volvió a hacer una seña con la mano para que pasara delante de él.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada, antes esa burla hubiera hecho explotar a Malfoy pero ahora ni siquiera le hizo caso. Aunque no iba a dejar que el rubio se diera cuenta de su sorpresa, así que salió, seguida de ella el slytherin.

Casi toda la mañana se llevaron para recorrer los departamentos que tenía que conocer Hermione porque enseñarle todos tardaría todo el día y Draco no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo además tenía una investigación que hacer. Después de un rato de andar viendo los departamentos, pasaron por el de los aurores, Malfoy se paro allí y le dijo:

- En este departamento están tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley aunque me imagino que ya lo sabes.-dijo un poco cortante.

- Si ya lo se.-contesto de la firma forma.

Ya iban pasando cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta dejándose ver la silueta de Harry quien alegremente saludo a Hermione para después dirigirse a Draco.

- Hola Malfoy.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Hola Potter.-lo saludo también.

- Veo que te esta enseñando los departamentos que debes conocer.-le dijo a su amiga.

- Si.-contesto mirando de reojo al rubio, quien se volteo y empezó a caminar. ¿Y Ron?-pregunto interesada

- Fue a buscar algo para comer.-dijo mientras sonreía.

- Ron jamás cambiara ¿verdad?- sonrió también.

- No lo creo. Herms tengo que irme además por lo que veo tu guía ya se esta yendo sin ti.-dijo señalando a Malfoy.

La castaña volteo hacia donde su amigo señalaba y en efecto el rubio se estaba yendo sin ella, se despidió rápidamente de Harry y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido para poder alcanzar al slytherin.

- Gracias por esperarme.-comento con ironía cuando lo alcanzó.

- Pensé que querrías hablar a solas con Potter es por eso que retire además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo serio.

Los dos caminaron hacia la que seria su oficina porque afortunadamente o desgraciadamente tendrían que compartirla. Entraron a ella y se pusieron a trabajar, Malfoy estaba poniendo al tanto a Hermione cuando sin esperarlo se abrió la puerta y dejo entrar una silueta muy conocida por ambos.

- Draco ¿es cierto que ya no voy a trabajar contigo?-pregunto algo angustiado Blaise.

- Si.-contesto serio.

- Pero ¿a quien se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?-pregunto indignado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre separarnos? Y más ¿darle mi lugar a una mujer? Me han dicho que tiene un futuro muy prometedor pero que más me da a mí, no me importa. De seguro ha de ser un cerebrito, una rata de biblioteca. Con la descripción que me dieron me hicieron recordar a Granger pero que estúpido ¿no? Granger trabajando contigo, eso si que seria cómico. Por cierto ¿tu sabes quien es?-pregunto intrigado.

Al rubio se le salio una risita pero por otra parte la castaña no la calentaba ni el sol de molesta que estaba.

- ¿Por qué te ríes Malfoy?-pregunto confundido.

Malfoy le hizo una seña para que volteara hacia donde era su antiguo escritorio. Al darse cuenta de quien era la mujer que lo había sustituido quiso componer lo que había dicho.

- Gran… Granger. Ho… Hola ¿Cómo… como estas?-la saludo apenado.

- Hola Zabini.-lo miro muy sería.

- Oye… emmm… perdona lo que dije… lo que pasa es que eso me dijeron de la mujer que había entrada a trabajar con Draco, que me había quitado mi lugar… ehh… no es nada bonito.-dijo tratando de excusarse.

- Si me lo imagino.-contesto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno Malfoy.-volteo a ver a su amigo. Se me hace que mejor me voy, creo… creo que aquí ya hice lo que tenia que hacer.- sonrió nervioso. Además la verdad tenía ganas de experimentar otro trabajo.

- ¿Y donde te pusieron?-pregunto intrigado el rubio.

- En… el área de muggles-contesto muy despacio que ni el rubio ni la castaña alcanzaron a escuchar.

- ¿En donde?-volvió a preguntar.

- En… en el área de muggles.-contesto apenado.

Draco intento aguantarse la risa pero no pudo. A Hermione también se le salió una risita.

- Si búrlense todo lo que quieran.-se molesto.

- Perdón Zabini, lo que pasa es que se lo que odias ese departamento pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con el Jefe para pedirle que también trabajes con nosotros además no creo que a Granger le importe ¿verdad?-le pregunto al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia la castaña.

- No.-contesto cortante.

- Gracias Malfoy. Bueno ahora me retiro y de nuevo discúlpame Granger, te prometo que no vuelvo a creer en lo que me digan.- volvió a disculparse.

- Ya no te preocupes Zabini.-le dijo restándole importancia.

Blaise salió de la oficina y se fue al Departamento de Muggles.

- Tan pronto llego y ya vas a usar tus influencias Malfoy.-dijo en tono acusador.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Granger?-pregunto sin comprender.

- Lo que oíste, se ve que no has cambiado nada, siempre tratando de obtener las cosas con influencias, me imagino que este trabajo también lo obtuviste así ¿no es cierto?-dijo volteándolo a mirar.

- Mira quien habla.-comento con sarcasmo.

- ¿Disculpa?-pregunto indignada.

- Que dices que yo obtengo las cosas solamente con influencias y fuiste tu quien entro aquí con influencias o me dirás que el Sr. Black te contrato por tu "mucha experiencia".-enfatizo en estas dos ultimas palabras. Si Potter o Weasley han de ver intercedido por ti.- contesto con sorna.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamo todavía indignada.

- Eso no puedo comprobarlo, es tu palabra y la verdad no es muy confiable.-dijo en tono serio.

- Eres un… un…- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Un que?-pregunto en tono desafiante.

- ¡Un idiota!-exclamo furiosa. ¿Sabes que? Mejor me pongo a hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer porque si no te voy a decir muchas cosas más y que no serán nada agradables para ti.-dijo con la cara roja mientras se sentaba de mala gana.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron revisando papelería, en todo ese tiempo se limitaron a leer los documentos y de vez en cuando se voltearon a mirar pero pronto volvían a dirigir su mirada a los papeles. Estaban tan enojados que no tenían ni ganas de hablarse. Pero alguien tenia que romper ese silencio ya que se acercaba la hora de retirarse.

- Ya es hora de irnos.-dijo de pronto el slytherin sin voltearla a mirar.

Hermione alistó sus cosas al igual que Draco. En ese preciso instante entro Zabini.

- Ya es hora Malfoy.-dijo apurando a su amigo.

- Si ya lo se.-lo miro un poco molesto. Le disgustaba que lo apuraran aunado a eso también estaba la pelea que había tenido con Hermione hace algunas horas.

- Hasta mañana.-dijo la castaña cortésmente, aun seguía enojada con el rubio pero no por no se despediría, era de mala educación.

- ¡Espera Granger!-sorprendió Zabini a Hermione y a Draco también.

La gryffindor se volteo para ver que se le ofrecía a Zabini.

- Dime.-dijo con tono serio.

- ¿Quieres que Malfoy y yo te llevemos a tu casa?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Ante esta proposición Hermione se quedó sin decir una palabra, en cambio Draco le dio un codazo al slytherin quien hizo señas de no saber que había hecho mal.

- No gracias Zabini además veo que a tu amigo no le hace mucha gracia.-dijo volteando a mirar al rubio.

- ¿A quien? ¿A Malfoy? Claro que no, él esta de acuerdo ¿no es cierto Draco?-pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Malfoy asintió.

- Aún así gracias. Ron quedo de llevarme a mi casa pero de todas maneras gracias.- le agradeció, después agarró sus cosas y salió de la Oficina.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Zabini?-le pregunto a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hice?-pregunto confundido.

- Porque le dijiste que si quería que la lleváramos a su casa además de que vive en el mundo muggle, hoy tuvimos una pelea y la verdad ya tengo mucho con aguantarla aquí para tener que llevarla a su casa.-contesto fastidiado.

- ¿Se pelearon? Que raro.

- No te burles. Me dijo que yo era un influyente, que conseguía todo porque tenía dinero.-dijo indignado.

- Malfoy no quiero ofenderte pero antes eras así, ahora ya no, has cambiado desde la muerte de tus padres. Además ¿a ti que te importe lo que piense Granger?-pregunto intrigado.

- No… no me importa ¿O acaso dije lo que hacia? Es… es solo que no me gusta que la gente piense algo que no soy, tal vez lo era antes pero todos podemos cambiar, yo lo he hecho pero me molesta que los demás no se den cuenta.

- ¿Los demás? O ¿ella precisamente?

- ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? La gente, ella… ella no es la única que sigue pensando igual. Hay mas personas.

Zabini dudo un poco que hubiera más gente, sabia que se refería a Hermione pero ya no le dijo nada a Draco porque sabia que no le sacaría nada de información, era demasiado terco para aceptar que le importaba lo que pensara la castaña sobre él pero no se daría por vencido.

- Bueno como digas. Oye cambiando de tema Granger se ha puesto muy linda ¿no es cierto?-pregunto volteando a mirar a Draco.

- ¿Ehh?- se hizo el que no escucho.

- Te decía que Granger se ha puesto muy bonita ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntarle.

- Eh… Si… digo no es la gran cosa, hay mujeres mas bellas pero esta bien además ella nunca ha sido fea Blaise.-contesto tratando de disimular.

- En eso tienes razón. Aunque antes del baile de cuarto año digamos que casi no se arreglaba pero ese día wow se miraba hermosa, lastima que teníamos ese pensamiento, sino la hubiera invitado al baile.- sonrió Blaise.

-No hubiera aceptado ir contigo.-se apresuro a decir el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no? Si fui uno de los chicos mas deseados de Hogwarts, claro tú estabas dentro de los primeros lugares junto con Potter.

- Si, el niño-que-sobrevivió, mas que nada por eso era su fama.

- Si aunque siempre se me hizo raro que nunca intentase ligarse a Hermione digo eran muy cercanos, siempre pensé que había algo hasta que lo vimos con la chica Weasley.

- No lo se ni me importa.-comento sin ganas.

- Oye Malfoy.-este volteo a ver a su amigo. Este… te ha movido algo verla.

Sabía muy bien a que se refería Blaise.

- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?-pregunto confundido.

- Si… como algún sentimiento… no se… mmm de ¿Amor?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Granger no me ha movido nada de nada, ni me moverá.- contesto sin dejar de mantenerse serio.

- Bueno lo que digas, mejor que te parece si nos vamos a tomar algunas cervezas además invite a dos chicas para salir con nosotros hoy.-dijo con una picara sonrisa.

- Zabini no tengo ganas de… pero su amigo no lo dejo terminar.

- Nada Malfoy, esta vez me tienes que ayudar.-le insistió.

- Esta bien.-dijo por fin.

- ¡Así se habla! Bueno vámonos.-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los dos salieron juntos de la oficina, rumbo al bar donde los esperarían dos hermosas chicas.

Por otro parte Hermione iba con Ron rumbo a su casa.

- ¿Y como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?-pregunto entusiasmado.

- Mas o menos.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso?

- Nada importante. Es solo que tuve algunos roces con Malfoy.- contesto algo fastidiada.

- Es cierto, me dijo Harry que te toco trabajar con él pero aunque antes era un egocéntrico, egoísta y pedante, ahora ha cambiado, hasta me ha sorprendido, pensé que jamás vería el día en que Draco Malfoy dejara de ser él.-se bufo.

- ¿En serio? No lo he notado.-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía su amigo.

- Bueno entonces dejémoslo así.- sonrió. Sabía que si le decía más cosas de Malfoy ella se molestaría con él.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione y se despidieron. La castaña entro, subió a su cuarto, se baño y se acostó. Antes de quedarse dormida pensó en lo que le había dicho Ron. Era cierto que Malfoy había cambiado pero aún así todavía no le caía bien, digo no podía borrar así como así los años de burla que había sufrido de su parte. Después de pensar un rato más en que talvez Malfoy si había cambiado, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por su parte Draco llego cansado a su mansión. Había dejado sola a la chica que Blaise le había presentado pero ese día si no tenía ganas de nada. No sabia porque estaba así, él nunca había desaprovechado una cita con una mujer como la de hoy, simplemente quería llegar a su casa y dormir para ver si así olvidaba el incidente que había tenido con la castaña horas antes.

No entendía porque se sentía culpable, tal vez el volverla a ver le trajo los recuerdos de cuando se burlaba de ella y la hacia sufrir. O tal vez su amigo lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que él se conocía así mismo y era cierto que le había movido algo. Pero no, eso no era cierto, si tal vez una de las razones por la que la hacia sentir mal en ese entonces era porque le hacia sentir cosas que no estaban bien vistas por sus padres y quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera o simplemente era porque él había sido educado así, para hacer sentir mal a la gente que él creía que era inferior. Cualquiera de las razones llegaba al mismo final, se había portado muy mal con Hermione y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Al día siguiente la castaña llegó temprano a su trabajo, para su sorpresa el rubio también se encontraba ahí.

- Buenos Días.- lo saludo la castaña.

- Buenos Días.- le contesto amablemente el rubio. Veo que no soy el único que llega temprano pero la verdad no me sorprende de ti Granger.

Hermione se irrito un poco con este comentario así que ella también dio el suyo.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? A mi si me sorprende verte a estas horas porque la verdad siempre has sido tan impuntual.-dijo recalcando esta última palabra.

Ante este comentario el rubio se rió.

- Ya se lo que intentas hacer Granger pero no te va a funcionar.-dijo volviendo a reír.

- ¿Así? ¿Y que intento? – le pregunto.

- Hacerme enojar pero no lo vas a lograr, vengo de muy buen humor.-contesto con seguridad.

- ¿Hacerte enojar? ¿Y por que habría de querer yo eso?

- Porque si no lo haces, no eres feliz.

- Veo que no se te ha quitado lo egocéntrico. Como te dije el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, hay otras cosas mucho, mucho mas importantes que tú.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices.-arqueo una ceja. No creo que muchas mujeres piensen igual que tu.

- Las mujeres que no lo hacen es porque no tienen mucha inteligencia ya que si la tuvieran se fijarían en algo mas que la apariencia.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Entendí mal o me acabas de decir guapo?-pregunto con una picara sonrisa.

- Yo no te dije de ninguna manera. Que tú lo hayas interpretado así es otra cosa.-contesto irritada.

- No soportas ni siquiera una broma Granger.

- No viniendo de ti.

- Huy que carácter, ya cásate Granger.-dijo sin pensar pero después se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Eh… Granger… yo…

- Guárdate tus comentarios Malfoy.-dijo seria sin mirarlo.

Draco se sintió mal después de eso, sabia lo mucho que aun le debía de doler la muerte de Krum, se odio a si mismo por el comentario que había hecho aunque todavía no tenia muy claro cual era la razón de su culpabilidad. Volteo a verla y pudo ver como rápidamente la castaña se había limpiado una lágrima para que él no se diera cuenta.

La mañana transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo normal. Draco y Hermione aun seguían sin hablarse, solo se dedicaban a trabajar. Pasaron las horas cuando el Sr. Black entro a su oficina.

- Hola jóvenes.-los saludo.

- Hola Sr. Black.-sonrió Hermione.

- Jefe.-lo saludo el slytherin.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal van?-les pregunto.

- Bien.-contesto Draco.

- Me alegro. Srita. Granger y ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos dos días?-volteo a verla.

- Eh… bien, todavía sigo poniéndome al día pero bien.

- Que bueno. En si solo venia a ver que tal les iba pero veo que bien así que me retiro.-ya se iba cuando recordó algo mas. Por cierto Draco sobre lo que hablamos de Zabini no podré ponerlo contigo otra vez, lo siento.

- No se preocupe Jefe, de todas maneras se lo agradezco.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El Sr. Black salió de la Oficina y en ese momento Hermione dijo:

- Veo que esta vez no te saliste con la tuya.-se burlo.

- No te entiendo Granger.

- ¡Por favor Malfoy! Quisiste usar tus influencias con el Sr. Black pero no te resulto. No me sorprende ya que es un hombre muy inteligente.

- Recuerda que no me doy vencido tan fácilmente.-le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Pero no te preocupes ya después sabré que hacer, solo tengo que encontrar algo perfecto para Blaise. Aunque sinceramente si me pusieran a escoger con quien me gustaría trabajar, créeme Granger que ya te hubieras ido mucho antes de haber empezado.

- Lo bueno que al menos eso no depende de ti y tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo.- fingió una sonrisa.

- Eso me temo.-dijo él también fingiendo una sonrisa.

El día termino con ese último altercado. Aunque los siguientes días no fueron tan diferentes, siempre se la pasaban provocándose con comentarios insignificantes.

Draco se estaba empezando a cansar, él ya no era ese tipo de persona pero el estar con Hermione por alguna extraña razón lo hacia comportarse así, le exasperaba el comportamiento de la castaña para con él, no sabia como hacerla entender que él ya no era como antes aunque si era sincero todo había empeorado desde el comentario que hizo haciéndola recordar a Krum pero ¿acaso no lo iba a olvidar? El lo dijo sin pensar porque si lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiera dicho y ella no se hubiese sentido mal. Aunque algo era cierto ¿Cómo sabia Hermione eso, si él no lo había aclarado antes? Así que un buen día la enfrento.

- Tenemos que hablar.-le dijo en tono serio.

Hermione se sorprendió pero no dejo que él se diera cuenta de ello.

- ¿Acerca de que?

- De nuestra relación en el trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Acaso no estas cansada de pelear todo el tiempo?-pregunto fastidiado.

- No, estoy acostumbrada contigo. Recuerdas los años del colegio, no es nuevo para mí.

- Granger eso fue hace miles de años. ¡Ya olvídalo!

- ¿Olvidarlo? Que fácil es para ti decirlo. Fui yo quien se tuvo que tragar todas tus groserías, todas tus humillaciones y todas tus burlas.

- Lo se pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora soy diferente.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea así como así?

- No pero ni siquiera das la oportunidad para nada. Estas a la defensiva y…

- Perdóneme Sr. Malfoy por estar a la defensiva.-ironizo. ¿Soy una tonta no?

- No claro que no. Mira se que antes fui un poco…

- ¿Imbécil? – lo interrumpió.

- Eh… yo no lo llamaría así.

- ¿Idiota tal vez?

- No.-contesto serio.

- ¿Entonces como?-pregunto interesada.

- Desubicado.-dijo por fin. Si estaba desubicado, tenia un tipo de pensamiento que no era el correcto aunque en ese tiempo si lo creía y eso me hizo cometer ciertas cosas que ahora se que no estuvieron del todo bien y…

- Espera un momento.-lo interrumpió. Es mi imaginación ¿o te estas disculpando?

- Bueno… algo hay de ello… yo…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Draco Malfoy me esta pidiendo disculpas.-se bufo.

- ¿Me dejaras terminar algo? ¡Por dios Granger!-dijo exasperado. Eres demasiado irritante ¿lo sabias?

- Mira quien habla.

- Granger.-respiro profundamente. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que ya no soy la persona que era antes. No en lo que respecta al tema de la sangre. Fui un estúpido, un imbécil, lo reconozco pero ya no soy así.

- Que te crea quien no te conoce Malfoy.-dijo al momento en que se volteaba y caminaba hacia la puerta pero algo no le permitió seguir, haciéndola que se detuviera.

Volteo a ver que la había detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco la tenía agarrada de un brazo. Miro su mano y después lo miro a él, estaba confundida, no sabia porque la estaba deteniendo cuando de pronto y para su sorpresa el slytherin pronuncio:

- Lo siento.

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………………………………

_Notas de la Autora:_

El capitulo fue algo largo, mucho mas que los demás xD creo que ahora si me inspire jajaja :p veremos que sucede! Espero que les haya gustado!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!


	6. Cambios

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 6: Cambios**

Volteo a ver que la había detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco la tenía agarrada de un brazo. Miro su mano y después lo miro a él, estaba confundida, no sabia porque la estaba deteniendo cuando de pronto y para su sorpresa el slytherin pronuncio:

- Lo siento.

La castaña lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sockeada, no podía creerlo.

- Quiero que me perdones. De verdad siento haberte hecho sufrir como lo hice en el Colegio… fui un estúpido en ese tiempo pero ya no soy así. No pretendo que seamos amigos pero al menos que llevemos una buena relación laboral, estoy cansado de pelear contigo.-dijo fastidiado.

La gryffindor seguía observándolo sin saber que decir. Draco también la observaba hasta que por fin hablo.

- Yo… no se que decir. Estoy confundida, no te creo nada aunque por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de mí me dice que es verdad pero… no puedo creerlo. Una persona no puede cambiar tanto… es imposible.-dijo aun sorprendida.

- No es imposible. Y como te dije no es que quiera que seamos amigos, solo quiero que llevemos una buena relación laboral es todo.

La chica suspiro.

- Cr… creo que tienes razón pero es difícil creer que has cambiado del todo.

- No pretendo que lo asimiles rápido. Solo no hay que pelear… tanto.- sonrió.

- ¿No tanto eh?

- No, es bueno pelear de vez en cuando.- volvió a sonreír.

Hermione no podía creerlo, Malfoy estaba siendo agradable así que no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Es extraño pero en fin tratare de mejorar nuestra relación laboral pero eso no quiere decir que he dejado de odiarte ¿entendido? –pregunto.

- Lo se.-contesto algo triste aunque no sabia muy bien porque razón.

- Ya que todo esta aclarado ¿es todo de lo que querías hablar?-hizo otra pregunto la chica.

- Si, es todo.

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana.-se despidió.

- Hasta mañana.-dijo él también.

* * *

Después de la conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior, las cosas entre ellos fueron mejorando lentamente. Aun Draco hacia algunos comentarios y Hermione los respondía pero por extraño que parecía ya no lo hacia por odio o por hacerle daño, esos sentimientos habían desaparecido sin que ella se diese cuenta, sino que los respondía por algo más… ¿tal vez por juego? O ¿se ocultaba algo detrás? Lo cierto es que tampoco se dejaría de sus comentarios, tenia que imponerse también.

En cuanto al trabajo, sus investigaciones eran acerca de magos demasiados antiguos que ni quisiera Dumbledore había conocido en su vida. Hasta que un día el Sr. Black entro a su oficina con una excelente noticia o al menos así pensaba Hermione.

- Hola chicos.-los saludo fervientemente el Sr. Black. Veo que tienen mucho trabajo ¿verdad?

Los dos asintieron.

- Me alegra que sean tan trabajadores, hacen un gran equipo, eso me gusta.- sonrió. Pero dejen lo que estén haciendo, ahora su trabajo es otro.

Draco y Hermione se miraron para después mirar a su Jefe.

- Bueno lo que les venía a comentar es que quiero que investiguen a esta persona, su nombre es Chris Wallas.-les enseño una foto. Hemos recibido información de que esta ayudando a quien-ustedes-ya-saben así que él ha de saber donde se encuentra, su trabajo es seguirlo y averiguar todo lo que puedan.

- Yo conozco a ese tipo.-dijo de pronto el rubio. Una vez lo vi en una de las tantas reuniones de mi padre, va a ser un poco difícil es un mago astuto y bien entrenado.-comento en tono serio.

- Tal vez será un poco difícil pero no imposible.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Esa es la actitud Srita. Granger.-exclamo alegre el Sr. Black. ¡Muy bien!

La castaña volteo a ver al rubio con una sonrisa triunfante. Ante esto es rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno ahora que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que espero resultados lo más pronto posible chicos. Quiero que empiecen mañana mismo con la investigación ¿entendieron?

- Si Señor.-contestaron al unisonó.

Después de que el Sr. Black salió de su oficina empezaron a buscar información sobre este mago. Al rubio le llamaba mucho la atención, él había visto a ese mago en muchas de las reuniones de su padre, como lo había dicho anteriormente, sabía que era muy astuto y que sería difícil seguirlo sin que los descubriese pero eso le encantaba… tener retos… mas si esos retos estaban vivos y no como la mayoría de los magos que había investigado hasta el momento aunque también era cierto que ese reto no lo haría solo sino que tendría que hacerlo con la castaña.

- Dime Malfoy.-la gryffindor interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Tu papá y Wallas se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Si desde que tengo memoria incluso Chris fue al entierro de mis padres, me apoyo mucho y se lo agradezco pero aún así no dudo que sea un mortifago.-comento el rubio un poco triste.

La chica se quedo reflexionando y se dio cuenta de que aún le dolía mucho la muerte de sus padres.

- Así que no me extrañaría nada que él supiera el verdadero paradero de Voldemort además si conocía a mi padre, lo más seguro es que fuera como él.-un tono de amargura acompaño sus palabras.

- Malfoy… no seas tan duro con tu padre… él solo…

- Por favor Granger.- salto de pronto el slytherin. Si tú eras la primera que me decías que él era un mortifago aunque yo ya lo sabía, así que no vengas a decirme que había una buena razón para que él lo fuese.-exclamo enfadado.

- Lo decía porque ¡Me hacías enojar!-le grito. O que ya te olvidaste como me llamabas cuando estábamos en el colegio… yo…- se detuvo y ya no dijo nada.

El rubio volteo a verla y se tranquilizo.

- Lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, jamás la tuviste.

La castaña lo contemplo un momento y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, ya lo sabía pero en ocasiones le era aun imposible pero el hecho de que se disculpara con tanta facilidad, si que era un cambio.

- En ese caso yo también te debo una disculpa por siempre echarte en cara lo de tu padre, se que me insultabas pero eso no es justificación.-dijo apenada.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, contemplaron sus miradas, se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran los mismos niños de antes sino que habían madurado. Quien hubiera dicho que algún día trabajarían juntos, que dejarían de pelear, eso era lo más chistoso ya que si estaban seguros de que si alguien se los hubiese dicho en ese entonces lo hubieran tachado de loco. Después de esos segundos se dieron cuenta de que ninguno desviaba la mirada y algo en su interior empezaba a quemarlos así que rápidamente perdieron contacto.

- Una pregunta Granger.-dijo el rubio tratando de charlar de algo diferente. El día que hablamos acerca de lo mal que te trate, nunca te pregunte algo con lo cual me quede con la duda. Sinceramente yo no pensé que no te molestaban mis insultos como nunca lo dabas a conocer. Pero me he dado cuenta que si, en efecto, te afectaban y quisiera saber ¿porque?-pregunto intrigado.

- Bueno… este… -se ruborizo un poco. Tú dime ¿a quien no le va a afectar que la traten así todo el tiempo? No soy de piedra Malfoy.

- En eso tienes razón pero si no te importa la persona que te lo dice, yo pienso que solo la ignoras ¿no?-dijo aún mirándola.

- ¿Estas insinuando que me importabas?

- No, te lo estoy preguntando directamente.- sonrió.

- Vaya que sigues siendo egocéntrico. Y no…-se quedo reflexionando un momento… espera…. Me acabas de dar a entender que piensas que tu me gustabas.-dijo incrédula.

Malfoy solo la miro sin dejar de sonreír.

- No serias la primera ni la última Granger, no te culpo, yo se que soy totalmente irresistible.

- Si claro.-comento con sarcasmo y empezó a burlarse.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? No te debe de apenar Granger, es normal.-dijo con su habitual voz.

- En ese caso, yo también te tengo una pregunta Malfoy.- sonrió también. Me acabas de decir que si me afecta lo que me dice otra persona es porque me gusta, entonces cuando yo te decía lo de tu padre también te afectaba, eso quiere decir que también yo gustaba ¿no es así?-lo miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

El rubio se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación, no se la esperaba, pero no dejo que la castaña se diera cuenta de ello.

- Es diferente Granger.-dijo manteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Así? ¿En que? Porque yo no le veo ninguna diferencia.-dijo también manteniéndole la mirada.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo el rubio se abrió la puerta, era Zabini.

- Hola Draco, Granger.-los saludo alegre.

El rubio volteo a mirarlo.

- ¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Por qué estas tan alegre?-pregunto su amigo tratando de cambiar el tema y dejar a un lado el anterior.

- Porque el Sr. Black me cambio de departamento y todo gracias a ti amigo, te lo agradezco mucho.-le dio un abrazo.

- Si, bueno… pero ¿ya te dijo donde vas a trabajar?

- Si. Nada más y nada menos que con él… trabajare con el Jefe.-contesto entusiasmado.

- ¿En serio?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

- Si, me dijo que no podía poner contigo otra vez pero que ahora trabajaría con él, y yo le respondí que encantado, así que lo siento Draco tendrás que trabajar sin mi presencia.-hizo una cara triste.

- ¡Que bien…-exclamo el rubio pero cambio cuando Zabini lo miro con cara asesina siguió hablando. Que bien que estés con el Sr. Black, me alegro por ti y si va a ser una lastima no tenerte con nosotros.-dijo algo triste.

- Ni modo Draco, así es la vida pero te vas a quedar con Granger o ¿no me digas que no te gusta su compañía?-pregunto con una picara sonrisa.

El rubio la volteo a mirar y esta agudizo su oído para oír la respuesta de Draco.

- Bueno… si, esta bien.-contesto el rubio haciéndose el indiferente.

Zabini sonrió aun más.

- Ya me voy porque el Sr. Black se va a enojar si no me encuentra en la oficina ahorita que vaya, solo vine un momento para agradecerte y darte la buena noticia. Nos vemos Draco, adiós Granger.-dijo despidiéndose de los dos.

- No que siempre no me salía con la mía.-comento el slytherin con una sonrisa triunfante.

La castaña solo se limito a hacer una mueca. Después se pusieron a averiguar sobre Chris Wallas, se dieron cuenta de que iba a estar por unos días en Londres, después saldría del país.

- A partir de mañana tenemos que vigilarlo. Solo va a estar unos cuantos días en Londres, tenemos que aprovecharlo.-comento la castaña.

- Si pues claro.-dijo el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso ya lo sabía Granger.

- Bueno yo solo decía Malfoy.

Y así pasaron las horas buscando información sobre este mago, encontraron muchas cosas interesantes, como que había habido varias denuncias en su contra en el mundo mágico donde testigos decían que él los había torturado con el maleficio Cruciatus pero no le habían hecho nada porque ninguno de los testigos regresaba para reiterar su testimonio, esto a ambos les pareció muy sospechoso.

Llegó la hora de irse, la castaña guardo sus cosas y se despidió de Draco. Poco después entro Blaise.

- Ya es tarde Draco, vámonos.-le dijo mientras observaba toda la oficina. ¿Y Granger? –pregunto interesado.

- Ya se fue.-contesto mecánicamente.

- ¡Que mala suerte!-exclamo. Si todavía estuviera aquí le abría preguntado si quería que la lleváramos a su casa.

Al slytherin le estaba empezando a crear dudas la insistencia de su amigo Blaise en Hermione.

- ¿Acaso te gusta Granger o que? –pregunto serio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque siempre estas que Granger esto que Granger el otro, pareciera que no puedes vivir sin ella.-contesto elevando la voz.

- Tranquilo Malfoy.- sonrió Zabini. Yo solo decía pero veo que te molesta.-en esta última palabra enfatizo más. Así que ya no la mencionare ¿esta bien?

- Mejor ya vámonos.-le dijo fastidiado.

Salieron del Ministerio hacia el Mundo Muggle y como por harte de magia ahí estaba la castaña en una de las estaciones de las afueras esperando a un taxi. Zabini la vio, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y le dijo:

- Hola Granger. Malfoy dijo que ya te habías ido pero es un gusto encontrarte. Oye ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?-pregunto sonriendo.

El rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco, pareciera que hace unos momentos había estado hablando con la pared, así que se enojo mas no por el hecho de que le molestara llevarla sino porque la actitud de Blaise para con ella estaba empezando a molestarlo aunque aun seguía sin definir el porque. Hermione solo levanto su mirada y dijo:

- No quiero desviarlos de su ruta además ya no tarda en pasar algún taxi.

- No digas tonterías además a Draco no le importara ¿verdad?-volteo a mirar al rubio.

Este negó con la cabeza. Eso le dio la confianza de aceptar.

- Esta bien.-se levanto de la banca.

Los tres caminaron hacia un automóvil estacionado no muy lejos de donde había estado ella esperando el taxi. Subieron y se sorprendió al ver que quien iba a manejar era el rubio de ojos grisáceos.

- Sabes Malfoy no sabía que supieras conducir autos muggles.-comento la castaña.

- Acabo de aprender, más que nada porque a Blaise le gusta mucho venir a este mundo entonces alguien como yo no puede andar en taxi ¿verdad?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Zabini sonrió ante esto.

- Y emm… ¿adonde van?-pregunto interesada.

- Iremos a un bar muggle ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-le pregunto rápidamente Blaise.

- Estoy muy cansada.-contesto tratando de excusarse.

- Ándale, vamos.-trato de convencerla. Mira celebraremos mi nuevo trabajo, su nueva investigación y que hoy cumples 2 meses soportando… perdón, digo trabajando con Draco.

La gryffindor sonrio en cambio el rubio los miro serio, ahora si empezaba a preocuparle seriamente el tema de Granger con Zabini en primera porque Blaise muy apenas se acordaba de que tenia que comer y eso era porque le daba hambre pero el hecho de que se acordase del día que Hermione entro a trabajar con ellos era algo fuera de lo normal además ¿Qué significaban esas sonrisitas de complicidad con su amigo? ¿Acaso ella también estaba interesada? Pero ¿a él que le importaba? Que hicieran lo que quisieran, que mas daba, eran adultos. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso eran… o no, no, eso no, lo que sentía no podían ser… ¿celos? No claro que no, todo menos celos ¿celos porque? ¿Por Hermione? ¿Celos hacia Blaise? Si claro, él era Draco, Draco Malfoy, él no conocía los celos y no los iba a conocer. Ajenos al pensamiento de cierto rubio se encontraban Hermione y Blaise, este último aun trataba de convencerla para que los acompañara.

- ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vas? Porque de ahora en adelante no van a tener tiempo de divertirse, así que mejor aprovecha.-sonrio de nuevo.

La castaña dudo un poco.

- No pierdas tu tiempo Blaise, Granger de todos modos no va a querer.-aseguro el slytherin tratando de ignorar su pequeña disputa mental.

- Pues ¿Sabes que? Si voy.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien!-exclamo alegre Zabini. Así se habla Hermione, oh perdón eh, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

- Si claro.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la castaña, no supo porque pero se puso de mal humor, mas de lo que ya estaba, el sentimiento de hace unos momentos lo había invadido de nuevo pero no, no eran celos, no podían ser.

Llegaron al bar al cual siempre iban, estuvieron durante una hora platicando, bueno mas bien Blaise y Hermione, Draco estaba molesto por no se que razón, que él la conocía pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla tan fácilmente. Poco después Zabini se desapareció dejándolos solos.

- Zabini ya se tardo ¿no?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

- No lo se Granger, no soy su niñera.-contesto serio.

- No es para que te enojes Malfoy, solo comentaba porque se me hace raro.

- Es raro para ti, para mi no, encontró con quien divertirse, siempre hace lo mismo.-dijo sin darle importancia pero sin dejar de sentirse molesto.

- Oh.

Ese "Oh" para el slytherin fue de decepción y tristeza porque el rostro de la chica se torno serio así que no pudo dejar de preguntarle esa duda que había surgido en él desde hacia algunas horas.

- No me digas que te gusta Blaise.-le pregunto mientras agarraba su cerveza y la apretaba con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? No seas absurd…-pero no pudo finalizar su respuesta porque alguien los interrumpió.

- Hola Draco.-saludo una mujer seductoramente al rubio quien volteo a verla y sonrio.

¿Draco? ¿Acaso lo llamo por su nombre? ¿Una muggle? ¿Y él como si nada? Un sentimiento de desagrado empezó a nacer en la gryffindor hacia aquella chica.

- Jessica… Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Si, desde aquella vez en tu departamento.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña rodo los ojos ante su comentario. Para después observarla, en realidad Jessica era muy bonita, rubia, de 1.68, delgada, toda una modelo. Esta volteo a ver a la gryffindor.

- ¿No me vas a presentar Draco?-le pregunto con voz melosa.

- Si claro, ella es Hermione Granger, mi compañera de trabajo.-contesto el rubio.

- Hola, mucho gusto.-dijo Jessica con una sonrisa que antes había sido una mueca pero al enterarse que era su compañera de trabajo su rostro cambio.

- Igualmente.- la castaña fingió una sonrisa.

La rubia volteo a ver a Draco y se acerco a su oído.

- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos lo que empezamos en tu departamento?- le pregunto con voz seductora pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione la escuchara.

La gryffindor puso lo ojos en blanco. No podía entender como podía haber una mujer que fuera así y lamentablemente es que había muchas más.

- Me parecería muy bien… es solo que ahorita estoy con ella.-dijo señalando a la castaña. Y no puedo…-pero el chico no pudo finalizar su frase porque fue interrumpido.

- No te preocupes por mi Malfoy.- dijo de pronto Hermione mientras empezaba a agarrar sus cosas. Yo de todas maneras ya me iba.-y sin darle tiempo de nada al slytherin, se levanto y salió rápidamente del lugar.

- Espe… espera Granger.-le grito pero esta ya había salido de ahí.

En la boca de Jessica se dibujo una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que volteo a ver al slytherin.

- Draco ahora pode…-pero se detuvo al ver como el chico empezaba a pagar y agarrar su abrigo. ¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Jessica sin comprender pero Draco no le contesto ya que salió lo mas rápido que pudo en busca de la castaña.

Hermione se encontraba buscando un taxi pero como era algo tarde no se veía uno a kilómetros.

- Granger ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el rubio detrás de ella.

- Me voy porque parece que solo te estoy estorbando en tu conquista.-contesto en tono serio pero sin dejar de buscar el taxi con la mirada.

- ¿Estorbándome? Si hubiera querido me hubiese ido con ella.

Pero la chica no respondió nada, solo se limito a seguir buscando el transporte para irse a su casa.

- No entiendo porque estas así. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto sin entender.

- Nada, es solo que no quiero estorbarte, ya te lo dije.-contesto de nuevamente seria.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Le dije que estaba contigo porque la verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver a verla, una mujer así no me interesa.

- Pues no se veía Malfoy.- sonrió con ironía y por un momento lo volteo a mirar para después desviar su mirada de nuevo.

El Slytherin la siguió mirando sin entender pero de pronto un pensamiento lo embargo y sonrió.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamo sorprendido. Granger… ¿Estas celosa?

Continuara……………………………………………………………………………………

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto :P. Como verán actualice antes del sábado porque estoy de vacaciones y me pregunte ¿porque no? jajaja xD Bueno me despido de ustedes esperando que se encuentren bien. Sigan dejando sus opiniones sobre esta historia y espero que la sigan hasta el final. Esto apenas comienza :D

Cuidense!!!

Bye

**Actualización**: Trataré de hacerlo el sábado o el domingo :) Todavía quedan muchas sorpresas!!!

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	7. Viaje Inesperado

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 7: Viaje Inesperado**

El Slytherin la siguió mirando sin entender pero de pronto un pensamiento lo embargo y sonrió.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamo sorprendido. Granger… ¿Estas celosa?

- ¡¿Qué?!-salto la castaña enojada. Claro que no ¿Como voy yo a estar celosa porque una chica se te acerque? ¡Por favor Malfoy! ¡No seas tan vanidoso! –le dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que Draco decía.

- Por tu actitud eso fue lo que diste a entender.

- ¿Cuál actitud?-pregunto ofendida.

- Esa.-contesto. Notablemente estas molesta.

- No estoy molesta, es solo que las chicas como ella me ponen así, no puedo creer que haya mujeres que no se respeten a si mismas.-trato de excusarse.

- Como sea.- sonrió. Bueno como dices que no es cierto, que no estas celosa, lo cual por cierto dudo un poco…-la castaña ya iba a replicar cuando el slytherin se le adelanto. Mejor ya vámonos, te llevó a tu casa.-le dijo señalando el auto.

La gryffindor asintió y juntos fueron rumbo al coche. De pronto y sin que ella lo esperase el rubio se adelanto y le abrió la puerta. Ella lo miro extrañada y sorprendida, era una mezcla de esas dos emociones ya que no se esperaba este gesto.

- Gracias.-le dijo un poco desconcertada.

- De nada.-contesto con una sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta del coche y después subió él. Durante el trayecto hubo un silencio muy prolongado, lo único que hacían era voltearse a ver pero no decían nada, solo se miraban y cuando se pillaban mirándose se volteaban hacia otro lado disimuladamente.

Hermione reflexionaba sobre lo que le había preguntado Draco. ¿Acaso era verdad que estaba celosa? No claro que no, eso era imposible… o tal vez… no… no, no estaba celosa… como iba a estar celosa de Malfoy si lo odiaba… bueno para ser sincera ya no lo odiaba pero lo que si era cierto es que Draco era insoportable… bueno en algunas ocasiones. Digo era cierto que en el Colegio había sentido algo por él pero después vino Víctor y borro todo ese sentimiento con detalles, con cariño, con atenciones… en cambio el rubio lo único que hacía era insultarla. Así que ese sentimiento no pudo volver, mejor dicho, no puede volver, nunca más. Meneo la cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos.

Draco la observó y solo se limitó a sonreír. Para él era muy gracioso las actitudes de la castaña. De pronto se vino a su memoria lo que le había preguntado a Hermione sobre si estaba celosa, no sabía por que sentía un tipo de decepción… no, si sabía porque… pero era muy difícil aceptarlo. Aunque también era cierto que él no podía sentir nada por Hermione… en primer lugar porque ella lo odia o al menos eso creía él ocasionando que jamás le haría caso. En segundo lugar… bueno no tenía más que ese fundamento pero que fundamento más poderoso que ese… ¿Que hay más poderoso que el odio? Nada… absolutamente nada.

Para fortuna de los dos, llegaron a la casa de la chica. Hermione ya se iba a bajar cuando de pronto Draco se bajo del coche y le abrió de nuevo la puerta.

- ¡Vaya me sorprendes Malfoy!-exclamo la castaña.

Draco solo sonrió y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Granger.-dijo despidiéndose de ella.

- Hasta mañana Draco.-dijo Hermione sin pensar.

El rubio se quedo sin saber que decir… solo se limito a observarla y a preguntarse ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Que significaba que le dijera por su nombre? ¿Acaso el también podría llamarla Hermione y no Granger como acostumbra?

- Lo siento… yo… te molesto que te haya llamado por tu nombre ¿verdad? – pregunto al mismo tiempo en que se disculpaba.

- Eh… no… solo me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo.- sonrió. Entonces ¿ya nos podemos hablar por nuestro nombre?

- Si ¿Por que no? Además vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que por mí no hay problema pero no se si por ti lo haya.-le pregunto la chica.

- No por mi tampoco hay problema… Hermione.

- Eso es bueno… creo… eh…- iba a continuar cuando de pronto la puerta de su casa se abrió, dejándose ver la silueta de su mamá, que al ver que su hija no estaba sola interesada volteo a ver al chico.

- Hola hija… Oh lo siento.-se disculpo. No sabía que estabas acompañada.

- Buenas noches Sra. Granger.-la saludo cortésmente Draco.

- Buenas noches joven.

- Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

- Mucho Gusto Draco. Soy la mama de Hermione como ya te habrás dado cuenta.-bromeo. Por cierto gracias por traerla a casa.-le agradeció la Sra. Granger con una sonrisa.

- De nada, fue un placer.-contesto mirando a Hermione.

Esta por algún motivo se ruborizó.

- Bueno me despido. Hasta luego Hermione, nos vemos mañana.- después volteo a ver a Jane. Mucho gusto de conocerla Sra. Granger.-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, hasta luego Draco.-hizo un ademan de adiós con la mano.

Draco se subió al coche y se fue. Hermione se metió a la casa y su mamá sonrió.

- ¡Que buen muchacho!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya se lo que intentas mamá pero Draco y yo no somos nada. Solo… solo es mi compañero de trabajo, eso es todo.-al decir esto no supo porque pero se sintió triste pero después volteo a ver a su mama y siguió. Me trajo a la casa porque nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando.-mintió. Bueno me iré a acostar porque mañana tendré mucho trabajo. Buenas noches.-se despidió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse los dos llegaron temprano. Iban a dedicar todo el tiempo que tenían en espiar a Chris Wallas, tenían que vigilar todos sus movimientos, saber si él sabía donde estaba escondido Voldemort para así atacarlos por sorpresa y acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza que representaba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Vamos Draco, tenemos mucho que hacer.-lo apuro Hermione.

Juntos fueron adonde se suponía que se estaba hospedando Chris Wallas. Durante un tiempo prolongado vigilaron el Hotel pero no hubo actividad alguna por parte del mortifago.

- ¿Estas segura de que esta hospedado en este Hotel?-pregunto el rubio.

- Si Draco, estoy segura, lo investigue.-contesto la castaña algo ofendida.

- Tranquila Hermione, solo preguntaba.

- Iré a verificar si esta en el Hotel, tal vez ya salio y ni nos dimos cuenta.

La chica se dirigió a recepción.

- Buenos Días.-la saludo amablemente la gryffindor.

- Buenos días Señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Quisiera saber si esta hospedado una persona aquí, le agradecería mucho si pudiera ayudarme.- sonrió.

- Lo siento señorita, esa información es confidencial, no podemos revelarla.-contesto apenada la recepcionista.

- Gracias.- fingió una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco para después agregar. Por nada.-pero la recepcionista ya no pudo escucharla.

El slytherin contuvo la risa.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Draco?–pregunto enojada.

- Nada.-contesto aun tratando de no reírse.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?-lo reto.

- Claro que puedo hacerlo mejor, solo mírame.-contesto seguro de si mismo.

Camino hacia la recepción. Hermione se limito a mirarlo.

- Buenas Días Señorita.- la saludo amablemente el rubio.

- Buenas Días Señor.-contesto la recepcionista comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo sonriendo sensualmente. Jamás pensé encontrarme a una chica más hermosa.

- Gracias.- sonrió seductoramente.

Hermione ante esta situación solo puso los ojos en blanco. Como era posible que con solo un piropo la recepcionista cayera a sus pies.

- Quería ver si usted me pudiera ayudar y si lo hace le estaré eternamente agradecido.-le volvió a sonreír.

- Si claro, para eso estamos, para "servir".-le dijo insinuándosele.

Draco solo sonrió aún más.

- Eso me alegra.-la miro pícaramente. Lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a una persona, quiero saber si esta hospedada aquí y la verdad me ayudaría mucho si me diera esa información, tengo mucho interés en encontrarlo.

- Tengo órdenes precisas de no dar información.-el chico iba a replicar cuando la recepcionista continuo. Pero… tratándose de usted tal vez pueda hacer una excepción.-lo miro sexymente.

- Eso me gustaría y se lo agradecería invitándola a cenar ¿Qué le parece?

- Me parece perfecto.-contesto mientras se acerco peligrosamente a Draco.

- Esta bien, dígame a que horas sale de aquí y me tendrá una hora antes esperándola afuera del hotel.-también se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

La recepcionista se rió.

- Dígame ¿A quien busca?

- Su nombre es Chris Wallas.

- ¡Ahh! El Sr. Wallas.-exclamo. Claro que esta hospedado en nuestro Hotel, siempre que viene a Londres se hospeda aquí. Déjeme ver, esta en la habitación…. Mmm…

Mientras la recepcionista buscaba, Draco volteó hacia donde estaba Hermione sonriendo triunfante mientras alzaba las cejas de orgullo.

- ¡Ohh!-exclamo de nuevo. Lo siento no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿De que?-pregunto Draco preocupado.

- El Sr. Wallas dejo el Hotel por la mañana, tuvo que salir de emergencia a Estocolmo, Suecia.-contesto volteando a mirar al rubio.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- Que el Señor Wallas…

- Si este ya la entendí. Muchas gracias.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la castaña mientras la recepcionista decía algo pero él ni siquiera volteo a verla.

- ¿Qué paso? Me imagino que te dijo en que habitación estaba ¿verdad?-pregunto un poco enojada por lo atrevida que había sido la recepcionista.

- No esta aquí.-contesto enojado. Tuvo que salir de emergencia a Suecia, Estocolmo específicamente.

- ¿Qué? Pero…- se detuvo, reflexiono y se rió.

- ¿De que te ríes?-pregunto el chico sin comprender.

- De que acabas de hacer una cita sin obtener nada a cambio.-contesto soltando una risita.

- Pues has de saber que no me importa, ya que viéndola bien, la recepcionista no esta del todo mal.-dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña siguió riendo de todos modos.

- Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto el rubio.

- Pues ir a buscarlo a Suecia ¿Que más podemos hacer? No podemos perder más tiempo.-contesto la chica mirándolo como si fuera más que obvio lo que tenían que hacer.

- Esta bien. Te llevó a tu casa, te espero solo cinco minutos… cinco minutos Hermione.-le dijo de manera acusadora mientras que la chica le dedico una mirada asesina, ella sabia muy bien que tenían poco tiempo, no se la iba a pasar perdiéndolo. Y haces tus maletas, después vamos a la mía y hago las mías.

- Si, esta bien. Sirve que le aviso a mis papas, no puedo irme sin decirles, no quiero preocuparlos, no después de lo que paso con…- pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se torno triste.

Draco se dio cuenta a que se refería así que no quiso preguntarle nada más.

- Esta bien vamos Hermione.-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se subieron al coche, se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione, al llegar allí Draco cambio de opinión y le dijo que mientras ella hacía lo que tenia que hacer, él iría a ir a su casa para hacer sus maletas, la chica acepto.

* * *

El slytherin llego a su casa. Mientras empacaba con la ayuda de su varita escribió y mando una lechuza a su amigo Blaise. Quien apareció delante de él unos cuantos minutos después.

- Entonces te iras con Hermione ¿eh?-pregunto pícaramente.

- ¿Acaso no has entendido el motivo?-pregunto fastidiado.

- No es para que te pongas así Draco, solo decía.

- Mira si estas preocupado porque crees que intentare algo con ella, no lo hagas Blaise, se que te gusta y…-pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Quién? ¿Hermione?-pregunto extrañado.

- No, la Sra. Dodsay. Claro que Hermione.

Zabini se echo a reír.

- A mi no me gusta. Es hermosa eso no se puede negar pero jamás me metería con la chica que le gusta a mi amigo.

- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita Blaise? No me gusta ¡ya entiéndelo! Así que por mi puedes intentar lo que quieras.-dijo fastidiado.

- Si claro. Por eso estabas tan animado ayer ¿no? Ahora entiendo, pensaste que Hermione me gustaba por eso estabas con esa carota ¿o estoy equivocado?

- No se de lo que hablas.-se hizo el desentendido.

- Claro que lo sabes y mi querido Draco dirás lo que digas pero yo se que te gusta y mucho.- sonrió para después preguntar extrañado. Espera… ¿La llamaste por su nombre?

- Si ¿Porque? ¿No puedo?-pregunto algo molesto.

- Claro que puedes. En si me da mucho gusto, eso quiere decir que ya estas tomando confianza.-contesto sonriendo pícaramente de nuevo.

- En serio que no se puede contigo Blaise. Pero en fin… no fue por eso que quería que vinieras sino porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Por supuesto. Para eso estamos los amigos y dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto interesado Zabini.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas cuando por fin Draco regresó a la casa de Hermione, la cual ya lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, llevaba una maleta no muy grande.

- ¡Vaya Hermione!-exclamo. Que es lo que traes en la maleta ¿piedras?-pregunto haciendo un quejido al subir la maleta al coche.

- Se llaman Libros Draco.-contesto mirándolo como si fuera un tonto.

- ¿Y para que los quieres?-pregunto incrédulo.

- Para lo que se llegue a necesitar, una nunca sabe.-después se subió al coche mientras Draco hacia lo mismo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, de buena suerte encontraron un vuelo a Estocolmo, Suecia en el cual no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Abordaron pero mientras esperaban a que despegara Hermione volteo a ver a Draco quien parecía un poco tenso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto confundida.

- Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto el chico mirándola.

- Pareces ¿tenso?

- No digas tonterías Hermione, es solo tu imaginación.-contesto sin darle importancia.

- A mi se me hace que te da miedo volar.-se burlo de él.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no.-dijo ofendido.

- Si tú lo dices.-en el rostro de la castaña se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Era cierto que estaba un poco tenso y en efecto era porque esta era la primera vez que se subía a un avión pero claro la Señorita Granger quería venir en uno así que a él no le quedo más que aceptar sus demandas. Digo sabía que era como si fuera volando en la escoba pero este era un avión que había sido construido por muggles y eso no le daba mucha confianza, no por el hecho de que ya los respetara como seres humanos quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con algunos de sus inventos que aun le parecían un poco tontos. Además en la escoba él era quien la manejaba y este avión quien sabe quien rayos lo hacía, pronto trato de eliminar esos pensamientos y empezó a relajarse.

Unos minutos después de que despegará el avión, Draco se quedó completamente dormido, despertó y vio una melena castaña que estaba apoyada en su hombro, respiraba tan tranquila, eso hizo que sonriera. Se quedó mirándola unos minutos mientras dormía apoyada en su hombro, estaba tan ajena a su acercamiento. De pronto recordó a su amigo y dijo:

_- "Blaise tiene razón, es hermosa"-murmuro sin pensar._

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, sintió que algo dentro de él lo quemaba ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Era cierto que le gustaba? En eso algo ocupo sus pensamientos.

_------------------------------- Flash Back -----------------------------_

_- Si claro. Por eso estabas tan animado ayer ¿no? Ahora entiendo, pensaste que Hermione me gustaba por eso estabas con esa carota ¿o estoy equivocado?_

_- No se de lo que hablas.-se hizo el desentendido._

_- Claro que lo sabes y mi querido Draco dirás lo que digas pero yo se que te gusta y mucho._

_---------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------------------_

Bueno en verdad si le gustaba ya no lo podía negar pero no mucho como había afirmado su amigo, seria un tonto si no lo hiciera, solo bastaba con ver a Hermione para que le gustase porque se había convertido en una mujer muy bella eso sin mencionar todas sus virtudes, las cuales le favorecían en gran medida.

Mientras el rubio tenia esa platica consigo mismo la castaña empezó a moverse, este al darse cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. La chica se despertó y al percatarse de que estaba apoyada en el hombro del slytherin, se ruborizo apartándose rápidamente.

- No quise despertarte.-dijo el chico sin mirarla. Ya casi llegamos.

- Si esta bien, gracias.-contesto todavía ruborizada.

La gryffindor se había sentido tan bien apoyada en su hombro, esa suavidad y tranquilidad que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía pero si era sincera ni la tranquilidad ni la suavidad que había sentido anteriormente podía compararse con haber percibido su olor tan penetrante y su calor tan cerca de ella, incluso pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón que por un momento le pareció que se aceleraba pero al darse cuenta de que lo estaba pensando Hermione se reprendió a si misma.

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar pensando eso? No… no esta bien ¡Ya Hermione! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Basta! Eres patética ¿lo sabias?"- se dijo triste. _

Si, patética, realmente lo era. Sabía que ni en mil años Draco le haría caso, era cierto que había cambiado porque cada día se daba cuenta de ello, solo bastaba con el día de hoy que había desistido de su decisión de transporte hacia Estocolmo y había accedido a subirse a un avión Muggle pero era muy diferente a tener una relación propiamente dicha aunque eso si, de que había tenido aventuras con mujeres muggles las había tenido pero ella no iba a estar dispuesta a ser una de sus muy tantas conquistas, no era ese tipo de chica, si quería algo con ella debía de ser algo serio no solamente para pasar el rato aunque ¿Porque diablos se estaba preguntando todo aquello? Mientras ella seguía en una de sus tantas batallas mentales Draco la miraba sin saber que pensar, era obvio que estaba teniendo un dialogo interno, sus gestos se lo decían, lo que no sabia era que estaba pensando y le daba curiosidad porque quería saber todo lo que le pasaba.

Minutos después el avión aterrizo, se bajaron, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia el hotel. Lo poco que había visto Hermione de Estocolmo le había encantado. Era una ciudad muy hermosa en verdad, tenía tantos sitios turísticos como la parte principal de la ciudad que está compuesta de diversos barrios que constituyen interesantes y hermosos lugares para visitar. Además de la ciudad vieja, "Gamla Stan" que se sitúa principalmente sobre la isla de Stadsholmen, la cual constituida de calles estrechas y tiene numerosos lugares de interés como el Palacio Real, el Museo Nobel, la Iglesia Alemana, Storkyrkan y Riddarhuset o Casa de los Caballeros. Si Hermione se había dedicado a investigar sobre la ciudad y leer la información durante el viaje. También era cierto que había mucha gente, eso se entendía ya que tanto los padres como los niños estaban en periodo de vacaciones, eso sin mencionar a los visitantes que rondaban la ciudad, lo positivo es que habían hecho la reservación porque sinceramente si no, no hubieran encontrado un lugar donde hospedarse.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al Hotel, el cual estaba llenísimo.

- Tenemos una reservación.-dijo Draco amablemente a la recepcionista.

- ¿A nombre de quien?-pregunto sonriendo, era de esperarse que el rubio también causara ese impacto en otro país, no solo en el suyo.

- Draco Malfoy.-contesto.

- Bienvenido Sr. Malfoy. Aquí tiene sus llaves, esperamos que la estadía en nuestro Hotel sea de su agrado al igual que la ciudad.

- Gracias. Es la suite ¿verdad?-le pregunto.

- Si por supuesto, la que reservaron.-contesto todavía sonriendo.

Draco iba a agarrar las maletas cuando de pronto la recepcionista dijo y sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase.

- Por cierto ¡Felicidades!-exclamo.

Draco y Hermione se voltearon extrañados ante esta felicitación.

- Perdón señorita pero ¿por que nos felicita?-pregunto extrañada la castaña.

- Por su matrimonio, porque mas.-contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los dos al unísono.

- Creo que aquí hay un error.-dijo Draco sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Pero… ¿no están casados?-pregunto confundida para después agregar. Entonces ¿por que reservaron la Suite Matrimonial? –les hizo otra pregunta aun sin comprender.

- ¡¿La suite Matrimonial?! –salto el rubio perplejo.

- ¿Reservaste la Suite Matrimonial?-le pregunto Hermione volteándolo a ver con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué? No claro que no, yo… yo no hice la reservación Hermione, fue…-se detuvo, se quedo pensando al momento en que se maldecía a si mismo por haber confiado en él.

- Si tú no fuiste quien la reservo entonces ¿Quién?-pregunto la gryffindor al punto del colapso.

- Fue… Zabini.- contesto conteniendo su ira.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia de Draco y Hermione. ¿Qué les pareció el detalle de Zabini? A me encanto jajaja xD como dije esto apenas comienza :)

Bueno las dejo, ¡cuídense!

¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

**Actualización**: En una semana :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	8. Estocolmo, Suecia

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 8: Estocolmo, Suecia**

- Si tú no fuiste quien la reservo entonces ¿Quién?-pregunto la gryffindor al punto del colapso.

- Fue… Zabini.- contesto conteniendo su ira.

- ¿Zabini? –pregunto incrédula.

- Cuando fui a mi casa le mande una lechuza, al llegar le pedí el favor de que hiciera las reservaciones porque teníamos que salir urgentemente, yo no hubiera tenido tiempo pero… Arg… ¡Maldito Blaise!-exclamo enojado. Sabia que no podía confiar en él.- se reprocho.

- No entiendo porque él haría algo así.-dijo sin comprender.

- ¡Yo que se!-exclamo de nuevo enojado. Me las vas a pagar Zabini, ¡Te lo juro! Solo deja que volvamos a Londres.

- Draco concéntrate, después Blaise nos tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones pero ahorita lo importante es ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la chica.

El slytherin volteo a verla como diciendo yo que se, arréglalo tu pero en lugar de eso camino de nuevo a la recepción, la recepcionista los miraba extrañados, no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

- Disculpe Señorita ¿habrá alguna otra habitación? No importa si no es una Suite.-le dijo.

- Lo lamento Sr. Malfoy, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas.-contesto amablemente.

- ¡Genial!-exclamo irónicamente Draco volteando a ver de nuevo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

- Ya no hay más habitaciones.-contesto el chico.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma.

- Pues no lo es Hermione ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –pregunto un poco enojado.

- Pues no lo se, lo único es…-se detuvo para después suspirar. Aceptar esa habitación, no nos queda de otra.-dijo resignada.

Draco se sorprendió ante esta resignación ya que esperaba que Hermione prefiriera dormir en la calle antes que en un cuarto con él, pero se equivoco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la castaña extrañada al ver el rostro de sorpresa del chico.

- ¿Qué? Eh… no nada, es solo que no pensé que aceptaras dormir en la misma habitación que yo.-esto último lo dijo sin pensar.

- Pues ya ves que te equivocaste.- sonrió. Además esto es nuestro trabajo y tenemos que afrontar todo tipo de situaciones, nos gusten o no y notablemente esta es una de ellas.

- .-lo llamo la recepcionista, este volteo a verla. ¿Entonces si van a querer la habitación? –pregunto ya que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Ya oyó a la Señorita.-contesto refiriéndose a la gryffidor.

- Esta bien Señor, de nuevo esperamos que tengan una buena estadía en nuestro Hotel.-les dijo amablemente la recepcionista.

- Muchas gracias.- sonrió la castaña agradecida.

Draco y Hermione caminaron rumbo al elevador, los iba siguiendo el botones quien traía sus maletas, poco después llegaron a la habitación. El slytherin le dijo al botones que todo estaba bien, le dio propina para después darle la llave de la habitación a la gryffindor, quien fue la que abrió la suite.

- ¡Vaya!-exclamo asombrada la castaña.

La suite estaba hermosa, tenía un juego de sala, una pequeña cocina, un refrigerador con bebidas, una gran habitación matrimonial además de una vista hermosa hacia el puerto de Estocolmo. Draco lo primero que hizo al entrar fue sentarse en el sillón.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Que rico!-exclamo exhausto. Estoy tan cansado que podría dormir todo el día.

Hermione lo miro de reojo y sonrió, se dirigió al gran ventanal para ver la vista desde ahí, el puerto se veía hermoso, el sol estaba resplandeciente, estaba segura de que un atardecer visto a través de esta ventana seria hermoso, sinceramente el lugar era más que perfecto.

- ¿Qué ves?-pregunto Draco extrañado por la sonrisa de la chica mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a la ventana. ¡Wow! ¡Esta si que es una hermosa vista del Puerto!-exclamo para después voltear a mirar a la castaña.

Al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose así, ninguno de los dos bajo su vista, no sabían porque, de lo único que estaban seguros es que algo entre ellos había cambiado, sus ojos ya no transmitían odio el uno por el otro, era algo mas pero no sabían a ciencia cierta que. El encuentro de sus miradas tan prolongado causo en ellos cierta curiosidad dando paso a que se perdieran, no existía el tiempo en ese momento, simplemente se dejaron llevar, esos ojos grises solo veian a los amielados y viceversa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que por un instante Hermione desvió su mirada y Draco reacciono.

- Bueno… Eh... Creo que mejor me voy a dar un baño para aprovechar lo que queda del día y averiguar en que Hotel se encuentra Chris Wallas.-dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que hacia unos momentos había adornado aquella habitación.

- Si… tie… tienes razón.-lo apoyo Hermione con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Draco tomo unas de las maletas y se dirigió a la habitación seguido por la castaña que también llevaba otras. Al momento de entrar se llevaron una sorpresa que no se esperaban ninguno de los dos. La cama se encontraba adornada con pétalos blancos y formaban la frase que decía lo siguiente:

"_FELICIDADES DRACO Y HERMIONE QUE ESTA NOCHE SEA INOLVIDABLE, ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO DE SU AMIGO QUE MAS LOS QUIERE"_

_Blaise Zabini_

- ¡Esto es increíble! –exclamo Draco haciéndose el ofendido, no quería que la chica pensara que había tenido algo que ver con esto aunque tenia que aceptar que no le había molestado para nada la "pequeña sorpresita de su amigo" y siguió. Más cínico no puede ser.-dijo volteando a ver a Hermione, tratando de que ella apoyara su afirmación pero en cambio al notar la mirada del rubio en ella se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado.

El slytherin aprovecho, volteo a ver la cama y su mente divago, era imposible no hacerlo, digo estaban en la Suite Matrimonial, solo había una cama y adornada de esta manera por supuesto que le traía muchos pensamientos a su cabeza pero rápido la sacudió tratando de eliminarlos.

- Bueno me voy a bañar.-dijo de pronto el chico.

Hermione asintió. Después de una relajante y merecida ducha, Draco salió con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura y con el cabello despeinado observando a Hermione que acomodaba su ropa.

- Ya puedes ducharte si quieres.-le dijo agitando su cabello con una mano para que el agua que aun quedaba en él se cayera.

Hermione sin imaginarse que el chico se encontraba en semejante posición, volteo a verlo, al hacerlo se quedo atónita sin saber que hacer, lo miro por un momento contemplando el maravilloso cuerpo que había adquirido el slytherin, seguramente ayudado por el quidditch o por algún deporte que aun practicaba para después voltearse para otro lado sonrojada. Draco rió por lo bajo al percatarse del comportamiento de su compañera de trabajo.

- Oh, lo siento Hermione.- fingió que se disculpaba. No sabía que te ponía tan nerviosa viéndome así.-dijo conteniendo la risa al mismo tiempo en que se señalaba.

- C… claro que no me pones nerviosa Draco. Es solo que parece que estas en tu casa.- se excuso. ¿Que acaso no sabes que estas frente a una dama?

- ¿Una dama? ¿Dónde? Que yo no la veo.-le pregunto buscando a su alrededor mientras se burlaba.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-exclamo enojada.

Rápidamente agarro una toalla y una bata pero antes de meterse al baño paso enseguida del slytherin y le dio un pequeño empujón dándole a entender a este lo enojada que estaba.

- Ohh por favor Hermione solo estoy bromeando, no lo dije en serio.-lo escucho decir pero ya había cerrado la puerta.

Ya estando en el baño, se empezó a desvestir, pensaba en lo idiota que era Draco además de egocéntrico y pedante y pensar que había creído que había cambiado pero no, seguía siendo el mismo en ese aspecto, siempre creyéndose irresistible aunque era cierto que no podía dejar de lado algo que era obvio y eso era lo guapo que se miraba con la toalla enredada solamente, ese cuerpo mojado y su cabello despeinado, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar su mente divago a ese momento.

- Hermione Jane Granger ¿Que estas pensando? Ya borra esos pensamientos.- se reprendió ligeramente sonrojada. Pero… es que esta tan guapo y con su cabello despeinado, como se lo agitaba.- seguía pensando. Por favor Hermione ¡Ya basta! ¿Esta bien? Si esta guapo y todo pero no se te olvide que es Draco Malfoy y ten por seguro que él jamás, entiéndelo bien Hermione, jamás se fijaría en ti, solo… solo eres su compañera de trabajo, él muy claro lo dijo, así que borra ya esos estúpidos pensamientos de tu mente o si no tendré que golpearte.- dijo una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza.

Después de una hora de seguir hablando consigo misma por fin salió del baño, por un momento se le cruzo por la mente que el chico estaría en la recamara pero para su sorpresa estaba vacía así que aprovecho. Se puso unos jeans ajustados a la cadera con una blusa rosa con blanco también ajustada y se hizo una coleta. Salio de la habitación encontrándose a Draco acostado en el sillón.

- ¿Ya estas listo?-le pregunto la castaña.

- Si claro.-contesto levantándose.

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirándola sin comprender.

- Es… es que nunca imagine verte viendo televisión.-contesto entre sorprendida y sonriendo.

- La vida nos tiene muchas sorpresas Hermione además no tenia nada que hacer.- sonrió y después agrego. Por cierto ¿Por que te tardaste tanto? Pensé que ya hasta te ibas a quedar a vivir en el baño.-bromeo con ella.

- Que gracioso eres.-hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo en que arrugaba la nariz.

Draco sonrió aun mas, le gustaba como Hermione arrugaba su nariz, se le hacia en verdad muy tierno.

- Bueno vámonos ya, tenemos mucho que hacer.-dijo apurándolo la castaña.

- Emmm… Hermione.- empezó a decir el chico. Solo quería que supieras que lo de hace rato solo fue una broma, no hablaba en serio.

La gryffindor lo miro sorprendida no pensaba que se iba a disculpar y menos por eso.

- Yo… eh… esta bien, no importa ya.

Poco después salieron del Hotel. A pesar de la insistencia de Draco de no llevar un mapa Hermione no le hizo caso, mujer prevenida vale por dos además seria mucho mas fácil saber cuantos hoteles había en la ciudad.

- Yo no se por que llevas eso, nosotros podemos encontrar los Hoteles sin ayuda de ese mapa.-comento el rubio para romper el silencio entre los dos.

- Es por si lo necesitamos Draco, nunca esta de más tener otro recurso.

El chico la miro resignado, era imposible hacerla entender, Hermione era demasiado testaruda y él no tenia ganas de discutir. Se pasaron casi toda el día buscando los Hoteles, uno tras otro los iban eliminando, estaban perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Chris Wallas. Además quien les confirmaba a ellos que en efecto aquella recepcionista les había dicho la verdad aunque si eran sinceros no pareció que les había mentido.

Llegaron hasta el último Hotel que tenían registrado que no habían visitado, estaban seguros o casi seguros, mejor dicho, de que el mortifago tenía que estar ahí. Entraron a la recepción y vieron que la recepcionista no estaba.

- Genial.-ironizo el slytherin. Lo único que nos faltaba.

- Tranquilo Draco, tal vez esta en el baño. Además ¿Estas seguro que si nos van a decir si se encuentra aquí hospedado?

- Pues… no lo se pero si no nos pueden dar información ya sabes que siempre puedo recurrir a mis encantos.-dijo levantando las cejas sonriendo con orgullo.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

Estaban volteados tratando de buscar a la recepcionista cuando de pronto una voz ronca se oyó detrás de ellos.

- Buenas noches ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? –pregunto una señora con una verruga en la nariz, de baja estatura y algo despeinada aunque para ser sinceros no era muy agraciada físicamente.

Draco al verla se asusto mientras que Hermione rió.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –volvió a preguntar la recepcionista pero esta vez mirando al rubio.

- Si nos encantaría, estamos buscando una persona, queremos saber si esta en este hotel.-contesto amablemente Hermione.

- Si claro señorita, ¿a quien buscaban? –les hizo otra pregunta observando mas detenidamente a Draco.

- Al señor Chris Wallas.

- Permítame.-dijo mientras buscaba en su registro. Si el Sr. Wallas esta hospedado con nosotros. Déjeme y la comunico.-agarro el teléfono, marco el número de cuarto para después agregar. Lo siento, creo que salió ya que no contesta.

- Pero en verdad ¿Esta segura de que aquí esta hospedado el Sr. Wallas?-pregunto el slytherin.

- Si señor.-contesto sonriéndole mostrándole sus dientes, el chico ante esta conducta retrocedió algunos centímetros.

- ¿Sabe como a que horas va a regresar?- esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto.

- No sabría decirle pero si quieren dejarle algún recado y yo con mucho gusto se lo muestro.-contesto sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

- No muchas gracias seño… rita, nosotros regresamos después.-agrego Draco rápidamente.

Agarro a la castaña del brazo y salieron del Hotel a toda prisa, la llevaba casi a rastras.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunto la castaña zafándose.

- ¿Que acaso no viste como me miro?-le pregunto algo asustado.

- Pues si… se ve que le gustaste.-contesto riendo.

- No juegues con eso Hermione.-dijo algo molesto.

- No estoy jugando de verdad le gustaste además si no nos hubiera querido decir si en verdad el Sr. Wallas estaba hospedado ahí tendrías que haber recurrido a tus "encantos".-comento en tono de burla.

- Que chistosita eres.-ironizo.

- No te enojes, solo bromeo.-dijo sin poder dejar de reír.

- Mejor ya vámonos al Hotel, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

- Pero ¿Y Chris Wallas?-pregunto sin comprender.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¿Cómo que hay con él? Tenemos que seguirlo.-contesto.

- Hermione son las 11 de la noche, no sabemos cuanto mas se demorara además ¿Quieres desearle buenas noches acaso? Porque en caso de que regresase seria muy tarde, probablemente ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer ¿O piensas que se despertara a las 3 de la mañana para ir con Voldemort?

- No es para que te pongas así Draco.-dijo algo ofendida para después agregar. Yo no tengo la culpa que la recepcionista del Hotel quiera contigo.-dijo burlándose de nuevo.

El slytherin le dedico una mirada asesina, después empezó a caminar dejando a la castaña atrás riéndose. Iban camino al Hotel, ninguno de los hablaban solo se limitaban a mirar por donde iban.

- Que bien que ya encontramos el Hotel.-dijo de pronto la castaña. Mañana vendremos y lo vigilaremos.- sonrió.

- Tienes razón.-la apoyo. Al menos ya sabemos que esta aquí.-dijo ya sin ganas.

- Si aparte la ciudad es muy linda, el puerto es bellísimo deberíamos de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.-le comento.

- Lo siento Hermione estoy muy cansado, mejor ve tu a verlo y más tarde nos vemos en el Hotel.

- Esta bien pero tú te lo pierdes.-dijo algo molesta.

Draco la miró un momento y se dio cuenta de ello.

- Esta bien me quedare pero solo un rato.-comento resignado.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, vete, eso es lo que quieres, después nos vemos en el Hotel.-decía al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos.

- No puedo creer que estés molesta de nuevo.

- Yo no estoy molesta, estas confundido Draco.

- Claro que si, solo basta con mirarte.- sonrió divertido.

- Mira vete al Hotel, por mi no hay problema, se que lo quieres es descansar.

- No, lo que quiero es estar contigo.-dijo sin pensar.

La castaña volteo a verlo extrañada.

- Bueno… porque después te vas a meter en problemas si estas sola.-trato de componer aquella situación.

- Oh claro, digo porque más seria ¿no?-sonrió decepcionada.

- Entonces… ¿a donde quieres ir?-pregunto el chico.

- Al puerto.-le contesto.

Los dos emprendieron su camino hacia el lugar que quería ir la castaña afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Que hermoso!-exclamo Hermione con una gran sonrisa al llegar.

- Si es muy hermoso.-dijo Draco. Ahora ya veo porque hay muchos turistas en esta ciudad.

Se sentaron en un una banca donde se podía ver todo el cielo, el cual por cierto estaba hermoso esa noche, contaba con una luna llena enorme que parecía una gran pelota de futbol. Durante los siguientes 10 minutos el silencio los rodeo, ninguno de los dos sabia que preguntar o que decir, simplemente observaban el paisaje al igual que a ellos mismos.

- Y cuéntame Draco ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? Se que eres investigador pero hasta allí.-pregunto la gryffindor tratando de encontrar un tema del cual pudieran hablar.

- No hay mucho que contar sinceramente, como ya lo dijiste soy investigador, soy soltero y no tengo compromisos, mis padres murieron hace 2 años y…-se detuvo y agrego. Por cierto soy guapo, irresistible y rico.-contesto esto último bromeando.

- ¡Vaya eres un gran partidazo!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Eso ni que dudarlo.- sonrió él también. Y cuéntame acerca de ti.-pregunto Draco fijando su mirada en ella.

- Soy investigadora, estuve a punto de casarme pero como me imagino que has de saber ese día unos mortifagos mataron a Víctor… así que por lo tanto estoy soltera.-dijo tratando de sonreír pero podía notarse la melancolía en sus palabras.

- Yo… lo siento… no quería.-se disculpo el chico.

- No te preocupes… ya no me afecta tanto además estoy segura que eso hubiera querido Víctor.-dijo fijando su mirada hacia el puerto.

Draco la observo por algunos minutos, era verdad que todavía le dolía la muerte de Krum aunque como podía olvidarlo si ella lo había elegido para casarse, sabia muy bien que Hermione no era el tipo de chica que decidía a la ligera, sino que tenia que estar lo mas segura posible, eso provoco en él cierta melancolía.

- Y ¡¡ah!!-dijo de pronto llamando la atención del chico. No soy rica.

El slytherin solo se limito a sonreír.

- Y dime Draco ¿tu… eh, tu tienes a alguien especial? –le pregunto pero antes de que él siquiera pudiese contestar agrego. Perdón se me olvidaba que eras Draco Malfoy, el amigo de todas las mujeres.- bromeo.

- En realidad…-empezó a decir. Creo que… si hay alguien.-contesto provocando el asombro de la chica quien rápidamente volteo a mirarlo. Pero ella no me haría caso y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hará.-dijo desviando su mirada.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no eres el Sr. Encantador?-pregunto bromeando.

- Pero eso no funciona con ella, es diferente, muy diferente, créemelo, es… es especial además en estos momentos esta pasando por una situación muy difícil y por eso creo que no quiere saber nada de compromisos.-contesto volteando a verla.

- Se ve la quieres mucho.-dijo triste.

- Si, digo… trate de engañarme diciéndome que no era cierto pero me he dado cuenta de que por mas que trate no me la puedo sacar de la mente, simplemente es imposible.

A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no entendía muy bien porque… no, eso no era verdad, claro que entendía porque, estaba triste porque Draco estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era ella y eso provocaba que sintiera un gran vacio en su corazón ya que sin siquiera preverlo el slytherin le estaba empezando a gustar y mucho.

- Y… emm… ¿ella tuvo que ver en que hayas… cambiado?-pregunto de pronto. Ya sabes, tu odio y eso.

- Misteriosamente no.-contesto sinceramente. Eso sucedió mucho antes, incluso antes de la muerte de mis padres. Conocí a una chica que me mostro cuan similares somos y me enseño, poco a poco, lo que era el respeto hacia los demás que no eran iguales a mi. Ella tuvo mucho que ver en mi cambio y le estoy eternamente agradecido por ello. Y bueno no puedo negar que es tremendamente hermosa, ni que decirlo, me impacto al conocerla pero…-se detuvo.

- Pero… ¿Qué?-pregunto interesada.

- No tiene importancia.- sonrió.

- Y esa chica grandiosa…-esta última palabra la dijo con algo de celos. ¿Tiene nombre?

- Claro que lo tiene Hermione ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-se burlo.

- Me refiero a como se llama.-contesto con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

- Nadamas, solo es curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad? O ¿Por qué quieres saber quien es tu rival?-pregunto sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? No seas absurdo Draco. Pero ya no me digas nada, no me interesa.-contesto molesta.

- Te ves linda cuando te enojas.-le dijo provocando el sonrojo de la chica para después agregar. Pero mucho más cuando te sonrojas.

- Yo… yo no me sonroje.-se apresuro a decir desviando su mirada.

- Si como tampoco estabas molesta hace rato.- ironizo.

- Creo que ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano así que será mejor que nos vayamos.- se levanto de la banca al mismo tiempo en que el rubio la imitaba.

Durante el camino de regreso al Hotel, siguieron platicando acerca de sus vidas, nada importante en si. Al llegar entraron al Hotel y subieron a su habitación. Hermione entro al baño mientras Draco aprovecho para limpiar de la cama el regalito que les había dejado Zabini.

- De verdad que esta loco, como se le ocurrió hacernos esto.-pensó refiriéndose a su amigo sin evitar sonreír.

Al salir del baño la gryffindor se encontró al chico acostado en la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto confundida.

- ¿Acerca de que? –pregunto Draco también mirándola.

- No creerás que te quedaras en la misma cama que yo ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, si no quieres dormir aquí conmigo allá esta el sillón, si quieres. –dijo señalando hacia la sala.

- ¿Me estas mandando al sofá?-pregunto ofendida.

- No Hermione, tú te quieres ir al sofá, porque si pretendes que yo me vaya estas muy equivocada, yo jamás he dormido en uno.-contesto.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo. Pensé que habías cambiado pero no jamás dejaras de ser un egoísta, jamás dejarás de pensar en ti solamente.-le dijo enojada.

- Y tú jamás dejaras de ser una consentida.-contesto mientras se ponía de pie. El hecho de que tus amigos siempre te dejaran hacer lo que quisieras no quiere decir que yo lo voy a hacer, ya te dije si quieres duérmete en el sofá pero yo no lo voy a hacer.-dijo también enojado.

- Pero ¡Es tu culpa!-exclamo de nuevo. ¿A quien se le ocurrió decirle a Blaise que hiciera las reservaciones? ¡A ti! Aunque sinceramente estoy empezando a dudar que así haya sido.

- Estas dando a entender ¿que yo planee todo esto?-pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando.

- Si eso digo.-contesto enfrentándolo.

- Por favor como si yo quisiera estar contigo.-dijo más molesto de lo que estaba. Eso sería lo último que pasaría por mi mente, créelo.- entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que se ponía frente de ella.

- ¡Ashh! ¡Eres insoportable!-exclamo dándole un pisotón.

- ¡Ahh!-exclamo también aunque este lo hizo adolorido, volteo a verla. ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso eres una niña?

- No pero tú si eres un idiota.-contesto al momento en que lo empujaba provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la cama.

Pero no cayo solo, ya que en ese momento por la desesperación jalo a Hermione con él, quedando ella arriba, para cuando la castaña abrió los ojos se topo con unos grises que la veían intensamente provocando que ella le correspondiese. Simplemente no podían dejar de mirarse, ninguno de los podía apartar los ojos del otro, estaban como hipnotizados y si eran sinceros ninguno tenia la mas mínima intención de desviarlos ya que habían estado esperando esto por largo tiempo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando sin dejar de mirarse, la distancia entre ellos se estaba haciendo cada vez mas corta llegando al punto en el cual sus labios se rozaron, cerraron sus ojos y la distancia entre ellos desapareció uniéndose en un profundo e inevitable beso, un beso que marcaría la vida de los dos desde ahora y para siempre.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………………………

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola a todos!!! Como están? Espero que bien… bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 8, espero que les guste, que bueno que Draco y Hermione por fin se besaron (viva ^-^) aunque sinceramente estuve tentada a que no se besaran pero no podía ser tan cruel xD en fin el capitulo esta un poco largo pero me vino la inspiración jajaja xD

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.

Cuídense.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

Hasta Pronto.

**Actualización**: En una semana :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	9. Nuestro Primer Beso

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 9: Nuestro primer beso**

Poco a poco se fueron acercando sin dejar de mirarse, la distancia entre ellos se estaba haciendo cada vez mas corta llegando al punto en el cual sus labios se rozaron, cerraron sus ojos y la distancia entre ellos desapareció uniéndose en un profundo e inevitable beso. El cual empezó con un tono tierno pero conforme pasaban los segundos se torno más apasionado aunque mantenía la ternura de uno lento.

Draco poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, la acaricio pudiendo sentir la suavidad de su piel, la otra en su cintura obligándola a que se acercara mas a él, como si temiese que se le fuera a ir mientras que Hermione rodeo su cuello metiendo sus dedos en su rubio cabello, acariciándolo. Cualquiera que viera aquella escena podría jurar que entre ellos había surgido un fuerte sentimiento, tal vez de ¿Amor?

Permanecieron unos minutos mas así, cada uno de ellos sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podían explicar en ese momento, solo se estaban dejando llevar aunque era cierto que querían dejar de besarse pero algo no se los permitía. Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse porque los dos necesitaban un poco de aire para respirar, al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron, permaneciendo así unos segundos para después reaccionar.

- Lo siento… no quise.-se disculpo Draco al momento en que se levantaba de la cama.

- No te preocupes.-dijo Hermione sonrojada levándose al mismo tiempo para después agregar. Además este beso fue…

- Un error.- la interrumpió el slytherin.

- Si… espera ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender pero apresuradamente dijo para componer la situación. Quiero decir… si, eh… fue un error.-pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello.

Un silencio incomodo abordo la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

- Cre… creo que ya es un poco tarde, es mejor acostarnos ya, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-comento la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

- Si tienes razón. Buenas noches.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sin comprender.

- A dormir en el sofá.-contesto el rubio.

- ¿No te querías dormir aquí?-volvió a preguntar confundida.

- Si pero tu no quieres además no creo que me pase nada si me duermo en el sofá.-agarro unas almohadas y una manta. Buenas noches.-y cerro la puerta.

Ni siquiera le dio el tiempo a la chica de que le dijera lo mismo, lo que provoco que solo susurrara pero sin que él pudiese escucharla más.

- Buenas noches.-le dijo.

Se acomodo en la cama, se cubrió con una de las mantas y a su mente vino lo que acaba de suceder hace unos cuantos momentos.

_- "Un error, eso es lo que fue para él".-murmuro Hermione para si misma._

Se sentía tan confundida, no entendía muy bien el porque le había afectado tanto el que Draco haya dicho que solo fue un error, digo si le gustaba de eso no había duda pero había algo distinto en este sentimiento de desagrado y decepción, a menos que ella…

- No, no puede ser.- se apresuro a decirse. No me puedo estar enamorando en serio de Draco ¿o si? No… no puedo… ¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una tonta Hermione Granger!-se reclamo.

Estaba tratando de quedarse dormida pero sin éxito alguno, se movía de un lado a otro en la cama, solo pensaba en el beso de hace unos momentos, simplemente no podía sacarlo de su pensamiento mas que nada no podía olvidar la sensación de calidez y protección que le causo, eso sin mencionar de la felicidad que le brindo el estar rodeada de los brazos de Draco. Se sintió como en mucho tiempo no se sentía, no desde que estaba con Víctor.

- Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, no te puede gustar Draco, entiéndelo bien. No te puedes estar enamorando de él, no de él. Elimínalo de tu pensamiento, bloquea ese beso, ese beso nunca sucedió.-se decía a si misma.

_- "Si pudiera olvidarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho"-pensó._

Se levanto de la cama, era obvio que estar en ella no estaba funcionando así que camino hacia la ventana de la recamara y se puso a ver las estrellas sin todavía poder olvidar el beso de hace algunos instantes.

Al otro lado de la habitación un chico también estaba se estaba cuestionando así mismo.

- No puedo creer que la hayas besado Draco y más no puedo creer que ella te haya correspondido pero…. no… tal vez solo lo hizo como agradecimiento ¿Agradecimiento? ¿De que? Acéptalo Draco te correspondió, tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti… No, eso no puede ser… ella todavía sigue enamorada de Krum además nunca se fijaría en ti… pero ¿Por qué no? Si ninguna chica se puede resistir a mis encantos.-se dijo pero una vocecita agrego. No te hagas tonto Draco sabes que ella es diferente.-suspiro. Muy diferente…

Se incorporo y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Como pudiste ser tan estúpido? ¿Como le dijiste que había sido un error? Solo a ti se te ocurre, que tal si ella…-se detuvo. No te engañes mas.-dijo aquella vocecita dentro de él.

Se volvió a acostar, se acomodo bien en el sillón y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido. A media noche escucho unos ruidos que lo despertaron.

- No… por favor.-se oía decir dentro de la habitación.

Se incorporo confundido y agudizo su oído.

- No me dejes, no te vayas… tú no... tú no…

Se dio cuenta de que esa voz le pertenecía a la castaña así que rápidamente entro a la habitación viéndola que estaba revoloteándose en la cama, pronto se acerco a ella.

- Hermione… despierta.-la movía suavemente para no despertarla bruscamente.

- No… por favor… no me dejes… tú no… todos menos tú.-seguía diciendo sin escuchar siquiera la voz del slytherin.

- Hermione, despierta… es… es solo un sueño.-seguía moviéndola.

De pronto la castaña se levanto bruscamente y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba temblando.

- Draco… eres tu.- sonrió para después cambiar su rostro al momento en que le decía. Por favor...

- Tranquila.-le decía para que se calmara. Fue… fue solo una pesadilla.

- Por favor… abrá… abrázame Draco.-le dijo empezando a llorar.

El chico no sabia que hacer o que decirle, jamás había estado en la situación en donde tuviera que confortar a alguien.

- Shhh, ya… ya paso.-le comento en el oído mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

- No… no me dejes sola… por favor… no te vayas…-lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Esta necesidad de la castaña por estar junto a él provoco en el chico unas ganas de no dejarla nunca y de estar siempre con ella.

- No… no me iré a ningún lado, me quedare aquí contigo.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y la chica lo abrazaba, al hacerlo Draco sintió un extraño sentimiento, algo que no había sentido nunca antes y que sinceramente lo estaba aterrando.

Hermione seguía temblando, la pesadilla que había tenido unos momentos antes la había dejado muy mal, no estaba pensando con claridad pero después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. Draco seguía despierto, observando el techo, se preguntaba que estaría soñando Hermione pero en eso sonrió con melancolía. El sabia muy bien con quien estaba soñando, por las cosas que decía se trataba de Krum… tal vez con el día en que él falleció. Unos minutos después de seguir pensando en eso se durmió abrazado de Hermione quien también lo abrazaba pero mas fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña fue la primera en levantarse, sintió que alguien la abrazaba, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de Draco, volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con su rostro, lo observo mientras estaba dormido mirándolo por un momento.

_- "Se ve tan lindo"- pensó._

Y sin pensarlo lo abrazo de nuevo oyendo el latido de su corazón, lo que provoco que sonriera. Poco después el rubio empezó a moverse, ella instantáneamente lo soltó y se volteo hacia otro lado. Draco abrió los ojos y miro con detenimiento la espalda de Hermione, se acerco, pensaba en abrazarla pero de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo embargaron y desistió, lo que mejor lo que hizo fue levantarse y entrar al baño. La castaña al oírlo cerrar la puerta se volteo hacia donde había estado Draco, su cara se torno seria ya que recordó el sueño que había tenido, tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

- Todo esta bien Hermione, solo… solo fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.-se tranquilizaba ella misma.

Unos minutos después el chico salió del baño.

- Buenos Días.-la saludo.

- Buenos Días Draco.- Hermione ya se había levantado.

El slytherin empezó a buscar ropa limpia para ducharse, la castaña lo miro un momento y para después voltearse hacia otro lado. Ya se iba a meter al baño pero la gryffindor lo detuvo.

- Draco.-dijo de pronto. Qui… quiero agradecerte el haberte quedado conmigo anoche.

- De nada pero ¿ya estas bien?-la miro intrigado.

- Si, gracias.-sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se limitaban a mirarse.

- Bueno me voy a duchar por que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el baño y entraba.

Hermione se quedo ahí, callada y reflexionando su sueño.

- ¿Por que soñé eso?-murmuro preguntándose hacia si misma.

Draco salió, preparo sus cosas y empezó a arreglarse, la castaña aprovecho para bañarse. Mientras Hermione se duchaba una lechuza llegó a la ventana de la habitación. Draco volteo a verla, se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y agarro la nota que traía en su pata para después leerla.

_Draco._

_Espero que hayas aprovechado el favor que te hice, yo se que tal vez ahorita estas enojado conmigo pero estoy seguro que algún día me lo agradecerás y Hermione también. Espero que se estén divirtiendo, tu me entiendes Draco, me despido._

_Blaise._

_P.D. Tráeme un regalo._

Draco termino de leer la carta y río. No podía creer lo cínico que era, es decir, todavía quería que le llevara un regalo después del problema que ocasiono aunque si esa sincero con él mismo, aquello en cierta manera lo había beneficiado. De pronto Hermione salió del baño y vio que Draco traía algo en las manos.

- ¿Qué es?-pregunto intrigada.

- Nada.-arrugo la carta. Son solo estupideces de Blaise.

- Espero que en esa carta se disculpe por su "sorpresita".-hizo un ademán con las manos.

- Bueno… más o menos.-sonrió. Te espero en la sala.-dijo saliendo muy rápido de la habitación. Hermione lo miro confundida pero no le dio mucha importancia así que sigo arreglándose.

Media hora después los dos ya estaban listos, bajaron a desayunar dirigiéndose al vestíbulo para después pasar al restaurante donde tomaron una mesa en las orillas del lugar para no llamar tanto la atención y no ser molestados.

- Buenos días ¿Quisiera ordenar algo?- le pregunto sonriente una mesera nada fea al rubio, ignorando totalmente a la gryffindor.

Draco volteo a verla y sonrió, Hermione lo miro y sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Por qué debía sonreírle así a todas las mujeres? Esa sonrisa encantadora que se cargaba hacia caer a cualquier chica a sus pies y notablemente esa mesera no había sido la excepción ¿Qué acaso si era tan irresistible? Lamentablemente para su mala suerte la respuesta era si, cualquier chica que lo veía en la calle lo miraba queriéndole saltarle encima y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

- Déjeme ver que quiero.-contesto el rubio viendo la carta.

La mesera no le quitaba los ojos de encima, en cambio se lo comía con la mirada.

- Yo voy a querer Hotcakes con un jugo por favor.-dijo de pronto Hermione.

La mesera volteo a verla apenada.

- Oh… Lo siento, disculpe que no le haya preguntado a usted.

- No se preocupe.-fingió una sonrisa.

- Yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita.-le contesto Draco y le dio la carta.

- En un momento se los traigo.-les dijo.

En ese instante agarro las cartas del menú pero no solo eso, sino que hizo todo lo posible por tocarle la mano a Draco, este solo sonrió ante ese comportamiento pero la chica quien se había dado cuenta no pudo evitar molestarse, mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Por su parte el slytherin volteo hacia donde estaba la castaña y noto que estaba muy seria.

- Hermione ¿estas bien?-le pregunto.

- No tanto como tu.-murmuro enojada.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada, si estoy bien.-fingió una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura? Porque parece que estas enojada.

- ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué? ¿Debería de estarlo?-lo miro fingiendo que se extrañaba al decirle esas preguntas.

- No, claro que no.-respondió para después voltear hacia donde venia la mesera.

- Aquí tienen.-les sirvió a los dos. ¿Desean algo más?-pregunto.

- Si, que te vayas.- volvió a murmurar Hermione.

- Mande.-volteo a mirarla la mesera.

- Solo dije que se ve muy rico el desayuno.- mintió.

- Ok. Bueno provecho.-dijo mientras miraba provocativamente al rubio.

- Gracias.-sonrió Draco.

Empezaron a desayunar mientras un silencio sepulcral los acompañaba. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se limitaban a comer. El slytherin de vez en cuando volteaba a verla, le parecía muy extraño que Hermione no hablara así que él lo hizo.

- Sabes siempre pensé que la comida muggle era asquerosa pero veo que me equivoque.-le sonrió.

- Que bueno que te des cuenta.-exclamo cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡Ya basta Hermione!-exclamo dejando de comer para mirarla fijamente. A ti te pasa algo ¿dime que es?

Hermione volteo a mirarlo.

- No me pasa nada.-contesto tratando de hacerse la indiferente pero en su tono podía notarse que algo no esta bien.

- Claro que si, mírate estas enojada pero no entiendo porque, hace unos momentos que veníamos bajando estabas muy bien y ahora…

- No me pasa nada Draco, es solo tu imaginación.-le dijo tratando de sonreír.

El chico la miro desconfiado, sabia que algo le pasaba pero era inútil preguntarle ya que se notaba que no le iba a decir aunque seguía sin siquiera sospechar el motivo a menos que… se tratara del beso que se habían dado la noche anterior pero ¿Acaso se había molestado por eso? Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual no quería decirle, porque se trataba del beso y le era embarazoso o molesto siquiera acordarse de él, esas suposiciones provocaron en el rubio cierto grado de ansiedad, es por eso que se limito a seguir desayunando y trato de olvidar ese tema. Al terminar Draco pidió la cuenta, la misma mesera que los atendió se encargo de llevarla y de nuevo le coqueteo, lo que provoco aun mas el enojo de Hermione pero no quería que el chico se diera cuenta así que fingió sonreír y estar de buen humor.

Salieron del Hotel, tomaron un taxi y llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Chris Wallas, estuvieron vigilando por escasos unos minutos cuando se percataron que salía del Hotel pero para su sorpresa no salió solo, sino que iba acompañado de una escolta de 5 personas. Draco se adelanto para averiguar hacia donde se dirigía, en cambio, la castaña se detuvo porque se le cayo una cadena que le había regalo Víctor, no quería perderla ya que era un regalo muy preciado para ella. Estaba tan pendiente poniéndosela de nuevo que empezó a caminar y sin querer choco con una persona.

- Lo siento.-se disculpo Hermione. Yo iba dis…- pero no pudo continuar ya que volteo a ver con quien había chocado y al hacerlo se quedo sin palabras.

Se trataba de un chico bien parecido de unos 22 años, media 1.70, su cabello era castaño/claro lacio, algo corto y tenia unos ojos azules como el mar.

- No se preocupe Señorita también fue mi culpa.-le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione no pudo resistirse y le correspondió, sonriéndole también.

- Tengo que irme pero espero volver a verla.-y emprendió su camino no sin antes mirarla de nuevo y sonreírle.

La chica se quedo unos 2 minutos ahí parada sonriendo, la verdad es que el hombre estaba súper guapo además tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora, no sabía como explicarlo, definitivamente el misterioso chico la había cautivado. De pronto Draco apareció y la observo ahí parada sonriendo, solo se limito a mirarla extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-pregunto intrigado

- No nada.-contesto volteándolo a ver.

- Esta bien, entonces vamos a apurarnos porque ya se están yendo.-le dijo a la chica.

Hermione asintió, juntos tomaron un taxi y los siguieron. Al ver que el taxi donde iba Wallas se detuvo frente a una especie de bodega ellos también lo imitaron aunque se bajaron en un callejón que daba hacia aquel lugar, caminaron hasta unas cajas que se encontraban cerca y se escondieron detrás pero sin perder la visibilidad del mortifago.

En ese lugar se encontraban 3 escoltas, Chris Wallas y otra persona, que no pudieron ver quien era ya que los 3 hombres impidieron su visibilidad. Hermione observo que todavía había gente en el coche donde se habían trasportado al lugar pero siguió sin identificar quienes eran así que le pregunto a su compañero de trabajo quien tampoco tuvo éxito.

Siguieron observando, notaron que la persona que estaban protegiendo entro a la bodega a diferencia del Sr. Wallas quien se encontraba hablando con uno de sus escoltas, su conversación empezaba a acalorarse ya que el mortifago estaba enojado por algo, el caso es que no sabían porque y ni siquiera tenían la mas mínima sospecha.

En un intento de escuchar mejor la conversación, la castaña empezó a acercarse tratando de no ser vista pero sin percatarse golpeo una de las cajas en donde estaban provocando que se empezaran a mover para después caerse sin darle la mas mínima oportunidad a Draco de sostenerlas. El mortifago y su escolta voltearon hacia ese lugar.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?-grito de pronto Chris.

Hermione y Draco se miraron angustiados porque no sabían que hacer. En cambio Wallas saco su varita caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos dispuesto a usar cualquier hechizo imperdonable contra la o las personas que estuvieran ahí porque de algo estaba seguro el mortifago y eso era de qué se trataba de algún espía. El rubio al verlo lo imito sacando su varita, estaba dispuesto a usarla si era necesario aunque esperaba que no lo fuese, Chris lo conocía muy bien pero eso no garantizaba su seguridad porque lo primero que le preguntaría seria que estaba haciendo ahí escondido en lugar de aparecerse sin temor y mas aun porque lo había seguido hasta ahí. La gryffindor lo observo e hizo lo mismo pero en ese momento Draco volteo a verla apretando su varita, sorprendiéndola.

- Vete de aquí.-le ordeno.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo el chico, ella no podía abandonarlo, no en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Qué?-murmuro débilmente.

- Que te vayas de aquí Hermione.-le repitió.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………………

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

**.: ****hino-senpai**** :.  
**

**.: ****Adrit126****:.****  
**

**.: Lily Malfoy** :. [Muchas Gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review, es un gusto que te este gustando :D, espero que siga así]

**.: ****Serena Princesita Hale**** :.  
**

**.: ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** :.****  
**

**.: ****Cherrie SA**** :.**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ojala les haya gustado. Yo se que esperaban que ya se hicieran novios o algo por el estilo pero eso toma tiempo aunque no se preocupen que pronto saldrán mas escenas. Por cierto ¿Quién será ese misterioso chico cautivo tanto a la castaña? ¿Será un obstáculo entre Draco y Hermione?

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, por fa dejen reviews, se los agradecería mucho.

Cuídense.

Hasta Luego.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :)

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	10. Ataques

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 10: Ataques**

- Vete de aquí.-le ordeno.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo el chico, ella no podía abandonarlo, no en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Qué?-murmuro débilmente.

- Que te vayas de aquí Hermione.-le repitió.

**- **Pero no… no puedo… yo...

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunto irritante. Claro que si, vete, yo los distraeré mientras tu escapas.-le aseguro.

Pero Hermione seguía sin moverse, en cambio y para sorpresa del rubio, sorpresivamente lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

- No me iré.-le dijo firmemente.

- ¿Qué dices?-pregunto confundido mientras observaba el brazo de la chica sujetando el suyo con fuerza, por unos instantes sintió un cosquilleo dentro de él pero después volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Es mejor que solo atrapen a uno de nosotros y no a los dos.- decía tratando de convencerla.

Poco a poco se iba acercando más y más Chris Wallas a ellos.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Hermione, por favor haz lo que te digo.-le dijo suplicante.

- Draco yo…-se detuvo.

- Ahrgg.- se oyó un quejido.

Los dos voltearon asustados a ver de donde provenía, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Chris Wallas quien se estaba agarrando uno de sus brazos. Rápidamente uno de sus escoltas se bajo del taxi.

- Nos esta llamando.-escucharon decir.

- Lo sé.-respondió Wallas agarrándose el brazo con fuerza. Pero tenemos que saber quien… quien esta ahí.- señaló el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Sabes muy bien lo que nos pasaría si no llegásemos a tiempo con el Señor Tenebroso ¿verdad?-pregunto uno de los hombres que estaba con él.

Naturalmente aquellos que parecían sus escoltas eran nada mas y nadamas que mortifagos también pero lo que era raro es que estaban protegiendo a alguien, solo tenían que averiguar a quien.

- Si.-contesto serio, miro hacia aquel lugar y después se volteo. Esta bien, vamonos.-camino hacia aquella Bodega y entro, seguido de los demás.

Draco al ver que el peligro había pasado respiró aliviado y sus músculos se destensionaron. Hermione lo soltó y se limito a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto intrigado al ver la seriedad de su rostro.

- ¿Por que querías que me fuera?

- Te lo dije, es mejor que solo agarren a uno de nosotros para que el otro pueda seguir investigando pero hoy notablemente la suerte nos favoreció y no paso nada.-se dejo caer en el suelo.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, no tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y por que tenía que irme yo?-pregunto molesta.

- ¿Qué?-volteo a verla confundido.

¿Estaba enojada? Pero si él solo quería que ella estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada.

- No puedo creer que estés molesta por eso.-sonrió incrédulo.

- No estoy enojada, solo te pregunto porque tenía que irme yo.

- Claro que estas enojada, solo fíjate el tono que estas usando.

- No estoy usando ningún tono. Además no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto nuevamente confundido.

- Pedirme que me vaya. Soy lo suficientemente buena para ayudar, ten por seguro que te salvaría de unas cuantas maldiciones.-contesto enojada.

- Solo lo hice porque no quería que te pasará nada ¿esta bien?-soltó un gruñido. ¿Qué acaso es tan difícil de entender?- pregunto enfadado.

Hermione se quedo callada la verdad no esperaba esta contestación de su parte.

_- "No puedo creer que se haya preocupado por mi"-pensó a la vez que se sonrojaba._

- ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto desconcertado porque la castaña se quedo callada.

- Nada… eh… Gracias.-dijo por fin.

- De… nada.-contesto desconcertado ante el agradecimiento.

- Pero por favor Draco.-este la miro con detenimiento. No… no lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a pedirme que me vaya porque no lo hare.-dijo firmemente.

El chico la miro sorprendido, jamás había visto a Hermione de esa manera, pareciera que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento así que solo se limito a decirle:

- Esta… esta bien.

Después de esa pequeña conversación los dos instantáneamente voltearon hacia aquella bodega donde hace unos momentos habían entrado un grupo de mortifagos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto la castaña.

- Yo opino que lo mejor es esperarlos hasta que salgan.-contesto Draco.

- ¿No es mejor seguirlos?-pregunto.

- No lo creo, ellos saben que alguien los estaba espiando y han de estar esperando que entremos a ver que están escondiendo.-respondió el slytherin.

- En eso tienes razón.-lo apoyo.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo. Por fin me das la razón en algo.-dijo sonriendo.

Se miraron y rieron. De pronto ambos recordaron el beso que se habían dado la noche anterior. Hermione desvió su mirada, no entendía el porque ya no podía sostenérsela, era imposible, no viéndola con aquellos ojos grises penetrantes que mostraban cariño hacia ella y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese cariño se convirtiera en amor, sonrió incrédula, eso jamás podría ser. Lo que provoco que su mirada se tornara sería, sabía que el rubio jamás la vería de esa forma, tal vez era amable con ella pero solo porque eran compañeros de trabajo, hasta podía pensar que si le había agarrado cariño pero ¿Amor? eso nunca sucedería. Por su parte Draco noto como la mirada de Hermione se fue haciendo seria, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de aquella castaña que no sabía como pero ya era dueña de su corazón, como quería besarla de nuevo, tenia unas ganas tremendas de volver a sentir el sabor de su boca, percibir de nuevo su aliento cerca del suyo, escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba pero sobretodo sentir de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan hermoso y tan puro que jamás había sentido por nadie.

- Si, es mejor quedarnos aquí, al menos por hoy, ellos deben de estar preparados.-le dijo rompiendo aquel silencio mientras se sentaba a su lado. Esto nos enseñara a ser más cuidadosos.

El chico volteo a verla sonriendo.

- ¿Nos enseñara?-pregunto con ironía.

- Ahora dirás que fue mi culpa.-contesto enojada cruzando sus brazos.

- Yo no fui quien tiro esas cajas.-comento mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pero fue sin querer ¿Acaso crees que quería que nos encontraran?-pregunto molesta.

- Jajajaja, tranquila Hermione. Solo estoy bromeando, te molestas muy fácilmente.-se burlo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!-exclamo de pronto.

- No me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digas siempre.-dijo sonriendo.

Por alguna extraña razón ese comentario provoco que la castaña riera, en eso tenia razón, pareciera que no conocía otra palabra más que "idiota" o "imbécil".

- Vamos a esperar a que salgan y después los seguimos ¿te parece bien?-pregunto.

Hermione asintió todavía sonriendo.

Las siguientes horas se quedaron esperando.

* * *

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto una voz llena de odio y rencor.

- Lo sentimos mi Lord pero creemos que nos estaban siguiendo.-soltó Wallas.

- ¿Qué?-se levanto Voldemort de su silla. Levanto su mano y a través de un hechizo de levitación hizo que el cuerpo de Chris se mantuviera lejos del piso. Mas te vale Wallas que no te hayan seguido sino tu hijo será quien pagará las consecuencias ¿entendido?-entrecerró sus ojos.

- S… si mi Lord.-contesto temblando.

Bajo el brazo y el mortifago cayo al suelo.

- Eso espero Wallas.-dijo con desprecio para después sentarse. No quiero que me descubran… aún. Me estoy preparando para cuando llegue el momento de que el Gran Voldemort aparezca, será un día en el que ningún mago ni bruja olvide jamás.-sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- De eso no tenemos duda mi Lord.-se inclino Wallas.

- Ninguno de sus sirvientes tenemos duda de ello.-lo apoyo otro mortifago, el mas joven de todos.

Voldemort sonrió.

- Mi Lord ¿quiere que mandemos atacar de nuevo el mundo Muggle?-pregunto Chris.

- No… por el momento.- sonrió malévolamente. Tengo otros planes para ustedes pero se los diré en su momento. Pueden retirarse.-les ordeno.

- Por supuesto mi Lord, con permiso.-se volvió a inclinar Wallas.

Se disponían a irse los mortifagos cuando de pronto el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llamo a uno de ellos.

- Espera muchacho.

Uno de los chicos con los cuales iba con Chris Wallas se detuvo, se volteo y camino hacia él.

- Si, mi Lord.-se inclinó.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

- Dígame mi Lord, lo que sea por usted.-seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.

- Me gusta tu actitud, estoy seguro de que conmigo llegarás muy lejos muchacho.-sonrió Voldemort.

Chris también lo imito.

- Ustedes se pueden retirar.-les dijo a los demás mortifagos.

Todos obedecieron incluyendo a Chris Wallas y desaparecieron del lugar.

- Necesito que vigiles a una persona, la necesito para completar mi venganza, estoy seguro de que si la tengo a ella, lo tendré a él.- entrecerró los ojos.

- Por supuesto, mi Lord. ¿A quien quiere que vigile?-le pregunto interesado.

Voldemort lo miro satisfecho.

* * *

- Ya se tardaron mucho ¿no crees?- soltó la castaña.

- Si, demasiado.

El chico se puso de pie y se fue acercando poco a poco a la Bodega.

- Draco ¿Qué haces? Regresa… Draco…-pero no obtuvo respuesta del rubio.

Hermione lo iba a seguir pero él rápido volteo a verla.

- No Hermione, tu quédate ahí, acuérdate de lo que te dije, es mejor que solo sea uno de nosotros.-susurró el slytherin.

- Pero…- la castaña iba a reprochar.

- Por favor Hermione, solo quédate ahí.-le suplico. No iré a ningún lado ¿esta bien?

- Esta bien.-contesto resignada la chica.

Draco se fue acercando cautelosamente a la puerta en donde habían entrado hace unas horas Chris Wallas y sus acompañantes, llegó hasta ella y se dispuso a abrirla cuidadosamente. Al hacerlo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa.

- No puede ser.-oyó decir la castaña.

Miro que el rubio no hacia nada, solo estaba ahí parado asombrado mirando hacia adentro de la Bodega así que aprovecho que no la estaba viendo y se acerco rápidamente.

- Draco ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

- Si.-le contesto. Es solo que… observa.-le señalo.

La chica fue centrando su mirada hacia el punto al cual se refería el slytherin llevándose una tremenda sorpresa también. Detrás de la puerta había solo una pared de ladrillos, nada más que eso, aunque la castaña quería cerciorarse de que no se trataba de algún holograma o algo engañoso así que la toco, notando que en verdad aquello era una pared.

- Pero… ¿si los vimos entrar?-pregunto entre confundida y asombrada.

- Si. Esto solo nos dice que estamos tratando con magia demasiado avanzada. Tal vez ni siquiera Voldemort este aquí, a lo mejor usaron algún teletransportador y nosotros ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.-contesto serio Draco.

Mientras que el rubio se limitaba en pensar las posibles maneras en como habían realizado aquel hechizo Hermione oyó a lo lejos unos ruidos, parecían venir de atrás de la pared, sabia de quien o mejor dicho de quienes se trataba y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro al slytherin de la mano y lo jalo fuertemente hacia un lado al mismo tiempo en que los ocultaba.

- ¿Qué… que pasa?-pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- Shhh.-le contesto haciendo un ademán con el dedo.

El chico le hizo caso y se quedo callado. De pronto se escucharon unas voces que él conocía muy bien, se asomaron y en efecto, delante de ellos se encontraba el mortifago llamado Chris Wallas quien estaba parado frente a la puerta con toda la compañía que traía.

- ¿Qué diablos?-murmuro Draco sin comprender.

Después los dos se miraron extrañados, voltearon de nuevo hacia aquel lugar, miraron como el mortifago se disponía a irse pero de repente se detuvo, camino hacia donde ellos habían estado antes quedándose unos minutos ahí, miraba hacia un lugar en especifico pero ni Draco ni Hermione pudieron ver ya que las cajas se lo impedían. Poco después él y sus acompañantes se subieron de nuevo a un taxi y se marcharon.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?-se pregunto Hermione para después voltear hacia donde estaba el rubio, topándose con una mirada que la veía extrañada.

No entendía el porque hasta que el chico rodo sus ojos hacia abajo y mantuvo su mirada ahí, la gryffindor lo imito percatándose de que aun le sujetaba la mano, pronto se la soltó y sonrió notablemente apenada.

- Lo siento.-se disculpo.

- No te preocupes.-sonrió al mismo tiempo que pensaba _"Por mi puedes dejarla todo el tiempo que quieras"._

- Bueno… es… es mejor irnos ya ¿no? Me imagino que Wallas va hacia el Hotel.-le dijo y el chico asintió.

Tomaron pronto un taxi dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que creían que se habían ido pero decidieron bajarse dos calles atrás porque no querían llamar su atención además querían ser mas cautelosos, sabían que no estaban jugando y que si esos mortifagos los sorprendían los matarían sin pensarlo dos veces. Para su buena o mala suerte quedaron atrás del edificio donde habían una serie de callejones pero eso no les daba el mas mínimo miedo ya que sabían que si algún muggle quisiera asaltarlos ellos tendrían las de ganar pero con lo que no contaban es que alguien mas, aparte de un muggle, quisiera hacerles algún daño.

En uno de los callejones que estaba una calle antes de llegar al Hotel notaron que algo se movía en las sombras y pasaba rápidamente delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto algo asustada Hermione.

- No lo se.-respondió Draco sacando su varita.

La gryffindor lo imito al momento en que los dos se detenían y analizaban a su alrededor. Sabían que algo no andaba bien y lo confirmaron cuando lentamente aquel callejón empezó a oscurecerse más de lo normal y el lugar empezó a tornarse frio. Draco se adelanto un poco para checar que no hubiera nada ni nadie frente a ellos cuando de pronto la voz asustada de su compañera lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-exclamaba la castaña detrás de él.

El slytherin al virarse pudo notar como un dementor estaba sobre ella, sin perder tiempo corrió a ayudarla con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Espectro Patronus!- exclamo logrando que el dementor huyera hacia el lado contrario.

Al llegar hasta ella vio que tenía sus manos en el rostro, se mecía de un lado a otro y temblaba. Rápidamente se las quito pudiéndola ver al mismo tiempo en que notaba lo pálida que estaba al igual que mantenía su mirada perdida, provocando en Draco un miedo irreconocible en él pero no por su vida sino por la de la gryffindor.

- Hermione ¿estas bien?-pregunto notablemente preocupado.

Pero ella no contestaba, seguía mirando a la nada pero pudo escuchar que murmuraba algo así que se acerco a ella.

- Por favor, no me dejes, no… otra vez… no… tu no…-alcanzo a entender.

De pronto su mirada se enfoco en el rubio o al menos eso pensaba él pero al ver que sus ojos transmitían miedo, supo el motivo por el cual estaba así y que no precisamente lo estaba viendo a él. Draco se volteo enseguida ya que el dementor había regresado.

- ¡Espectro Patronus!-exclamo de nuevo con la varita levantada protegiendo a Hermione quien se encontraba detrás de él.

El dementor nuevamente se fue pero antes de que el rubio reaccionara otro dementor lo ataco por detrás, sin siquiera notarlo, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo sin fuerzas mientras su entorno empezaba a cambiar.

- Espectro Pa…-pero algo le impedía completar el hechizo.

Fue atacado nuevamente y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se fueron.

- Espect… Esp… E…-murmuro soltando su varita.

De nuevo el dementor lo atacó pero a diferencia de los anteriores se quedó ahí con él, absorbiendo la poca energía positiva que tenía sumándolo en una profunda oscuridad. Luchaba por agarrar de nuevo su varita pero no podía, por un momento paso por su mente que ese era el final, sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder cuando finalizara para lo que fue creado pero eso no era lo que mas le dolía en esos momentos sino los quejidos que oía a lo lejos, esos quejidos que pertenecían a Hermione. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido escucho decir de pronto.

- ¡Espectro Patronus!

Pero estaba tan débil que no pudo reconocer quien los había salvado, solo pudo divisar una silueta, no sabia si le pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer pero sinceramente no le importaba. Al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo, Draco cayo inconsciente en suelo húmedo del callejón.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**.: **Cherrie SA** :.**

**.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.**

**.: **hino-senpai** :.**

**.: **Adrit126** :.**

**.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!!**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola ^. ^

¿Como están? Espero que bien, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si ¿Por qué los dementotes habrán atacado a nuestra querida pareja? ¿Quien habrá salvado a Hermione y a Draco?

Bueno como siempre les he dicho, esperen hasta el siguiente capitulo el cual lo tendré en una semana porque las próximas dos semanas son de exámenes así que tengo que aplicarme u.u, es decir, el capitulo 11 y 12 si demorare una semana cada uno en subirlo :S ya los demás tratare de que sea en menos tiempo :D GRACIAS EN SERIO!!

Bueno me despido, nos vemos

cuídense.

Hasta Luego.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: En una semana :)

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	11. Un nuevo chico

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 11: Un nuevo chico**

De nuevo el dementor lo atacó pero a diferencia de los anteriores se quedó ahí con él, absorbiendo la poca energía positiva que tenía sumándolo en una profunda oscuridad. Luchaba por agarrar de nuevo su varita pero no podía, por un momento paso por su mente que ese era el final, sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder cuando finalizara para lo que fue creado pero eso no era lo que mas le dolía en esos momentos sino los quejidos que oía a lo lejos, esos quejidos que pertenecían a Hermione. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido escucho decir de pronto.

- ¡Espectro Patronus!

Pero estaba tan débil que no pudo reconocer quien los había salvado, solo pudo divisar una silueta, no sabia si le pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer pero sinceramente no le importaba. Al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo, Draco cayo inconsciente en suelo húmedo del callejón.

Al día siguiente despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente cuando de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo embargaron y se incorporo rápidamente. Se percato de que estaba en una habitación que no era la de su Hotel, sino otra muy diferente pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo al recordar a su compañera de trabajo.

- ¡Hermione!-exclamo casi en un susurro.

Rápidamente y como pudo se bajo de la cama, al hacerlo sintió el suelo frío en sus pies aunque eso era lo de menos, lo único que quería era encontrar a la castaña. Camino hacia la puerta, la iba a abrir cuando esta se abrió de repente dejando pasar a una señora de mediana estatura, regordeta y que llevaba unas mantas en sus manos.

- Joven Malfoy ¿Que cree que esta haciendo? Usted debe guardar reposo.-lo regaño al verlo de pie.

El slytherin no entendía quien era esa señora ni el porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

- No la conozco señora y no tengo tiempo de preguntarle. Solo quiero saber donde esta Hermione.- exigió sin dejar que ella notara su preocupación.

- La señorita que llego con usted esta bien. Se encuentra en el cuarto de al lado pero en este momento esta dormida.-le contesto sonriendo.

Al oír su respuesta el chico suspiro con alivió. Era bueno saber que la gryffindor estuviese bien, no todos sobreviven a un ataque de dementores y menos tan fuerte como el que ellos vivieron. Al recordarlo se le vino a la mente la silueta que había visto antes de desmayarse, no sabia quien era pero estaba agradecido de que hubiese aparecido en ese momento. Por su parte la amable señora se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya respiraba mas tranquilo, se notaba el interés que tenia en aquella chica que se encontraba en la recamara de al lado así que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Es su novia?

- Eh… ¿Quién? ¿Hermione? No.-contesto cortante.

- Yo pensé que si.

- Es solo mi compañera de trabajo.-le dijo.

- Oh, lastima hacen bonita pareja.-opino.

- ¿Cree que pueda pasar a ver a Hermione?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

La señora lo miró un momento.

- Me promete que se va a sentar, que no va a estar parado.-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió.

- Esta bien.-aceptó todavía sonriendo.

- Muchas Gracias.-le agradeció aunque no sabia porque, de todos modos aunque no hubiese querido él hubiera ido a verla sin su consentimiento aunque algo era claro, no sabia aun quien los había salvado.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, salieron, llegaron al cuarto de al lado y entraron. Al hacerlo pudo mirar a Hermione acostada con ojos cerrados, la señora no le había mentido, en efecto, ella estaba dormida. Se acerco lentamente a ella pudiendo percatarse que tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sonrió por ello.

- Bueno los dejo.-dijo la señora saliendo de la habitación.

Draco se sentó a su lado, sintió unas ganas tremendas de acariciar su mejilla y sin pensarlo lo hizo, después paso a su mano, en ese instante la castaña abrió los ojos.

- Hola.-murmuró la chica.

- Hola.-sonrió el chico. ¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias a ti.-sonrió Hermione ya mas despierta.

- Bueno…- el slytherin iba decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

- Y a mi.-se escuchó decir detrás de Draco.

Al oír su voz lo reconoció, no necesitaba voltearse para saberlo pero tenia que hacerlo para estar seguro, al ver físicamente el rostro de la persona que los había salvado, cambio su actitud, tornándose serio.

- Hola Draco.-sonrió aquel misterioso chico, que no era nadamas y nadamas menos que Devon, Devon Wallas, hijo de Chris Wallas, quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta para después acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Devon.-pronuncio el rubio arrastro las palabras.

- Veo que ya estas bien, no sabes cuanto me alegro.-dijo pero se podía notar la ironía que esa frase conllevaba después dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y agrego. Pero mas me alegro de que tú estés bien.-le sonrió.

- Eres tú.-murmuro Hermione sin pensar.

Draco volteo a verla extrañado.

- ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto confundido.

- Si… Bueno… solo de vista… tropecé ayer con él.-contesto la chica al mismo tiempo en que sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

Devon se acerco a Hermione por el lado contrario donde se encontraba Draco.

- Soy Devon Wallas.-se presento mientras agarraba la mano de Hermione y la besaba. Mucho gusto.- sonrió.

Draco sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver que las mejillas de Hermione se encendían aun más, apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, se levanto de la cama y solamente se limito a observar aquella escena.

- Mu… Mucho Gusto, Hermione Granger.-contesto nerviosa.

Devon sonrió aun más.

- Ayer que te conocí me dejaste muy impresionado pero me agrado mucho más el volverte a ver, le estoy agradecido al destino por eso.-dijo Devon sonriente.

Hermione sonrió aún más nerviosa.

- Bueno si ya terminaron de presentarse ¿Me puedes explicar que quisiste decir con que y a mi?-pregunto serio el slytherin.

- Bueno… Draco.-sonrió Devon quien había notado demasiado bien los celos que sentía en esos momentos. Es más que obvio, yo fui quien te salvo a ti y a Hermione de los Dementores.-dijo volteando a ver a la castaña.

- Gracias.-sonrió.

- De nada preciosa.

Draco apretó aún más los puños, sintió como la sangre dejaba de circular por sus manos y sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

- Oh. Lo siento, soy un estúpido a veces ¿Acaso es tu novia?-pregunto Devon fingiendo que le importaba.

- No. Por supuesto que no.-respondió cortante.

Hermione al oírlo sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón lo que provoco que se entristeciera.

- ¡Que bueno!-exclamo notablemente complacido.

Hermione volteo a verlo y débilmente se dibujo una sonrisa en ella aunque fue más de agradecimiento que de otra cosa.

- Bueno me retiro, creo que sobro en esta conversación.-comento serio. Que bueno que estés bien Hermione, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de al lado aunque pensándolo bien no creo que lo hagas.-dijo viendo a Devon con odio, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Draco espera…-dijo de pronto Hermione, deteniéndolo.

El rubio volteo a verla.

- Gra… Gracias por preocuparte por mi.-sonrió apenada.

- De nada.-eso comentario hizo que él también sonriera.

Mientras que Devon lo miró con odio, siempre lo había odiado, desde que eran niños ya que desde que tenía memoria él había deseado todo lo que tenía el slytherin. Siempre los mejores juguetes, las mejores escobas, incluso, las mejores mujeres pero sobre todo una en especial y de la cual aun seguía enamorado. Pero lo que era cierto es que ahora era su turno de tener lo que Draco deseaba en esos momentos, a Hermione Granger, aunque a pesar de que solo lo haya visto poco con ella la manera en la que la defendió de los dementores, su rostro de preocupación al verla sufriendo y el hecho de que no haya dejado de luchar hasta que los sintió a salvo le decía mucho, eso sin mencionar que lo primero que había hecho al levantarse era ir a verla. Estaba seguro de que iba lograr conquistar a la castaña ya que se había dado cuenta de que no le era tan indiferente y que decir de él, la verdad es que la chica se le hacia muy atractiva, demasiado para ser sinceros, no se le escaparía, él tenia las de ganar lo que provoco que sonriera con seguridad.

_- "Se la voy a quitar, como _é_l me quito a…"-pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido._

- Muchas Gracias a ti también Devon.-sonrió la gryffindor.

- De nada Hermione, fue un placer.

Draco salió furioso de la habitación de la gryffindor entrando a su cuarto maldiciendo a Devon en voz baja.

- Me dejaste muy impresionado ayer que te conocí pero me agrado mucho más el volverte a ver, le estoy agradecido al destino por eso.-lo arremedo.

Se acostó de mala gana en la cama.

_- Es un imbécil.-pensó._

Para después incorporarse rápidamente.

- Pero un imbécil que le gusto a Hermione.-golpeo la cama con su puño. ¿Cómo pudo gustarle? Es un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra, siempre al lado de su padre, ni más ni menos que un hijo de papi.-se dijo enojado. Pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy celoso de ese idiota? No… no puede ser… él ni siquiera es competencia para mi… ¿Competencia para ti? Por favor Draco no te engañes, como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad con Hermione, ella solo te ve como un compañero de trabajo y nada más… entiéndelo bien Draco.-dijo una voz dentro de él pero contrarresto ese pensamiento con este otro. Además si no se fijo en mí, muchos menos en Devon, digo no puede fijarse en él… no precisamente en él.

El slytherin podría soportar que fuera cualquier otro menos Devon Wallas, su rivalidad con él iba mas allá de lo comprensible para muchos.

- Pero Draco.- empezó a decir aquella voz que reconocía muy bien, si quien le hablaba era su conciencia. Él no la insulto por siete años en el Colegio… tal vez él si pueda conquistarla. Pero no… no puede fijarse en él… no en él.-Draco tenía una seria batalla con su conciencia, que en esos momentos fue inesperadamente interrumpida.

- Yo pensé que estaría más tiempo con la Srita. Hermione.-dijo de pronto una voz.

Draco volteo a verla, se trataba de la misma señora que lo había atendido anteriormente.

- Tiene mejor compañía que yo.-soltó el chico molesto.

La señora volteo a verlo confundida.

- Devon esta con ella. Creo que quiere estar con él y no conmigo.-dijo celoso.

- Ya lo veo.- sonrió. Él Joven Devon siempre ha sido así.-comento sin darle importancia.

- Lo se. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo.

- Lo conocerá a él pero a quien no conoce en nada es a la Srita. Hermione.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto confundido.

- Mientras ella dormía no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, a cada momento, en una ocasión abrió los ojos y me pregunto como estaba usted le conteste que bien, sonrió y volvió a dormirse. Estaba notablemente muy cansada.- sonrió amablemente.

Esta confesión hizo que el humor de Draco cambiaria completamente, hace unos momentos estaba enojado pero ahora una alegría lo embargaba.

_- Se preocupo por mi.-pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

- Veo que le alegra mucho lo que le acabo de decir.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente aquella señora.

- Eh… no se a que se refiere.-trato de disimular y para cambiar el tema le pregunto. Disculpe mi mala educación pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Brenda Stuart.-contesto.

- Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy.- sonrió de lado.

- El gusto es mío.-dijo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, el Sr. Wallas me dijo que quiere hablar con usted así que lo espera en la biblioteca.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvería a entablar una conversación con Chris Wallas, es decir, la esperaba pero no tan pronto y tampoco en su territorio, él se la imaginaba ya en los calabozos pidiéndole ayuda para salir de Azkaban o en alguna otra situación donde Wallas no tuviera más remedio que decir todo lo que sabia. Estaba al tanto que esta era una muy buena ocasión para tratar de averiguar información aunque estaba seguro que el mortifago se la pondría difícil pero eso no lo inmuto en cambio lo alentó. Mantuvo la calma y miro a Brenda.

- En un momento estoy con él. Solo tengo que…-se detuvo volteando a todos lados.

Brenda sabia que estaba buscando.

- Le traje ropa limpia, esta allá.-le señalo el lugar.

- ¿Mi varita?-pregunto el chico.

- En el buro de la cama.-contesto la Sra. Stuart con una sonrisa y agrego. Lo dejo para que se cambie, le diré al Sr. Wallas que bajara en unos momentos.

- Gracias.

Brenda salió de la habitación. Draco aprovecho para vestirse apropiadamente ya que llevaba una pijama, esperaba que quien lo hubiese cambiado no haya sido la Sra. Stuart, que era una mujer encantadora pero al fin y al cabo mujer, eso le daba cierta pena con ella.

Tomo su varita, se la guardo en el pantalón y bajo a la biblioteca. Durante el camino pudo notar lo inmenso que era aquel Pent-house, por fuera parecía uno normal pero por dentro estaba dotado de magia muy sofisticada, aquel lugar tenia todo lo necesario que debía tener una casa.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Draco pudo notar que él Sr. Wallas estaba platicando con alguien ya que se escuchaban voces adentro de la misma, no quería interrumpir pero el mortifago sabia que él llegaría en cualquier momento así que técnicamente era su culpa. Se acerco lentamente, se disponía a tocar cuando en la conversación escucho algo que le intereso mucho así que puso atención sin causar el más mínimo ruido.

- Ten en cuenta que debemos de averiguar quienes eran las personas que nos estaban espiando.-dijo Chris.

- Tienes razón. Porque con el Señor Tenebroso no se juega además dijo que si lo descubrían tu hijo, es decir, mi primo es quien lo iba a lamentar.

- Lo se George.-comento nervioso Wallas. Aunque tengo algo que me comprobara de quienes se trataba.

- Mantenme informado tío, ahora tengo que irme.-y sin siquiera darle tiempo a Draco de alejarse un poco abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí parado.

- George.-lo saludo el slytherin como si nada.

George era alto, media 1.85, su cabello era negro, muy corto, sus ojos color verde y la tonalidad de su piel era blanca/pálida.

- Draco.-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo como saludo. Me alegro que estés bien.

- Gracias George. Hola Sr. Wallas.-lo saludo también el rubio.

- Pasa, pasa Draco.-le dijo notablemente alegre.

Al hacerlo lo abrazo al momento en que le decía:

- Que bueno que estés bien, la verdad no me sorprende, te pareces a tu padre.- sonrió.

- Me despido. Adiós tío, adiós Draco.

- Nos vemos George.-se despidió el slytherin para después voltear a ver al mortifago. Si, estoy bien, gracias a… Devon.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Si, es una suerte que mi hijo iba pasando en ese momento. Me comento que tú espantaste a un dementor pero que después el otro salió de sorpresa…-se detuvo. En fin, lo importante es que estés bien muchacho. Y Cuéntame que ha sido de ti.-quiso saber Wallas.

- Trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia pero en estos momentos estoy…-se detuvo y corrigió. Es decir estamos de vacaciones.-dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Que bueno!-exclamo. Unas merecidas vacaciones de tanto trabajo. Por cierto tu novia es muy bonita.

- Hermione no es mi novia, es mi compañera. Es solo que los dos ganamos unas vacaciones por nuestro trabajo, justamente aquí.-hizo un ademan.

- ¡Vaya!-exclamo de nuevo. No sabía que el Ministerio daba este tipo de premios.-comento extrañado.

- Tienen poco tiempo.-agrego rápidamente.

- Que bien por ustedes.-sonrió Wallas. Aunque creo que en esto momentos te estarás preguntando el porque te llame ¿no es cierto?

Draco asintió.

- Básicamente para saludarte y decirte que me alegra mucho que estés bien además de saber si en estos momentos estas interesado en hacer negocios conmigo.

- ¿Negocios?-pregunto extrañado.

Lo que menos pensó fue que Wallas le ofreciera que hiciera un negocio con él.

- Si, tengo entendido que desde que te hiciste cargo de la herencia de tus padres, tu capital se ha incrementado considerablemente. Bueno quiero que tus buenas elecciones también traigan beneficios a mi persona, claro si tu quieres, no es que tenga que ser obligado.

- Eso lo se. Déjeme pensarlo, sinceramente me encantaría pero tengo que verlo con mi administrador, no se si se acuerde de él, su nombre es Blaise Zabini.

- Claro que me acuerdo, tengo algunos negocios con su padre pero tienes razón, perdona mi atrevimiento además ahorita estas de vacaciones, mejor gózalas y después hablamos de trabajo.- sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- No se preocupe.-trato de sonreír y parecer amable, ya que lo que menos quería es que el mortifago se diera cuenta de que tanto Draco como Hermione lo conocían en verdad.

De pronto Wallas sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su brazo provocando que se lo agarrara sin pensarlo al momento en que se quejaba.

- Arg…

- ¿Esta bien?-pregunto Draco haciendo el preocupado, sabia muy bien el motivo de ese dolor.

- Este… si… es solo que tengo que irme, me dio gusto saludarte muchacho, en otro momento hablaremos de negocios.

- Esta bien, con permiso.-Draco salió de la biblioteca. _"Lo esta llamando pero ¿para que?-pensó_ mientras decidía ir a ver a la castaña, tenia que decirle lo que había oído además de seguir a Wallas al lugar que los dos conocían muy bien. Rápidamente subió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Devon todavía se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione, seguían platicando, más bien, Devon seguía coqueteándole y Hermione solo se limitaba a sonreír. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel chico castaño fuese en realidad uno rubio, seria una de las mujeres mas felices si eso llegase a pasar pero algo en su interior la hacia pensar negativamente.

El chico que se encontraba con ella en esos momentos se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de la gryffindor se torno serio y sus ojos emanaron una profunda tristeza.

- Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual una mujer tan linda como tu, se encuentra triste en estos momentos.-quiso saber.

Hermione quien se había perdido por unos momentos de la conversación volteo a mirarlo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? Yo no… yo no estoy triste Devon.-trato de sonreír.

- ¿Ya te han dicho que eres muy mala mintiendo?-le pregunto sonriente.

- No estoy mintiendo.-contesto.

- Es por Draco ¿no es cierto? ¿Acaso te gusta tanto?

- No se de lo que hablas. Además eso es algo mío ¿no te parece? No es para andarlo contando.- respondió algo molesta.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

- No discúlpame tú a mi Devon, es solo que…-pero fue interrumpida.

- Tema sensible, lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué? No, no es así, en realidad no se porque te conteste así.-dijo apenada.

- Una mujer como tu jamás debe de pedir disculpas Hermione.-se acerco demasiado a ella. No seria apropiado.-comento sonriendo muy cerca de su rostro.

- Ehh… gracias… creo.-dijo nerviosa.

Esa cercanía provoco cierta nerviosidad en la castaña quien para salir de ella comenzó a moverse, haciendo el ademan de que quería levantarse.

- Descuida, yo te ayudo.- sonrió Devon.

Devon se acerco mas a ella queriendo ayudarla.

- Estoy bien, no es nece...-pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

- Claro que lo es, todavía estas algo débil, no me gustaría que te pasara algo mientras estoy yo aquí. No me lo perdonaría.- sonrió seductoramente.

- Esta… esta bien.-acepto, no sabia el porque Devon tenia ese efecto en ella.

Pronto agarro a Hermione de los brazos quien empezó a levantarse pero al toparse con los ojos de Devon que la miraban intensamente quiso agilizar todo aquello y se levanto tan rápido que eso provoco que se mareara y que las rodillas se le doblaran sin siquiera ella ordenarlo. Estaba a punto de caerse cuando Devon alcanzo a agarrarla de la cintura y la acerco peligrosamente a él.

- Te tengo.-dijo sonriendo mientras que su aliento chocaba con el rostro de la gryffindor provocando que se dejara llevar por él.

Devon la acerco tanto a él que quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Se miraron, Hermione sintió algo extraño al estar en sus brazos, eso la confundió al momento en que se ruborizaba pero aquella escena fue rápidamente detenida.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie en la puerta notablemente molesto ante aquella escena. Estaba tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento al ver a la mujer que quería en los brazos de Devon y aparte de todo a escasos centímetros de besarse.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Si Draco esta sufriendo al igual que Hermione y todo porque no se sinceran, esperemos que pronto griten que se aman con locura ^o^ jajaja xD, cuidate!! Chao!!]

.: **Adrit126**:.

.:**hino-senpai**:.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune**:.

.: **Cherrie SA**:.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola a todas, ¿les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si, ¿Qué les parece? Draco esta celoso de Devon y más cuando encontró a Hermione apunto de besarse con el ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Le dirá a Hermione que lo que en verdad siente por ella? Eso lo veremos en los próximos capis :D porque Draco también puede poner celosa a la castaña además candidatas le sobran porque quien no se apuntaría con semejante hombre jajaja xD

Este fin de semana saldré hacia un viaje rápido, solo este fin, así que hasta que vuelva devolveré sus hermosos reviews! Recuerden que tardare una semana en actualizar ya después tratare de hacerlo mas frecuentemente!! Muchas gracias :D

Cuídense.

Hasta Luego.

Besos y muchos Abrazos.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: En una semana :)

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	12. Celos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 12: Celos**

Devon la acerco tanto a él que quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Se miraron, Hermione sintió algo extraño al estar en sus brazos, eso la confundió al momento en que se ruborizaba pero aquella escena fue rápidamente detenida.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie en la puerta notablemente molesto ante aquella escena. Estaba tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento al ver a la mujer que quería en los brazos de Devon y aparte de todo a escasos centímetros de besarse.

- ¿Que? No, claro que no.-respondió la castaña nerviosa al mismo tiempo en que se separaba del chico.

Draco volteo a ver a Devon, pudo notar como este sonreía con gran alegría. No quería caer en sus provocaciones así que decidió que debía tranquilizarse, en eso fijo su mirada en Hermione.

- Eso es bueno, no me perdonaría que hubiese interrumpido algo romántico entre ustedes dos.-dijo sin inmutarse, fingiendo indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el tren. Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione pero a solas.-su mirada se poso en el castaño.

- Esta bien, yo me retiro, no quiero incomodarlos, me imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar.-se acerco Hermione. Y mucho menos a ti.-sonrió, después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hasta Luego Draco.-salió de la habitación sonriendo con gran satisfacción, por fin había logrado lo que quería, molestar a Draco aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta en que intensidad pero lo importante había sido molestarlo.

- ¿De… de que quieres hablar?-pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio que se había suscitado desde la salida de Devon.

- Hable con Wallas.-contesto cortante.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de su frialdad.

- ¿Así?-pregunto sin poder evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. ¿De que?

- Le dije que el Ministerio de Magia nos había regalado este viaje por nuestro trabajo, es por eso que estamos aquí.-contesto sin cambiar el tono de su voz ni su rostro.

- Gra… cias.-murmuro débilmente.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, es nuestro trabajo, el que no nos descubran ¿recuerdas?

- Si, yo solo…-se detuvo.

Draco la observo y se sintió mal por la forma en como la estaba tratando, tan cortante y distante pero estaba demasiado enojado por la escena que presencio minutos antes.

El silencio de nuevo volvió a reinar aquel lugar, Hermione no sabia que mas decir, no entendía porque se sentía tan mal de que el rubio los hubiera visto, al fin y al cabo no eran nada pero repetirse eso no cambiaba nada. El chico por su parte ya no pudo aguantar más su enojo así que lo soltó.

- Por cierto.- empezó a decir. Veo que te llevas muy bien con Devon, demasiado bien diría yo.

- ¿Disculpa?

La castaña volteo a verlo indignada, mas que nada por el tono que estaba empleando en aquella frase.

- Creo que me oíste demasiado bien Hermione.-contesto serio.

- Si te oí bien pero no se a que te refieras con esa frase Draco, mas bien por el tono que estas usando. Es cierto me llevo bien con él pero no de la manera que estas tratando de decir además se ha portado muy bien conmigo y se lo agradezco, eso es todo.

- Es bueno que tengas claro eso porque no te recomiendo que te fijes en él.-comento.

- Ah ¿no? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Hermione es hijo de un mortifago y no dudo que él también lo sea.

- El hecho de que su padre lo sea no quiere decir que él también o ¿acaso tu fuiste un mortifago?-pregunto algo molesta.

- No pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de él, entiende que no somos iguales…-iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

- Claro que no es igual a ti, él si es amable conmigo.- soltó enojada.

- ¡Solo eso me faltaba!-exclamo indignado. Que ese imbécil sea amable y yo no, por favor Hermione no digas tonterías o ¿Quieres que te mencione las ocasiones en que he sido amable contigo?-le pregunto molesto.

- No viene al caso, yo…

- No viene al caso porque no te conviene ¿verdad? Claro porque no soy Devon pero si lo fuera claro que tendría sentido.- soltó furioso, le molestaba que la castaña lo defendiera.

- No entiendo porque estas molesto, deberías de agradecerle el que nos haya salvado, pudo habernos dejado ahí, que los dementores nos robaran el alma, a él que mas le daba pero nos salvo, nos salvo de morir.

- Devon Wallas no hace algo por nada, ha de querer algo a cambio.-dijo de pronto.

- No creas que todos son como tú Draco y si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo que querría?-pregunto enfadada, le estaba desesperando enormemente aquel chico.

- ¿No te lo imaginas?-le pregunto. Por favor, es más que obvio, solo basta con observar como se comporto contigo Hermione. Lo mas seguro es que ha de querer que le agradezcas de otra forma, más que con una Gracias o ¿acaso eres tan tonta para no darte cuenta de que se muere por ti?-le dijo furioso mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

Esa ultima frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que la castaña se enojara mas de lo que estaba.

- ¡Vete!-exclamo furiosa. ¡Salte del cuarto! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Vete!

- Como quieras.-dijo al momento en que salía furioso de la habitación azotando la puerta.

- ¡Eres un idiota!-gritó Hermione roja del coraje mientras se dejo caer en la cama y empezó a llorar.

Se sentía tan mal por las palabras de Draco, le dolía mucho su comportamiento, como podía decir que Devon le iba a cobrar de otra forma el que los haya salvado aunque sinceramente lo que más le dolía es que diera entender que ella podría aceptar.

- Es un idiota Hermione, no vale la pena que llores por él.-se dijo y se limpió las lágrimas.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, se levanto acercándose y miro a través de ella mientras recordaba el beso que se había dado con Draco, lo que provoco que instantáneamente se acariciara los labios con sus dedos.

- Tienes que olvidarlo, Draco Malfoy jamás te verá de esa manera.-se dijo con tristeza.

* * *

Por su parte el slytherin entro hecho una furia a su habitación, azotando también su puerta. Estaba tan enojado, sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia que tenía ganas de golpear a alguien

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya defendido a él? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme insensible? ¿Acaso no me he preocupado lo suficiente por ella? –se preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Pero no, tiene que defender a ese idiota… es un imbécil y lo peor es que…-se detuvo al momento en que sentaba en la orilla de su cama. Quien le gusta es él y no yo. Tengo… tengo que olvidarla, tengo que olvidar este amor que sientes por ella, arggg....-gruño. Como si fuera tan fácil.-su mirada se desvió. Si pudiera olvidarla ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.-se dijo con tristeza.

Se levanto mecánicamente y camino hacia la ventana.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ya no tratarla con tanta amabilidad, es tu compañera de trabajo y nada más, trátala como tal.- se dijo pero de pronto algo más llamó la atención.

Agudizo bien su vista, miro una silueta que se parecía a Chris Wallas, pensaba que ya se había ido desde hace algún tiempo porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo había llamado pero no estaba seguro ya que aquel lugar se encontraba en el último piso del Hotel así que prefirió ir a checar.

Salió de la habitación, dirigió una última mirada a la habitación donde estaba Hermione, pensó en avisarle pero su tan acalorada pelea no se lo permitió, estaba seguro que la persona a quien menos quería ver era a él así que opto por irse.

Salió del Hotel, observo a aquel sujeto detenidamente ya que aun se encontraba ahí y pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de Wallas, este apenas se estaba subiendo a un taxi. Apresurado fue a tomar uno cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

- ¡Draco!-gritó una mujer de cabello negro, detrás de él.

Draco volteo hacia el lugar donde lo llamaban y se llevo una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Laura!-exclamo sonriente.

Aquella chica era mujer muy bella, tenía su cabello largo negro, ojos grandes de color verde, largas pestañas, tez blanca, delgada pero de muy buen cuerpo. Su edad era de 21 años.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mientras lo abrazó.

- Estoy de vacaciones ¿y tú?-contesto respondiéndole el abrazo.

- Me mude para acá.-sonrió.

- Vaya ¡que bien!-exclamo notablemente alegre ante aquel encuentro pero pronto recordó el motivo por el cual había salido de su Hotel. Laura no sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte pero tengo algo que hacer.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.-se disculpo.

- No te preocupes. Tu muy bien sabes que nunca eres una interrupción.-le dijo sonriendo.

- Lo se pero me gusta que me lo digas.-ella también sonrió.

Si definitivamente Laura no había cambiado en nada.

- Dame la dirección de tu casa y con todo gusto paso a visitarte en la tarde.-le dijo.

- Claro.-sonrió aun más, empezó a anotársela y se la dio. Hasta luego Draco, te espero en la tarde.

- Claro. Nos vemos Laura.-dijo despidiendo se ella al momento en que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Aquella mujer se quedo ahí un momento después se marcho bajo la mirada de una persona que no había visto que se encontraba ahí. Draco volteo hacia todos lados para ver por donde se había ido Wallas pero no vio nada, así que agarro un taxi yéndose al mismo lugar donde habían estado anteriormente.

* * *

Hermione observaba por la ventana cuando de pronto vio a un chico rubio que salía apresurado del Hotel, automáticamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Draco así que rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación pero con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse con la Sra. Stuart.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde va señorita?-pregunto.

- Yo… es que… tengo ganas de salir.-contesto por fin.

- Eso se nota pero recuerde que todavía esta muy débil, no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos así que mejor haga el favor de regresar a la cama.-le ordeno.

- Pero…

- Pero nada señorita, regrese ahora mismo y espero no volver a verla levantada, no al menos en un buen rato.-la reprendió.

- Esta bien.-se hizo la resignada al momento en que camino a su habitación.

Brenda Stuart siguió su camino pero esta vez a la habitación de Draco. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no estaba así que decidió ir de nuevo a la habitación de Hermione para preguntarle a donde pudo haber ido pero al entrar también se llevo una tremenda sorpresa.

- Señorita Granger ¿sabe donde es…- se detuvo al ver que Hermione también se había ido. ¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo.

* * *

La gryffindor apresurada bajo a la recepción, ni siquiera puso atención a su alrededor, lo único que quería era saber hacia donde había el slytherin aunque ya lo sospechaba. Salió del Hotel, estaba a punto de subirse al taxi cuando alguien la detuvo.

- No se supone que deberías estar descansando.-comento un chico detrás de ella.

Hermione instantáneamente reconoció a quien le pertenecía esa voz al momento en que volteaba a verlo. Devon se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del gran Hotel donde se hospedaban.

- Devon… Hola.-trato de sonreír para después agregar. Es cierto, eso… eso se supone pero es que quería caminar un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a estar postrada en una cama.-mintió.

- ¿Subiéndote al taxi?-pregunto confundido.

- Si. Quiero ir al Puerto, es que me encanto ¿sabes? Y caminar allá.-agrego rápidamente para que el castaño no sospechara acerca del verdadero lugar hacia donde se dirigía.

- Eso es bueno. Aunque…-se detuvo y la miro pícaramente. No es conveniente que vayas sola así que te acompañare.-dijo de pronto Devon sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- Pero… es que posiblemente te aburras además no me pasara nada.

La castaña trataba de deshacerse de él ya que quería seguir a Draco.

- No lo creo, estando con tu compañía no puedo aburrirme. Además no puedo arriesgarme a que de nuevo te ataquen unos dementores, si lo hacen yo te protegeré.-le afirmo, la gryffindor solo se limito a sonreír.

Después se acerco a ella y le hizo un ademán para que subiera al auto. A la chica no le quedo otra más que subirse al taxi, no podía decirle a Devon el verdadero lugar a donde se dirigía porque eso los delataría. El chico la imito y juntos se fueron rumbo al Puerto.

* * *

Chris Wallas llegó a la misma Bodega, abrió la puerta al momento que hizo un hechizo en ella provocando que se abriera. Entró, camino solo unos pasos cuando ya estaba delante del Señor tenebroso para después inclinarse ante su presencia.

- Mi señor tenemos a la chica.-dijo todavía inclinado.

Voldemort volteo a verlo.

- Me alegro, por fin esos dementores sirven de algo.-sonrió.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella?-pregunto interesado.

- Manténgala ahí, no dejen que se escape, la necesito para atraerlo a él, para atraer a Harry Potter a mis dominios.-contesto desviando su mirada.

- Perdone mi intromisión mi Lord pero yo creí que el plan lo llevaríamos a cabo hoy.-le dijo.

Pero pronto se arrepintió ya que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volteo a verlo rápidamente provocando que se escamara del miedo.

- Mi querido Wallas…-dijo arrastrando las palabras. ¡No me importa lo que hayas creído!-le gritó, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a su alrededor mientras Chris temblaba de miedo, sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a los que lo hacían enfadar. Soy el único que sabe cuando el plan se llevará a cabo y este no es el momento ¿Entendido?

- S… si… Lo… lo siento… mi lord.-se disculpo con dificultad.

- No importa Wallas. Tu misión es solo mantenerla contigo, hacer que confié en ti, solo eso. Yo te avisare cuando pondremos en marcha mi magnifico plan.-se volvió a sentar. Ahora ¡vete!-le ordeno.

- Por supuesto mi Lord.-Chris se levanto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar.

De pronto, de entre las sombras se dejo ver una silueta masculina que había observado aquella escena con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

- ¿Quiere que lo mate mi Lord?-pregunto aquel chico misterioso.

- No… por ahora.-respondió con una sonrisa de maldad.

- Como usted ordene mi Lord, me retiro.

Y así como apareció aquel el chico, se esfumo del lugar.

* * *

Devon y Hermione llegaron al Puerto, se bajaron del taxi y se fueron a sentar en una de las bancas a observar el maravilloso paisaje que brindaba aquella gran ciudad.

- Bueno Hermione me encantaría saber algo de ti... ¿a que te dedicas?-le pregunto interesado.

- Trabajo en el Ministerio pero en este momento estoy de vacaciones.-contesto mirando hacia el mar.

- ¿Con Draco?-pregunto confundido.

- Si, es que trabajamos en el mismo departamento y el viaje era para los dos, así que optamos por venir aquí.-mintió.

- Pues entiendo perfectamente a Draco, mira que tener la suerte de viajar con una mujer como tu, yo tampoco lo pensaría, solo me vendría contigo.-sonrió Devon.

La castaña lo miró y trato de sonreír pero debido a lo que iba a decir esa pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una de amargura.

- Draco no me mira de esa forma, creo que esta aquí conmigo obligado.

- Y veo que eso te entristece, se puede notar que te gusta.-la miró intensamente esperando su respuesta que sabia de antemano que seria negativa, ella no iba a aceptar su amor por cierto rubio aunque él ya no tenia duda de ello.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sonrojada. No… yo… no, a mi no me interesa de esa manera Draco.-contesto por fin.

- ¿A no? ¡Que bien!-exclamo al momento se acercaba a ella. Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad.- sonrió para después tomar su mano.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba aquel gesto de él, estaba totalmente desarmada y nerviosa, es cierto que Devon le gustaba pero algo en ella no le permitía que se dejara llevar por ese sentimiento y ese algo era el amor que sentía por Draco, ese amor que sabía que no tenía futuro alguno ya que el rubio jamás la vería de otra forma aunque en la mañana cuando la fue a ver por un segundo pensó que estaba celoso pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

- ¿En que piensas?-pregunto de pronto Devon al ver que la mente de la gryffindor estaba divagando. Espero que en mi.-sonrió.

- ¿Qué? No en nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas.

- Esta bien.-le soltó la mano y volteo a ver el mar. Es hermoso ¿verdad?

- Si.-respondió Hermione. Muy hermoso.

- Sabes Hermione me alegro que no estés interesada en Draco de esa manera.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Una de las tantas cosas es que él no toma a las chicas en serio, creeme, he visto a muchas sufrir por él, solo juega con ellas, se divierte un rato, las usa y no le importa que tengan novio, ni que estén comprometidas, lo único que le interesa es acostarse con ellas para luego dejarlas.-dijo con rencor.

Hermione lo miró intrigada, podía notar el rencor en las palabras de Devon así que no pudo evitar comentar:

- Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho algo.

- En realidad lo hizo, digo por algo nos llevamos mal o ¿no te diste cuenta la ironía que conlleva lo que nos decimos? El rencor sobretodo.

- Creí que solo era mi imaginación.-contesto sinceramente.

- No, todo tiene una razón de ser Hermione, antes nos caíamos mal pero ahora nos odiamos porque ambos deseamos lo que él otro pueda tener y cuando lo tenemos, nos herimos y eso conlleva a alimentar nuestro odio.

La gryffindor lo miro atónita, mas que nada por la sinceridad que Devon estaba teniendo con ella.

- ¿Ahora? Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto interesada.

- Hace un año me iba a casar, estaba tan ilusionado, incluso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi titulo de mago por ella pero que estúpido fui.-sonrió con amargura. Un día antes de la boda me dijeron que ella me estaba engañando ¿y adivina con quien? Si con el imbécil de Draco Malfoy. Nadie me lo confirmo yo mismo los vi besándose, los muy cínicos ni siquiera lo negaron cuando los confronte, tenia tantas ganas de matarlo a él.- escupió con odio y Hermione pudo ver como apretaba sus puños con ira. Pero me di cuenta que solo era una basura, una asquerosa basura, que ninguno de los se merecía que me manchara las manos con su traición.

El chico no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empezaran a llenar de lágrimas al recordar todo aquello.

- No puede ser.-dijo la gryffindor sin poder creerlo. Él no…

- Claro que puede. Pero ¿sabes que fue lo peor de todo?-le pregunto.

La chica negó con su cabeza.

- Que después de eso la dejo, la boto como si fuera un trapo sucio, ya no la quiso ¿Y por que? Porque solo le interesaba quitármela, eso era lo único que quería.

- Yo… lo siento… no sabía.

- No tienes porque disculparte, perdóname tu a mi, es… es solo quería que supieras la clase de alimaña que es Draco Malfoy.

- Tal vez lo era antes pero ahora no es así, ha cambiado, se que esta arrepentido.-dijo firmemente.

- No seas tan ingenua Hermione, gente como Draco no cambia nunca. Y te lo puedo asegurar porque justamente hoy lo vi con ella.

- ¿Con ella?-pregunto confundida.

- Si con Laura, mi ex prometida. Se vieron afuera del Hotel y él quedo de ir a su casa hoy. Es por eso que te digo que no esta arrepentido por lo que me hizo además de que nunca se ha disculpado, ni espero que lo haga porque su orgullo de Malfoy no se lo permitiría.

La castaña seguía sin poder creer lo que Devon le decía, su rostro denotaba extrañeza.

- Se perfectamente que es imposible creerme. A él lo conoces más tiempo y a mi solo hace poco pero estoy seguro de que si le preguntas te dirá que estuvo con una amiga y ese amiga es Laura.-dijo con seguridad.

Hermione se entristeció. Si era cierto lo que Devon le decía, entonces él no había cambiado y ella estaba empezando a dudarlo ya que hace algunas horas se había comportado como el insoportable de hace algún tiempo, él que la había insultado por tantos años. Notablemente estaba confundida pero no dejo que el castaño se diera cuenta de ello.

- ¿Nos podemos ir?-le pregunto Hermione.

- Claro.-respondió.

Se levantaron, llamaron a un taxi, se subieron y se fueron rumbo al Hotel.

* * *

Draco llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la Bodega donde habían visto entrar a Wallas, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y de nuevo solo había una pared detrás de ella. La cerró lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¡No puede ser!-exclamo fuertemente. _Llegue tarde, lo más seguro es que ya haya entrado.-pensó el rubio enfadado_. Tendré que esperar otra oportunidad.-se dijo en voz alta.

Camino desganado hacia la calle, estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo pero no era por no haber alcanzado a Wallas sino porque sabía que se había portado como un idiota con Hermione ¿Como es que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos? Y más por los celos. Él más que nadie sabía que eso traía muchos problemas, siempre hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, sin importar la situación.

Iba a agarrar un taxi pero mejor decidió irse caminando, así podría pensar claramente acerca de sus sentimientos además de elegir la mejor excusa para que ella no se de cuenta de los celos que había sentido en la mañana al verla con Devon.

_- Fuiste un idiota Draco, solamente a ti se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez… solo a ti"-se reprocho a si mismo, después se detuvo._

No quería ir al Hotel ya que todavía se sentía muy mal por haber tratado así a Hermione, no tenía cara para verla a los ojos y recordar todo lo que le había dicho, mas que nada darle a entender que ella era ese tipo de chica. De pronto recordó su encuentro con Laura, rápidamente sacó el papel donde había anotado su dirección y se fue a buscarla. Con duras penas llegó a la dirección ya que no conocía muy bien la ciudad, toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer muy hermosa que camino hacia el pequeño portón que formaba parte de la cerca y lo abrió.

- ¡Que bueno que viniste!-exclamo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

- También me agrada verte.-le correspondió el abrazo.

- Te extrañe mucho.-le dijo al momento en que con sus manos agarro el rostro de Draco.

- Yo también te extrañe y no sabes cuanto.- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa para después abrazarla de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuertemente.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………………

_AGRADECIMIENTOS POR LEER EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **hino-senpai** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

Tambien a las personas que han leido la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

¡¡Hola!! Bueno que les pareció el capitulo ¿les gusto? ¿o no? Draco mostró algo de celos aunque Devon quiere poner a Hermione en contra de Draco ¿lo logrará? ¿La castaña se dejará influenciar? ¿Será cierto todo lo que dijo Devon de Draco? ¿O habrá alguna otra explicación? Muchas preguntas que serán contestadas mas adelante ^-^

Ya termine por fin mi periodo de exámenes, me fue muy bien :D gracias a aquellas personas que me desearon éxito ^-^ tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, es decir, antes de una semana!!! Bueno me despido, por fa dejen reviews!!!!

Cuídense.

Besos.

Nos vemos pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	13. Una vieja amiga

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 13: Una vieja amiga**

- Te extrañe mucho.-le dijo al momento en que con sus manos agarro el rostro de Draco.

- Yo también te extrañe y no sabes cuanto.- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa para después abrazarla de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuertemente.

Se separaron y se miraron sonrientes, tenían tanto de no hacerlo, no desde aquella vez.

- Pero pasa.-lo invitó.

Entraron juntos a la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

- ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la chica.

- Mas o menos.-contesto algo serio.

- Déjame adivinar… Mmm… debe de ser por una mujer.- sonrió pícaramente.

- Pues si.-sonrió también sin proponérselo. Me conoces tan bien pero en este momento no quiero hablar de eso.-le dijo volviéndose serio de nuevo.

- Esta bien pero no te vas a salvar después ¡¡eh!!Bueno Cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho?-se acomodo bien en el sillón.

- Trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, sigo soltero.-rió. En realidad no hecho mucho, he trabajado, me he ocupado de los negocios de mi padre, eso es todo. ¿Y tú?

- Lo siento.-se disculpo. Que maleducada soy ¿gustas té, agua?

- Agua esta bien.

Laura se levanto del sillón, camino hacia su cocina para después regresar con un vaso con agua.

- Gracias.-le dijo cuando se lo entrego. ¿Y tú que has hecho?

- Después de todo aquello, me vine a vivir aquí, es muy hermoso pero sobre todo tranquilo, tu me entiendes.- sonrió.

- Que ironías de la vida.-comento al darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto Laura confundida.

- Él esta aquí.-respondió. Justamente me estoy quedando en la suite de su padre, con él y con mi compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Él esta aquí?-pregunto algo alarmada. Pe… pero ¿como?-se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Veo que todavía sientes algo por él.-comento sinceramente.

- He hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo Draco pero no puedo.-su rostro empezó a entristecerse.

- ¿No crees que él debería saber la verdad?-pregunto el slytherin.

- No.-respondió tajantemente. Además no entiendo porque me dices eso, si tú lo odias.

- Tienes razón, lo odio a él pero te quiero mucho a ti, se que todavía lo sigues amando y…

- Y nada Draco, no quiero hablar de eso ¿esta bien? Si él se enterará de la verdad estoy segura que haría algo al respecto y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que salga lastimado además creo que es más feliz ahora, tal vez hasta ya encontró un nuevo amor.

Volteo a ver a Draco.

- Creo que en eso tienes razón, precisamente anda tras mi compañera de trabajo.-dijo serio pero se podía notar la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos.

- Y veo que eso te pone mal ¿no es así?-pregunto Laura.

- ¿Qué? No claro que no, ella es mi compañera de trabajo y nada más.-respondió secamente.

Laura se limito a sonreír tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto.

- Hermione Granger.- contesto el chico.

- Bonito nombre.-sonrió Laura.

- Si.-dijo Draco también sonriendo. Sabes hoy la trate muy mal, no se lo merecía.-su mirada se desvió.

- Tal vez si le dices que lo sientes, lo comprenderá, yo lo comprendería.

- Si tienes razón, eso es lo que haré.-sonrió. Pero dime ¿a que te dedicas?

- Soy chef en un restaurante muy prestigioso.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-exclamo. Me alegro mucho por ti ¿a ver cuando me cocinas?-bromeo. Bueno a mi no… digo que haber cuando me ofreces una de tus especialidades.

- Si te entiendo.-sonrió Laura.

Platicaron durante aproximadamente una hora para después despedirse.

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos después Laura, todavía no se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí pero ten por seguro que sabrás de mi.

- Esta bien, eso espero Draco, hasta luego.-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Draco salió de la casa rumbo al Hotel, él haber hablado con Laura lo había ayudado mucho, recordó cuanto ella lo había apoyado el día de la muerte de sus padres estando con él en su funeral, eso lo apreciaba mucho. Pensó también que debía disculparse con la castaña, decirle que había sido un idiota y que lo lamentaba.

* * *

Devon y Hermione llegaron al Hotel, entraron y subieron a la Suite.

- Me la pase muy bien contigo Hermione.-le dijo.

- Yo también Devon.

- Te dejo para que descanses.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos después.-abrió la puerta, camino hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla.

De pronto vino a su memoria todo lo que le había dicho Devon de Draco, sería cierto que él le quito a su prometida, si eso era verdad Draco no valía la pena aunque era cierto también que eso fue hace un año, cuando Draco todavía no cambiaba pero y si ¿no lo había hecho? Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la castaña, se sentía tan confundida, tal vez quería que eso fuera cierto para tener una excusa para tratar de olvidar al rubio porque ella sabía muy bien que él jamás la vería de esa forma, se dejo caer en la cama mientras miraba el techo. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se incorporó y vio a Draco parado observándola.

- ¿No vas a pasar o que?-pregunto la castaña haciéndose la molesta.

- Si. Quiero hablar contigo…-se detuvo y agrego. Acerca de lo de hace rato.-contesto, sin siquiera poder atención al tono con el cual le hablo porque él muy bien sabía lo molesta que estaba.

Ella lo miró atenta fingiendo indiferencia aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de oírlo decir que lo sentía, que había sido un tonto por tratarla así. El rubio se le quedo mirando y al ver que ella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra decidió hablar.

- Solo quería decirte que mi comportamiento de hace un rato fue impropio, no debí decirte esas cosas que aunque fueran ciertas, no soy nadie para decirlas, te trate muy mal, no te lo merecías, fui un idiota y…

- Con un "lo siento" basta Draco.-lo interrumpió Hermione sonriendo.

Era difícil de explicar como estar frente a él la hacia olvidarse de ese sentimiento de desagrado pero el hecho de que se estuviera disculpando le parecía demasiado tierno.

- Esta bien, lo siento Hermione.- sonrió también.

- Estas disculpado, en serio, no te preocupes aunque no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- No lo hare otra vez.

- Y te advierto algo Draco Malfoy si me vuelves a tratar así, te juro que de un buen hechizo no te salvas.-bromeo la castaña.

Draco rió ante su comentario.

- ¿Y quien te dice que me voy a dejar?-le pregunto sonriendo de manera sexy o al menos así lo percibió la chica ya que era imposible que el slytherin cuando sonreía no se viera de esa forma.

- Yo porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar sabes que soy mejor hechicera que tú.-lo miró de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-exclamo riendo aún más. ¿A ver demuéstramelo?-la retó levando una ceja.

Hermione sonrió, le encantaba este Draco juguetón y divertido aunque no podía negar que lo que mas le había agradado es que se hubiera disculpado.

- Tu lo quisiste.-dijo la castaña agarrando su varita.

Se disponía a decir algo cuando entro la señora Stuart que al verlos en semejante posición se asusto.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- exclamo asustada.

- Tranquila Sra. Stuart, solo estamos bromeando.-contesto Draco conteniéndose la risa al ver el rostro de Brenda.

- Si.-lo apoyo Hermione también riendo.

- Menos mal.-suspiró aliviada pero después volteo a verlos. Ahorita mismo me van a decir donde andaban porque yo muy bien les dije que debían descansar.-les dijo en tono acusador.

- Bueno yo…-pero la castaña fue interrumpida.

- No te enojes con Hermione Nana, andaba conmigo, solo fuimos a pasear.-dijo Devon quien se encontraba parado en la puerta.

Draco volteo a verlo enojado, el escuchar que Hermione había estado con él provoco que los celos volvieran a apoderarse de su persona.

- ¿Y usted señor Malfoy?-pregunto intrigada.

- Con una amiga.-contesto cortante, sin ya ni siquiera mirar a la castaña.

De pronto el recuerdo de una conversación anterior inundo el pensamiento de Hermione.

_------------------------------- Flash Back ---------------------------------_

- Se perfectamente que es imposible creerme. A él lo conoces más tiempo y a mi solo hace poco pero estoy seguro de que si le preguntas te dirá que estuvo con una amiga y esa amiga es Laura.-dijo con seguridad.

_----------------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------------_

Al finalizar la castaña no pudo más que sentirse decepcionada y celosa a la vez e instantáneamente empezó a creer en lo que le había dicho Devon. Volteo a verlo, se percato que ya no la miraba y que su rostro se había transformado, adquiriendo una tonalidad de seriedad, dándose cuenta que el Draco juguetón de hace unos momentos se había ido.

- Espero que haya valido la pena el ir a verla Sr. Malfoy.-dijo la Sra. Stuart rompiendo el silencio.

- Totalmente. Ella lo vale.-respondió con seguridad.

Hermione al escucharlo sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, todas aquellas esperanzas que alberga muy adentro de su corazón se deshicieron en un instante. En ese momento ya odiaba a la tal Laura sin quisiera conocerla personalmente, aunque el hecho de que haya engañado a un chico como Devon y mas que le haya hecho lo que le hizo, le decía mucho acerca de la clase de mujer que era. Por su parte Devon se sorprendió, no podía creer el cinismo de Draco, quería golpearlo en ese momento pero se contuvo, volteo a ver a la castaña y vio en su rostro la misma decepción que había sentido cuando se entero de todo aquello, sintió un poco de lastima por ella, en si, lo poco que conocía a Hermione le había caído muy bien, le gustaba, era una mujer muy bella pero el que Draco estuviese interesada en ella y mas que mintiera sobre dicho interés, la hacia aún más interesante para él.

- Me alegro que haya valido la pena.-le dijo un poco molesta. Ahora tiene que descansar al igual que la Srita. Granger, así que cada quien a su cuarto.-les ordeno.

- Por supuesto Nana.-dijo Devon con una sonrisa, se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Devon, gracias por el paseo, la pase muy bien.- mintió la castaña haciendo parecer que la había pasado genial.

Draco apretó sus puños con furia, estaba demasiado celoso pero tenía que controlarse, había quedado en tratarla como compañera de trabajo solamente y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Yo también me retiro, hasta luego Hermione.-se despidió con una rápida mirada y salio de la habitación.

Hermione lo miro triste, no sabia porque le había dicho eso a Devon, bueno si lo sabia, quería darle celos a Draco pero solo obtuvo su indiferencia.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la Sra. Stuart.

- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada.-mintió.

- Entonces te dejo, si se te ofrece algo solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo amablemente.

La chica asintió. Brenda salió de la habitación. Hermione se quedó sola, de pronto vino a su mente las palabras de Draco.

_- "Totalmente. Ella lo vale"_

Se puso mucho más triste de lo que estaba provocando que caminara de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar ese pensamiento. Simplemente no podía entender a Draco, hace unos momentos se estaban llevando bien pero después ya ni siquiera la miraba y la trataba con dureza.

_- "Pues claro que no te miraba Hermione, si estaba hablando de su querida Laura"-pensó con odio. _Pe… pero ¿ella que puede tener que yo no tenga?-se pregunto a si misma.

**- Que ella ha de ser mucho más bonita que tu, más inteligente y… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, sangre limpia.-le respondió su conciencia en tono de burla.**

- Pero no… él ya no es así, ha cambiado, es por eso que me he enamorado de él.-se dijo.

**- Por favor Hermione… no te hagas tonta… él te agradaba desde antes. En el Colegio te gustaba que te volteara a ver aunque fuera solo para molestarte e insultarte.- seguía diciendo su conciencia sin perder el tono de burla.**

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamo indignada. Es cierto que me llamaba la atención pero eso era todo ¿a quien le iba a gustar que lo molestaran?-se pregunto.

**- A ti.-le respondió su conciencia. Te gustaba que él te molestara, que se fijara en ti aunque solo fuera de esa manera, no te hagas la tonta, tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien, sabemos que él te encantaba… mejor dicho que te encanta, aunque ahora si aceptas que te gusta porque que ha cambiado y ya no es el mismo pedante de antes.**

- ¡Claro que no! Él… él no me gustaba.-empezó a mover su cabeza negándolo. Ahora si me gusta pero antes no, élno me gustaba.

**- Si te gustaba ¿Para que lo niegas Hermione? Si se trata de mi… de tu conciencia, no tienes que mentirme… no a mi… solo yo se tu verdad y no… no te preocupes que no diré nada. Pero ahora dime ¿Qué harás al respecto?-la cuestiono.**

- ¿Al respecto? -pregunto confundida.

**- Si ¿Qué harás con Draco y Laura?-pregunto su conciencia.**

- ¿Qué tengo hacer? Nada, eso es lo que hare. Si quiere que se quede con ella a mi no me importa.-contesto algo indignada.

Ella mas que nadie sabia que no era ese tipo de chica que se entrometía en relaciones que ya tenían alguna base sustentada.

**- ¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamo su conciencia. Tienes que pelear por Draco, no se lo puedes dejar así como así a esa tal "Laura".**

- Ya lo dije. No voy a hacer nada además a Draco ni siquiera le intereso de esa forma.-dijo triste.

**- ¡Por favor no te hagas la tonta!-exclamo. Sabes que si le gustas o ¿Porque se puso así de enfadado cuando te vio en brazos de Devon? Y no vayas a salir con alguna tontería como "el no estaba celoso" ya que si lo estaba, acéptalo, le gustas aunque sea un poquito pero le gustas.-dijo firmemente.**

- Eso no es cierto y ¿Sabes que? ¡Cállate!-le exigió. Me estas confundiendo. Además de ya me estoy volviendo loca por estar hablando contigo, eres mi conciencia pero yo soy la que decide que pensar, así que ya no digas nada.

Era tonto sentirse enojada pero no podía evitarlo aunque era cierto que se trataba de su conciencia, es decir, de una parte de ella.

**- Como quieras Hermione, me voy pero cuando Draco este casado con Laura no vengas a llorarme a mi.-la sentencio.**

- Pues estate tranquila ya que no te voy a llorar a ti… porque… porque ¡no estoy loca!-le gritó.

Su conciencia ante este último comentario solo se burlo y se escucho como a lo lejos le dijo _"no lo dejes ir"._

Después de esa pequeña charla con "su conciencia", se cambio y se acostó a dormir, se sentía tan estúpida por haberle gritado aunque si era sincera se sentía más estúpida por haber estado hablando con ella como si fuera una persona.

* * *

Devon salió enojado de la habitación de Hermione, a pesar de que había molestado al rubio no podía sentirse bien debido a que él, ese slytherin que tanto odiaba había pasado la tarde con Laura, con su Laura ¿Cómo es que ella aun lo frecuentaba? Después de que solo la uso y cuando ya no tenia nada mas que ganar la abandono pero ella lo había saludado como si nada, como se le saluda a un amigo ¿Acaso tenia tan poca dignidad? No eso no podía ser, la chica de cual él se enamoro hace años no era así pero aun seguía sin entender su comportamiento aunque ¿a él que más le daba? Si ella lo había engañado y de la peor forma, no debería ni siquiera interesarle su bienestar pero no podía evitarlo… aun la amaba como el primer día y se odiaba tanto por aun sentir lo que sentía. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, giro la perilla y entro, al hacerlo se fue directamente hacia un guardarropa a buscar su pijama sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- No debes ser tan confiado primo.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Pero al ver que Devon no respondía agrego.

- Entrar sin checar tu habitación, no esta bien.-dijo mordazmente.

Nuevamente el castaño hizo caso omiso y solo se limito a preguntar.

- George ¿a que debe el privilegio de que me visites?

La ironía se hizo presente en la frase anteriormente dicha.

- ¿Acaso un primo no puede visitar a la familia?-le respondió con otra pregunta.

- No digo eso George, es solo que siempre que vienes solo pasas a ver a mi padre.-contesto Devon quitándose el saco, lo coloco en una silla que volteo ágilmente y se sentó en ella.

- Tenía ganas de saludarte.- sonrió pero al ver que su primo no acaba por convencerse, le dijo. También para saber de tu conquista.

- ¡Vaya!-exclamo Devon. Creo que sabes muchas cosas.

- Solo las que necesito saber.-sonrió George.

- Pues me va muy bien con Hermione, es muy bella e inteligente, dos cualidades difíciles de encontrar en una mujer.-opino el castaño.

- Es cierto.- lo apoyo. Aunque… creo que ya las habías encontrado en…-volteo a verlo y sonrió aun más. Laura ¿no es cierto? Pero ella lamentablemente decidió dejarte.-comento en tono de burla fingiendo que comprendía a su primo.

- Si vas a hablar de ella, mejor vete.-le dijo molesto.

- No te enojes primo era… era simplemente un comentario.- sonrió arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Me vas a decir a que viniste?-pregunto Devon quien todavía seguía molesto.

- Ya te lo dije. Solo quería saber de ti y de Hermione, eso es todo.

- Solo te basta con saber que ella será mía George.-le aseguro.

- Eso espero.

- Ten por seguro que así será.- volvió a decir Devon con seguridad mientras se levanto de la silla.

- En fin, me retiro primo.-se levanto del sillón.

George camino hacia la puerta, llego hasta ella, se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

- Será mejor que te des prisa con Hermione sino Draco te va a ganar, ya ves que tiene experiencia.-dijo con una sonrisa de maldad. Yo que tu vigilaría más de cerca sus movimientos.-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Devon se quedó pensando un poco en lo que le había dicho su primo, en realidad tenia razón, debía de darse prisa, así que tomo una decisión, era tiempo de dar el primer paso, salió de su habitación rumbo al cuarto de Hermione.

* * *

Draco al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, tenia que despejar sus pensamientos y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un baño relajante. Al salir, se vistió, se acostó y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero por mas que intentaba nadamas no podía ya que en su mente solo estaba que Hermione había pasado la tarde con Devon y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado, ella muy bien lo dijo y eso hacia que la sangre le hirviera, sentía tanto odio, por primera vez en su vida quería ser él… ser él solo en los momentos que estaba con ella, que tenía el privilegio de su compañía, de poder besarla en la mejilla cada vez que quisiera y sin que se lo negase aunque era cierto que ellos se habían besado pero Draco quería hacerlo a diario, besarla a cada momento y cada minuto de su vida, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Pronto se incorporo.

- ¿Y si le digo lo que siento por ella?-se pregunto a si mismo. Me va a rechazar estoy seguro pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si me acepta? No, no te hagas ilusiones Draco… eso nunca va a pasar… pero… argr…- golpeó con frustración un lado la cama. ¡Ya salte de mi mente Hermione! ¡Ya salte!-gritó el rubio en la oscuridad.

Para después levantarse de la cama y caminar de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía de hacer. Sin esperarlo se detuvo, tenía que hablar con Hermione, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, era el momento y si lo rechazaba que mas daba, no le importaba nada más. Se armo de valor, camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto cuando sin esperarlo oyó el ruido de su puerta abriéndose, se incorporo entre asustada y curiosa de saber quien había entrado sin tocar. Pudo ver como una sombra se aproximaba a ella, quiso agarrar su varita cuando de pronto sintió que una mano la agarraba y la atraía hacia la sombra pudiendo ver ya de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aqu…-pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que aquel chico la beso inesperadamente, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Estaba impactada ante aquel acontecimiento, no sabía que hacer, no tenia idea si debía separarlo o corresponderle, estaba demasiado confundida con aquella conducta por parte de él, no se la esperaba, no así tan de repente. En ese preciso momento alguien más abrió la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa al percatarse de aquella escena.

- Hermio…-dijo pero no finalizo ya que de la impresión de verla besándose con otro lo hizo quedarse callado.

La gryffindor instintivamente al oír la voz Draco separo a Devon de inmediato. El solo se limito a mirarlos con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sentía como su corazón se había hecho mil pedazos en un instante. Todavía no podía creer que Hermione, su Hermione se estuviera besando con Devon, con su peor enemigo.

- Draco… yo…-pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Lamento haberlos interrumpido.- dijo cortante dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Draco ¡espe…ra!-susurro la castaña pero fue inútil ya que el chico ya había cerrado la puerta.

- Hermione.-la llamo Devon.

Totalmente confundida volteo a verlo.

- ¿Por… porque lo hiciste?-pregunto la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas.

El castaño se sintió mal por eso ya que sabía que muy dentro de ella aun albergaba las esperanzas de tener algo con el slytherin pero después de esto, vio en su mirada como aquellas esperanzas habían terminado.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Porque me gustas, porque tenias ganas de hacerlo y…-pero en ese instante fue interrumpido.

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar a mi habitación y besarme sin previo aviso?-pregunto notablemente indignada.

- No… yo… lo lamento Hermione, soy culpable pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo haría nuevamente para que te lo niego.-dijo firmemente.

- Devon… estoy confundida por favor déjame sola.

- Hermione no quiero…

- Déjame sola.-le repitió de nuevo.

- Claro. Solo quiero que sepas que no quiero que te sientas obligada conmigo. Yo solo hice lo que sentí.

Pero la gryffindor no le contesto, solo se volteo hacia un lado.

- Te dejo, buenas noches.-se despido.

- Buenas noches.-le contesto seria aunque mas bien esa seriedad era tristeza, tristeza de que el hombre que ella amaba la hubiera visto besándose con otro cuando era a él a quien quería.

Devon salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que después de esto Draco ya no la buscaría, lo había visto en su rostro, había visto su tristeza, la misma tristeza que él sintió cuando se entero de todo aquello. Se quedo un momento parado afuera de la habitación de Hermione, volteo hacia la del rubio y se pregunto que estaría pensando pero sobre todo si estaba sufriendo lo suficiente ya que sentía un profundo odio hacia él lo que provocaba que se alegrara de lo que le pasara aunque de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que esto era solo el comienzo de su venganza. Volvió en si y camino hacia su cuarto, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Draco entro a su habitación, casi sin pensarlo se dejo caer en su cama, aun seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto pero que estúpido fue al pensar que Hermione tal vez sintiera algo por él, si se notaba que de quien estaba enamorada era de Devon, era mas que obvio, solo bastaba con ver el beso que se habían dado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no llegaba en ese momento? ¿Hubiera pasado algo más? De pronto su mente empezó a divagar lo que provoco que una ira se apoderara de su ser, el solo pensar que pudiera pasar algo mas entre ellos lo hacia rabiar de una manera de no había conocido hasta ese momento, odio a Devon con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que deseo que estuviese muerto. Sentía tanto coraje, impotencia, celos, odio, sobre todo odio hacia él… odio porque le había quitado a la persona que él más quería, a la única persona que él en verdad había amado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía tantas ganas de llorar pero su mente le decía que un Malfoy nunca llora… un Malfoy nunca muestra sus sentimientos… un Malfoy no se enamora… Esas eran palabras de su padre pero ahora se daba cuenta de que razón tenía, que el amor de verdad era solo para los tontos y débiles de corazón. Maldecía con toda su alma el haberse fijado en ella, precisamente en ella, haberse fijado en un imposible.

Pronto se incorporo, necesitaba salir de ahí sino acabaría por matar a alguien del coraje y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Pronto salió de su habitación, bajo a la recepción y salió del Hotel. Ya en la calle empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba despejar su mente y que mejor forma de hacerlo que caminando mientras trataba de olvidar el enorme dolor que sentía, era como si le oprimieran el pecho y no lo dejaran respirar. Odiaba sentir todo aquello, odiaba sentirse infeliz, antes de volver a verla él era feliz, andando con cuanta mujer quería, sin compromisos, sin ataduras pero sobre todo sin amor. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de Laura, miro que todo estaba oscuro pero no le importo, abrió el pequeño portón que tenia, llego hasta la puerta y toco el timbre varias veces. Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando una luz se prendió pudiendo ver que se trataba de Draco, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

- Me sorprende vert…-pero algo le impido seguir hablando y eso fue que el rubio al verla sin saber porque se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso inesperadamente dejando a Laura sin saber que hacer.

Mientras mas la besaba, mas la acercaba a él como temiendo que se le fuera. Al separarse siguió sin abrir sus ojos al momento en que tomaba el rostro de Laura entre sus manos, era como si temiera abrirlos y darse cuenta que no se trataba de la chica que él quería.

- Draco yo…-Laura no sabia que decir, aquella conducta del rubio la había dejado indefensa.

- Déjame quedarme contigo… por favor.-le suplico aun sin abrir los ojos ni soltarla.

- Sabes que no puedo negarme.- sonrió tiernamente. Vamos.-le dijo al mismo instante en que se separo de él, agarro su mano y juntos se fueron rumbo a la habitación.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola lily, jajaja si son unos tontos xD pero a veces esto paso en la vida real, nuestros pensamientos nos traicionan jaja xD aunque la hora en que se van a sincerar casi llega, solo hay que tener paciencia :D ¡¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!]

.: **Adrit126**:.

.: **hino-senpai** :.

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

**Tambien a las personas que han leido la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola... ¿que les pareció este capitulo? Un poco triste pero no se preocupen que ya vendrá la revancha de Draco :D si de nuestro hermoso rubio que pondrá en su lugar a Devon y no quieran matarme por dejarlo donde lo deje ya que les tengo un adelanto :D el próximo capitulo habrá escena dramione que amaran hehehe si :D el cual tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto que pueda!

El texto en negritas es la contestación de la conciencia de Hermione y lo que no esta en negritas es lo que ella contesto xD espero no haberlas hecho enredarse xD hahaha :D

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	14. El Baile

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 14: El baile**

- Déjame quedarme contigo… por favor.-le suplico aun sin abrir los ojos ni soltarla.

- Sabes que no puedo negarme.- sonrió tiernamente. Vamos.-le dijo al mismo instante en que se separo de él, agarro su mano y juntos se fueron rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto mas temprano de lo normal debido a que casi no había dormido en toda la noche, no por el beso de Devon sino porque había algo en ella que le decía que Draco había ido a decirle algo importante y no podía dejar de pensar en él pero sobre todo en lo que estaría pensando de ella. Casi mecánicamente se ducho y se vistió. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a su cuarto y explicarle que ella no tenía nada con Devon, que había sido él quien la había besado sin previo aviso, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

**- "Ve a hablar con él Hermione, explícale".-le dijo su conciencia.**

- ¿Para que? Además entre él y yo no hay nada.-trato de hacerse sentir mejor pero sin lograr mucho avance.

**- "No te hagas la tonta conmigo, ve y explícale".-le volvió a insistir.**

- Pero…-iba a replicar pero su conciencia se le adelanto.

**- "Pero nada, ve o te obligo".-la amenazo.**

- Esta bien.-se resigno.

Se armo de valor y salió de su habitación. Camino lento hacia la de Draco, temía llegar ya que no sabia como empezar la conversación, ni modo que dijera _"solo vine a decirte que no tengo nada con Devon, él me beso a mi, te lo digo por si te interesa"_ que estúpida se vería si llegara diciendo eso. Por fin llego hasta su puerta, suspiroy toco pero no recibió respuesta así que lo repitió varias veces y nada.

- Dra… Draco soy yo ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto al abrir la puerta lentamente.

Pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna así que la abrió completamente. Aquella habitación parecía desierta y lo comprobó al entrar ya que se percato de que la cama estaba hecha, pareciera que no había dormido ahí pero ese pensamiento lo elimino rápidamente, probablemente había ido a vigilar a Wallas sin decirle, de todos modos ya lo había hecho antes pero aun así decidió asegurarse al revisar todo su cuarto pero como ya sospechaba no había ni rastros de él. En ese mismo momento llegó Brenda.

- Srita. Hermione, el desayuno esta listo, si gusta bajar.-le informo.

- Gracias. Por cierto Sra. Brenda ¿ha visto a Draco?-pregunto interesada.

- Ahora que lo menciona no. Es raro porque por lo que veo su cama esta hecha y los días que llevan aquí, él no lo había hecho pero tal vez se levanto de mejor humor y quiso hacerlo.-comento sonriente.

- Si, tal vez.-dijo casi en un susurro. _"¿Dónde estará?"-se pregunto a si misma._

- Aunque estoy segura de que no tarda en regresar, así que será mejor que baje a desayunar.-opino Brenda.

- Tiene razón.- sonrió y salió de la habitación, al hacerlo se topo con Devon.

- Buenos Días Hermione.- la saludo amablemente.

- Buenos Días.- también trato de sonreír.

De pronto en aquel pasillo reino un gran silencio, raro en ellos ya que casi siempre sabían que decir.

- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer.-dijo de pronto el castaño.

- No te preocupes. Lamento yo también haberme portado así de grosera pero no me lo esperaba.

- Lo se. Siempre es bueno el elemento sorpresa Hermione.- sonrió seductoramente.

- Quiero que sepas que yo…

- Te dije que no quiero que te sientas obligada de alguna manera. Quería hacerlo y lamento si te cause algún problema pero como te dije lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por gustarle a un chico como Devon pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste por Draco.

- Creo que es mejor bajar a desayunar.-opino la gryffindor.

- Claro, después de ti.-le hizo un ademan.

Juntos bajaron rumbo al Comedor donde se encontraban Chris y George.

- Buenos días Srita. Granger.-la saludo amablemente Wallas.

- Buenos días Sr. Wallas.-contesto Hermione.

- Buenos días hijo.-saludo a Devon.

- Hola Padr…-pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Draco! Hola.-lo saludo de pronto George.

Hermione al oír su nombre automáticamente volteo hacia atrás viendo al rubio parado en la entrada del comedor. Se percato de que llevaba la misma ropa que ayer.

- George. Buenos días a todos.-saludo serio.

Para después caminar hacia el comedor, pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la castaña y se sentó al lado de George.

- Hombre ¿Dónde has pasado la noche que no llegaste a dormir?- pregunto el primo de Devon.

- Por ahí.-respondió cortante.

Hermione lo observo, pudo ver la frialdad en su mirada, una frialdad que no veía en él, no desde hace tanto tiempo. Reacciono al sentir la mano de Devon tocarla, haciéndole entender que debían sentarse, caminaron a los únicos lugares que estaban desocupados quedando uno al lado del otro.

- Para mi que pasaste la noche con una chica ¿no es cierto?-pregunto George con una picara sonrisa.

El slytherin vio su oportunidad de demostrar que lo que hacían Hermione y Devon no le importaba así que opto por dibujarse una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

- Creo que esa sonrisa lo confirma.-comento George sin dejar de sonreír.

Aun cuando el slytherin no lo había confirmado vocalmente aquella sonrisa lo había dicho todo, no hubo necesidad de que lo dijera, solo bastaba con verlo. Poco a poco la castaña sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, una profunda tristeza la embargo provocándole la formación de un nudo en la garganta, pedía con todas sus fuerzas que nadie le preguntara nada porque sino se darían cuenta de cómo su voz se quebraba con la respuesta. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dormida con otra? Había una parte de ella que no podía creerlo aun pero a la vez se sentía tonta por pensar así ya que sabia de sobra la infinidad de admiradoras que el rubio tenia tras de el y que fácilmente cualquiera de ellas pudo haber sido la afortunada aunque ella sospechaba con quien había pasado la noche, si, tenia que ser ella, tenia que tratarse de Laura.

Devon se dio cuenta de que cuanto le había afectado a Hermione aquella revelación, sonrió en sus adentros, el slytherin se lo estaba poniendo mucho mas fácil de lo que él esperaba, no podía creer que solo basto con verla besándose con otro para lanzarse en los brazos de otra pero ni por un minuto se le cruzo que podía tratarse de Laura.

- Y bien Draco ¿Conocemos a la afortunada?-pregunto Devon sin dejar de sonreír.

- Por supuesto.-contesto Draco sonriendo aun más.

Sabía que después de que le dijera el nombre se estaría vengando completamente del castaño.

- Tú más que nadie la conoces Devon.-le dijo. Se trata de Laura.

George quien había bebido de su jugo lo echo hacia fuera y rio por lo bajo.

- Lo siento.-se disculpo aun sonriendo.

Mientras que el castaño al escuchar el nombre de ella borro su sonrisa de inmediato al mismo tiempo en que se apodero de él un enorme odio, un odio hacia Draco quien supo perfectamente cuanto le había molestado su respuesta a Devon, lo que provoco en él una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Laura?-pregunto extrañado Chris. ¿No se llama igual que la chica con la que estabas comprometido?

- Si, se trata de la misma.-contesto el castaño arrastrando las palabras tratando de calmarse y no saltarle a golpes al slytherin.

- La misma que le quito Malfoy.-murmuro George en tono burlón.

- ¿Dijiste algo George?-volvió a preguntar el mortifago pero esta vez a su sobrino.

- No nada tío. ¡¡Ahh!! Se me olvida decirles.-se acordó de pronto. Esta noche habrá un baile al cual indudablemente estamos invitados, la recepción es a las 8 pm.- les informo.

- ¡Que bien!-exclamo sonriente Wallas. Al menos ya tenemos que hacer en la noche ¿no lo creen?

- Claro Padre.-contesto Devon sonriendo.

Este baile le quedaba como anillo al dedo, justo aquí acabaría por conquistar a Hermione de una vez por todas además también vería sufrir al rubio por ella y justo en esos momentos podía tener un instante de satisfacción al verlo sufrir así que sin dudarlo lo aprovecho.

- Hermione ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-le pregunto de pronto Devon sorprendiéndola.

Esta lo miró y después volteo a ver a Draco, quien ni siquiera la miraba, estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente, ni siquiera lo había visto inmutarse aunque lo que no sabía la castaña es que el slytherin se estaba muriendo de los celos pero estaba tratando de disimularlo para no darle el gusto al castaño de verlo mal.

- Bueno…-empezó a decir sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Eh… esta bien, acepto.-contesto Hermione girando su cabeza y centrando su mirada en Devon.

El rubio se quedo quieto por un momento al oír la respuesta de la gryffindor pero pronto se recupero, haciéndose al que no le importaba.

- ¿Y a quien vas a llevar tu Draco? ¿A Laura?-pregunto interesado George.

- No podre ir, tengo planes.-respondió de nuevo cortante.

- Que mala suerte, con las ganas que tenia de verla.-comento George.

- Muchachos tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la noche.-se despidió Wallas al terminar de desayunar.

- Yo me voy contigo tío.-se apresuro a decir George. Hasta luego primo, Hermione, Draco.-dijo sonriendo para después salir del comedor en compañía de su tío Chris.

Por su parte las tres personas restantes se quedaron solas en la mesa, el silencio que reinaba era terriblemente escalofriante ya que se podía notar la tensión que había en esa habitación. Draco seguía desayunando plácidamente o al menos eso daba entender, Hermione muy apenas toco su plato debido a que se sentía triste porque ahora si había perdido a Draco para siempre, ella no podía competir con Laura, no la conocía pero sabia que ella debía de estar muy bonita por algo lo enamoro. De ves en cuando volteaba a verlo aunque este seguía sin mirarla. Devon, en cambio, no podía sacar de su mente que Draco se había quedado a dormir con Laura, a pesar de todo, él todavía la seguía amando y una rabia lo embargaba cada vez que se los imaginaba a ellos juntos, mas porque él ya no tenia esa oportunidad.

De pronto el rubio se levanto de la mesa al terminar de desayunar, la gryffindor volteo a verlo quedándose pensando en el porque había aceptado ir al baile con Devon, no sabía porque lo había hecho, bueno en si lo sabia, quería que él sintiese la mitad de lo que ella sintió cuando él acepto haber pasado la noche con Laura, esa tristeza que la embargo y que aun era dueña de ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Devon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No, es solo que no dormí bien anoche.-respondió triste.

- Si quieres sube a descansar porque la noche será larga.-comento Devon con una sonrisa.

- Si, eso haré, con permiso.-se levanto de la mesa y subió a su habitación desganada.

Al llegar se dejo caer en la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentía tan triste, Draco se iba a ver con Laura en la noche y tal vez volverían a estar juntos. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas, ya sin poder evitarlo se dejo llevar por la tristeza que tenía dentro. Minutos después se tranquilizo, ella muy bien sabía que lo de Draco era imposible, ella era la única culpable por haberse hecho ilusiones con él, ilusiones sin fundamento ni razón.

_- "Te lo tienes bien merecido, tu sabías que eso no podía ser"-se reprendió a si misma._

Se levanto de la cama acercándose poco a poco a la ventana, miro por ella y lo vio, ahí estaba Draco se estaba subiendo a un taxi.

_- "De seguro va con ella"-pensó triste._

Otras lágrimas quisieron salir pero la gryffindor no las dejo, se tenía que controlar, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo, olvidar que algún día sintió algo por ese rubio de ojos grises, tal vez Devon podía ayudarla aunque se le hacia feo de su parte pensar así porque en si lo utilizaría nadamas. Se quito de la ventana y se fue de nuevo a la cama, estaba tan cansada que poco a poco sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados, se fueron cerrando quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Draco llegó a la casa de Laura, abrió el portón y entro como si nada.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que no puedes vivir sin mi.-exclamo Laura sonriendo al verlo parado en la puerta.

- Eso quisiera.- respondió el chico con una amarga sonrisa. Además te dije que iba a volver, solo me dio un baño.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?-le pregunto.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con Hermione?

- No, quería hacerlo pero ella ya dejo más que claro que él que le interesa es Devon. Hace rato la invito a un baile y ella acepto inmediatamente.-respondió triste.

- ¿Te pregunto donde habías dormido? –quiso saber.

- Si, es decir, ella no pero ni siquiera le molesto cuando dije que había dormido contigo.

- ¿Le dijiste que habíamos dormido juntos?-pregunto incrédula.

- Bueno… si, es que quería que se sintiera como yo me sentí cuando la vi besándose con Devon.-se excuso.

- Draco eso no se hace, no es que me moleste pero a lo mejor por ese motivo ella acepto salir con Devon, tal vez pensó que ya no tenía oportunidad contigo.-opino Laura.

- ¿Eso crees?-pregunto confundido.

- Puede ser. A ver dime Sr. Grandes Ideas ¿a que horas es el baile?

- En la noche ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?-pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez incrédulo.

- Si.

- Pero si a ti casi no te gustan los bailes, según recuerdo.-le dijo.

- Veo que recuerdas bien. Pero esta noche no será para mí, sino para ti ya que sabremos si Hermione esta o no enamorada de ti.-respondió Laura sonriendo con gran satisfacción.

El rubio solo la miro extrañado, conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, solo podía significar una cosa: soluciones aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

* * *

Hermione se despertó después de un rato dormida, se levanto casi sin fuerzas, paso a mirarse al espejo dándose cuenta de que aun podía notarse en ella la hinchazón de los ojos así que opto por darse una muy larga ducha, quería eliminar todos los pensamientos negativos que tenia en ese momento. Al salir miro su reloj, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, recordó que acudiría a un baile esa misma noche y no tenia nada que ponerse, en su equipaje no había traído ningún vestido porque jamás se le cruzo por la mente asistir a un baile, se supone que estaba trabajando en un caso.

Iba a ir a la habitación de Devon a decirle que lamentablemente no iba a poder a acompañarlo debido a ese pequeño detalle cuando de pronto entro la Sra. Stuart con una caja en sus manos.

- Srita. Granger, es bueno que se haya duchado ya, aquí le manda el Joven Devon.-dijo sonriente.

Hermione miro curiosa aquella caja ya que no sabía que podía contener.

- ¿A mi?-pregunto extrañada. ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo que, que es?-pregunto incrédula. Pues su vestido Srita. Hermione, el que usara esta noche, claro esta.

- Pero…-se detuvo, no podía creer que el castaño se lo hubiese comprado. Yo… yo no puedo aceptarlo.

- Claro que puede. Considérelo un préstamo, al regresar se lo devuelve.

La castaña lo pensó un momento, era cierto que solo lo utilizaría unas cuantas horas ya que pensaba regresárselo aunque él no quisiera aceptárselo.

- Esta bien. Gracias.- sonrió amablemente.

- La dejo para que se cambie.-dejo la caja encima de la cama y después se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

La gryffindor se acerco a la cama, le quito la tapa a la caja y se sorprendió al ver el vestido tan hermoso que se encontraba ahí, aun cuando no lo había visto completamente se podía notar que estaba hermoso. Lo saco cuidadosamente para verlo mejor, quedándose atónita al verlo, en verdad no se había equivocado, estaba hermoso.

Era un vestido largo de color celeste con los hombros descubiertos, llevaba un pequeño listón en la cintura que denotaba más la figura de la persona que lo usaría, en este caso, ella. Rápidamente se alisto ya que la recepción era a las 8 pm, se recogió el cabello dejando caer unos pequeños mechones de su melena para después pasar a maquillarse de manera un tanto natural, el maquillaje exagerado no iba con ella. Se miro en el espejo, le gustaba como se miraba, en verdad ese vestido hacia milagros, sonrió por ello. Se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla pero al hacerlo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al toparse con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, que iba pasando en ese momento por el pasillo y quien al verla se quedo sin palabras, estaba atónito mirándola.

_- "Que hermosa se ve".-pensó Draco mirándola intensamente._

_- "Que guapo".-pensó también Hermione al verlo._

La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido de traje, eso quería decir que iría al baile, una pequeña alegría la embargo pero después recordó con quien iría.

El rubio reacciono y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Te ves… hermosa.

- Gra… gracias.-sonrió nerviosa la chica, Draco le estaba haciendo un halago. Tú… tú también te ves bien. Eh… veo que siempre si iras al baile.-le comento.

- De último momento me decidí…-se detuvo. Bueno nos decidimos.-le dijo.

- Claro, Laura y tu.-susurro triste.

De pronto un silencio incomodo abordo aquella situación, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer, silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

- Entonces nos vemos después.

Y empezó a caminar.

- Si claro, que te vaya bien con… Laura.-dijo todavía triste.

Draco se detuvo, quería voltearse y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, que Laura solo era una amiga y que nada había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior pero alguien inesperadamente los interrumpió.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¡Estas hermosa!-exclamo Devon sorprendido.

- Gracias.-sonrió Hermione aunque mas por amabilidad que por alegría.

Draco al escuchar su voz, empezó a caminar de nuevo dejando a Devon y a Hermione ahí.

- ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto.

- Si, esta bien.-le contesto.

Juntos salieron del Hotel, tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la recepción, la cual era en una gran casa colonial que estaba muy hermosa, la conformaban varios balcones y estaba adornada muy elegantemente. De lo que se dio cuenta Hermione es que había muchos invitados, casi todos conocían a Devon y ella no así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco excluida. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro en donde se encontraba George con una rubia muy hermosa pero no había ninguna señal de Chris Wallas, eso se le hizo muy extraño a Hermione ya que dio a entender que si iba a ir.

Poco después de haber llegado los músicos empezaron a tocar y empezó el baile provocando que varias parejas se levantaran. Devon le pregunto a Hermione si quería bailar, esta acepto aunque mas que nada por amabilidad ya que no tenia muchas ganas de bailar, no entendía el porque Draco no había llegado aun, aunque no sabia porque estaba tan ansiosa si iba a llegar con otra chica, de seguro se estarían besando o acariciándose frente a ella así que era mejor así, si mejor que no llegaran aun.

Eran casi las 10 pm cuando se empezó a oír un murmullo entre la multitud atrayendo las miradas de todos. A lo lejos se podía notar a una pareja entrando tomados del brazo elegantemente, no fue hasta cuando estaban mas cerca que se percataron de quienes se trataban. Draco y Laura estaban entrando a la gran casa colonial bajo la mirada de muchas personas, debido a que el rubio era uno de los hombres mas codiciados y Laura era conocida por haber estado comprometida con Devon Wallas.

Tanto Hermione como Devon estaban absortos en su plática hasta que el castaño pudo divisar a Laura agarrada del brazo de Draco, no pudiendo evitar pasar de lo sonriente que estaba a una seriedad inexplicable que le pareció muy rara a la gryffindor.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

Pero este no le contesto así que opto por voltear hacia el lugar donde había fijado su mirada llevándose una sorpresa ella también. Miro a Draco y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre porque en verdad había asistido pero inmediatamente observo que alguien lo agarraba fuertemente del hombro y ahí fue donde por fin conoció a Laura. La castaña la observo muy bien, se pudo dar cuenta de que era muy hermosa, la verdad no le extrañaba en nada que Draco anduviera con ella, parecía su tipo de chica.

- Hola Hermione.-la saludo el slytherin con una gran sonrisa que de nuevo le pareció muy sexy. Te presento a Laura.- le dijo y volteo a verla topándose con una sonrisa de su parte. Ella es Hermione, Laura.

- Mucho gusto Hermione.-dijo aun sonriendo Laura.

Mientras la saludaba se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla, este comportamiento le pareció extraño, pareciera como si la conociera desde hace tiempo.

- El gusto… el gusto es mío.-dijo extrañada para después fingir una sonrisa.

De pronto pudo ver como Laura se acercaba al oído de Draco, le decía algo y como este sonreía por eso. Hermione tenía tantas ganas de pararse en ese instante y agarrar a Laura a golpes, ni siquiera la conocía bien pero el hecho de que estuviera con el slytherin automáticamente hacia que la odiara.

Laura sonrió, casi instantáneamente y como si algo la llamara volteo hacia el lado de la castaña y miro a Devon quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, la miraba con una seriedad que le daba miedo, se sintió incomoda por eso pero trato de disimularlo, hoy era la noche de Draco y ella no debía de arruinarla, tendría que aguantarse tener que ver al castaño toda la noche.

- ¿Te quieres sentar?-le pregunto el slytherin.

- Si, gracias.-respondió Laura desviando su mirada hacia Hermione.

Draco la imito sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

- No gracias.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione los miro enojada que ¿Acaso ella tenia algún tipo de incapacidad que no le permitía hacer las cosas? ¿Por qué le tenia que preguntar si quería esto u aquello? Ella muy bien podía ir a tomarlo si quería ah pero no tenia que pedírselo. Definitivamente la gryffindor estaba muerta de los celos. Por su parte Devon no podía dejar de observar a Laura, tenía tanto que no la veía, no tan cerca, se miraba tan hermosa, odio aún más a Draco por tener el privilegio de estar con ella.

- No se mucho de ti.- empezó a decirle Laura a Hermione. Solo se que Draco es tu compañero de trabajo y que viajaste con él porque se ganaron unas vacaciones.-comento la chica rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, solo por eso estamos juntos, porque nos ganamos un viaje.-contesto la castaña tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

- ¿Te digo un secreto?-le pregunto.

Hermione la miro extrañada, algo no estaba bien con esta chica pero aun así se acerco a ella para saber.

- Draco no aceptaría unas vacaciones obligado.-le susurro al oído.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué él de verdad quería estar con ella? No, eso no podía ser. Estaban ahí por trabajo además ¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Acaso no estaba con él? ¿Por qué le diría semejante cosa a una chica extraña dándole a entender que le importa al chico que le gusta? La miro aun mas sorprendida que antes pero algo mas llamo su atención haciéndola girar hacia un lado.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-le pregunto de pronto Devon.

- ¿Eh? Si, por supuesto.-respondió sonriente tratando de hacerse la feliz aunque por dentro estaba más que furiosa y celosa.

Se pararon a bailar, Draco los observo serio, su amiga se dio cuenta de ello.

- No te preocupes, ella esta loca por ti.-le comento Laura al oído.

- Vamos a averiguarlo.- sonrió. ¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Draco.

Laura también sonrió, se levanto y juntos caminaron hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar no muy lejos de Devon y Hermione. Estos últimos no los perdían de vista, estaban mas absortos en lo que ellos hacían que en ponerse atención ellos mismos.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando la gryffindor le dijo al castaño que se quería sentar, este acepto sin chistar. Antes de llegar a la mesa una persona le hablo a Devon.

- Discúlpame un momento Hermione, ahora regreso.-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien.-contesto la gryffindor, que más le quedaba que decirle eso.

Hermione opto por caminar hacia la mesa para después sentarse en ella, lo menos que quería hacer era voltear hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Laura porque cada vez que lo hacia se llenaba de unos tremendos celos, parecía que en esta ocasión no estaba pensando claramente ya que cada vez que podía fijaba su mirada en ellos dándose cuenta de cuanto se estaban divirtiendo porque no paraban de reír mientras ella arrugaba una servilleta que tenia en sus manos para tratar de canalizar su enojo. De tanto que los observo no pudo aguantar más, sentía que se asfixiaba con solo verlos reír, verlos divertirse, rápidamente se levanto de la silla y salió a uno de los balcones de la enorme casa colonial.

Ya en el balcón apoyo sus codos en el barandal pudiendo observar el enorme jardín que adornaba aquella casa, el cual simplemente era perfecto, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Sintió el aire fresco sobre su rostro, dándole un poco de respiro pero de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de Draco y Laura riendo y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla que inmediatamente se limpio, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Tan pronto estas llorando porque Devon te dejo sola?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione al instante reconoció a quien le pertenecía, esa voz era inconfundible, al menos para ella.

- No estoy llorando.-respondió cortante.

- Pues eso no es lo parece.-dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos parado en la puerta que daba hacia el balcón.

- Piensa lo que quieras.-contesto cortante. Solo quiero tomar aire fresco además no entiendo porque estas aquí conmigo, adentro te esta esperando Laura, no la dejes sola.-dijo volteándose hacia el jardín.

- Tienes razón, Laura no se merece que nadie la haga esperar.-comento Draco volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?-le pregunto con un tono de indignación y enojo haciendo que se detuviera. ¿Qué a mí si se me puede dejar esperando?

- Pues… digamos que Devon no esta contigo.-respondió.

- ¡Eres un idiota!-exclamo la castaña molesta.

- ¿Soy un idiota solo porque no soy Devon?-pregunto Draco sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y poniéndose frente a ella.

- Pues si.-contesto con las mejillas rojas del coraje. Pero eres más idiota por ser tu mismo.

- En pocas palabras, como no soy como TU Devon soy un idiota ¿no es así?- pregunto levantando la voz.

- ¡Por favor Draco!-exclamo exasperada. Como si te importara, si tu solo tienes ojos para Laura, lo que yo piense te importa un comino, ¿o acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta de que solo estas conmigo por obligación? Si por ti fuera estarías con ella todo el día pero como tienes que trabajar.- le dijo.

- Mira quien lo dice, la señorita que esta babeando por Devon Wallas, Hermione es el hijo del mortifago al cual estamos investigando, que estoy seguro que es como su padre.

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo es!-exclamo enojada. Él es bueno y es muy amable conmigo, no como tú que le quitaste a su prometida, a esa tal Laura.- le restregó.

- Yo no le quite nada a nadie, si supieras la verdad no pensarías eso.

- ¿Cuál verdad? La única verdad es que le quitaste a Devon a su prometida y con solo unos días antes de su boda, eres un ser despreciable. ¿Sabes? Pensé que habías cambiado pero no, ¡sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de antes, que solo pienso en si mismo!-le grito.

- Ah no, yo si he cambiado además Devon no es bueno. Él solo esta contigo para molestarme.

- ¿Para molestarte? ¡Por favor! Draco no digas tonterías.-se bufo. Si así fuera ¿Porque te molestaría?-quiso saber.

- ¡Porque sabe que me encantas!-le gritó dejando sin habla a Hermione quien no se esperaba tal respuesta.

- ¿Qu.. Que dijiste?-pregunto casi susurrando al mismo tiempo en que su enojo se desvaneció y su corazón empezó a acelerarse a mil por hora, sintió como sus piernas querían doblarse pero se mantuvo en pie escuchando atentamente a Draco.

- Sabe…-se detuvo y se acerco mas ella hasta el punto que una pequeña distancia los separo, coloco una de sus manos en una mejilla de la chica, acariciándola. Sabe que cada vez que se te acerca unos enormes celos se apoderan de mí, que no me dejan pensar claramente y eso… eso le divierte.-sus ojos la miraban intensamente y con cada caricia ella se dejaba llevar. Él… él solo esta tratando de conquistarte porque sabe…

- ¿Qu… que sabe?-pregunto en un susurro Hermione quien sentía que su corazón se le había ido a la garganta de la emoción.

- Sabe que te amo.-le confeso.

No basto nadamas más para que la gryffindor desapareciera la distancia entre ellos, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso inesperadamente. Draco se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la castaña pero pronto le correspondió atrayéndola mas hasta el punto que la pego a él, llevaba ansiando este beso tanto tiempo que al tenerlo ya no quería desaprovechar ningún instante así que pronto coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y otra en su rostro, la castaña por su parte puso sus manos en su pecho y siguió besándolo apasionadamente, al igual que él, ella también estaba esperando este beso desde hace tanto. En ese instante no importaba nada más que ellos dos, no importaba que los viera alguien porque estaban cansados de mentir sobre sus sentimientos, por fin los dos se habían sincerado.

Unos segundos mas tarde se tuvieron que separar debido a que se habían quedado sin oxigeno. Hermione abrió los ojos y se topo con unos totalmente cerrados, era como si Draco estuviese todavía saboreando ese momento, se pudo dar cuenta al verlo sonreír provocando que ella también sonriera. De pronto se atrevió a decirle aquello que tanto había estado tratando de ocultar y de negar, le dijo lo que en verdad sentía por él.

- Yo también te amo Draco.-le dijo sonriente.

El slytherin al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos y la miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que ella también le dijera que lo amaba, sonrió aun mas y se acerco de nuevo a la gryffindor. Esta vez él fue quien la beso, Hermione rodio el cuello del chico con sus manos y juntos se hundieron en un profundo, largo y tan esperado beso.

**CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………….**

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, jajaja xD si ese Devon resulto algo astuto y se entrometió entre nuestra hermosa pareja aunque en este capitulo si que se quedo bueno no? Jajaja xD el secreto entre Draco y laura será revelado hasta el siguiente capi :D gracias x seguir leyendo!!]

.: **Adrit126**:.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale**:.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Que tal ¿les gusto el capi? Espero que si, ya que por fin nuestra querida pareja se animo a sincerarse y decirse que se aman!! Ame escribir este capi la verdad jaja xD además de que adoro cuando se besan :D veremos que pasara con Devon y con Laura y cual es aquel secreto que los separo hace tiempo aunque eso se sabra hasta el próximo capitulo!! El final se acerca :O jajaja xD GRACIAS X TODO!!

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	15. Por fin juntos

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 15: Por fin juntos**

- Yo también te amo Draco.-le dijo sonriente.

El slytherin al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos y la miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que ella también le dijera que lo amaba, sonrió aun mas y se acerco de nuevo a la gryffindor. Esta vez él fue quien la beso, Hermione rodio el cuello del chico con sus manos y juntos se hundieron en un profundo, largo y tan esperado beso.

Después de unos minutos de estarse besando se separon contemplando primero los labios del otro para que después a través de sus miradas encontrarse.

- Yo…-sonrió el rubio sin soltarla. Jamás pensé que sintieras lo mismo por mi.

- Yo tampoco.-se sincero también Hermione sonriendo aunque un poco incrédula.

- Creo… creo que los dos fuimos unos tontos ¿no?-pregunto.

- Absolutamente.-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Es que simplemente no podía, la inmensa felicidad que sentía no la dejaba ni siquiera pensar en algo negativo y sabia muy bien que desde que había perdido a Víctor no había vuelto a sentir esta emoción que sentía en ese precioso momento.

- Te amo tanto.-le acaricio el rostro con ternura. No… no sabes cuanto quería decírtelo, justamente cuando fui a tu cuarto iba a…- se detuvo.

Draco recordó con amargura esa escena donde había visto a su querida gryffindor besando a Devon inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia un lado. La castaña se percato de eso y lo agarro del rostro con sus manos.

- Devon no significa nada para mi Draco, yo te amo a ti.- dijo sonriendo para después besarlo. Además...-se separo. Él me beso a mí y sin previo aviso, yo te juro que…-pero fue interrumpida.

- No importa.- sonrió. El presente ahora es el importante, no el pasado.

Hermione sonrió, amaba a Draco aun más de lo que podía explicar con palabras.

- Aunque la verdad no entendía como te habías fijado en él y no en mi.-dijo receloso. Si yo soy el mejor partido de todos.- sonrió de manera sexy.

- Tienes razón, eres el mejor de todos.

Y lo beso de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?-le pregunto de pronto. La verdad estos bailes me aburren.-hizo una mueca. Solo viene porque venias tu.- la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a él.

- Me encantaría.- contesto sonriente. Solo deja que…

- Nada, no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado.

Soltó su cintura, paso a su mano y empezó a caminar.

- Pero… solo deja que…

Draco se detuvo, se giro hacia ella y la beso de nuevo.

- Hoy solo eres mía.-le dijo sonriendo sexymente.

Hermione se sintió en las nubes al escuchar al rubio decirle esto y empezó a sentir como una corriente eléctrica la recorría provocando que se resignara y lo siguiera sin replicar. Pocos fueron los invitados que se dieron cuenta de que Draco Malfoy salía con una mujer diferente con la cual había entrado y empezaron a murmurar pero la feliz pareja no le dio importancia a ello. Al salir de la gran casa colonial, el rubio le pregunto:

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A donde sea, lo único que quiero es estar contigo.-respondió sinceramente.

- Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.-sonrió pícaramente para después tomar a Hermione en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo, desde hace tanto había estado esperando hacerlo, besarla cuando él quisiera y sin que nadie se lo impidiera y ahora que podía hacerlo no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad, por su parte a la castaña le encantaba.

* * *

Laura estaba sentada sola en la mesa, después de ver a Hermione salir hacia el balcón se lo comunico a Draco y le insistió en que fuera para ella después irse a sentar, en ese momento sintió ganas de ir al tocador así que se levanto, se dirigía al baño cuando vio al slytherin y a la gryffindor salir de la gran casa colonial.

_- "Al menos alguien se divierte"-pensó al momento en que sonreía._

Le daba tanto gusto que su mejor amigo, porque eso era Draco para ella, estuviera bien y feliz, se daba cuenta ya que llevaba a la castaña agarrada de la mano, eso era buena señal, de seguro ya le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y por supuesto que la chica estaba mas que contenta ya que se pudo dar cuenta de lo celosa que se había puesto cuando la vio llegar agarrada de la mano del rubio. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una persona se le acerco.

- Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí.-comento una voz misteriosa.

Laura al reconocerla se volteo rápidamente.

- ¡Vaya! No haz cambiado nada.-exclamo. Sigues siendo tremendamente hermosa.

- No puedo decir lo mismo que tu.-dijo con rabia.

- ¡Uhu! Me encanta cuando te enojas ¿Lo sabes?-sonrió aquel misterioso hombre.

La morena lo miro con rabia.

- Muy buena actuación con Draco, tengo que felicitarte ya que Devon se trago todo tu cuento. Aunque estoy algo molesto contigo.- fingió una mueca de ofensa. Que falta de confianza, me hubieras pedido a mi que te ayudara, sabes que hubiera aceptado con todo gusto.-dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable!-exclamo enojada.

- Ay me acabas de herir.-expreso con burla para después su voz tornarse seria. Mas te vale que solo hayas venido aquí con Draco y no a buscar a nadie más.

- Quédate tranquilo, solo vine aquí por Draco, es más ya me voy.

Se disponía a irse cuando aquel hombre inesperadamente la agarro del brazo.

- Espero que así sea Laura, sino tendré que cumplir mi promesa.-la amenazo.

Laura se zafo y lo miro con odio pero no le dijo nada mas, en cambio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal bajo la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre.

Por otra parte Devon andaba buscando a Hermione ya que no la encontraba, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente donde pudiera estar o más bien con quien pudiera estar cuando en ese instante choco con un amigo de la infancia.

- Hey Devon.-sonrió Jason. Sabes ¿donde esta tu papa?-le pregunto. Lo que pasa es que lo acabo de ver hablando con una señorita, muy hermosa debo decir, es por eso que no lo quise molestar pero después se desapareció.

- No lo se Jason, yo pensé que mi padre no había venido al baile pero…- se detuvo ya que otra cosa capto su atención.

O mas bien otra persona, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Laura pasando a toda prisa por la pista de baile, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal pero lo que mas le llamo su atención es que iba completamente sola, fui ahí cuando empezó a atar cabos y supo que Hermione se había ido con Draco ya que porque otra cosa Laura estaría sola. Tarde ni perezoso volteo a ver a su amigo y apresurado le dijo.

- Sabes tengo que irme, si ves a mi padre le dices eso, hasta luego.

- Esta bien Devon, nos vemos.

La morena salió apresurada de la casa colonial, hizo la señal para parar a un taxi, el cual inmediatamente hizo caso, abrió la puerta, se disponía a subir cuando de pronto y sin que lo previese una mano cerro la puerta del taxi, ella inmediatamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa quedándose sin saber que decir.

- Gracias.-Devon saco dinero y le pago señor del taxi. Ya se puede ir, no necesitaremos de sus servicios.

- No se… señor espere.-pero fue inútil ya que el taxista ya se había ido.

Después volteo a ver a Devon con indignación.

- ¿Quién te crees que…-se detuvo porque fue interrumpida.

- Creo que nuestras respectivas parejas nos dejaron.-comento Devon en tono de burla cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Laura lo miro desconcertada no sabia porque le decía eso además de que jamás pensó que el castaño hiciera un comentario así después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse digo no esperaba que le dijera que todavía la seguía amando pero tampoco esto que acaba de decirle.

- Te habrán dejado a ti porque a mi me da gusto que Draco se haya ido con Hermione.-comento cortante.

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes Laura.-exclamo Devon. Jamás creí que cayeras tan bajo, mira que conformarte con la migajas que te da Draco.-dijo tratando de herirla pero se podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras.

Laura, en cambio, sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón al oírlo decir eso, ella todavía lo amaba como el primer día que lo conoció pero era necesario que él siguiera pensando como pensaba.

- Conmigo eso nunca hubiera pasado, tu mas que nadie sabias cuanto significabas para mi pero claro tenias que haber elegido quedarte con él ¿no es cierto?-pregunto con rabia.

- Piensa lo que quieras Devon, yo me voy.

No podía ni siquiera darle la oportunidad al castaño de que hiciera algo que la hiciera cambiar de parecer y decirle que aun lo seguía amando así que se dio la media vuelta pero Devon fue mas rápido que ella y alcanzo a agarrarla del brazo atrayéndola hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. La miro a los ojos y después paso a sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarlos, Laura pudo adivinar lo que pensaba hacer así que pronto intento zafarse.

- ¡Suéltame!-le exigió.

- ¿Y si no que?-le pregunto desafiante.

- No querrás saberlo.-contesto cortante.

- Estas equivocada, si me gustaría saberlo.- sonrió seductoramente acercándose tanto a ella que esta pudo sentir su aliento, el cual la hizo cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar. Devon aprovecho, no pudo aguantar mas y la beso, la chica al sentir sus labios quiso resistirse pero ella también llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que la besase de nuevo, de volver a sentirse entre sus brazos así que sin poder evitarlo mas, se dejo llevar también.

* * *

Por otra parte la castaña y el rubio bajaron de un taxi que los dejo en aquel lugar al cual el chico había decidido llevar a la gryffindor, al llegar no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Draco ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto la chica asombrada por aquel majestuoso paisaje.

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? –pregunto sonriendo.

- Bueno se que es el puerto pero no entiendo porque vinimos aquí.

De pronto agarro su mano y la llevo hasta una banca que daba una vista hermosa del puerto.

- En esta misma banca nos sentamos cuando acabamos de llegar a Estocolmo y fue aquí donde te dije que me gustaba alguien y ese alguien eres tú.- le dijo. Y quise traerte aquí porque desde aquel día quería decirte que te amaba, que te amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie.

- Draco.-exclamo sonriendo totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer el slytherin. Yo también te amo.

El rubio la agarro de la cintura, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que la beso tiernamente, una de sus manos la dejo en su cintura mientras que la otra la fue subiendo lentamente hasta el rostro de Hermione, el cual acaricio con ternura. La castaña se dejo llevar, le encantaba que Draco fuese así, tan tierno y sexy a la vez. Se separaron pero a muy corta distancia, se miraron por algunos minutos y sonrieron.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto de pronto el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Hermione se iba a apresurar a decir que si cuando de pronto vino un recuerdo a su memoria que la hizo separarse de él.

- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado al ver que la chica se había separado bruscamente de él.

- No puedo.-murmuro.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- No puedo aceptar. Tu estas con Laura además ya durmieron juntos y…-se detuvo ya que Draco puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

- Tengo que confesarte algo.-le dijo. Laura y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ella solo es mi amiga. Es cierto que me quede a dormir en su casa pero no paso nada, absolutamente nada.-le aseguro. Solo lo hice solo para molestar a Devon porque se que él aún la ama.

- ¿Qué? Pero si…

- Laura y yo solo somos amigos Hermione.-le volvió a asegurar.

- Tal vez tu solo la miras así pero ella a ti no, por algo dejo a Devon a pocos días de casarse. Lo hizo para estar contigo Draco ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-pregunto triste.

Draco se acerco a ella y la agarro de las manos.

- Te voy a contar la verdad acerca de Laura. Es cierto que yo me acerque a ella para enamorarla y así quitársela a Devon, no lo voy a negar, incluso te dije que cuando la conocí su belleza me impacto. Empecé a conocerla y poco a poco me fue mostrando el valor de las personas, que todos merecíamos respeto y amor, ella… ella es la mujer de la que te hable ¿te acuerdas? La que tuvo que ver con mi cambio pero desde el principio siempre supo a quien amaba y no era a mí. Conforme paso el tiempo llegue a quererla pero solo como una amiga. Un día llego muy angustiada a mi casa, me pidió que la ayudara y no pude negarme, ella es como mi hermana Hermione, simplemente no podía…-se detuvo.

- ¿Ayudarla? ¿Con que?-quiso saber.

- Ayudarla a que Devon la odiara provocando que la dejara. Así que le hicimos creer que tuvimos algo que ver. Era indudable que nos creyera ya que él sabia cuanto lo odiaba.-contesto.

- ¿Qué? Pero… pero ¿Porque?-pregunto confundida.

- No pienses mal de ella, lo hizo porque ama a Devon. Ella se sacrifico por él.

- ¿Sacrificarse?-pregunto de nuevo sin comprender, aquello le resultaba realmente confuso.

- No se quien la amenazo con hacerle algo a Devon si ella no se alejaba de él.

- ¿Y porque querrían hacer eso?

- Porque en ese tiempo tenían grandes planes para él, en los cuales por supuesto Laura no encajaba.

- ¿Te refieres a…

- No lo se, lo que es cierto es que Devon pensaba dejar todo por ella, incluso dejar de ser mago.-le confeso.

Hermione lo miro sorprendido, jamás le paso por la mente que Laura haya hecho eso y pensar que la odiaba por haberlo lastimado aunque si era sincera con ella misma, aquel odio era en gran parte porque creía que estaba con Draco.

- Así que yo pienso que fue Chris Wallas quien la amenazó aunque ella nunca me ha querido decir nada.

- ¿Wallas? Pero Devon es su hijo, no creo que él se atreva ¿O si?-pregunto.

- No puedo estar seguro además Chris haría todo lo posible por mantener las apariencias.

- ¿Las apariencias? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto de nuevo confundida.

- A que Laura es muggle Hermione, completamente, imagínate lo que sería eso para Wallas tenerla en su familia y que todo el mundo mágico lo supiera.

- ¿Laura es muggle? Jamás se me cruzo por la mente.-comento sinceramente.

- Wallas es como mi padre, es por eso que pienso que fue él quien la amenazo pero ella sigue sin decirme nada.

- Pero… Draco, Devon debe de saber la verdad, él… él aun la ama, me pude dar cuenta de ello aunque quiso negarlo.

- Lo se, es por eso que le dije que había dormido con ella porque quería que se sintiera como yo me sentí cuando lo vi besándote en tu habitación.

- Draco yo…

- Tranquila, no lo digo para reclamártelo además tú y yo no éramos nada así que no tenías porque explicarme.

- Gracias.-lo beso.

- Aclarado el punto ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Porque sinceramente que me dejes esperando me esta poniendo un poco nervioso.-confeso.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!-exclamo sorprendida. Llamen a una ambulancia porque Draco Malfoy esta ansioso.-dijo en tono burlón. Mmmm… déjame pensarlo entonces.-volteo a mirar al rubio quien tenia un semblante entre sonriente y preocupado así que sonrió. ¡Claro que acepto!-exclamo. Si es lo que más quiero en el mundo.-dijo al momento en que se abalanzaba en sus brazos y lo besaba.

* * *

Laura y Devon seguían besándose hasta que esta reacciono y rápidamente lo empujo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto haciéndose la ofendida.

- Besarte ¿Crees que solo Draco puede hacerlo o que?

- ¡Eres un idiota!-exclamo enojada.

- Eso lo se, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque después de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, no he podido olvidar tus besos, ni tus caricias, ni tu forma de hacer el amor. Simplemente no puedo sacarme tu olor penetrante, el cual se quedo impregnando en mi piel y cada vez que trato de olvidarte me doy cuenta que siempre estas en mí. He tratado de no pensar en ti, de no recordarte estando con muchas mujeres pero nada ha funcionado ya que muy dentro de mí solo deseo que alguna de ellas seas tú. ¡Soy un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido! Mientras yo pienso en ti tú te la pasas revolcándote con Draco Mal…-se detuvo ya que algo impidió que siguiera y eso fue que de pronto, sin esperarlo, Laura lo abofeteó.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la chica quien rápidamente se las limpio.

- ¡Déjame en paz Devon!-le grito. Entiende que no quie… no quiero nada contigo ¿esta bien?

- ¡No me importa lo que tu quieras! ¡Tú volverás a ser mía! ¡Lo quieras o no!-le grito también.

- No puedes obligarme, ya entiéndelo Devon. No… no te amo.- mintió.

En esa última frase empleo todas las fuerzas que tenia para que se notara creíble.

- Claro que puedo obligarte y lo hare.-le aseguro.

Dicho esto la agarro fuertemente del brazo atrayéndola hacia él al momento en que sacaba su varita, decía un hechizo y desaparecía del lugar con ella.

* * *

Draco y Hermione se encontraban abrazados observando aquel hermoso paisaje.

- Te amo.-dijo el chico dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Hermione lo recibió gustosa, amaba tanto al slytherin, se volteo quedando frente a frente.

- Yo también te amo y no sabes cuanto. Creo que siempre lo supe pero me negaba a aceptarlo.-confeso.

- ¿Así? ¿A ver desde cuando amabas a este perfecto hombre?- pregunto sexymente.

La gryffindor sonrió.

- En el Colegio me gustabas pero…

- ¿Desde el colegio?-pregunto sorprendido. Creo que debió de ser un martirio para ti verme con todas esas chicas.-dijo sonriendo.

- Eso quisieras.-comento Hermione. Como decía, en el Colegio me gustabas pero después llego Víctor y me mostro un mundo que no conocía pero por raro que parezca creo que aun me seguías gustando pero el hecho de que en ese tiempo hayas sido un ególatra idiota no me daba muchas esperanzas.

- No te diré nada por lo de ególatra idiota porque se que lo tengo merecido aunque debería de pedirte un beso a cambio porque ahora si tengo corazón y me hieren tus palabras.-se hizo el mártir.

La chica sonrió.

- ¿Un beso eh?

El rubio asintió.

- Pero solo uno.

Se acerco a él y lo beso.

- Por mi, hiéreme todo lo que quiera mientras esta sea la recompensa.- dijo sexymente, después la miro. Ahora si ¿Dime desde cuando supiste que me amabas?-quiso saber.

- Desde que tuve ese horrible sueño.-contesto.

- ¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño?-pregunto sin comprender.

- El sueño donde te perdía.-le confeso. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue la noche en que te quedaste a dormir conmigo.

--------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------

_- No… por favor.-se oía decir dentro de la habitación._

_Se incorporo confundido y agudizo su oído._

_- No me dejes, no te vayas… tú no... tú no…_

_Se dio cuenta de que esa voz le pertenecía a la castaña así que rápidamente entro a la habitación viéndola que estaba revoloteándose en la cama, pronto se acerco a ella._

_- Hermione… despierta.-la movía suavemente para no despertarla bruscamente._

_- No… por favor… no me dejes… tú no… todos menos tú.-seguía diciendo sin escuchar siquiera la voz del slytherin._

_- Hermione, despierta… es… es solo un sueño.-seguía moviéndola._

_De pronto la castaña se levanto bruscamente y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba temblando._

_- Draco… eres tu.- sonrió para después cambiar su rostro al momento en que le decía. Por favor..._

_- Tranquila.-le decía para que se calmara. Fue… fue solo una pesadilla._

_- Por favor… abrá… abrázame Draco.-le dijo empezando a llorar._

------------------------------ Fin Flash Back ----------------------------

- Yo… yo pensé que estabas soñando con el día en que Krum fue asesinado, jamás pensé que se tratara de mi.-le dijo sinceramente.

- Pues ya ves que no.-sonrió amargamente. Ese día supe que te amaba porque la sensación que percibí fue mucho peor de lo que sentí con Víctor, incluso volví a repetirla cuando nos atacaron los dementores.

Draco la miro triste, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Jamás me iré, lo prometo.-dijo firmemente.

Hermione le correspondió el abrazo, no quería pensar en eso, no quería arruinar la felicidad que tenia en esos momentos pero no pudo evitar recordar que Víctor también le aseguro que no iba a morir y ahora ya no estaba con ella. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero se la limpio antes de que el rubio se diese cuenta. En ese instante la castaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

- Espera.-le dijo.

Dejo de abrazarla, se quito su saco y se lo dio.

- Toma, para que mi hermosa novia no tenga frio.

El rubio se lo acomodo lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica para cubrirla del frio.

- Así esta mejor.-comento ella son una sonrisa.

- Aunque creo que esta enfriando será mejor que nos vayamos.-sugirió el chico.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

Draco se levanto tomando a Hermione de una mano y juntos fueron en busca de un transporte, al encontrarlo, lo tomaron y se fueron a la casa de Chris Wallas.

* * *

Por su parte Devon y Laura aparecieron en una recamara de uno de de los tantos departamentos que le pertenecían, el cual la chica no sabia de su existencia.

- Aquí te quedaras hasta que vuelvas a quererme.-dijo cortante al momento en que la aventaba en la cama.

- No… no puedes…

- ¡Claro que puedo!-grito. Por algo lo estoy haciendo.-entrecerro sus ojos.

- Devon por favor.-se levanto. No debes…

- Yo se lo que debo y lo que no. Así que entre más pronto me quieras, mejor para ti.

Se podía notar la dureza de sus palabras acompañadas también por una gran tristeza.

- Devon por favor.-le suplico mientras unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

- No…-se acerco a ella y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla. No te atrevas a llorar.-dijo mirándola intensamente.

- Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos ¿acaso no lo ves?-le pregunto.

- ¡¿Y tu acaso no ves lo trastornado que estoy por haberte perdido?

- Lo… lo siento.- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

El ver al amor de su vida de esa manera se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

- Debes de dejarme ir Devon.

- No.-contestó tajante. No puedo… No te dejare ir. Tú... eres solo mía.

- Devon por…

Se detuvo ya que inesperadamente el castaño la beso, empezando lentamente para después tornarse apasionado. Laura le correspondió muy a pesar de que su mente le decía que lo empujara, que lo rechazara pero para ella le era muy difícil aun. Devon poco a poco fue empujándola hacia la cama hasta el punto en que lentamente la dejo caer en ella, siguió besándola aprovechando que Laura no lo había rechazado, pronto empezó a levantar su blusa mientras acariciaba uno de sus costados. Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo provocando que se quejase y dejaran de besarse.

- ¡Agr!-exclamo al mismo tiempo en que agarraba su brazo.

- ¿Qu… que pasa?-pregunto entrecortada aun recuperándose de las caricias del castaño.

- No es nada.- respondió. Tengo… tengo que irme.

Laura miro como agarraba fuertemente su brazo y lo supo. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo estaba llamando, lo miro sorprendida jamás pensó que él aceptaría ser uno de ellos pero no dijo nada ya que se suponía que ella no sabia acerca de ese tema.

- Mas tarde regreso.-le dijo tratando de que ella no se diese cuenta.

No quería irse y dejar a Laura, no después de que iba a volver a tenerla entre sus brazos pero sabía que si no acudía le iría muy mal, con el Sr. Tenebroso no se jugaba. Agarro su capa, se la puso, saco su varita y desapareció de la habitación dejando a Laura muy desconcertada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Wallas salio rápidamente del baile al sentir el llamado de su amo. Llego hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort.

- Mi Lord ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-se inclino ante él.

- Quiero saber si todo esta listo.-contesto con su habitual tono de voz.

- Mi señor, todo esta listo.

- Muy bien Wallas, sabes me has servido bien.-comento sonriendo con maldad.

- Gracias mi Lord, es un placer para mi.-dijo gustoso.

- Lo se. Ahora solo te tengo una última tarea.

- Lo que usted ordene mi Lord.

- Es hora de empezar con mi plan, así que trae a la chica y no regreses sin ella.-le ordeno.

- Si señor pero ¿Y que hago con Draco Malfoy?-quiso saber.

- Mátalo.- respondió con desprecio.

**CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………**

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, es grato saber que el capitulo te haya gustado, yo ame escribiéndolo, es que esta pareja es perfecta, en serio que si :D. espero que este nuevo capi te guste, termina medio mal :S pero todo lo demás lo adore, mas las escenas dramione jajaja xD saludos! ChaoO]

**Tambien a las personas que han leido la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Viene la pregunta del millón ¿les gusto? ¿O no? La verdad espero que si, ya vimos una faceta de Draco como novio, ay yo lo quiero jajaja xD quien no? xD

Y bueno ¿Quién será el hombre que amenazo a Laura? ¿Sera Chris Wallas o alguien más? Como vimos Devon es un mortifago, creo que ya muchas de las lectoras lo sabían pero les tengo grandes sorpresas para los próximos capítulos :D

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	16. La Venganza Comienza

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Escena Íntima (tipo lemmon aunque no tan detallado xD)

**Capitulo 16: La venganza Comienza**

- Es hora de empezar con mi plan, así que trae a la chica y no regreses sin ella.-le ordeno.

- Si señor pero ¿Y que hago con Draco Malfoy?-quiso saber.

- Mátalo.- respondió con desprecio.

Chris lo miro sorprendido pero aún así inclino su cabeza en señal de que lo haría. Se estaba incorporando cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera.

- Mi Lord.

Devon se coloco inclinado al lado de su padre.

- Quiero pedirle que me brinde ese honor a mí. Yo quiero ser quien acabe con la vida de ese miserable.-dijo con rabia.

Voldemort lo miró con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pudo ver en los ojos del castaño el enorme odio que le tenía al rubio. Eso le gusto.

- Esta bien Devon, tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte de Draco Malfoy.

- Gracias mi Lord.-sonrió con gran satisfacción. Me retiro.

Se incorporo dándose la media vuelta elegantemente mientras se disponía a irse cuando fue detenido por el Señor Tenebroso.

- Devon.-lo llamo.

Este volteo a verlo.

- Si mi lord.

- Espero que la agonía de Draco sea mucha para que muera lenta y dolorosamente hasta que te pida que lo mates.

- Cuente con ello mi Lord.- respondió maliciosamente el castaño.

Volvió a voltearse, saco su varita al momento en que desaparecía de la vista de Chris y de Voldemort.

- Me gusta como piensa tu hijo, será un buen seguidor.-sonrió con maldad El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Por supuesto mi Lord, que no quepa duda de ello.-le dijo Chris muy orgulloso del castaño.

* * *

Draco y Hermione bajaron del taxi y caminaron por la recepción agarrados de la mano, estaban tan felices de estar por fin juntos que ni notaron todas las miradas que atraían. Tomaron el elevador hasta el último piso donde quedaba la suite.

- ¿Sabes? Este elevador me trae muchas ideas.-comento sexymente el rubio.

Agarro a su novia de las manos y poco a poco la fue atrayendo hasta él.

- ¿Así? ¿Qué tipo de ideas?-quiso saber la castaña.

- Algunas.- contesto sin dejar de sonreír pero esta vez pícaramente para después besarla.

Al separarse no se soltaron sino que se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el elevador les indico que ya habían llegado a su destino. Entraron a la suite, el slytherin acompaño a Hermione a su habitación.

- Te amo.-le dijo.

- Yo también te amo Draco.

- Creo que es un poco tarde así que te dejo para que descanses.

Le dio un pequeño beso en señal de despedida, se dio la media vuelta, ya se disponía a irse cuando en ese instante Hermione lo agarro de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin comprender el porque lo había detenido.

- Quédate conmigo.-contesto de pronto sorprendiendo al chico.

- ¿Qué me quede contigo? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto ya no quería malinterpretar el comportamiento de su novia.

- De verdad tengo que pedírtelo todo.-contesto ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿Estas… estas segura?-pregunto el slytherin con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si.-respondió aun más sonrojada que antes.

Draco sonrió totalmente pero no por lo que iba a suceder sino más bien por la inocencia con la que Hermione se lo estaba pidiendo, estaba completamente sonrojada y eso a él le encantaba, hasta ahora no había conocido a una mujer que se comportara de esa manera, esto le confirmaba aun más lo especial que era la gryffindor aunque eso ya lo sabia.

Entro a la habitación con la castaña quien se encontraba más que nerviosa, no sabia aun porque le había pedido aquello a Draco, lo había dicho sin pensar pero lo deseaba con toda el alma. El slytherin, por su parte, se coloco frente a ella y pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, simplemente aquella chica le parecía increíblemente perfecta.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella para después disponerse a besarla lentamente mientras la atraía hacia él, la castaña puso sus manos en su pecho, las fue subiendo igualmente lento hasta llegar a su cabello rubio para meter sus dedos en él.

Cada uno se acariciaba a su manera pero sin dejar de besarse. Después Draco paso de sus labios a su mejilla, luego a su cuello y por ultimo empezó a desatarle los cordones del vestido, al terminar, suavemente bajo los tirantes del mismo, acerco su boca y beso tiernamente sus hombros, su piel era tan suave, con cada beso que le daba podía darse cuenta la manera en que se le erizaba la piel a su novia en señal de que lo estaba disfrutando. Se detuvo al sentir las manos de Hermione desabrochándole los botones de su camisa, la miro intensamente mientras poco a poco fue quitándosela hasta que lo despojo de ella.

Para Hermione era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma, tan delicadamente, como si temiese que se rompiera, eso le agradaba mucho ya que Draco estaba siendo tan sutil con ella, de seguro sabia que ella aun no había tenido nada que ver con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Víctor.

Lentamente se fueron acercando a la cama donde el rubio dejo caer suavemente a la gryffindor mientras seguía sin dejar de besarla, apoyo sus manos en los costados para dejar que su novia se acomodara, ya cuando la chica se acostó perfectamente en la cama el slytherin las quito de su costado y una de ellas la coloco en su cintura y otra en su mejilla.

Hermione no podía describir todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que sentía en ese preciso momento, era como estar en el cielo y en la tierra al mismo tiempo. Draco se encontraba igual ya que aun le era difícil de creer que estuviera pasando todo aquello, lo había deseado tantas veces que tenerlo ya era como si estuviera en un sueño.

Ya acostados uno sobre el otro, el slytherin la despojo de su vestido quedando la chica solamente en su ropa interior, él todavía traía puesto los pantalones pero en eso Hermione quien acariciaba su pecho dejo de hacerlo, bajo sus manos y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón hasta que logro quitárselo.

Ahora los dos estaban en las iguales circunstancias pero el primero que actuó fue el chico, ya que con la yema de sus dedos empezó a acariciar las piernas de la castaña sintiendo su piel suave volviéndolo completamente loco, ante este comportamiento Hermione solo dejaba escapa leves quejidos de placer. Después subió su mano y con un leve pero rápido movimiento desabrocho su brasier, se lo quito, siguió besándola y acariciándola ya que el cuerpo de la castaña era como una droga para él, no podía dejar de tocarla, simplemente quería tratar de saciarse con él, quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella.

Poco después Hermione y Draco se despojaron de la única prenda que les quedaba en su cuerpo quedando completamente desnudos, sabiendo el chico que era el momento de entrar en el cuerpo de la gryffindor, así que lo hizo, fue lenta pero delicadamente. Al principio a la chica le dolió un poco pero eso era natural, después ni le molesto ya que Draco tenía mucho cuidado en no lastimarla.

Mientras continuaba con aquel actor de amor, siguieron besándose y acariciándose bajo una tenue luz que sabían que le pertenecía a la Luna ya que a través de la ventana podían entrar sus rayos iluminando la habitación. Después bajo hasta sus pies y desde ahí empezó a besarla, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de ella. La gryffindor solo se dejaba consentir, se dejaba querer por aquel chico de ojos grises que la estaba tratando tan tiernamente porque en esos momentos la estaba haciendo sentir la mujer más deseada y más feliz del mundo. Detuvo su respiración al percatarse de que Draco llegó hasta sus labios, se detuvo también y la miro intensamente. De pronto se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

- Te amo.

Estaba completamente empapado en sudor.

- Yo también te amo.-sonrió la chica la cual estaba sudando por todo el esfuerzo antes hecho.

Se besaron de nuevo, sus cuerpos se decían lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se deseaban, lo mucho que disfrutaban estando uno cerca del otro y como si los dos llegaran a un acuerdo se detuvieron, ya exhaustos, respiraban dificultadamente, estaban empapados pero eso si muy satisfechos.

Draco acaricio su mejilla y la beso de nuevo. Al separarse, se miraron intensamente.

- Cásate conmigo.-le dijo de pronto el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña.

No se esperaba aquella proposición así que se quedo muda por un momento mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como pudo le pregunto.

- ¿Q… que… has dicho?-susurro muy apenas.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo.- sonrió. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

- Y… yo…

La beso de nuevo. Hermione casi mecánicamente le correspondió aquel beso ya que aun no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente sockeada.

- Cásate conmigo.-le susurro no muy lejos de ella.

Hermione sonrió mientras sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Claro que si Draco, claro quiero casarme contigo.-contesto por fin.

La atrajo hacia él, la beso pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

- En cuanto todo esto acabe nos casaremos.-le aseguro.

- Si.- respondió sonriente la chica.

Para después voltearse mientras Draco la abrazaba contra su pecho fuertemente quedándose así hasta el amanecer, uno abrazado el otro.

* * *

Devon regreso a su departamento, entro a la que era su habitación y miro como Laura ya estaba acostada, de seguro se había dormido. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia donde ella estaba quedando enfrente, la miro ahí dormida plácidamente y a su memoria vinieron miles de recuerdos, recuerdos en donde ella estaba por supuesto. Sonrió casi al instante y sin pensarlo, hacia tanto tiempo en que no sonreía tan sinceramente, casi siempre lo hacia por compromiso o porque había hecho algún daño que a él, le había brindado satisfacción. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de la morena, la acaricio tiernamente para después acercar uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la habitación y sentarse en el para mirarla mucho mejor.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando sintió que el cansancio lo vencía, al día siguiente tenia muchas cosas que hacer, sonrió de maldad por ello, por fin había llegado el día en que se vengaría de Draco Malfoy por haberle hecho lo que le hizo, tal vez y ya con él fuera de este mundo seria mucho más fácil volver a enamorar a Laura.

Se levanto del sillón quitándose la capa que llevaba consigo al momento en que se acostaba al lado de la morena quien por el movimiento se movió hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba anteriormente, quedando frente a frente de Devon. Él aprovecho para mirarla mejor, paso una de sus manos debajo de ella y la otra por su cintura, abrazándola completamente, sintiéndola cerca de él, como hacia mucho tiempo no la sentía para finalmente quedarse dormido a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos topándose con unos grises que no dejaban de mirarla.

- Buenos días dormilona.-la saludo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- sonrió. Que lindo es verte en la mañana.-le comento abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso.

El rubio la abrazo más fuerte apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cintura.

- ¡Draco!-exclamo sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que él la miraba pícaramente. Creo que ya es hora de levantarse.-le dijo.

- No, estamos muy bien aquí, que tal si mejor le seguimos.-comento sin dejar de tener ese esa picara sonrisa.

- ¡Draco!-exclamo de nuevo un poco apenada.

- Esta bien pero solo si me das dos besos.-dijo el chico.

Hermione se acerco, le dio sus dos besos pero no fue suficiente ya que siguieron jugando antes de que por fin se levantaran. Draco se marcho a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse aunque él quería seguir al lado de su novia. La castaña por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Laura abrió los ojos y al percatarse de que no era su casa la que estaba viendo se levanto rápidamente pero de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente, tranquilizándola un poco ya que sabía a quien le pertenecía la casa donde se encontraba.

Noto que no había nadie más ahí, tal vez el castaño la había dejado sola y ella podría intentar huir aunque esa opción no la convencía ya que si se quedaba podría fingir que no quería estar ahí pero de nuevo a su mente vino aquella amenaza.

Salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba, al llegar al comedor se topo con la figura de un hombre al cual reconoció al instante.

- Devon.-murmuro.

Pero este alcanzo a oírla.

- Veo que ya te levantaste.-comento sin voltear.

Laura camino hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar un comentario la detuvo.

- No se abre, esta hechizada, así que ni te molestes.-dijo cortante.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

- Porque yo lo quiero así.-respondió de espaldas.

- No tienes derecho a hacerme esto yo…

De pronto y sin esperarlo, Devon se levanto de la mesa aventando el plato que tenia enfrente de él.

- ¡Tu tampoco tenías derecho a hacerme lo que me hiciste! ¡De engañarme con el estúpido de Draco!-le grito furioso.

- Devon… yo…

- Ya no digas nada, que de nada sirve.-la miro con odio mezclado con amor.

Estaba demasiado confundido, sabía que la amaba pero no podía sacar de su mente su traición aunque si era sincero con él mismo, si ella le pedía volver, él aceptaría de inmediato.

- Lo siento.-murmuro mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso. Aunque más para tu querido Draco Malfoy.-le dijo.

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir?-pregunto sin comprender.

Devon no contesto, en cambio solo se limito a observarla.

- Ahí deje comida para que desayunes, tengo que irme.

Agarro su capa y saco su varita.

- ¡Espera!-lo detuvo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que es tarde para Draco?

- A que hoy tú queridísimo Draco, se va a morir.-respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica pero sin dejar de sentir esos celos que lo hacían enfadar.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿De que estas… Devon…

- No te preocupes por él Laura. Me asegurare de que sufra hasta que me suplique que lo mate.

Y sin decir una palabra más, desapareció.

- ¡Espera! Draco y yo… ¡Entre él y yo no paso nada! ¡Devon!-grito pero él ya no pudo escucharla.

Volteo angustiada para todos lados buscando una salida para poner sobre aviso al rubio pero era imposible, ella era muggle y Devon un mago. Se sintió tan frustrada que se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo al momento en que el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Draco regreso a la habitación de Hermione para bajar juntos a desayunar, al llegar al comedor llevaban sus manos entrelazadas pero al ver que Chris Wallas se encontraba ahí rápidamente se soltaron.

- Buenos días Draco, Hermione.-los saludo el mortifago.

- Buenos días Sr. Wallas.-saludaron al unisonó.

- ¿Qué tal se la pasaron ayer?-pregunto el mago.

- Muy bien.-respondió Draco mirando a Hermione y sonriendo.

- ¡Me alegro!-exclamo para después pensar dentro de si _"Se feliz todo el tiempo que quieres porque de hoy no pasas querido Draco"._

- Buenos días.-saludo serio Devon al tomar una silla para sentarse a desayunar.

La castaña pudo darse cuenta de su frialdad.

- ¡Hola familia!-exclamo George quien venia detrás del castaño.

Devon volteo a ver a Hermione y después a Draco, pudiendo notar la felicidad que irradiaban, eso le provoco un enorme coraje, ya no aguantaba las ganas de vengarse de él, había esperado un año pero al fin la espera terminaba, ya que hoy Draco Malfoy sería asesinado, claro no sin antes sufrir todo lo que el castaño había sufrido por su culpa.

Al terminar de desayunar, Devon se levanto de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione miró a Draco y este comprendió. La castaña rápidamente lo siguió, sentía que le debía una explicación del porque lo había dejado botado en el baile de anoche.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto la gryffindor detrás de él.

- Creo que ya esta todo aclarado Hermione, ya sabemos a quien elegiste.-respondió serio.

- Bueno… yo… quería disculparme contigo por haberte dejado ayer y…- pero fue interrumpida.

- No te preocupes Hermione, espero que seas feliz con él.-dijo.

- Gracias.-sonrió la chica.

- Mientras puedas.-murmuro al momento que se volteaba y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de maldad, la chica por supuesto no había escuchado esto último.

Hermione se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció, de pronto sintió unas manos que la rodeaban por detrás.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?-pregunto el slytherin.

- Muy bien, hasta me deseo que fuera feliz contigo.-contesto volteándose para quedar frente a frente del chico.

- Que raro, Devon no es así.-comento incrédulo.

- Draco no seas desconfiado, pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Si tú lo dices. Pero bueno ya no hablemos de él, mejor concentremos en nosotros.-sonrió, la acerco más a él y la beso tiernamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto Chris Wallas y George se habían quedado sentados en la mesa.

- ¿Esta todo listo?-pregunto el moreno.

- Si, la orden del Señor Tenebroso es matar a Draco y secuestrar a Hermione pero no te preocupes eso lo hará mi hijo.-contesto orgulloso.

- ¡Vaya que vueltas da la vida!-exclamo. ¿No lo crees tío?

- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Wallas sin comprender.

- A que tú mataste a Lucius Malfoy y bueno tu hijo matara a Draco Malfoy.-contesto con maldad.

- Son coincidencias de la vida.-sonrió Chris.

- ¿Y cuando llevaremos a cabo el plan?-pregunto George.

- Hoy mismo.-respondió el mago.

- Avísame cuando ya tengan a Hermione para hacer mi trabajo, el cual es avisarle a Potter.-dicho esto se levanto de la mesa. Hasta luego tío.-se despidió.

George salió del gran comedor dejando a Chris inmerso en sus pensamientos, hoy sería el día en que su hijo se convertiría en asesino, al igual que él. De pronto un recuerdo vino a la mente.

_--------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------_

_Lucius se encontraba en un calabazo por órdenes de Voldemort, estaba tirado en el suelo, se encontraba totalmente sucio y notablemente herido, cualquiera que hubiese visto al padre de Draco de esa forma no lo creería._

_- No puedo creer que seas tan tonto Lucius.-dijo Wallas mirándolo._

_- Si ser tonto es no dejar que mi hijo se convierta en un asesino como yo, entonces si soy un tonto.-contesto el Sr. Malfoy._

_- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-pregunto Wallas acercándose a él al mismo tiempo en que se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a su mismo nivel. Tu hijo tiene el privilegio de que el Señor Tenebroso lo quiera como aliado y tú te niegas, no sabes lo que daría yo porque fuera el mío._

_- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Chris? ¿Acaso no entiendes tú? No te das cuenta que solo quiere utilizar a Draco ¡Que a nosotros también nos utiliza!-grito._

_- De todos modos matará a tu hijo, sea su aliado o no, mientras se oponga a él, así será.-contesto Wallas incorporándose._

_- De eso no puedo estar seguro.-comento Lucius tristemente. Draco no es como yo y no pretendo que lo sea, es por eso que me negué a la petición del Señor Tenebroso. Que haga conmigo lo que quiera pero con Draco… con mi hijo no.-dijo tajantemente. _

_- Que sentimentalista te has vuelto Lucius, me decepcionas._

_Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al Sr. Malfoy._

_- Mas me decepcionas tu Chris, pensé que eras más inteligente. _

_- Yo no soy quien esta malherido Lucius.-volteo a verlo entrecerrando sus ojos._

_- Tal vez no pero algún día lo estarás. De verdad espero que jamás metas a tu hijo en esto, es un buen chico._

_- Creo que ha llegado la hora de la despedida.-dijo el mago al momento en que sacaba su varita._

_El padre de Draco solo se limito a mirarlo en señal de que estaba aceptando su muerte._

_- ¿Acaso no suplicaras que te deje ir?-pregunto Chris con sorna._

_- De nada serviría, estas tan ciego con la grandeza del Señor Tenebroso que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión._

_- ¿Por qué no pruebas?-le pregunto con la varita en mano y apuntándole._

_- Porque se que no desistirás, para ti la voluntad de Voldemort es tu voluntad. Además que puedo esperar de una persona que desea que su propio hijo se convierta en un asesino.-respondió sin inmutarse._

_- No somos tan diferentes.-le dijo con odio._

_- Antes no lo éramos, ahora si. _

_Volteo hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos._

_- Perdóname Draco.-murmuro Lucius notablemente arrepentido._

_- Que patético eres.-dijo con odio. ¡Avada Kedrava!- exclamo._

_En ese instante salió una luz verde de la varita de Chris Wallas, la cual le dio directamente de golpe al pecho de Lucius Malfoy cayendo sin vida delante de él._

_-------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------------------------_

- ¡Que tonto!-exclamo Wallas ya en su presente. Lo ves, de nada sirvió tu sacrificio, hoy tu hijo estará muerto.-dijo con maldad.

* * *

Después de estar un rato juntos quedaron de salir a pasear pero Draco olvido su abrigo así que fue por el. Hermione, por su parte, decidió esperarlo en su habitación, estaba tan emocionada porque por fin estaba con Draco, se sentía tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Así que decidió arreglarse un poco ya que algunos de sus mechones seguían sin acomodarse como ella quería. Estaba tan atenta que no supo a que horas Devon entro a su habitación, se percato cuando volteo y lo vio parado detrás de ella.

- ¡Devon!-exclamo mientras que con una mano agarraba su pecho. Me asustaste.-le dijo sonriendo.

Pero este no hizo ninguna expresión, solo se encontraba mirándola serio. La gryffindor se preocupo así que se acerco a él.

- Devon ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada.

- Lo siento.-murmuró.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida. Devon me estas asustando ¿Que es lo te pasa?-se acerco mas a él.

De pronto y sin que lo esperase la chica, el castaño saco su varita, la gryffindor lo miro confundida que ni tiempo le dio a ella de sacar la suya, realizo el hechizo tan rápido que antes de que supiera ya se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Devon quien se disponía a irse pero en ese preciso instante Draco abrió la puerta mirando aquella escena. Pronto se busco su varita pero para su mala suerte la había dejado en su habitación, se odio por eso.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto. ¡Suéltala en este instante!-le grito el rubio furioso.

Para después irse sobre de él pero este rápidamente apunto a Hermione con su varita.

- Tranquilo, no… no le hagas daño, hazme lo que quieras a mí pero a ella no, no tiene culpa de nada.- empezó a decirle mientras el temor se apoderaba de su tono de voz.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡El Gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo!-comento con burla.

- Devon piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, ella no te ha hecho nada, yo soy…

- ¡Tu!-exclamo enojado apuntándole. ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo!-después sonrió con maldad. Pero no te preocupes, recibirás tu merecido.

- Esta bien pero a Hermione déjala fuera de esto ¿esta bien?-se seguía escuchando el temor en su voz.

- Por supuesto, yo no pretendo hacerle nada a ella, es más la dejaremos aquí.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama dejándola caer suavemente. En ese instante se distrajo, Draco aprovecho para írsele encima pero Devon fue más rápido que él.

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo con odio.

El rubio cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-le pregunto sin dejar que esa sonrisa maquiavélica lo abandonase. ¿Creíste que era tan estúpido como para distraerme? ¡Por favor! Parece que no me conoces.

- Lo hice… porque te conozco.- respondió con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios tirado en el piso.

- ¡Crucio!-volvió a exclamar Devon.

Draco volvió a retorcerse del dolor.

- ¿Es… todo… lo que… sabes hacer?-pregunto con dificultad el slytherin.

Devon camino hacia donde se encontraba Draco y con el pie lo golpeo en la cara, esto provoco que le sangrara la nariz y la boca.

- Esto es uno nuevo.-sonrió. Lo aprendí de estos asquerosos muggles.

El rubio se limpió la sangre.

- Me gustaría seguir divirtiéndome contigo en esta habitación pero tenemos que irnos.- sonrió de felicidad, por fin tenia a Draco donde lo quería. Porque no creas que te voy a matar así de fácil.-se puso en cuclillas. No, no, no. Esto apenas comienza.-le dijo al momento en que su sonrisa se desvaneció, apoderándose de él una sed de sangre, sangre que tendría que ser derramada para que él obtuviera su venganza.

Apunto a Draco con su varita y con un hechizo hizo que se desmayara, el rubio quedo inconsciente en el suelo al igual que Hermione en la cama. Devon se acerco al cuerpo del slytherin, lo levito, saco su varita y desapareció del lugar con él.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………………………………………………..

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

_.: _**Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado! Perdona que te tenga leyéndolos hasta tarde xD me gusta actualizar tarde jajaja xD no es cierto xD Y pues veremos que pasa con ambas parejas x que yo tambien les he agarrado un tremendo cariño :D cuidate!]

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola chicas! Espero que anden muy bien y que el capitulo les haya gustado! ¿Que les pareció la escena entre Draco y Hermione? Sinceramente no quise hacer un lemmon lemmon x que no quería que la escritura se estropeara, es decir, muchas escritoras describen muy bien una escena así pero hay otras que no tanto, sino que caen en la vulgaridad, entonces yo no quería caer en el rango de las que no describen muy bien este tipo de escenas, es x eso que fue mas o menos superficial en cuanto a lo físico, enfocándome mas en lo que sentían, espero que les haya gustado!

Y bueno lo deje en suspenso pero saben que soy cruel xD como quiera tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D veremos si Laura alcanza a decirle la verdad a Devon antes de que cometa alguna barbaridad :S las quiero chicas! Gracias x su enorme apoyo!

Me despido.

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	17. Revelaciones

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 16: Revelaciones**

- Me gustaría seguir divirtiéndome contigo en esta habitación pero tenemos que irnos.- sonrió de felicidad, por fin tenia a Draco donde lo quería. Porque no creas que te voy a matar así de fácil.-se puso en cuclillas. No, no, no. Esto apenas comienza.-le dijo al momento en que su sonrisa se desvaneció, apoderándose de él una sed de sangre, sangre que tendría que ser derramada para que él obtuviera su venganza.

Apunto a Draco con su varita y con un hechizo hizo que se desmayara, el rubio quedo inconsciente en el suelo al igual que Hermione en la cama. Devon se acerco al cuerpo del slytherin, lo levito, saco su varita y desapareció del lugar con él.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció en otro lugar diferente, al igual que el anterior se trataba de un cuarto pero con la diferencia de que este estaba sucio con algunas cajas en la esquina, se notaba que llevaba años sin usarse. Miro a su alrededor, el sitio era perfecto, nadie escucharía los gritos del rubio ahí, solamente él, sonrió de maldad por ello para después tirar el cuerpo de Draco como si fuera un trapo sucio, al hacerlo se escucho un golpe rudo.

- ¡Opps!-exclamo sonriendo aun más.

Sabía perfectamente que hoy por fin se vengaría de la persona que más le había hecho daño pero primero tenía que ir por Hermione para llevársela al Señor Tenebroso, ese había sido el trato y lamentablemente él tenía que respetarlo aunque no le gustara mucho.

De nuevo agarro su varita, pronuncio un hechizo y volvió a aparecer en la habitación de Hermione, la vio ahí postrada en la cama, se acerco lentamente a ella, la verdad parecía que estaba durmiendo ya que se veía tan apacible, tan tranquila, sin poder evitarlo acerco su mano a su mejilla acariciándola suavemente.

- Lo siento Hermione.-murmuró. Pero tengo que llevarte con el Señor Tenebroso pero te prometo que no dejare que te haga daño.-le aseguro.

Con mucha delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos, saco de nuevo su varita y desapareció. Al llegar a su destino, él primero en recibirlo fue su padre.

- ¡Muy bien hecho hijo!-lo felicito.

- Gracias padre.-contesto este.

- Por lo que veo no tuviste muchas dificultades.-dijo al ver a Hermione inconsciente.

- No, Draco Malfoy no fue rival para mí.- sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Ya lo mataste?-pregunto impaciente Wallas.

- No pero muy pronto.-sonrió maquiavélicamente. ¿Dónde dejo a Hermione?-pregunto.

- Déjala ahí.-señalo un calabozo.

Devon obedeció, al igual que como la había tomado en su habitación la dejo caer suavemente en el piso después fue de nuevo con su padre.

- Dile a George es su turno. Yo tengo que irme, no puedo hacer esperar a mi invitado.-dijo al momento en que de nuevo una sonrisa llena de malicia se apoderaba de su rostro.

Dicho esto desapareció dejando solo a su padre quien se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo, jamás pensó que un hijo suyo sería el consentido del Gran Voldemort. En ese instante llegó George.

- Tío.-lo llamo.

- ¿Si?-volteo a verlo.

- Ya tengo todo listo, lo único que estoy esperando es que llegue Devon.- respondió.

- No te preocupes, él ya hizo su parte, ahora te toca hacer la tuya.

- Esta bien tío, me retiro.-desapareciendo después.

George reapareció en el Ministerio, llevaba una capa para que no fuese reconocido aunque la verdad no tenía nada que temer, ya que nadie sospechaba que fuese sirviente de Voldemort. Traía una carta en sus manos, camino por gran parte del ministerio buscando la oficina de Aurores, al encontrarla y sin que nadie lo viera entro en ella, dejo la carta sobre el escritorio y se fue rápidamente.

Poco después llegaron Harry y Ron quienes acaban de llegar de una misión.

- ¡Estoy tan cansado!-exclamo el pelirrojo agotado dejándose caer en la silla de su oficina.

- ¡Yo también!-exclamo igualmente agotado Harry quien primero se quito la capa que traía para después sentarse.

Se estaba acomodando en su silla cuando su vista capto que en su escritorio se encontraba una carta.

- ¿Es tuya?-le pregunto a Ron.

- No.-respondió este. Pero ábrela, de seguro ha de ser de alguna de nuestras admiradoras.-bromeo.

- Si claro.-comento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, conforme la fue leyendo su expresión cambio.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo y volteo a ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto intrigado al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry.

- Hermione… Voldemort… ¡Voldemort tiene a Hermione!-grito alarmado.

- ¡¿Qué?-exclamo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Eso no puede ser, ella esta con Malfoy en Estocolmo investigando…-de pronto se detuvo.

- A Chris Wallas.-termino de decir Harry. Al mago que creemos que sabe el paradero de Voldemort.

- No podemos apresurarnos Harry, acuérdate que ya una vez te hizo lo mismo ¿que tal si de nuevo es una trampa?-pregunto su amigo.

- No lo creo.- respondió.

- ¿Por qué no?

En ese instante saco una fotografía donde mostraba a Hermione inconsciente tirada en lo que parecía ser un calabozo.

- No puede…-se detuvo. Pero ¿puede haber hecho un hechizo?

- ¿Cuál?- lo cuestiono. No existe ninguno, Ron tenemos que ir a rescatarla.- respondió alarmado.

Camino apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

- Harry tranquilo.-dijo su amigo. Espera.- lo llamo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si ese maldito tiene a nuestra amiga.

- Lo se pero no debemos apresurarnos además Hermione esta con Malfoy y…

- Eso no nos garantiza nada Ron, tal vez a él ya hasta lo mataron, acuérdate que se negó a ser uno de ellos, se negó a ser un mortifago.

- Lo se Harry pero…

- Pero nada, tú más que nadie sabe lo importante que es Hermione para mí.

- Si lo se pero…

- Ella es como mi hermana Ron y ¿me pides que me calme cuando algo dentro de mí me dice que la tiene Voldemort? Tu harías lo mismo si Ginny estuviese en problemas y yo te acompañaría sin chistar.-dijo para después agregar. ¿O ya no te acuerdas del incidente de segundo año?

El gryffindor lo miro.

- Tienes razón Harry pero si vamos solos, él obtendrá lo que esta buscando. Es decir, matarte de una vez por todas.

- Entonces ¿me estas pidiendo que me quede sin hacer nada? Ron ella también es tu amiga.

- No te estoy pidiendo eso, solamente que te tranquilices. Vamos con el Sr. Black, él es su jefe y tendrá más información que nosotros

Harry acepto muy a regañadientes. Apresurados fueron a la oficina que le pertenecía al jefe de su amiga, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraba él, solo Zabini.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y ese milagro que me visitan?-pregunto sonriendo.

- ¿Esta el Sr. Black?-contesto con una pregunta Harry.

- Potter también me da gusto verte. Y no, no esta como se podrán dar cuenta. Pero ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-quiso saber.

- Queremos hablar con él ¿se tardara?

- No lo se, en los asuntos de mi jefe yo no me meto.-contesto con tono despreocupado.

- Harry ¿no crees que él merece saber? Digo al fin y al cabo es amigo de Malfoy.-opino el pelirrojo, quien por primera vez se había integrado a la plática.

- ¿Decirme que?-quiso saber. ¿Sucede algo con Draco?-pregunto, adueñándose de él un tono de preocupación.

- Creemos que Voldemort los capturo…

- No lo creemos Ron, él los tiene.-aseguro el moreno de anteojos.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, Draco es muy hábil y no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Además no entiendo de donde sacan eso.

- De esto.-contesto mostrándole una foto. ¿Hermione? Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Recibimos una carta de tu-bien-sabes-quien. Quiere enfrentarse conmigo y que mejor manera de hacerme ir, que teniéndola a ella.

- Esperen. Yo se donde se hospedan.

Pronto se puso en contacto con el Hotel donde él había hecho las reservaciones, pregunto por ellos y su rostro cambio notablemente al escuchar la respuesta para después colgar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijeron?-pregunto impaciente Harry.

- Que no saben nada de ellos desde hace varios días.- respondió Blaise.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!-exclamo el chico. Tengo… tengo que ir.

- No, tenemos que ir.-lo corrigió Ron.

- No quiere que nadie me acompañe, lo dice bien.

- Eso no nos importa Potter, iremos contigo.-dijo Zabini. Además Draco es mi amigo.

- Esta bien pero no le digas nada a Ginny ni a Luna Ron, no quiero ponerlas en peligro.

- Yo tampoco. Pero tenemos que avisar a la Orden e idear un plan.-opino el pelirrojo.

- Tiene razón Weasley, Potter.

- Esta bien, me comunicare con Lupin y los demás.

Los tres hombres salieron apresurados de la Oficina del Sr. Black.

* * *

Mientras tanto Devon reapareció en el lugar donde había dejado momentos antes a Draco, observo que aun seguía sin despertar así que se sentó enfrente de él, esperando, sabia que la venganza es un plato que se come frio aunque mas le valía al rubio no demorarse mucho porque su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Y así fue, minutos mas tarde lentamente el slytherin fue abriendo sus ojos.

- Hasta que te dignas a despertarte.-comento sarcásticamente Devon.

Fue ahí cuando el chico, quien todavía se encontraba algo atontado por el hechizo, lo recordó todo.

- Hermione.-murmuro para después voltearlo a ver. ¡¿Dónde esta?-quiso saber al momento en que se abalanzaba sobre de él, tomando por la túnica y elevándolo varios centímetros.

- En el lugar donde debe de estar.- respondió sin inmutarse.

- Te juro que si te atreves a hacerle daño ¡Te mato! ¿Me oíste? ¡Te mato!-exclamo amenazándolo.

Devon solo sonrió incrédulo sin hacer nada porque aun lo sostenía en el aire.

- No estas en posición de exigir nada Draco.-le dijo mientras pronunciaba un hechizo y este salía volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

El rubio se puso de pie y lo miro con odio.

- Pero yo la cuidare, tu no te preocupes.- sonrió mordazmente. Pero… ahora a lo que vamos.-comento impaciente.

El chico lo miro sin temor ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería con esa frase, sabía que no la pasaría bien, nada bien si era sincero con él mismo. Ante este comportamiento Devon lo miro entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?-pregunto.

- No.-respondió tajante.

- Deberías tenerlo.- le dijo mirándolo con odio. ¡Crucio!-pronuncio.

El hechizo le dio completamente de frente al slytherin quien cayo al suelo adolorido. Después pronuncio varios hechizos mas, uno seguido del otro pero igualmente dolorosos que provocaron los quejidos del rubio, quejidos que nadie podía escuchar a kilómetros ya que se encontraban completamente solos en aquel lugar.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó la cabeza le daba vueltas, ya que al igual que Draco aquel hechizo hecho por Devon la había atontado. Poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en un sucio calabozo, eso provoco que el miedo se apoderara de ella. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y ¿Por qué Devon la había atacado? Estas y otras mas preguntas abundaban en su cabeza aunque algo dentro de ella le decía muy bien que hacia ahí, probablemente Voldemort la había capturado pero y ¿Draco? ¿Acaso él sabia? ¿También estaba aquí? Pronto se levanto, acerco su rostro a las rejas y miro hacia ambos lados, comprobando que no había nadie más que ella.

- Por favor que Draco este bien.-murmuro para si con los ojos cerrados dejándose caer al suelo húmedo, sin percatarse que alguien había entrado a aquella sección.

- Lamento decepcionarte Hermione pero no, no esta bien.-comento una voz delante de ella.

Esta persona se encontraba de cuclillas para estar a su mismo nivel y en ella estaba dibujada una sonrisa. No fue hasta cuando abrió sus ojos que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

- George.-murmuro.

- Exactamente.- sonrió.

- ¡No puedes ser!-exclamo sin dejar de murmurar. ¿Tu… tu también?

- Claro que yo también. Es cuestión familiar Hermione.- respondió.

- Pero yo pensé…

- De nada sirve pensar. Ya que pensaste que Devon era bueno y mira donde estas.- sonrió con maldad.

- ¿Y Draco? ¿Esta… esta bien?-pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

- Defíneme que es bien para ti. Ya que si te refieres a que si esta vivo, lo esta…-se detuvo para después agregar con saña. Por ahora.

- ¿Por… por ahora? ¿A que… a que te refieres?-pregunto alarmada.

- No hablemos de él. Mejor hablemos de ti y de ese hermoso collar que traes puesto.-le dijo.

Hermione no sabía a que se refería y mecánicamente se agarro su cuello sintiendo aquel objeto que pensó que había perdido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo pensé que lo…-se detuvo.

- Habías perdido.- sonrió. Si lo perdiste ¿Cuándo?-le pregunto pero la castaña lo miraba atónita. Cuando ¡tu y tu estúpido novio nos estaban espiando!-le grito. ¿O que? ¿Acaso pensaste que no nos enteraríamos de que tú y Draco nos seguían? No seas tan incrédula Hermione.-espeto.

La gryffindor solo se limito a observarlo sorprendida ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué más sabría acerca de ellos?

- Mi tío encontró tu estúpido collar en el lugar donde estaban los espías. Él nunca sospecho que se trataba de ustedes pero a mi me pareció muy raro que justamente después de hallar ese collar los encontráramos a ustedes, precisamente aquí, en Estocolmo.- respondió casi adivinando las preguntas que en ese momento la chica se estaba haciendo. Además de que sabia que lo del viaje había sido un engaño, lo confirme cuando fui a dejar un encargo al Ministerio, jamás han dado ese tipo de regalos.-se volteo hacia un lado, después volteo a verla fijamente. Si van a mentir Hermione, háganlo bien.

- Nosotros no…

- Ni te molestes.-le dijo. Aunque en cierta parte nos facilitaron el trabajo. Tendríamos que haber ido por ti hasta Londres, bueno tendría que haber ido yo.-se corrigió.

La gryffindor lo miro sin comprender.

- ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo todo?-pregunto fastidiado. Solo porque estoy de buenas Hermione, te lo diré.- sonrió.

Tomo un bocado de aire y prosiguió.

- Al principio se me había encomendado acercarme a ti, ser tu amigo, tu enamorado, lo que fuese con tal de ganarme tu confianza y traerte aquí sin problemas. Después nos enteramos de que estabas aquí aunque no sola, al enterarse mi primito de quien era tu acompañante, me robo la misión. Se acerco a ti mediante un ataque que él mismo provoco.

- ¿Qué él provoco?-pregunto sin comprender.

- Si el ataque de los dementores fue su idea.- respondió despreocupado. Así tú estarías agradecido con él, se acercaría a ti, que era lo que el Sr. Tenebroso quería y además se acercaría a Draco para de una por todas vengarse de él.

- No, él no se atrevería a hacer algo así.

- Ya despierta Hermione ¡Te trajo a tu muerte!-exclamo subiendo el tono de su voz. Pero no lo culpo, la venganza es la venganza y más cuando le quito al amor de su vida o… al menos eso cree él.-comento sonriendo.

Y ahí fue cuando la gryffindor se dio cuenta de que George sabia la verdad acerca de Laura, lo pudo adivinar por el tono de su voz.

- ¿Para que lo sigo negando? De todos modos no podrás decir nada. Esta bien, te diré la verdad.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Yo fui quien amenazo a Laura con hacerle daño a mi primito, ella también es una incrédula como tu.-se bufo. Me creyó sin más ni mas, dejo a mi primo y el deseo de mi tío fue cumplido porque él fue quien lo pidió, me pidió que los separara, costara lo que costara. Para que su "querido hijito" fuese un mortifago. ¿Sabes? No se necesito nada mas para que el imbécil de mi primo se derrumbara, su amor por ella acabo convirtiéndolo en lo que ahora es, o mejor dicho, en lo que hoy se convertirá.

La chica seguía mirándola atónita, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan sorprendida por aquellas revelaciones que le costaba expresarse.

- Si, hoy será completamente un mortifago, es decir, un asesino, asesinara al amor de tu vida.

Cuando Hermione escucho esta ultima parte sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, sin poder contenerlo las lagrimas la embargaron, Devon estaba demasiado dolido por la supuesta traición que estaba dispuesto a todo, eso provoco que el terror la inundara.

- No, Devon, él… él no se atreverá.-se decía en un susurro.

- Lo hará, sin saber que Draco solo la ayudo.- sonrió con maldad.

- ¡Eres un…-exclamo parándose de repente pero se detuvo.

- ¿Un que?-pregunto con sorna poniéndose también de pie. No puedes ayudarlo Hermione, tu estas encerrada aquí y él siendo torturado por Devon, quien cuando se canse sabes lo que pasara.

Al escucharlo decir esa ultima frase pensamientos negativos llegaron a su mente y recordó el sueño que había tenido, el cual quería olvidar en ese momento.

- Ya me aburrí de estar aquí contigo así que me iré.-comento de pronto sorprendiendo a la gryffindor por el tono tan despreocupado de su voz. Espero que te hayas despedido como se debe de tu querido Draco aunque sinceramente no lo dudo.

Sonrió para después desaparecer sin previo aviso dejando sumida a Hermione en una profunda incertidumbre. Devon no podía atreverse a matar a Draco, él era bueno, ella pudo darse cuenta de ello mediante sus conversaciones pero también se dio cuenta del inmenso odio que le tenia en esos momentos, todo por una mentira, una mentira que si no se daba prisa y hablaba con Devon acabaría con la vida del amor de su vida.

- No, no, no, no puedo perderte, no te perderé. A ti no.-se dijo firmemente la castaña.

Tenia que convencerse de lo que se estaba diciendo porque sino se volvería loca en ese lugar, no tenia su varita, estaba sola, no tenia nada.

- Draco.-susurro. Por favor.-un nudo en la garganta se le empezó a formar. No m… mueras.-dijo dejándose caer lentamente al piso. Por favor, por favor.

Agarro su cabello con sus manos, hundiéndose en él, poco a poco la frustración la embargo, se sentía tan impotente.

- Por favor.-suplico a la nada.

* * *

Por su parte Harry, Ron y Blaise llegaron a la casa donde habían pedido que se reunieran. Todos estaban ahí, desde Lupin hasta Mcgonagall, pasando por Tonks y Ojo Loco.

- Entonces ¿te ha pedido que vayas solo?-pregunto Lupin.

- Si, sino Hermione sufrirá las consecuencias.- respondió temeroso Harry.

- Esta bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos.-dijo.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron afinando los detalles del plan que llevarían a cabo para el rescate de la castaña y de Draco, ya que sabían que estaban juntos o al menos eso creían.

- ¿Todo listo?-pregunto Lupin.

Todos asintieron.

- Entonces vamos.

Se disponían a irse cuando de pronto Ginny y Luna aparecieron en el lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja al verlos a todos juntos.

Nadie contesto, entonces fijo su mirada en su novio.

- Harry. Y no me digas que nada porque no te creeré.-se adelanto sabiendo lo que le contestaría su novio.

El moreno de anteojos suspiro resignado al momento en que se acercaba a ella.

- Se trata de Hermione.-contesto.

- ¿Le paso algo? ¿Dónde esta?-se apresuro a preguntar.

- Tranquila Ginny. Ella…-se detuvo. La tiene Voldemort.- respondió por fin.

- ¡Que?-pregunto alarmada.

- Iremos a rescatarla y la traeremos con vida.-aseguro.

- Claro, tenemos que hacerlo. Luna…

- Ustedes no irán.-dijo firmemente.

- Claro que iremos Harry. Eso no esta a discusión.

- Exacto, no esta a discusión el que vayan.

- Harry, ella es nuestra amiga.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Lo se pero es muy peligroso. No las pondremos en peligro.

- No me importa lo que digas. Iremos.-dijo tajante. ¿Cierto luna?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ginny por fa…

- Potter estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.-comento Blaise.

- ¿Lo ves? Y perderás más si seguimos discutiendo Harry porque no me harás cambiar de parecer.

El moreno de anteojos volteo a su alrededor buscando ayuda para convencerlas de que se quedaran pero nadie aporto nada, ni siquiera Ron quien ya tenia su rostro de resignación dibujado en su cara.

- Esta bien.-acepto por fin.

Ginny sonrió de satisfacción volteando a ver a Luna, quien le correspondió esa sonrisa pero era más de felicidad de ir. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, sacaron los polvos flu y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Por otra parte Draco se encontraba tirado en aquel piso sucio y húmedo. No sabía en que momento Devon se había marchado, dejándolo completamente solo, esto debido a que se había desmayado de dolor.

El chico estaba notablemente herido, las secuelas de los diferentes hechizos aplicados en él eran muy notorios, cualquier que lo viera en esas condiciones no creería que se trataba de él. Con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban intento incorporarse para poder sentarse apoyado en la pared, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- ¡Uhuu!-exclamo. Creo que mi primito tuvo una gran fiesta.-se burlo George.

El slytherin se limito a mirarlo.

- No… no creí que tu estuvie… estuvieras también en esto.-confeso el rubio.

- Sorpresas que da la vida Draco.- agarro una de las cajas y se sentó delante de él.

George lo miro y sonrió.

- ¿No me pedirás que te ayude?-quiso saber.

- ¿Pa… para que? Si… si no lo has hecho a… aun es por algo ¿no lo crees?-pregunto tratando de sonreír.

- Buen punto. Sabes me gusta como piensas, en realidad, me caes bien pero bueno a veces no se puede estar del mismo lado.-dijo y después agrego. Fue una lastima que no quisieras unirte a nosotros se hubieran ahorrado muchas perdidas.-opino con malicia.

- Me gus… gusta ir contra la co… corriente, eso lo sabes.

- Si lo se pero lo que tu no sabes es quien tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de tus "decisiones".

- ¿A que… te refieres?-pregunto interesado.

- A tus padres.-contesto con maldad.

- ¿Mis… padres?-pregunto de nuevo sin comprender.

- Por culpa de tu decisión de no quererte unir a nosotros fueron asesinados. En realidad fue porque se opuso a que te unieras a nosotros.

- ¿Qu… que? Eso… no es…-ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar de decir lo que queria de lo asombrado que estaba.

- ¿Cierto? Por supuesto que lo es, tu padre se opuso a que te unieras porque no quería que te convirtieras en un asesino pero que vueltas da la vida ¿no? Ahora te convertirás en asesinado.-se burlo.

- Mi padre.-susurro.

- Si el que pensaste que había muerto a manos de Aurores, bueno no fue así.- entrecerró sus ojos. Aunque lo mas curioso es que la historia se repite.

Draco, quien todavía seguía sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo George, volteo a verlo sin comprender.

- Me refiero a que te matara el hijo de la persona que mato a tu padre ¿Ya captaste?

- Chris.- respondió susurrando.

- Exacto. Mi tío le quito la vida a tu padre y Devon te la quitara a ti. Triste ¿no es cierto?-hizo una mueca fingiendo que sentía algún dolor. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare de… Hermione.

En el momento en que escucho su nombre olvido todo lo demás, pronto volteo a mirarlo enojado.

- Te juro que si te atreves a tocarla ¡te mato! ¿Me escuchaste? Te mato.-lo amenazo tratando de levantarse.

- Creo que esa promesa no podrás cumplirla porque mi primito te matara primero.-comento sonriendo con maldad.

- Eso… eso lo veremos.-dijo ya de pie.

George sonrió aun más. Se levanto de la silla.

- Me gustaría verlo Draco así seria yo quien te mate pero solo me llevare el gusto de esto.

Lo miro serio, el slytherin le correspondió la mirada pero después en esa seriedad se dibujo una sonrisa de crueldad.

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo.

Draco no se lo esperaba así que el ataque le llego completamente por sorpresa, cayo al suelo quejándose de dolor mientras George se burlaba ruidosamente.

- Adiós Draco.-se despidió al momento en que desaparecía, dejándolo sumido en el dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Laura se encontraba acostada en la recamara, hubiera seguido ahí sino fuera porque escucho un leve ruido que venia de la cocina, pronto un nombre vino a su mente.

- Devon.-susurro.

Apresurada se levanto, abrió la puerta y llego a la cocina. Y como había pensado ahí estaba él, completamente despreocupado dejando una bolsa en la mesa.

- Te traje comida.-le dijo.

Pero a Laura no le importo.

- Draco ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien? No le has hecho nada ¿verdad?-pregunto desesperada.

Esas preguntas hicieron enojar al castaño quien pronto se volteo furioso a verla.

- Solo te importa él ¿no es cierto?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La morena camino hacia atrás hasta que la pared ya no se lo permitió.

- ¡¿No es cierto?-exclamo golpeando en un lado de ella.

- Solo quiero… saber si él esta bien.- respondió temerosa.

Devon sonrió fingidamente.

- ¿él? ¡Siempre él!-exclamo gritando volviendo a golpear la pared. ¿Por qué nunca yo?-pregunto con un notable tono de tristeza.

- Devon… tengo algo que…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como antes?-pregunto acercándose a ella. ¿Por qué tienes que amarlo a él?

- Yo… yo no…-pero fue interrumpida de nuevo ya que Devon le coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca.

- No quiero saberlo.-dijo mirándola intensamente. Solo quiero…-poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios. Besarte, solo… eso.

Y lo hizo, la beso sorprendiéndose de que Laura ni siquiera chistara, no lo rechazo como ocasiones anteriores sino que al contrario, correspondió aquel beso así que Devon aprovecho colocando una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y con la otra acaricio su mejilla.

Al separarse el castaño no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios, por un momento recordó aquellos bellos años en los cuales había sido tremendamente feliz con Laura, ese beso había sido como si jamás hubiera pasado nada, como si ellos jamás se hubieran separado, como si ellos jamás hubieran terminado.

Acaricio su mejilla aun más y sonrió igualmente al sentir su suavidad dedicándose a observarla más detenidamente. Laura se dejo acariciar, sabia que era el momento en que tenía que decirle todo, la vida de Draco dependía de ello aunque aun no se lo había confirmado, ella sabia que Devon no era un asesino, por mucho odio que tuviera dentro, él no lo era.

- Devon.-lo llamo, este fijo su mirada en sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Entre Draco y yo jamás hubo nada. Yo jamás te engañe con él.

La sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció al instante al mismo tiempo en que los ojos se le abrían como platos ante aquella revelación.

- ¿Qu… qué?-solo pudo pregunto en un susurro.

CONTINUARA…

_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

.: **floh black** :.

.: **fior aquarium**:. [Hola Fior, es grato saber que la historia te haya gustado, gracias x animarte a dejar un review, espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado, cuídate! Chao!]

.: **lizzy-black48** :.

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, lo se puro amor con esos dos, me encantan x que hacen la pareja perfecta, eso ni quien lo dude y si alguien lo duda entonces no sabe :p jajaja xD Y pues si veremos si Devon reacciona a tiempo después de esta revelación de Laura :S a bueno no me disculpare :p jaja xD saludos niña! Chaoo]

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

**También a las personas que han leído la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que muy bien! Perdonen la demora pero he andado muy ocupada :S lo que pasa es que conseguí trabajo los fines de semana dando clases de informática entonces durante esta semana me dedique a hacer un plan de trabajo pero ya lo termine y x eso vengo subiendo capi xD tratare de subir el siguiente mas pronto :D

Ahora hablando sobre el capi ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Devon matara a Draco o desistirá después de la revelación de Laura? ¿Salvaran a Hermione? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas xD que las conocerán conforme vengan los capítulos :D

Me despido.

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	18. El Secreto es descubierto

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 18: El Secreto es descubierto**

Acaricio su mejilla aun más y sonrió igualmente al sentir su suavidad dedicándose a observarla más detenidamente. Laura se dejo acariciar, sabia que era el momento en que tenía que decirle todo, la vida de Draco dependía de ello aunque aun no se lo había confirmado, ella sabia que Devon no era un asesino, por mucho odio que tuviera dentro, él no lo era.

- Devon.-lo llamo, este fijo su mirada en sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Entre Draco y yo jamás hubo nada. Yo jamás te engañe con él.

La sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció al mismo tiempo en que los ojos se le abrían como platos ante aquella revelación.

- ¿Qu… qué?-solo pudo pregunto en un susurro.

- Que entre él y yo jamás hubo nada… solo lo hice para protegerte.-confeso.

Devon fijo su mirada en ella, aun seguía sorprendido por aquella revelación.

- ¿Proteger…me? –pregunto sin comprender.

- Si. Hace un año alguien vino a decirme que me alejara de ti…-se detuvo. Mas bien vino a obligarme a que te dejara, me dijo que si no lo hacia tu sufrirías las consecuencias y…

- ¿Qui… quién fue?-la interrumpió.

- George. El me dijo que si no te dejaba, te matarían porque tu destino era estar con ellos, con los mortifagos y tú ibas a dejar de ser mago por mí. Según él no cabía en tus planes.

La angustia en los ojos de Laura se podía notar a kilómetros, el castaño lo único que hacia era observarla, aquello le era difícil de creer. Casi mecánicamente coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla acariciándola y su mirada se torno triste.

- ¿Tan… tanto lo amas?-pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la morena.

- ¿Q… qué?-fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Laura.

- Pensé que… que podrías volver a amarme algún día pero que equivocado estaba.

Instantáneamente dejo de acariciar su mejilla dandose la media vuelta. La morena reacciono, no podía creer que no le creyera y que aun siguiera pensando que ella amaba a Draco.

- ¡No! ¡Devon!-exclamo colocándosele enfrente. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, George me amenazo… él lo hizo… en serio que…

- ¡No mientas mas!-grito el castaño furioso. Se que solo lo haces para que no lo mate pero no te va a funcionar.

- No lo hago por eso Devon, no te miento… yo… lo juro… te amo, te amo como el primer día que te conoci.

Y sin preverlo la morena se le abalanzo en los brazos y lo beso. Devon sintió de nuevo sus suaves labios y al principio le correspondió pero la ira volvió a apoderarse de él, haciendo que la separa bruscamente.

- ¡Te dije que conmigo no va a funcionar!-grito de nuevo. No importa cuanto me beses, no importa que te entregues a mi ¡él va a morir! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡él se va a morir hoy!

- Por… por favor Devon, cree… créeme.-le suplico.

Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Creerte? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

- Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad… George, él es el único culpable de todo no Draco, él solo me ayudo… por favor Devon, no lo lastimes.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de pedirle ayuda.-dijo en tono de desprecio.

- Por favor créeme, yo…

El castaño se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, saco su varita, la morena sabia lo que iba a hacer así que pronto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Entonces ¿Cómo se de los mortifagos?-pregunto.

Devon se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo se que te uniste a ellos? Que tienes la marca tenebrosa ¿eh? Él, él me lo dijo, me ordeno que me alejara de ti porque tú debías convertirte en uno de ellos. Aunque no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.-dijo tristemente.

- Eso no prueba nada.-la refuto. Draco pudo habértelo dicho Laura, no me creas tan inocente.- respondió enojado.

- él no lo hizo porque jamás le conté quien me amenazo solo le pedí que me ayudara, que me ayudara a que te alejaras de mi porque sabia que no tendrías ninguna duda si me vieras con él, que te creerías todo.

El castaño seguía sin darse la vuelta.

- Devon… por favor créeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

De nuevo el tono suplicante de su voz volvió a aparecer aunque en él podía notarse la veracidad de sus palabras, tanto que estaba haciendo dudar al mortifago pero él se negaba a creer en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Buen intento Laura.-dijo volteando a verla al momento en que se dibujaba en él una sonrisa de amargura. Casi lo logras.

Y sin previo aviso pronuncio un hechizo y desapareció.

- ¡No!-grito pero este ya se había marchado. ¡No te vayas! ¡No te… no te vayas!- volvió a gritar a la nada mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerza. Cree… me por… favor…

* * *

Por otra parte Devon apareció de nuevo en aquel sucio y descuidado cuarto donde horas antes había torturado a Draco Malfoy, se encontraba tan confundido, no sabia que hacer. Por un lado estaba su odio hacia el slytherin pero por el otro la confesión de hace unos momentos de Laura ¿era cierto? ¿Él solo la había ayudado? ¿Ella lo hizo solo porque la amenazaron con hacerle algo? Si era sincero no tenia respuestas para esas preguntas ya que aunque su primo George no fuera totalmente de su agrado tampoco podría creer que él hubiera hecho lo que según Laura hizo, él mas que nadie sabia lo que significaba Laura para su vida, no lo creía, mejor dicho no podía, eran familia que tenias sus diferencias pero al fin y al cabo familia.

Estaba tan absorto en aquellos pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de una presencia extraña en esa habitación, solo al voltear hacia al frente lo percibió.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto algo molesto.

- El Sr. Tenebroso me ha mandado.-contesto fríamente.

- ¿El Sr. Tenebroso? ¿A que?-quiso saber.

- A que cumplas con tu misión Devon.

- No dudes que lo hare.-dijo mirándolo con odio.

- Eso tengo que supervisarlo.- sonrió mordazmente.

- ¿Supervisarlo?-se bufo. ¡Si yo dije que matare al imbécil de Draco es porque lo hare!

- Tranquilo Devon. Solo obedezco órdenes.

- Pero no es necesario, lo sabes.-expreso un poco mas calmado.

- Lo se es solo que ordenes son ordenes y mas si vienen directamente de nuestro Lord ¿no lo crees?

El castaño se limito a observarlo, en cierta manera tenia razón además el Sr. Tenebroso lo había mandado a supervisarlo, eran sus ordenes pero ¿Acaso dudaba de su capacidad? ¿O había algo más?

- Esta bien Samuel ¿Qué mas me queda?-pregunto al aire.

Samuel era uno de los tantos sirvientes de Voldemort, hijo de magos de sangre pura, de mediana estatura, pelirrojo, con algunas pecas en su rostro y de la misma edad que Devon. El chico volteo a ver al castaño y después hacia un rincón donde se encontraba notablemente herido el rubio.

- ¡Uff!-exclamo. Veo que te has esmerado.-comento sonriendo.

- Yo no ando con juegos Samuel.

- Lo se. Bueno creo que ya es el momento de que lo mates, no tarda en llegar Potter. Además quiero estar en el enfrentamiento para así poder patear varios traseros de aurores.- sonrió con maldad.

- Se supone que Potter tiene que venir solo.-comento Devon.

- Se supone pero no lo hará, llevara a sus guardaespaldas ¿o acaso lo crees tan estúpido para venir solo?-pregunto.

- Pero el Sr. Tenebroso dijo que si descubría que no venia solo le haría daño a Hermione.

- Si eso dijo. Pobre sangre sucia, creo que ella pagara las consecuencias de la cobardía de su amigo.-se bufo.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera!-exclamo de repente el castaño sorprendiendo a Samuel.

- ¡Uy! ¡Que carácter! No sabía que la san…-se detuvo y continúo. Que Hermione Granger fuera de tu agrado.-comento con cierta malicia.

- Eso no te interesa.- respondió secamente.

- Tienes razón no me interesa. Aunque lo que si me interesa es que ya mates a Malfoy para poder irnos así que no pierdas mas el tiempo conmigo.

- No necesito que me recuerdes lo que tengo que hacer.-dijo molesto.

Samuel rodo sus ojos, estaba empezando a fastidiarse pareciera que el castaño estaba alargando el tiempo, si no fuera porque lo conocía pensaría que estaba dudando acerca de su deber.

- Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo, solo que no sea mucho.

- No lo será pero tengo que hablar a solas con Draco.

- ¿Hablar?-pregunto sin comprender.

- Si, a solas.-lo sentencio. Es un asunto que nos compete solo a los dos.

- Mis ordene…

- Se cuales son tus ordenes Samuel, cuando lo mate estarás aquí.

- No me iré así que lo que tengas que decir lo dirás frente a mí.

- ¿Y si no?-pregunto el castaño mirándolo con oído.

- Lo sabrá nuestro Lord.-lo amenazo.

Devon sabía muy bien las consecuencias, lo que podría hacerle así que no le quedo más remedio que dejar que se quedara. Al ver el rostro de resignación del castaño, Samuel sonrió con gran satisfacción.

- Así esta mejor.

- Imbécil.-susurro por lo bajo para después acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio. Creo que… he sido un poco duro contigo ¿no Draco?

El slytherin volteo a verlo con odio, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

- Y yo veo que… tienen que vigilarte Devon.-comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras fijaba su mirada en Samuel.

- No te alegres tanto, solo vino a asegurarse de que te mate aunque ¡créeme que lo hare!-grito. Pero…-su voz volvió a ser calmada. Ordenes son ordenes.

Draco fijo su mirada en el castaño al momento en que su rostro se torno serio.

- Oí lo… lo que dijeron.-comento.

- ¿Así? ¿Sobre que? – quiso saber.

- Sobre que le harán daño a… a Hermione.-su voz tembló con siquiera pensarlo.

- No permitiré que lo hagan.

- Gracias.-dijo de pronto el rubio.

- ¿Gracias?-se bufo. ¿Por qué? No lo hago por ti, sino por ella.- respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Lo se pero… si ella esta bien, lo… lo demás sale sobrando.

- Veo que ahora si te entro duro el amor Draco.-se burlo. Lastima que antes de fijarte en Hermione te fijaste en Laura y me la quitaste, si no lo hubieras hecho no estarías en esta posición.

- Son cosas… que a veces suceden.-comento.

Devon lo miro y recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho Laura minutos antes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- ¡No! ¡Devon!-exclamo colocándosele enfrente. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, George me amenazo… él lo hizo… en serio que…_

_- ¡No mientas mas!-grito el castaño furioso. Se que solo lo haces para que no lo mate pero no te va a funcionar._

_- No lo hago por eso Devon, no te miento… yo… lo juro… te amo, te amo como el primer día que te conocí._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y sin poder evitarlo mas, le hizo aquella pregunta que estaba rondando en su cabeza desde el momento en que apareció en aquel lugar.

- Porque así fue ¿no es cierto?-pregunto dudoso. Tú me quitaste a Laura.

Draco volteo a verlo y nota cierta duda en sus ojos ¿acaso sabia algo? ¿Por qué su afirmación sonaba más bien una pregunta? Una pregunta de la cual no estaba seguro de la respuesta pero aun así no quería exponer a Laura así que no lo acepto.

- Creo que… sabes la respuesta.-contesto.

- Si, yo los vi besándose pero…-se detuvo y volteo a verlo. Laura me dijo que todo es mentira, que entre ella y tú jamás hubo nada, ahora quiero saber si lo que ella me dijo es cierto.- se acerco peligrosamente a él. Dime Draco ¿es cierto? ¿Jamás tuviste que ver con ella?-quiso saber.

- ¿Para que quieres… saberlo? De todos modos tienes… tienes que matarme.- respondió.

- ¿Por qué quiero saber si mi vida ha sido una mentira? ¿Si me traicionaron por una estúpido titulo?-escupió con odio.

El slytherin no comento nada, solo lo miro.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame Draco!-grito desesperado.

Samuel, quien se había mantenido alejado de la plática, fijo toda su atención en ella, no había oído nada de lo que habían hablado ya que Devon se había asegurado de ello pero le interesaba saber que es lo que quería el mortifago del rubio.

- Entonces lo tomare como una negativa, Laura me mintió solo para salvarte como lo había supuesto.-comento aun dudando y volteo a mirarlo. En cierta manera no has sido tan cobarde como para usar eso a tu favor. Pero me queda una duda… De todas las chicas en el mundo ¿Por qué ella? ¿Porque Laura?

El chico siguió sin contestar.

- ¿Qué pregunta no? Si se la respuesta, la escogiste solo porque estaba conmigo, porque querías quitármela. ¿No es cierto?

Volvió a preguntarle pero Draco siguió sin contestar.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o que?-volvió a bufarse. ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!-grito.

- Tu ya te… ya te respondiste ¿para que quieres que conteste?

- Sabes me estoy cansando de ti y de tus tonterías.

- Y yo me estoy cansando de las tuyas.-dijo una voz detrás de el.

El castaño volteo a mirar a Samuel enojado.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión.

- Sera mejor que lo mates ya Devon, me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos.-lo sentencio.

Lo miro unos segundos más y después volteo a ver al rubio.

- Creo que tu tiempo ya se acabo.-comento de pronto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- Por… por favor Devon, cree… créeme.-le suplico._

_Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. _

_- ¿Creerte? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber._

_- Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad… George, él es el único culpable de todo no Draco, él solo me ayudo… por favor Devon, no lo lastimes._

_- Debiste pensarlo antes de pedirle ayuda.-dijo con desprecio._

_- Por favor créeme, yo… él no lo hizo porque jamás le conté quien me amenazo solo le pedí que me ayudara, que me ayudara a que te alejaras de mi porque sabia que no tendrías ninguna duda si me vieras con él, que te creerías todo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo vinieron a él aquellos recuerdos, lo que provoco que sacudiera su cabeza tratando de borrarlos.

- ¡Ya mátalo Devon!-ordeno Samuel.

- ¡Cállate!-exclamo. Lo matare cuando yo quiera ¿no es así Draco?-pregunto sonriendo.

- ¡No me calles Wallas!-lo desafío.

- Creo que mi… mi muerte causa conflictos.-se bufo el slytherin.

- No te hagas el importante Malfoy.-espeto el pelirrojo. Si no lo matas tú lo matare yo.

- ¡No te atrevas! ¡Su muerte me pertenece!-exclamo el castaño furioso.

- Entonces ¡mátalo ya!-grito también Samuel.

El castaño levanto su varita, apunto a Draco, iba a decir aquel hechizo imperdonable cuando una frase ocupo su pensamiento "_Por favor créeme Devon"_ lo que provoco que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué pasa Devon? ¡Mátalo ya!-soltó Samuel.

El chico volteo a verlo mas furioso de lo que estaba, se percato que Samuel tenia su varita en la mano, listo para atacar.

- Te dije que ¡Yo lo matare!-lo sentencio.

- Te estas tardando mucho Wallas.-comento entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si digo que lo matare ¡Es porque así será!

Volvió a levantar su varita, lo apunto, se podía notar que estaba dudando acerca de lo que tenia que hacer ¿Por qué Laura tenia que haberle dicho aquella supuesta verdad? ¿Por qué no se quedo con ella? Ya lo había hecho tanto tiempo ¿Que más daba unos días más? Pero ¿Por qué Draco no lo había aceptado? Si era cierto porque no lo acepto ¿Acaso estaba resignado a morir? él mismo lo dijo _"De todos tienes que matarme"_. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento Samuel se puso delante de él y apunto a Draco.

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamo Devon ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, logrando desarmarlo.

Este volteo furioso a verlo.

- Te dije que era mío.-dijo firmemente.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Draco, seguía con la varita en mano, en cualquier momento diría aquel hechizo y todo terminaría pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos presentes es que en la cabeza de Devon solo una frase se repetía una y otra vez "_Por favor créeme Devon"_.

- Es tu última oportunidad Draco.- empezó. Dime de una vez por todas si es cierto lo que Laura dijo.- podía notarse en su voz como arrastraba cada una de aquellas palabras.

Pero el slytherin siguió sin decir nada ¿Qué cambiaria? De todos modos no esperaba que lo salvaran y menos Devon Wallas, aquel hombre que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

- Tú lo quisiste.-amenazo con una ligera sonrisa pero a diferencia de las demás, esta no era de maldad sino de frustración. ¿Alguna ultima voluntad?-pregunto.

- Protege… a Hermione.-contesto serio.

Devon lo miro sorprendido, ni siquiera en el último momento de su vida podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Con un demonio Devon ¡Mátalo ya!-grito delante de él Samuel.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!-exclamo sin previo aviso.

Un cuerpo inerte cayó delante de él bajo la mirada atónita del otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en el suelo de su calabozo cuando sin esperarlo alguien entro, se trataba de uno de los tantos sirvientes del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Abrió la celda, la agarro de un brazo y sin dificultad la levanto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A... donde vamos?-quiso saber temerosa de la respuesta ya que sabia que corría el riesgo de que la asesinaran.

Pero el mortifago no dijo nada, le dirigió una mirada y sonrió con maldad, eso no le dio muy buena espina a la castaña. Casi sin tardanza llegaron hacia el lugar donde tenían que llevarla. Se trataba de una gran habitación, más bien parecía una bodega, entonces recordó que Wallas había entrado a una cuando apenas lo estaban espiando y solo un nombre vino a su mente.

- Voldemort.- susurro pero aquel mortigafo no logro escucharla.

Y en efecto al acercarse mas pudo divisar un trono donde se encontraba una persona, era nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Tenebroso.

- Sangre sucia al fin llegas.-comento con desprecio.

Alrededor de él se encontraban varios mortifagos más, quienes le dirigieron la misma mirada de odio que su amo.

- ¿No comentaras nada?-pregunto. Tengo entendido que tu no te callas.-se burlo.

Pero Hermione no respondió, solo le dedico una mirada llena de ira.

- Creo que no será interesante…-se detuvo. O espera, creo que si.-dijo mirando detrás de ella al momento en que se apoderaba de él una sonrisa llena de maldad.

La castaña instantáneamente volteo.

- Devon.-susurro.

- Samuel.-se dirigió al mortifago que acompañaba al castaño. ¿Devon cumplió con su misión?

El rostro de la gryffindor se puso pálido de repente al escuchar esa pregunta ya que sabia muy bien a que misión se refería, instantáneamente volteo a ver a Devon, quien desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, en ese precioso momento supo la respuesta.

- Si mi Lord, la misión fue un éxito.- respondió el mortifago arrodillándose.

La chica empezó a mover su cabeza en signo de negación mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella.

- No… no…-se oía en un susurro.

- ¡Bien Devon!-lo felicito, en eso volteo a ver a la castaña. ¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? ¿Alguna noticia que no te gustara?-pregunto con sorna.

Lo que provoco que los demás mortifagos sonrieran ante estas preguntas.

- No puede… Devon no pudo… él…-el nudo en su garganta no le permitía completar frase alguna.

Antes de poder decir algo mas se le abalanzo furiosa a Devon, empezó a golpear su pecho mientras repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si todo había sido una mentira Devon! Todo había… había…-sin poder evitarlo mas soltó en llanto. Él no… no se merecía morir…

El castaño no hacia ni decía nada, solo la miraba. En ese momento la gryffindor volteo a mirarlo también aunque a diferencia de él, su mirada estaba llena de odio y de rencor, tanto que Devon se sorprendió.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-exclamaba golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare, lo juro! ¡Juro que lo hare! ¡Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida! ¡Lo hare!-lo amenazo.

El mortifago no pudo evitar sentirse herido, las palabras de Hermione le atravesaban como un puñal en el corazón, de verdad que la había llegado a apreciar mucho y le dolía inmensamente sus palabras.

- ¡Crucio!-se escucho decir detrás de ella.

- ¡No!-exclamo alguien de pronto pero nadie le puso atención debido a los quejidos de la gryffindor.

Hermione cayó agonizando en el suelo.

- ¡Ahhgrr!-se quejo.

- Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a la gente que es superior a ti sangre sucia.-dijo con odio Voldemort, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba delante de ella. ¡Samuel!-lo llamo.

El pelirrojo reacciono y se coloco delante de su amo.

- Si… si mi Lord.-el tono de su voz había cambiado.

- Llévatela al calabozo. La sacaremos cuando llegue nuestro invitado de honor.-ordeno.

El mortifago se acerco a Hermione, quien más que quejarse del dolor por aquel hechizo imperdonable lloraba la pérdida de Draco, la levanto y se la llevo a su celda. Durante el camino no pudo evitar escuchar sus lamentos.

- ¿Por… porque Draco? ¿Me prometiste que… que jamás te irías? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué? No te vayas… no me dejes… por favor…-se escuchaba que susurraba.

Estaba tan absorta en sus lamentos que no supo en que momento el mortifago la había dejado de nuevo el calabozo y se había marchado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se arrastro hacia un rincón, se sentó mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, empezaba a mecerse al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban sus lamentos y no paraba de llorar.

- No… no me dejes Draco… tu me lo prometiste… por favor.-suplicaba a la nada mientras hundía su cabeza entre su pecho y sus piernas.

- Jamás te dejare Hermione.-se escucho decir.

La gryffindor instantáneamente reconoció aquella voz, era su voz, era la voz de Draco, levanto su cabeza apresurada al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba una sorpresa.

CONTINUARA…

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

**También a las personas que han leído la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que muy bien! Perdonen la demora pero he andado muy ocupada :S como les dije trabajo los fines de semana entonces ayer se supone que iba a actualizar pero llegue súper tarde y todavía tenia que revisarlo xD

Ahora hablando sobre el capi ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Salvaran a Hermione? ¿De verdad Devon mato a Draco? ¿O hay algo más detrás? Se acerca el final del fic :S y todavía no se como lo terminare xD Me despido y no me odien x favor! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	19. El Principio del Final

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 19: El principio del Final**

- No… no me dejes Draco… tu me lo prometiste… por favor.-suplicaba a la nada mientras hundía su cabeza entre su pecho y sus piernas.

- Jamás te dejare Hermione.-se escucho decir.

La gryffindor instantáneamente reconoció aquella voz, era su voz, era la voz de Draco, levanto su cabeza apresurada al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba una sorpresa.

Enfrente de ella no se encontraba nadie, solo las rejas de la celda y la pared que la formaban, con desilusión se dio cuenta de que aquello solo fue una ilusión, una ilusión cruel de su mente, una jugarreta de la esperanza que aun había en ella de que eso no era cierto… no podía ser cierto y que la hizo pensar que el gran amor de su vida estaba ahí con ella, en ese calabozo inmundo pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, aunque a ella le dolería él… su Draco se había ido, la había dejado, no había cumplido su promesa justo como tampoco meses antes la había cumplido Víctor.

Se sentía tan mal, era difícil de explicar todos aquellos sentimientos que la rodeaban en esos momentos, de lo que estaba segura es que ninguno de esos sentimientos eran positivos. Aunque si era sincera con ella misma aquella voz le había parecido tan real, era como si lo hubiese tenido enfrente pero ¿Qué loco? Si él en efecto hubiera estado ahí la habría liberado y habrían escapado juntos, no solamente la hubiera ilusionada para después irse y dejarla ahí, si aquello era de locos.

De nuevo volvió acurrucarse entre sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, el dolor regreso al igual que la desesperanza. Era como si no pudiera llorar, quería hacerlo y las lágrimas salían pero el sentimiento en su pecho no desaparecía, era un gran hoyo que estaba segura que jamás volvería a llenarse, no al menos por nadie mas que no fuera Draco, el amor de su vida, ahora lo sabia, él siempre fue y siempre será el mas grande amor que tuvo en su vida y no Víctor como ella pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto Harry y los demás aparecieron en Estocolmo, Suecia. Rápidamente se aproximaron al lugar donde habían citado al moreno de anteojos, analizaron aquella bodega con detenimiento, pudiéndose dar cuenta que dos personas entraban en ella pero solo a una pudieron reconocer. Si se trataba del mismísimo Chris Wallas, ese mortifago que Hermione y Draco habían ido a investigar a ese país, al otro no tenían ni idea de quien se trataba y si eran sinceros ni les importaba, lo único en su mente era salvar a sus amigos.

- Entonces ¿ya saben que hacer?-pregunto Harry.

- Si, esperaremos tu señal.- contesto Lupin.

- Harry.-lo llamaron.

Este volteo y pudo darse cuenta que su novia se encontraba detrás de él.

- Ten mucho cuidado por favor.-le dijo.

- La tendré.- sonrió.

Ginny se acerco y lo beso.

- Y salva a Hermione.

El gryffindor asintió. Se separo de su novia y camino hacia la bodega, se coloco enfrente de la puerta y la abrió. Al hacerlo se llevo la misma sorpresa que Draco y Hermione pero con una diferencia ya que poco a poco aquella pared fue desapareciendo mientras a lo lejos se escucho a alguien hablar.

- Pasa Harry.

El tono de la voz del Sr. Tenebroso era totalmente reconocible para él. Así que lo obedeció, entro y ante la mirada de sus amigos desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo aquella pared.

- ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Esperaremos su señal.- respondió su hermano.

- Pero ¿Y como entraremos?-quiso saber.

- Eso es lo de menos Srita. Weasley.-se escucho contestar detrás de ellos, era nada más y nada menos que Ojo Loco Moody, quien portaba una sonrisa en los labios.

El moreno de anteojos entro cautelosamente sosteniendo su varita con fuerza, dispuesto a utilizar cualquier hechizo si era necesario. A lo lejos pudo divisar el mismo trono que momentos antes, su amiga había visto. Al llegar al lugar pudo ver, después de tanto tiempo, al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ahí estaba, totalmente despreocupado y con una gran sonrisa de maldad dibujada en su rostro, Harry sabia a que se debía, hoy seria el día en que Voldemort y él se enfrentarían, es decir, hoy seria día en que uno de los dos moriría, solo esperaba que no se tratara de él.

- ¡El Gran Harry Potter por fin hizo su aparición!-exclamo el Sr. Tenebroso en tono de burla.

Harry hizo caso omiso.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?-pregunto.

- Siempre al grano ¿no Harry?-sonrió. Ella esta bien…-se detuvo y agrego. Por el momento claro esta.

- ¡No te atrevas a…-pero no finalizo aquella frase ya que sin preverlo unos mortifagos aparecieron detrás de él al momento en que lo sujetaban, intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

- ¡Déjenlo!-ordeno, apresuradamente obedecieron. No quiero que maltraten a nuestro invitado además él es mío.-esta ultima frase la dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Volteo a ver al moreno de anteojos.

- Lo siento Harry, no saben tratar a los invitados.-se disculpo aunque por el tono de su voz podía notarse que no era para nada sincera. ¿En que estábamos? Ah si, la sangre sucia.

- ¡No la llames así!-exclamo enojado.

- ¿Por qué no? Si es una sangre sucia, a la escoria hay que llamarla como se debe.

- Tienes razón pero ella no es escoria, tu si.

- Uhu ¿crees que eso es un insulto Harry? Has perdido el encanto estos años.

- No me interesa lo que he perdido o no, quiero ver a Hermione.- exigió.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Sr. Tenebroso? ¡Eres un infeliz Potter!-exclamo Chris mientras levantaba su varita y lo apuntaba, el gryffindor hizo lo mismo.

- Tranquilo Wallas.-siseo Voldemort, este rápido mantuvo la calma.

- Veo que tus sirvientes te aprecian mucho.-se burlo Harry.

- Y no tengo que darles esa estupidez que tu llamas "amistad".-le dijo.

- Eso es porque no sabes que significa esa palabra.

- Ni me interesa saberlo. Hoy no estamos aquí para que me expliques tus estupideces, estamos aquí porque voy a matarte Harry Potter. Hoy será el día en que tu corazón dejara de latir y yo…- se detuvo y sonrió con maldad. Seré quien lo detenga.

- Eso lo veremos.-lo desafío.

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo de pronto.

Harry no vio venir aquel hechizo así que no pudo contrarrestarlo, sin evitarlo cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

- No es bueno que te creas tan altanero niño estúpido.- sonrió. Hoy pondré fin a esta profecía que nos ha traído algunos inconvenientes a los dos.

El moreno lo miro enojado desde el suelo.

- Herirás mis sentimientos Harry.- se bufo.

Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera.

- Entonces la sangre sucia ¿eh?-pregunto. Aunque no entiendo para que la quieres si de todas maneras te matare, la matare a ella y matare a cuanta persona se oponga a mí así que no hay ninguna diferencia de que la veas ahora o en unos minutos.

- Dijiste que la dejarías ir.-comento el gryffindor serio.

Voldemort rio.

- Sigo sin entender tu confianza en mi Harry. Tal vez lo haces porque somos parecidos.

- ¡Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada!-exclamo molesto.

- Entonces ¿Por qué me crees? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Creíste en verdad que la dejaría ir?-se bufo de él.

- Al parecer si soy un estúpido.-susurro.

- Pero la traeré para que presencie tu muerte, que no digan que el Sr. Tenebroso no es piadoso. ¡Devon, George!-los llamo.

Los primos salieron de entre la multitud de mortifagos, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba su amo y se arrodillaron.

- Mi Lord.-dijeron al unisonó.

- Tráiganme a la Sangre Sucia.-ordeno.

Los dos asintieron. Se levantaron caminando juntos hacia un mismo lugar, sin decir palabra alguna hasta que desaparecieron de los ojos del Sr. Tenebroso.

- No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte primo.- empezó a decir George.

- ¿Acerca de que?-pregunto haciéndose el que no comprendía.

- De que hayas asesinado a Draco Malfoy. Debo decir que por un momento lo dude pero has demostrado ser digno de confianza.

- ¿Por qué no debería de haberlo matado?-pregunto. Él me quito al amor de mi vida.-se contesto serio volteando a ver a su primo.

- Tienes razón. Yo se cuanto significaba Laura para ti y él tenia que pagar lo que te hizo.-comento con odio.

- Si, tu sabias cuanto significaba ella para mi.-susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada.

- ¿Sabes algo? Es un desperdicio que vayan a matar a Hermione porque sangre sucia, sangre sucia pero esta como quiere.-comento de pronto el moreno.

- No la llames de esa forma.- respondió Devon molesto.

- Se me olvidaba que la "aprecias".-dijo en tono de burla.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

Se mantuvieron callados hasta que llegaron al calabozo donde se encontraba. Al hacerlo se llevaron una sorpresa al verla en un rincón, completamente acurrucada y moviéndose de un lado a otro. A Devon le rompió el corazón verla así, estaba sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Draco, a George ni siquiera le importo ya que sin perder tiempo abrió la celda, la agarro de un brazo sin esfuerzo.

- ¡Suéltala!-ordeno el castaño.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender su primo.

- ¡Suéltala!-ordeno de nuevo. Yo la llevare.

- El Sr. Tenebroso dijo que…

- Se lo que dijo pero yo la llevare. Ni siquiera dará batalla, solo basta verla para saberlo.

- Esta bien primo. Lo que tú digas.

El castaño se acerco a ella y delicadamente la tomo entre sus brazos. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la celda, seguido de George. Durante el camino Hermione no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de Draco una y otra vez.

Llegaron de nuevo a aquel lugar donde estaban todos reunidos. Harry al ver que se aproximaba Devon con su amiga en sus brazos corrió pronto hacia donde ella estaba.

- Hermione.-susurro. ¿Qué… que te… hicieron?-le pregunto al ver el estado de la castaña.

- Estará bien.- respondió Devon.

Harry volteo a verlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?-exigió saber pero este no contesto así que se dirigió a todos en general aunque su mirada se enfoco en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡¿Qué le hicieron? ¡¿Por qué esta así?-exigió de nuevo.

- Nosotros nada.- respondió George con una sonrisa de maldad.

- No… mientan.-dijo arrastrando las palabras al momento en que miraba al moreno con odio.

- George no miente Harry. - intercedió Voldemort. Tu querida sangre sucia esta así porque ha pedido al amor de su vida.- se bufo. Devon ha matado a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

No podía ser que Draco Malfoy estuviera muerto ¿acaso había llegado tarde para él? Pero lo que no entendía muy bien era lo de "porque ha perdido al amor de su vida".

- Son… ¡Son unos miserables!-exclamo enojado haciendo caso omiso de la revelación de que Devon había matado a Draco.

Saco su varita, apunto a Voldemort y pronuncio.

- ¡Avada…

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamo rápidamente George desarmando al gryffindor.

- Creo que…-se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estas en desventaja.

- ¡Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro!-exclamo una voz extraña entre la multitud.

Todos voltearon al reconocerla, era nada más y nada menos que Ojo Loco Moody.

- Mortifagos, Harry, Voldemort.-los saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mátenlo!-exclamo furioso el Sr. Tenebroso.

Los mortifagos obedecieron fijando su mirada en el auror pero sin esperarlo uno a uno fueron apareciendo en aquel lugar los refuerzos que habían acompañado a Harry en esta misión. El alboroto hizo reaccionar a la castaña, quien asustada volteo a ver hacia todos lados, en donde solo pudo mirar hechizos volar de un lado a otro, no entendía que pasaba, no lo hizo hasta que no vio a Harry peleando unos metros más allá de donde ella se encontraba. ¿Ellos estaban aquí? ¿Habían venido a rescatarla? Pero ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la celda y ahora que estaba ahí, en medio de esta batalla y sin varita, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta que alguien se aproximaba a ella.

Sin esperarlo Devon la tomo delicadamente sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro pero no pensó en la reacción de la gryffindor al percatarse que se trataba de él.

- ¡No… me toques! ¡Suéltame!-le exigió.

- Her… Hermione solo…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-grito.

- Solo intento…

- ¡No me toques! ¡Maldito asesino!-exclamo furiosa.

Al ver que la gryffindor no se calmaba, al castaño no le quedo más remedio que inmovilizarla.

- ¡Confundus!- exclamo.

La mente de Hermione inmediatamente no supo donde estaba, lo que impidió que se moviera mientras agarraba su rostro tratando de orientarse, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Devon.

- Lo siento.-se disculpo. Si no lo hago no me dejarías ayudarte.-le dijo.

La chica volteo a mirarlo, no supo de que diablos le estaba hablando ¿Ayudarla? ¿Porque? ¿Qué estaba pasando? El castaño aprovecho su confusión para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a un lugar seguro, lejos de todo el ajetreo que se estaba dando a sus espaldas.

- Quédate aquí Hermione, aun y cuando el hechizo pase.-la sentencio.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué…

El chico no puso mucha atención, lo único que quería era que estuviera a salvo, justo como se lo había pedido Draco. La gryffindor volteo a mirarlo y pudo divisar como lentamente desaparecía de su vista.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareada?

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia y todo tuvo sentido.

- Devon.-susurro.

La hechizo ¿para salvarla? ¿Por qué? Ella pensaba que la mataría aunque ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por lo de Draco? Si era así que no pensara que con eso iba a perdonar lo que hizo, él acabo con la vida del amor de su vida y tenia que pagarlo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, mecánicamente busco su varita, había olvidado que ya no la tenia consigo. Pensó en quien podría tenerla cuando de pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente, justo cuando Devon y George fueron por ella al calabozo y este ultimo la jalo pudo darse cuenta que llevaba dos varitas, podría jurar que una de ellas le pertenecía, lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar al moreno y quitársela aunque eso significara que podría morir en el intento pero se lo debía a Draco.

Iba a salir de aquel lugar donde la había puesto Devon cuando recordó sus palabras:

_- "Quédate aquí Hermione, aun y cuando el hechizo pase"_

- ¿Crees que te hare caso?-pregunto a la nada y sola se contesto. Si claro.

Y prosiguió su camino hacia la habitación principal donde se estaba librando aquella batalla.

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba luchando contra varios mortifagos mientras el Sr. Tenebroso lo observaba, cuando fuera el momento él intervendría. Pero el moreno de anteojos no pensaba igual, tenia que matarlo, matarlo ya pero sus sirvientes le impedían el paso, aun cuando Ron, Ginny y Luna lo ayudaban, eran demasiados, de haberlo sabido hubiera traído muchos mas refuerzos pero contaba con que el profesor Lupin lo haya hecho sin su consentimiento.

- Hermione ¿Dónde esta Hermione?-preguntaba Ron mientras libraba una batalla con uno de los mortifagos.

- No… no lo se.- respondió el gryffindor.

- ¿Alguien la ha visto?-esta vez quien pregunto fue Ginny.

- Estaba al lado de Harry cuando llegamos después la perdí de vista.-contesto Luna.

- Tenemos que encontrarla. Esta muy mal.-comento Harry.

- Me encargare de… de buscarla.-dijo Ron.

Sus tres amigos asintieron y lo cubrieron para que pudiera escabullirse entre los mortifagos que aun se encontraban en el lugar.

- Creo que es un buen día para atrapar varios mortifagos ¿no lo crees Harry?-pregunto ojo loco.

- Si usted lo dice profesor.- respondió.

Lupin y Tonks se protegían uno al otro de los sirvientes de Voldemort que los atacaban.

- Recuerda no morir.-comento la metamorfomaga.

- Lo tendré en mente.- sonrió el licántropo.

El pelirrojo por su parte buscaba por toda aquella gran bodega a Hermione mientras se defendía de los ataques que le lanzaban. Pudo divisar a su amiga cuando entraba a aquel lugar, estaba algo demacrada, parecía que no había parado de llorar en días, se preocupo mucho más al recordar las palabras de su amigo Harry.

Pronto camino hacia ella, estaba a punto de llegar cuando fue interceptado por un mortifago.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar Weasley?-pregunto un hombre llamado Guillermo.

Ron al reconocerlo no podía creer que estuviera ahí y no precisamente de su lado ya que Guillermo pertenecía al departamento de quejas, siempre le había parecido un tipo amable, probablemente se harto de tantas malas caras y reclamos que recibía todo el día.

- Pareces sorprendido.-comento.

- Solo un poco.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamo el mortifago.

- ¡Protego!-lo repelo el gryffindor.

Por su parte la castaña acaba de entrar a la gran batalla, con la mirada busco desesperada a George, probablemente se encontraba peleando con alguno de los aurores que se encontraban ahí, al voltear hacia un lado vio como Ron la miraba y caminaba hacia ella pero era interceptado por un sirviente del Sr. Tenebroso. Con más rapidez busco a George, tenia que ayudar a sus amigos y vengar a Draco.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente supo a quien le pertenecía, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

- Si. A ti.- respondió mirándolo con odio.

- ¿A mi? –se burlo. ¿Para que?-quiso saber.

- Para quitarte mi varita.-dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Quitármela?-pregunto confundido. Eso es imposible sangre sucia ¿Sabes porque? Porque estas desarmada.

- No necesito una varita.

George la miro entre divertido y confundido pero de pronto ese rostro fue eliminado ya que sin esperarlo Hermione se abalanzo sobre él golpeándolo en el rostro, el estomago y las espinillas.

- ¿Qué… diablos?-pregunto. ¡Agrh!-se quejo de dolor mientras la chica intentaba llegar a su varita. ¡Estas loca!

Le grito empujándola con sus pies hacia atrás, cayendo esta algunos centímetros lejos de él.

- Maldita sangre sucia ¡Me las vas a pagar!-exclamo furioso.

Saco su varita de un lado, la apunto y pronuncio.

- ¡Crucio! La chica grito de dolor.

Todavía no se reponía de ese maleficio imperdonable cuando de nuevo sintió otro en su cuerpo.

- Ahora si te vas a morir asquerosa sangre sucia.-dijo con odio.

Hermione volteo a mirarlo y pudo verlo, estaba apunto de pronunciar aquel hechizo imperdonable y ella no tenia como defenderse. Lo único bueno es que se reuniría con su gran amor así que en tono de resignación cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe pero el hechizo nunca llego a ella. Así que abrió sus ojos pudiendo divisar un hombre parado delante de ella, no supo quien era porque se encontraba de espaldas pero tenía la ligera sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado. George, quien había sido desarmado por aquel extraño hombre volteo a verlo furioso.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Samuel?-pregunto sin comprender.

La castaña al oír su nombre recordó de quien se trataba, era el mortifago que la había llevado a su celda después de la noticia de que Draco estaba muerto pero ¿Por qué la había salvado? Si era uno de ellos, se preguntaba mientras lo miraba confundida.

- Te pregunte ¿Qué, que diablos te pasa Samuel?-exigió George furioso.

- Te… te advertí que si te atrevías a tocarla te iba a matar.- respondió furioso apretando sus nudillos con fuerza, tratando de contener la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

El moreno reconoció al instante su tono de voz.

- ¿Dra… Draco?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

La gryffindor al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En verdad era Draco? ¿Su Draco? Se puso de pie mecánicamente acercándose a él y aun con dudas lo llamo.

- Dr… Draco.-pronuncio con lágrimas en los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- Tú lo quisiste.-amenazo con una ligera sonrisa pero a diferencia de las demás, esta no era de maldad sino de frustración. ¿Alguna ultima voluntad?-pregunto._

_- Protege… a Hermione.-contesto serio. _

_Devon lo miro sorprendido, ni siquiera en el último momento de su vida podía dejar de pensar en ella. _

_- Con un demonio Devon ¡Mátalo ya!-grito delante de él Samuel._

_- ¡Avada Kedrava!-exclamo sin previo aviso._

_Un cuerpo inerte cayó delante de él bajo la mirada atónita del otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación._

_- ¿Por… porque lo hiciste?-pregunto el rubio sin poder creer que a la persona que había matado era a Samuel._

_- Porque le creo a Laura. Se que ella me dice la verdad, al principio lo dude pero ahora estoy seguro de que no fue como me lo hicieron creer._

_- Yo… Eh… Gracias._

_- Aun no me agradezcas. Todavía falta salvar a Hermione y matar al Sr. Tenebroso. Potter viene hacia acá, con refuerzos espero, intentara salvarla. _

_- Pero ¿Cómo ayudare yo?-quiso saber._

_- Con esto.- respondió, mostrándole una botellita._

_- Poción multijugos.-comento._

_- Exacto. Serás el.- señalo a Samuel. Tómatela y ponte sus ropas, esperare afuera. No tardes ya que no hay tiempo que perder. _

_Draco asintió. Devon se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo._

_- Ten en cuenta que Hermione puede ser herida o hasta torturada pero necesitas mantenerte enfocado en el plan, debes permanecer sereno sin importar que, si el Sr. Tenebroso nos descubre antes de que lleguen los aurores estamos perdidos._

_- Lo se.-contesto el slytherin._

_- Y quiero que sepas que si noto cualquier comportamiento que vaya a estropear esto. Tendré que usar el maleficio Imperius ¿entendido?_

_El chico asintió._

_- Ahora cámbiate y bébete toda la poción. _

_Ni tarde ni perezoso se cambio la ropa, tomo la poción y poco a poco observo como su cuerpo fue cambiando, transformándose en Samuel. El castaño al verlo sonrió._

_ - Hoy el Sr. Tenebroso sabrá con quien se metió.-comento enojado. _

_Se disponían a irse cuando Draco los detuvo. _

_- Eh… Devon.-lo llamo. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Gracias por ayudarme, se que no somos amigos ni mucho menos pero quiero que sepas que esto jamás lo olvidare. Jamás olvidare que me has salvado la vida, estoy en deuda contigo. _

_- Recuérdalo porque pensare en la forma en que me devuelvas el favor.-le dijo. Ahora vámonos. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Samuel volteo a verla y sonrió. Esa sonrisa era inconfundible, era su sonrisa, en verdad era Draco. Sin poder evitarlo le salto encima abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Draco eres tu, eres tu.- repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar.

- Si soy, Draco, tu Draco.-le decía en el oído correspondiendo su abrazo.

Hermione se separo de él, agarro su rostro con sus manos y lo beso sin dejar de llorar.

- No puedo creerlo, estas bien, estas bien.- seguía repitiendo.

- Tranquila, estoy bien Hermione, estoy bien mi amor.- decía mientras acariciaba su cabello ya que la chica lo había vuelto a abrazar.

Ajeno a aquella hermosa escena se encontraba el mortifago, quien aprovechando el encuentro busco su varita con rapidez.

- Lamento interrumpir este bello momento.-comento George haciéndolos que se separaran.

Draco al verlo, puso detrás de él a Hermione, esta lo agarro fuertemente de un hombro.

- No puedo creer que el imbécil de mi primo no se haya atrevido a matarte.-confeso. Pero como te dije, siempre quise hacerlo yo así que ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la desaprovechare.

- Hermione vete de aquí.-le dijo de pronto el slytherin.

- ¡No!-exclamo firmemente. No me iré, no te dejare.

- No te preocupes Draco. Después de matarte a ti la matare a ella así que no hay ninguna diferencia de que se vaya o se quede.

- Hermione por favor ve…-pero esa frase no fue finalizada.

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo el mortifago sorprendiéndolos.

Pero el slytherin fue mucho más rápido y alcanzo a apartar a Hermione, dándole a él aquel hechizo.

- ¡Draco!-exclamo la castaña preocupada dejándose caer a un lado.

El chico rápidamente se levanto, se puso frente a su novia y pronuncio:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Aquel hechizo agarro desprevenido a George provocando que saliera volando varios metros del lugar de donde estaba. Pronto Draco se acerco a él apuntándolo con la varita.

- Sera mejor que mates ahora porque no volverás a tener otra oportunidad.- dijo el moreno mirándolo con odio.

- ¡Pe…-se detuvo, soltó su varita y se dejo caer al piso.

Su novia al verlo corrió a su lado.

- Draco ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto angustiada.

- La… la poción.- respondió muy apenas.

- ¿Qu… que?

La castaña no entendió hasta que escucho hablar a George.

- Debiste de ser más cuidadoso Draco y beber la mayor cantidad de poción multijugos para ahorrar que te sucedería esto.- lo señalo.

Entonces recordó cuando Devon le insistió en que se tomara lo mas que pudiera, pero él, de necio no accedió ya que lo único que quería era ver a Hermione, se odio a si mismo por no haberlo hecho.

- Ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.- sonrió con maldad.

Y fue en ese momento cuando pudo verlo, pudo ver lo que iba a hacer George, volteo hacia un lado y miro a Hermione que no se separaba de su lado y que no lo haría, así que opto por hacer lo único que podía hacer, con las fuerzas que tenia la empujo hacia un lado antes de que el mortifago pronunciara el hechizo.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!-exclamo con furia.

- ¡Nooooooooo!-grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas desde el lugar donde había caído.

- ¡Protego!-se escucho decir.

De repente un cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

CONTINUARA…...

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

.: **Cherrie SA**:.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **giselmalfoy** :.

.: **Lily Malfoy** :. [Hola Lily, me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado y emocionado y bueno como veras en el capi fue como dijiste, solo un susto aunque se que lo deje emocionante xD veremos que sucede jajaja xD gracias x seguir leyendo! Cuidate! chaooo :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Adrit126** :.

**También a las personas que han leído la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno actualizo antes de una semana para que no digan :p jaja xD espero que el capitulo les guste, como vemos Draco no murió pero s quedo emocionante el capi ¿a poco no? Veremos que sucede en el próximo, x lo pronto ya se acerca el final de la historia, si sniff sniff pero bueno xD veremos como acaba :D

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	20. Todo ha terminado

**_Disclamer:_** Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 20: Todo ha terminado**

Y fue en ese momento cuando pudo verlo, pudo ver lo que iba a hacer George, volteo hacia un lado y miro a Hermione que no se separaba de su lado y que no lo haría, así que opto por hacer lo único que podía hacer, con las fuerzas que tenia la empujo hacia un lado antes de que el mortifago pronunciara el hechizo.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!-exclamo con furia.

- ¡Nooooooooo!-grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas desde el lugar donde había caído.

- ¡Protego!-se escucho decir.

De repente un cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Devon Wallas había llegado segundos antes de que su primo lanzara el hechizo, protegiendo y salvando a Draco Malfoy provocando la muerte de George.

El rubio quien había cerrado los ojos por impulso los abrió, al darse cuenta que todavía seguía vivo. Hermione por su parte miro atónita aquella escena, ¿Devon había matado a su primo? Y por salvar al amor de su vida, no podía creerlo, más bien se negaba a hacerlo. En cambio el castaño solo se quedo ahí parado, mirando el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su primo, apretó su varita para después voltear a ver a Draco.

- Ya me debes dos.-pronuncio.

El slytherin reacciono.

- Gra…Gracias.-susurro.

En eso Devon fijo su mirada en la castaña y sonrió de lado al momento en que se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para levantarla.

- Eh… si.- respondió mecánicamente.

- Me alegro. Escucha Hermione yo…-pero se detuvo al ver como la castaña se le abalanzaba encima para abrazarlo.

- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.- decía una y otra vez. Gracias por haberlo salvado, gracias por no haberlo matado, gracias de verdad.

Se separo de él, agarro el rostro con sus manos y le agradeció de nuevo.

- Gracias Devon.

Para después darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo otra vez.

- Cof, cof.-se escucho detrás de ellos.

Voltearon a ver mientras se separaban.

- Me pondré celoso de tanto agradecimiento, beso y abrazo Hermione.-comento Draco, ya siendo él porque el efecto de la poción había desaparecido.

La gryffindor sonrió ante su comentario, se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente. El slytherin le correspondió, atrayéndola más hacia él, tenia tanto tiempo en que no la besaba, que no la tenía tan cerca así que debía aprovecharlo. Cada uno se acaricio de la manera en la que solo el otro sabia hacerlo, estaban tan felices de estar juntos.

- No quiero interrumpir.- empezó el castaño. Pero hay más mortifagos que capturar y uno que asesinar.-dijo.

La feliz pareja se separo.

- Tienes razón.-lo apoyo el rubio.

Volteo a ver a su novia pero antes de que dijera palabra alguna ella se le adelanto.

- Ni pienses que me iré, yo luchare a tu lado.-lo sentencio.

El chico suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien pero mantente cerca de mi y no te alejes.

En ese momento Devon se acerco a Hermione y extendió su mano.

- Creo que esto te pertenece.-dijo entregándole su varita.

- Gracias.- sonrió. No se como… como agradecértelo, Devon yo…

- No tienes que hacerlo. Solo no vuelvas a pegarme de esa manera porque eres fuerte.-bromeo.

Eso provoco que saliera una risa de la chica.

- Esta bien. Prometido.-levanto su mano en señal de eso.

- Bueno vámonos.-comento.

Los tres se acercaron mas a la batalla, ya que habían estado algo retirados de ella, casi nadie se había dado cuenta del incidente. Devon se separo de Draco y Hermione debido a que quería seguir con la farsa de que aun era uno de ellos. Con lo que no conto es que alguien importante había presenciado toda aquella escena y estaba dispuesto a vengarse por su traición.

El castaño estaba tan absorto tratando de no lastimar a ningún auror que no sintió como uno de los mortifagos mas importantes del lugar se colocaba detrás de el.

- ¡Eres un traidor!-exclamo.

Devon pudo reconocer de inmediato aquella temible voz.

- ¡Expe…

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo primero el Sr. Tenebroso.

El castaño cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Eh Devon? ¡Crucio!-volvió a repetir con saña.

El chico estaba totalmente desarmado debido al fuerte impacto de la maldición imperdonable que lo había hecho soltar su varita, la cual estaba algunos centímetros más allá de él pero que lo imposibilitaban a que la obtuviera de nuevo.

- Déjame ver que hare contigo.-pregunto al viento.

Devon aprovecho para ponerse de pie, corrió a recoger su varita pero antes de que la obtuviera sintió como un hechizo choco contra él provocando que saliera volando por los aires.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!-exclamo enojado. ¡¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejar que la vuelvas a tomar?

Mecánicamente el castaño se puso de pie, levanto sus manos en señal de que se encontraba desarmado y lo miro con un poco de terror, seria tonto si no tuviera miedo de morir pero al menos agradecía que lo hubiera descubierto en ese momento que se estaba dando tal batalla y no cuando estuvieran solos porque entonces el castigo hubiera sido mucho más largo y agonizante, ahora seria rápido.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?-le pregunto.

- En absoluto.- respondió lo mas seguro que pudo salir de su boca, tratando de que el tono de su voz sonara firme.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sonrió maquiavélicamente, siempre que mataba a alguien una gran emoción se apoderaba de él.

- Ahora vas a morir. ¡Avada Ke…

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamaron detrás del Sr. Tenebroso, desarmándolo.

Este volteo furioso para ver quien había sido capaz siquiera de atacarlo.

- No dejare que toque a mi hijo… amo.-dijo firmemente Chris Wallas.

Devon lo miro sorprendido, no porque dudara que su padre lo hubiese salvado sino porque se le había revelado a Voldemort.

- Lo lamento en verdad Devon.-le dijo sinceramente.

- Pa… papa.-susurro.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Wallas!-grito furioso. Pero ahora obtendrás las consecuencias de tus actos.

Exclamo rápidamente un Expelliarmus que hizo volar a Chris varios metros lejos de él mientras ágilmente agarro su varita y fue en su encuentro.

- ¡Crucio!-exclamo furioso cuando llego.

- ¡Protego!-le respondió, anulando el hechizo anterior. ¡Confundus!-lo ataco ahora él.

Pero ese hechizo aunque paso muy cerca de Voldemort ni siquiera lo toco. El castaño por su parte se apresuro a tomar su varita y corrió hacia donde luchaban fuertemente el Sr. Tenebroso y su padre. Al llegar solo miraba hechizos volar hacia un lado, trataba de evitarlos pero un confundus le dio directamente en el rostro, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo desorientado.

Minutos después por fin estaba volviendo en si cuando pudo divisar no muy lejos de él como Voldemort tenia a su padre en el suelo impidiéndole con un pie en su garganta que se levantara. No lo pensó dos veces y se le lanzo encima pero antes de que llegara el Sr. Tenebroso pronuncio un "Levicorpus" haciendo que Devon levitara, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

- Mmm… ¿a quien matare primero? ¿Al padre o al hijo?- se pregunto.

Mientras tanto Chris como su hijo luchaban para zafarse.

- Creo que… ahora lo sé.- sonrió de nuevo maquiavélicamente. No hay peor castigo que ver a tu hijo morir ¿no es cierto Wallas?-dijo mirándolo para después fijar su mirada en Devon. Creo que serás el primero. ¡Avada…

- ¡Ni lo pienses!-grito enojado el mortifago.

Sin saber como Chris se zafó, empujo al Jefe de los mortifagos y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Devon. Lo agarro fuertemente para levantarlo.

- Lo siento hijo, de verdad lo siento. Siento haber puesto primero los intereses de él antes que los tuyos.

- No te preocupes papa, yo… yo entiendo.- sonrió.

- Pero que escena tan conmovedora, me harán llorar.- comento con tono fingido el Sr. Tenebroso.

Los dos voltearon a verlo.

- Hijo te amo.-dijo de pronto Wallas adivinando lo que planeaba hacer él que momentos antes había sido su amo. Jamás lo olvides.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado levanto su varita apunto hacia aquel lugar y pronuncio aquellas terribles palabras.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!

Uno de los Wallas cayo inerte al piso. En ese preciso instante Hermione volteo hacia aquel lugar y miro con terror aquella escena. Rápidamente llamo a Draco.

- Draco ¡Devon necesita nuestra ayuda!-exclamo alarmada.

El rubio quien se encontraba luchando con algunos mortifagos volteo hacia el lugar donde le señalaba su novia.

- ¡Vamos!-le dijo.

Apresuradamente llegaron al lugar, pudiendo ver a una persona tirada en el suelo y a la otra sosteniéndola sin dejar de llorar.

- No, no, no, no… esto no puede, no puede ser verdad… por favor, por favor despierta…-se escuchaba.

- ¡Que patético eres!-exclamo Voldemort con odio. Pero como te dije tú también morirás. ¡Avada Kedrava!-pronuncio.

- ¡Protego!-lo contrarresto Draco poniéndose al lado del castaño. Hermione, quédate con él.-le ordeno.

- Ah un Malfoy ¿Eh? Sera una enorme satisfacción matarte a ti también además…-se detuvo. Ya tengo experiencia.-dijo mordazmente.

- ¿A que te refieres?-quiso saber el slytherin.

- A tu madre por supuesto.- respondió sin culpa.

- ¡Maldito!-exclamo el chico enojado.

Que sin esperar empezó a luchar. Mientras la gryffindor se ponía al lado del castaño.

- Devon yo…

- Lo mato Hermione, mato a mi padre.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. ¡Ese… ese miserable lo mato!

- Lo lamento mucho. Yo… yo se lo que estas sintiendo. Oh Devon.

Sin poder evitarlo más se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Por su parte Voldemort y Draco mantenían una gran pelea que fue detenida por la única persona por la cual El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo haría.

- Harry.-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Creo que por fin llego el día.

- Si, llego el día en que te matare de una vez por todas ¡Maldito Asesino!-exclamo con furia.

- Eso lo veremos. ¡Avada Kedrava!

- ¡Expelliarmus!- lo respondió.

Delante de ellos había una gran energía que salía de sus respectivas varitas, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido hasta el que el corazón del otro dejara de latir. Draco aprovecho para acercarse hacia donde se encontraban su novia y Devon.

- Vamos, tenemos que alejarnos mas.-los apuro.

Agarro a la castaña, esta a Devon y el rubio cargo el cuerpo inerte de Chris Wallas. Casi todos los mortifagos estaban capturados, algunos de los aurores se encontraban heridos como Remus Lupin, quien al intentar proteger a Tonks había recibido una maldición imperdonable muy poderosa. Pero aun quedamos algunos por capturar y eran los que mas estaban oponiendo resistencia.

Mientras tanto Draco, Hermione y un muy consternado Devon observaban la gran batalla que se estaba librando delante de ellos, sabían que no podían interferir, no porque no quisieran sino porque creían firmemente en Harry Potter, aquel pequeño niño que sobrevivió y que estaban seguros que volvería a hacerlo, saldría victorioso de aquella batalla y que de una vez por todas El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seria derrotado, es decir, asesinado.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes Harry?-pregunto Voldemort arrastrando las palabras pero en su tono de voz podía notarse algo de agotamiento.

- Este es solo el comienzo.- respondió el moreno de anteojos sonriendo de lado.

Para después pronunciar varios hechizos de ataque y de defensa, los cuales volaban muy cerca del slytherin, la castaña y Devon, este último se levanto de repente pero fue detenido por el rubio.

- ¿A donde… a donde crees que vas Devon?-quiso saber al momento en que se colocaba delante de él.

- No te importa.- respondió cortante aventando al chico.

- Entiende que no puedes interferir.-le dijo.

- Y tú entiende que no es tu problema.-contesto. Así que déjame pasar.

En el tono de su voz se podía notar una profunda tristeza que quería ser sobrellevada a través de la venganza.

- No lo hare.-dijo firmemente.

- ¡El mato a mi padre!-le grito furioso.

- Lo se y también mato a mi madre pero esta no es nuestra pelea. La profecía dice…

- ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que diga la estúpida profecía! ¡Tengo que matarlo! El moriría por… por lo que le hizo a mi padre.-dijo con odio.

- No te dejare pasar.

- ¡Te dije que me dejes pasar!-grito de nuevo pero esta vez se le fue encima al slytherin.

Hermione quien se había puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que Devon, se fue a separarlos al ver la situación.

- ¡Devon! ¡Draco! ¡Paren ya!-les decía una y otra vez.

Los chicos seguían peleando, mas que nada el rubio lo hacia para que descargara su furia contra él y no fuera contra Voldemort ya que se sentía agradecido porque lo había salvado dos veces de la muerte.

- Chi… chicos ¡Por favor! ¡Paren ya! ¡Por favor!-les suplicaba Hermione. Este no es… no es el momento.

Pero el castaño sentía tanta rabia, tanto coraje que quería desquitarse con alguien, sentía que si se detenía aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos lo iba a consumir y así destruirlo.

- Chicos ¡Basta ya! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Devon detente! ¡Devon!-grito varias veces.

Aunque aquella pelea solo fue detenida con un grito de dolor de una mujer que se encontraba en el lugar. Los tres voltearon a ver de donde había provenido, al percatarse se quedaron helados. Frente a ellos se encontraba Harry Potter en el suelo, totalmente desarmado y el Sr. Tenebroso se acercaba apresuradamente a él, sabia que esta oportunidad no debía de desaprovecharla.

- Me has causado varios dolores de cabeza Harry pero hoy, hoy será el día en que finalizaran.- sonrió maquiavélicamente. Adiós Harry Potter…

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-exclamo Ginny colocándose frente a él, sosteniéndolo la varita con fuerza.

- ¿Necesitas que tu novia te defienda Harry? Que patético eres.-comento mirándolo para después voltearla a ver a ella. ¡Muévete niña!-exclamo seguido de un hechizo, con el cual la pelirroja salió volando varios metros lejos de ellos.

- ¡Ginny!-exclamaron Hermione, Ron y Luna angustiados.

El niño que sobrevivió lo miro con odio pero sabía que ella le estaba dando esta oportunidad, sabia que lo había hecho para distraer a Voldemort, para que él recuperara su varita así que aprovecho esa oportunidad. Pronto tomo su varita, se coloco frente al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y pronuncio el hechizo.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!-grito el Sr. Tenebroso.

- ¡Protego!-le respondió Harry.

Esto provoco que el hechizo rebotara y que se redirigiera hacia el jefe de todos los mortifagos, quien, confiado pensó que el moreno de anteojos no seria tan rápido pero se equivoco. El hechizo imperdonable le dio exactamente en el rostro, cayendo completamente inerte al piso ante la sorpresa de todos. Inmediatamente Harry corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su novia para ver si estaba bien. Al llegar se topo con una gran sonrisa de su parte, se le abalanzo encima y lo beso.

- Sabes que pudiste haber muerto ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto el chico al separarse.

- Eso no es cierto. Sabía que él no se detendría en mí, lo único que quería era matarte.-le contesto la pelirroja.

- Aun así ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-la reprendió.

- Esta bien.

Y lo beso de nuevo.

Por su parte Devon se acerco al cuerpo inerte del que momentos antes había sido el mago mas temido de todo el mundo mágico. Lo miro con odio, le hubiera gustado ser él quien hubiera terminado con su vida pero no tenia la seguridad de que lo hubiese logrado.

- Devon.-lo llamaron.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

- Quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.-lo apoyo sinceramente.

- Lo se. Gracias.-volteo a ver al slytherin. Draco.

El rubio lo miro.

- Lamento lo de hace rato, se que solo dejaste que te golpeara para que no me acercara a él.-lo señalo de manera despectiva. Por eso gracias.

- No tienes que hacerlo, tú me salvaste la vida dos veces.

- Aun así. Grac…-pero fue interrumpido.

- Devon Wallas tienes que acompañarnos.-dijo de pronto Ojo Loco Moody.

- ¿A dónde?-quiso saber Hermione.

- A Azkaban.- respondió.

- ¿Qu… que?-pregunto atónita. Él… él nos ayudo, es inocente ¿Por qué lo llevaran a Azkaban?- su tono empezó a acelerarse.

- Lo se pero son procedimientos que tenemos que hacer Herm…

- ¡Al diablo con esos procedimientos profesor!-exclamo sin pensar. ¡No lo llevaran a ese lugar!-dijo firmemente.

- Tranquila Hermione.- empezó a decir el castaño. Yo sabia que esto pasaría, tal vez por eso ayude, pensando que el castigo seria menor pero soy un mortifago… un asesi…

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-lo reprendió. Tú no eres tal cosa, si lo hiciste fue porque no te quedo otra opción. Por favor.-volteo a ver a moody. Por favor Profesor, usted sabe que es injusto.

- Lo se pero las reglas son reglas Hermione.

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para que el no pise Azkaban?-pregunto el slytherin.

- Por el momento no. Se le asignara un juicio y será juzgado por el ministerio de magia, ellos decidirán si sus acciones son suficientes para liberarlo.

- Pero Profesor…

- Lo siento Hermione.

En el tono de la voz de Ojo Loco se podía notar que odiaba hacer esto pero era su trabajo. Tomo a Devon de un brazo, saco su varita y desapareció de ahí con él.

- Draco tenemos que ayudarlo.-comento angustiada la gryffindor.

- Y lo haremos.-dijo firmemente su novio para después abrazarla.

Continuara...

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **Adrit126**:.

**También a las personas que han leído la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Espero que este capitulo en verdad les guste, ya se acerca el final como se podrán dar cuenta. También espero haber hecho bien la escena de la muerte de voldemort, fue lo único que se me ocurrió jajaja xD Y bueno en los próximos dos capítulos veremos que pasara con Devon y con nuestra hermosa parejita que tiene por ahí un asunto pendiente :p jajaja xD

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, perdonen la tardanza pero estaba en periodo de exámenes x eso me retrese pero espero haberlo hecho bien el capi :D Y como dije SOLO DOS CAPITULOS MAS VERAN EL FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	21. El Juicio de Devon Wallas

**_Disclamer:_** Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 21: El Juicio de Devon Wallas**

- Por el momento no. Se le asignara un juicio y será juzgado por el ministerio de magia, ellos decidirán si sus acciones son suficientes para liberarlo.

- Pero Profesor…

- Lo siento Hermione.

En el tono de la voz de Ojo Loco se podía notar que odiaba hacer esto pero era su trabajo. Tomo a Devon de un brazo, saco su varita y desapareció de ahí con él.

- Draco tenemos que ayudarlo.-comento angustiada la gryffindor.

- Y lo haremos.-dijo firmemente su novio para después abrazarla.

Por su parte Ron y Luna fueron al encuentro de Harry y Ginny, querían ver si los dos estaban bien.

- Ginny ¿acaso estas loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad?-quiso saber su hermano rojo del coraje.

- No exageres Ron y no, no estoy loca. Creo que ser tu hermana aun no me desquicia.- respondió.

Luna y Harry rieron por lo bajo.

- Harry ¿de que te ríes? No es gracioso.-dijo en tono molesto.

- Lo siento Ron pero tienes que admitir que tu hermana tiene sentido del humor.- respondió aguantándose la risa.

- Como es tu novia, quieres quedar bien pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo he sido tu amigo mucho más tiempo que ella.

- Lo se. Lo lamento, ya no me reiré.-comento lo mas serio que pudo.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien?-pregunto la rubia con su habitual tono de voz.

- Si gracias Luna. Solo estoy un poco adolorido pero nada serio.- sonrió.

- Eso es bueno.- correspondió con una su sonrisa.

- Y Hermione ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto el moreno de anteojos volteando hacia todos lados.

- No lo se.-contesto Ron haciendo lo mismo.

- Ella esta allá.-comento Luna sonriente.

Los tres amigos voltearon hacia el lugar donde la rubia estaba señalando, topándose con una gran sorpresa. Delante de ellos se encontraba una pareja abrazada, mirándose de la manera en la cual solo dos enamorados lo harían.

- No puede ser.-susurro Ginny sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando.

Harry sonrio ya que recordó las palabras de Voldemort acerca de que Hermione había perdido al amor de su vida, en ese momento no había comprendido del todo pero ahora que los veía lo hacia y estaba feliz porque su amiga se había dado una nueva oportunidad para amar.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo.-comento Ron con la boca ligeramente abierta observando atónito aquella escena.

- No es nada del otro mundo.-dijo el moreno de anteojos.

- Harry tiene razón. Son dos personas que están enamoradas solamente.-lo apoyo Luna.

- Si mi amor pero estamos hablando de Draco y Hermione. Digo se que Draco ya no es como era antes pero Hermione muy apenas lo soportaba y ahora ¿son novios? Me es difícil de creer.- respondió sinceramente.

- Eso es porque el amor lo encontramos en quien menos pensamos.

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a su novia y sonrio, ellos más que nadie sabían eso ya que nadie jamás pensó que terminarían juntos debido a que son tan diferentes.

- Tienes razón.-dijo al momento en que la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso.

- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo hermanito.-comento la pelirroja.

Harry y Luna sonrieron ante este comentario mientras que Ron miraba a su hermana de manera asesina. Pero aquella escena fue interrumpida por una pareja que se acerco a ellos, sin que estos se percataran.

- ¡Chicos!-exclamo sonriente la castaña al mismo instante en que los abrazaba.

Quienes también le correspondieron el abrazo.

- No saben cuanto los extrañe.-les dijo.

- No creo que tanto ya que veo que la pasaste muy bien con Draco.-comento Ginny sonriente.

Hermione inmediatamente se ruborizo, el rubio sonrio por ello. Le encantaba que su novia fuese tan tierna y que aun mantuviera esa inocencia que la caracterizaba así que no pudo evitar ponerse a su lado y tomarla cariñosamente de la mano.

- Ya lo ves chica Weasley. Tu amiga no pierde el tiempo.-contesto sonriendo. Sus amigos también sonrieron al ver como su amiga se ponía mas colorada cuando Draco tomo su mano.

- No soy chica Weasley. Puedes decirme Ginny, Draco. Además.-se detuvo y miro de reojo a la gryffindor. Ahora que eres novio de mi mejor amiga creo no seria apropiado que me llamaras así, porque son novios ya ¿no?

Hermione sonrio apenada y Draco la acerco mas a él hasta que la abrazo completamente, respondiendo a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

- ¡Felicidades Hermione!-exclamo feliz su amiga.

- Si Hermione ¡Felicidades!-dijo también Luna.

Harry y Ron sonrieron al igual que sus novias.

- Gracias chicos.-les correspondió la sonrisa.

En ese momento alguien más se acerco a ellos.

- Harry.-lo llamo tonks.

El chico de anteojos volteo a verla y su rostro cambio al ver el estado del profesor Lupin, quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Profesor ¿esta bien?-pregunto preocupado.

- Si, solo son unos rasguños.- respondió tratando de sonreír.

- Lo llevare al Hospital para que lo curen ¿Podrías encargarte de llevarte a los mortifagos que faltan?

- Claro. Vamos Ron.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban inconscientes, desarmados y totalmente inofensivos, los últimos mortifagos en ser trasladados.

- Yo también tengo que irme.- comenzó a decir el rubio. Iré a ver la situación de Devon y también a Laura.

- Voy contigo.-se apresuro a decir su novia.

- Es mejor que te quedes con tus amigos además así podrás ayudar en lo que haga falta mientras yo hago lo demás.

- Tienes razón.-comento triste ya que ella también quería saber de Devon.

- Te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo te lo diré.-le dijo sonriente al ver el rostro de preocupación de la gryffindor.

- Lo se.-sonrio ella.

Se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

- Te amo preciosa.

- Yo también te amo Draco.

Seguido de un tierno beso.

- Creo que es hora de irme.-se despidió.

- Cuídate.

- Lo hare.-dijo al momento en que le guiñaba un ojo de manera sexy.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando fue detenido.

- ¿Tan rápido te vas Draco? ¿Y sin tu mejor amigo? No, no, no, eso no hace.-comento Zabini detrás del slytherin haciendo señas de negación con sus manos.

- Blaise…-volteo a verlo. Es bueno verte aquí.

- Lo se, este tiempo sin mi debió de haber sido…- se detuvo. ¿Cuál es la palabra?-pregunto al viento.

- ¿Alegre?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento su amigo fijo una mirada asesina sobre él.

- Quiero decir triste, muy triste.- fingió una mueca de dolor.

- Si claro. También me da gusto verte.-comento serio.

Ante esta conversación la castaña rio.

- Tal vez tu no me extrañaste pero mi querida amiga Hermione si ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto.

- Claro Blaise.- respondió sonriendo. Aunque no me tienes tan contenta.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Ya se te olvido lo del Hotel.

Cuando la gryffindor hizo ese comentario sus amigas abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron atentos aquella escena.

- Pero si gracias a ello ustedes están juntos.-los señalo. Así que de nada.- fingió hacerse el ofendido para después agregar. Además les mande una carta de sincera disculpa, bueno en si a mi amigo Malfoy.

- ¿Así? Draco no me dijo nada.-comento volteando a ver a su novio.

- Debe habérseme olvidado.- sonrió haciéndose el desentendido, ya que si la chica hubiera visto aquella carta tan cínica de seguro hubiera torturado a Blaise en ese momento.

La gryffindor entrecerró sus ojos y los miro a los dos.

- Bueno mi amor tengo que irme.-dijo de pronto. Así que después te busco en tu casa ¿esta bien?

- Si.- sonrió.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Zabini de pronto.

- A donde voy yo porque tú no estas invitado.- respondió serio.

- No seas así Draco además tengo algunos contactos que pueden dejarnos ver a Devon Wallas.

- ¿Y tu como sabes que voy a ese asunto?-quiso saber.

- Porque él fue quien nos dejo entrar aquí, por eso llegamos a tiempo. Además de que vi como se pusieron Hermione y tu cuando Moody se lo llevo.- respondió tranquilamente.

- No sabia que él los dejo entrar.-comento sinceramente. Pero esta bien… vamos.-acepto a regañadientes.

En ese momento volteo a ver a Hermione y le guiño un ojo sonriendo para después voltear a un lado topándose con el rostro molesto de su amigo.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!-exclamo. Te pones celoso si le sonrió a Hermione.

- Blaise…-apretó sus puños. Mejor vámonos antes de que te mate.-lo apuro.

La castaña sonrió ante esto pero le dio curiosidad por saber a que se refería Zabini.

- Entonces ahora si nos vamos.

Se acerco a su novia y la beso.

- Esta bien, cuídense.

Dicho esto desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

- Que escondidito te lo tenías Hermione.-comento su mejor amiga detrás de ella provocando que se volteara. Draco Malfoy ¡eh! Creo que si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído.

- Las sorpresas que da la vida.-contesto sonriendo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione.-dijo sinceramente.

- Al igual que yo.-la apoyo su cuñada. - Gracias chicas.

- Pero tienes que contarnos todo Hermione ¿no es así Luna?-esta asintió con una gran sonrisa. ¿Dinos como paso? ¿Tú te enamoraste primero o él? ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Desde cuando son novios? ¿Ya se amaban o apenas acaban de empezar? ¿Cómo besa? ¿Van a…

- Son muchas preguntas.-dijo la gryffindor totalmente agobiada.

- Hermione tiene razón Ginny. Mejor cuéntanos desde el principio.

- Esta bien.

La castaña empezó su historia desde el principio, bueno que para ella era el principio. Con cada revelación que hacia sus amigas gritaban, sonreían y se alegraban por ella, ella les agradecía sinceramente.

* * *

Por su parte Draco y Zabini arribaron al Ministerio de Magia en busca de los contactos de su amigo.

- ¿Estas seguro de que nos dejaran verlo?-pregunto algo impaciente.

- Claro, me deben algunos favores así que no creo que me lo nieguen.- sonrió complacido.

El rubio puso sus ojos en blanco aunque tenia que admitir que Blaise estaba haciendo de mucha ayuda.

- ¡Blaise!-exclamo entusiasmado un señor canoso y regordete. Que alegría verte por acá ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

- Muy bien Señor Gracias. Él es Draco Malfoy.

- Mucho gusto muchacho. Soy Isidor Hard- sonrió.

- El gusto es mío.

- Dime muchacho ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-quiso saber refiriéndose a Blaise.

- Quisiéramos saber la situación de una persona que fue llevada hoy a Azkaban.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Devon Wallas.

- ¡Ah! Ese muchacho, si me acaban de informar que lo capturaron junto con otros mortifagos más.-contesto poniéndose nervioso.

- Pero él es inocente.- intercedió el rubio.

- Es un mortifago muchacho, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

- Él no…-pero fue detenido por Zabini.

- Devon Wallas fue de gran ayuda en la captura del Sr. Tenebroso y sus seguidores, es por eso que queremos saber su situación.

- Eso no lo sabía. Bueno si ese es el caso entonces es muy probable que tenga grandes posibilidades de salir…-se detuvo, volteo a verlos y pudo divisar una sonrisa en los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí. Aunque tiene que tener muchos testigos que confirmen lo que esta diciendo.

- Ese no es problema.-comento el slytherin.

- Entonces solo esperen la fecha de su juicio.

- Eh, Señor ¿habrá la posibilidad de verlo?-quiso saber Blaise.

- Lamentablemente no y menos si esta en proceso de juicio. Tendrán que esperar.- respondió.

- Se que ya lo he incomodado demasiado pero ¿podría averiguar la fecha?

- Por ti muchacho claro que si. Permítanme un segundo.

Se dio la medio vuelta y los dejo ahí.

- Al menos nos dirá la fecha.-se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias Blaise.-dijo de pronto el chico.

- Pensé que nos dejaría verlo pero ya ves que no, así que no es la gran cosa.

- Aun así, no solo te doy gracias por lo de Devon sino también por lo del Hotel, fue un detalle que solo se podría esperar de ti.- sonrió. Aunque algo cínico pero muy bueno.

- No te pongas sentimental Malfoy.- sonrió también.

En ese momento llego el Señor Hard.

- La fecha hubiera sido en una semana.-les dijo.

- ¿Hubiera?-pregunto Zabini sin comprender.

- Si porque tratándose de ti y de que este chico es alguien a quien defiendes, arregle que el juicio sea mañana mismo para que no pase tantos días en Azkaban, nadie quiere estar ahí. -sonrió nervioso. Así que junten a sus testigos. Mañana a las 9:00 am los esperamos acá.

- Muchas Gracias Señor. De verdad. Le estrecho la mano mientras sonreía al igual que Draco.

- Salúdame a tu padre.

- Claro Señor. Gracias, hasta luego.

Los dos amigos se despidieron para después despedirse ellos ya que cada uno llevaría a cabo una función y esa era de avisarles a todos acerca del juicio.

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de su amigo, Draco apareció en el Mundo Muggle, mas específicamente en Estocolmo, tenia que avisarle a Laura lo que estaba pasando además de que no debía de preocuparse de nada. Toco varias veces el timbre de su casa pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba todo acomodado, entro a su habitación y la cama estaba hecha, pareciera como si su amiga no hubiera dormido ahí, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Intento localizarla de todas las maneras posibles pero no había rastro de ella, era como si hubiera desaparecido del Mundo Muggle. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por ella ya que jamás había hecho algo así, no sabia que hacer, pensó en que tal vez Devon podía saber algo pero como averiguarlo si el se encontraba en Azkaban.

Opto por la única opción que tenia y esa fue pensar que tal vez Devon la había escondido por su propia seguridad, al fin y al cabo antes de que se decidiera a salvarle la vida comento que Laura le había dicho la verdad, eso lo tranquilizo un poco aunque todavía sentía algo de angustia. Pensó que era mejor comentarle a Hermione además de que tenía que darle la noticia acerca del Juicio de Devon.

Tomo su varita, pronuncio un hechizo y desapareció de aquel lugar para en unos segundos estar frente a la casa de su novia. Camino solo unos cuantos pasos cuando ya estaba frente a su puerta, toco el timbre dos veces cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- Buenas Noches Sra. Granger ¿Se encuentra Hermione?

- Si, ahora la llamo pero pasa Draco.- respondió, a lo cual le pareció muy extraño que se acordara de su nombre, si solo se habían visto una vez. Toma asiento.

- Gracias.

La Sra. Granger lo dejo solo y en unos cuantos minutos la castaña venia apresurada bajando las escaleras para recibirlo. Se acerco a él y lo beso.

- Me encanta que me recibas de esta manera.- comento el rubio sin dejar de abrazarla de la cintura.

La chica sonrió aun más.

- ¿Encontraste a Laura?-quiso saber.

- No, la busque por todos lados pero no hay rastro de ella.- respondió serio. Pero tengo la sospecha que Devon sabe donde esta, tal vez para protegerla la escondió en algún lado.

- Pero ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Porque si Voldemort lo hubiera descubierto antes se hubiera vengado a través de ella además él me dijo que Laura fue quien le dijo toda la verdad, por eso no me mato.

- Tienes razón pero ¿Cuándo es su juicio?

- Hubiera sido en una semana pero Blaise consiguió que fuera mañana así que a las 9:00 am tenemos que estar en el Ministerio para atestiguar a su favor.

- ¡Que bueno!-exclamo sonriente. Blaise es un tipazo.

- Si, es un buen amigo.- sonrió también.

- Aunque hace un rato dijo que tu te ponías celoso de él ¿Qué quiso decir?

- Tonterías, son estupideces que esta acostumbrado a decir.- respondió sin darle importancia.

- Por favor Draco, dime.-dijo poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

- Sabes que no puedo negarte nada ¿verdad?-comento sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla, simplemente no podía.

La gryffindor sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que salimos a cenar los tres juntos? ¿Donde te pregunte si estabas celosa?

Su novia asintió.

- Bueno yo pensé que le gustabas a Blaise porque se desvivía por ti y eso… eso me molestaba.-acepto.

- ¿Por eso estabas tan serio?-quiso saber.

- Si.-contesto.

- Yo también te diré un secreto.- sonrió ella. Yo también estaba celosa de aquella chica que se te acerco.

El slytherin sonrió al igual que ella.

- ¡Lo sabia!-exclamo son suficiencia. Si sabes el novio tan perfecto que tienes.

- ¡Ay cállate!-exclamo volteando sus ojos.

- Pero…-se detuvo, la agarro de la cintura y se acerco tanto a ella que solo quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Que solo te ama a ti, que solo tiene ojos para ti y que jamás podría fijarse en alguna otra mujer porque contigo lo tiene todo. Hermione sonrió de lado.

- Mas te vale ¡eh!-dijo para después besarlo.

- No quisiera irme…-empezó a decir. Pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- Umm… esta bien.

- Mañana paso por ti para ir juntos al Juicio.

- Si esta bien. Te amo.-le dijo.

- Yo también te amo.-y la beso de nuevo.

Se despidió de la mama de Hermione y se marcho hacia su mansión. Mañana seria un día un ajetreado así que tenia que descansar.

La noche paso demasiado rápido que ni sintió haber descansado. Rápidamente se ducho, se puso uno de sus mejores trajes, desayuno y paso por Hermione al Mundo Muggle. Ya juntos se dirigieron hacia el Ministerio de Magia, al llegar de dieron cuenta de que sus amigos ya los estaban esperando.

El Sr. Hard los condujo hacia la sala donde iba a llevarse a cabo el juicio. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un auror junto con Devon Wallas. La castaña al verlo sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa para después saludar a Draco con la cabeza.

- Muy bien.- empezó a hablar el Ministro de Magia, un Señor alto, delgado con de tez aperlada. Estamos aquí para juzgar al mortifago que lleva por nombre Devon Wallas, el cual como sabemos sirvió al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por un espacio de 1 año en el cual cometió asesinatos en…

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamo indignada la castaña. El no cometió asesinatos, solo dos pero…

- Señorita haga el favor de guardar silencio sino tendré que pedirle que se retire. Cuando le toque dar su testimonio entonces puede hablar.-la reprendió el Ministro.

- Lo siento.-murmuro.

- Como decía, el Sr. Wallas fue sirviente de ese mago, del cual ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar el nombre, aunque no opuso resistencia para su captura, según me dicen, el hecho es de que es un mortifago y tiene la marca tenebrosa para probarlo. Pero también me han informado de que él fue quien ayudo a los aurores a entrar al lugar donde se encontraba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado además de ayudar a su captura junto con Harry Potter. Es por eso que he accedido a que tenga un juicio justo. Uno a uno irán pasando a dar su testimonio, solo responderán lo que se les pregunte, nada mas.

- Por favor que pase al estrado el primer testigo, Draco Malfoy.-dijo una de las jueces.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie y camino hacia el estrado.

- Su nombre. - Draco Malfoy Black.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir?

- Devon Wallas es inocente. Tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo, en cambio ideo un plan para emboscar al Sr. Tenebroso. Es cierto que asesino pero esas dos personas eran mortifagos, las cuales querían verme muerto así que le estoy agradecido porque me salvo la vida esas dos ocasiones.- respondió. Es por eso que no merece ser enviado a Azkaban, él no es una mala persona.

- Muy bien, gracias Sr. Malfoy. Srita. Granger haga el favor de pasar.-la llamaron.

Esta obedeció.

- Su nombre.

- Hermione Jane Granger.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir usted?

- Devon es un gran hombre, él no es malo, no merece estar en Azkaban porque sino hubiera sido por él ahora yo estaría muerta también, él ayudo a los aurores a entrar, es cierto que se enlisto en el ejercito de Voldemort pero al final se arrepintió e hizo lo que creyó correcto así que no deben de castigarlo por eso. Como dije si no fuera por él, el Sr. Tenebroso aun seguiría vivo. Y Draco tiene razón, él solo asesino a dos personas que eran nuestras enemigas, incluso cuando peleo contra los aurores no les ocasiono gran daño porque ese no era su cometido.

- Muchas gracias Srita. Granger. Sr. Weasley, pase. Díganos su nombre.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir a favor del Sr. Wallas?

- Yo sinceramente no lo conozco, solo se que fue él quien nos ayudo a entrar a la bodega donde se encontraba el Sr. Tenebroso, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y la historia seria diferente. Además confió en el buen sentido de Draco y Hermione, si ellos dicen que es una buena persona que no merece estar en Azkaban, yo los apoyo.- respondió firmemente.

- Ok Sr. Weasley puede tomar asiento. Ahora Sr. Zabini haga el favor de pasar.

Este obedeció.

- Muy bien, su nombre.

- Blaise Zabini.-se detuvo para después agregar. Raro ¿no? Si creo que mi nombre proviene del adjetivo francés "Blase", creo que mis padres me odiaban porque…

- Sr. Zabini, limítese a responder concretamente.-lo reprendió la hechicera.

- Si lo siento. Es solo que pensé que era algo que debía decir.

- Sr. Zabini por favor. - Si perdone.

- ¿Digamos que tiene que decir a favor del Sr. Wallas?

- Creo que ya todo esta dicho. Por Devon entramos a la bodega y ayudamos a Potter. Porque lo ayudamos todos ¡eh! No solamente él fue quien destruyo a Voldemort, recibió ayuda de su novia Ginny Weasley.- empezó a decir incluyendo ademanes en su relato. En serio la hubiera visto su señoría, se le puso enfrente a Voldemort y le dijo ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! Y después salió volando porque le lanzo un hechizo pero gracias a eso Potter recogió su varita y mato por fin al Sr. Tenebroso, hubiera estado ahí fue realmente…

- Muchas Gracias Sr. Zabini por su vivido relato.-lo interrumpió. ¿Algo más que decir?

El chico iba a abrir la boca cuando la hechicera agrego.

- Que tenga que ver con la defensa de Devon Wallas.

- Ah, no nadamas.- sonrió.

- Gracias Sr. Zabini.

- Gracias a usted señoría.-dijo inclinándose para pasar a su lugar.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de su amigo Draco quien lo miro como si quisiera asesinarlo ahí mismo.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender.

El rubio solo se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Esto provoco que la castaña sonriera, Blaise en verdad era todo un personaje.

Después de varios minutos de escuchar los siguientes testimonios, el Ministro dio por finalizada la sesión para pasar al siguiente paso del Juicio que era el veredicto.

- Muy bien ya hemos escuchado lo que teníamos que escuchar acerca de Devon Wallas. Me imagino que ya han tomado una decisión así que les preguntare ¿Quién esta en a favor de que el Sr. Wallas vaya a Azkaban?-les pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

Al igual que lo hicieron casi todos los presentes, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que las manos levantadas eran mas de las que se habían imaginado.

- Muy bien, mi secretaria ya los ha contado. Ahora pregunto ¿Quién esta en contra de que el Sr. Wallas vaya a Azkaban?

En ese instante varias manos se levantaron, eran casi la misma cantidad.

- Ok, Srita. Diaz ¿Cuál es la decisión?-le pregunto a su secretaria. El 45 % opina que el Sr. Wallas debe de permanecer en Azkaban y el 55 % que no.

Cuando escucharon la respuesta una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

- Como lo han escuchado, el ex-mortifago Wallas ha quedado absuelto de los cargos. Felicidades Sr. Devon Wallas, es usted libre.

El castaño sonrió aun mas al escucharlo, se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con la gryffindor quien lo abrazo, estaba llena de alegría.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que saldrías libre!-exclamo sonriente.

- Gracias Hermione.

- Felicidades Devon.-dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano, que fue estrechada por el chico.

- Es bueno salir de ese lugar.-comento. Además Laura debe de estar angustiada por no saber de mí.

- Sabia que estaba contigo.- sonrió el rubio. La estuve buscando ayer pero no la encontré por ningún lado

- Ella esta bien.

- Lo se.

- Muchas gracias a todos.-les dijo en general.

- De nada, no merecías estar en ese lugar.-contesto el moreno de anteojos.

- Gracias. Bueno tengo que irme.-se despidió.

Saco su varita y desapareció de aquel lugar.

- Creo que nosotros también tenemos que irnos.-comento el rubio a la gryffindor.

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué? - ¿Cómo que porque?-sonrió. Tenemos muchas cosas que organizar.

- ¿Cosas que organizar? Draco no te entiendo.

- Tendré que recodártelo.-comento mirándola de manera sexy.

La castaña sonrió, no tenia idea de que le estaba hablando su novio, quien se acerco a su oído.

- Recuerdas aquella maravillosa noche que pasamos en Estocolmo.- empezó a decir, la gryffindor instantáneamente recordó, lo que provoco que se sonrojara. Te pregunte algo a lo cual tu aceptaste ¿Recuerdas?-le pregunto de manera suave pero sexy.

La chica sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar aquella escena pero lo hizo aun más cuando escucho a Draco volvérselo a decir.

- Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tu aceptaste ¿o que ya te arrepentiste?-pregunto sin dejar su tono sexy. Espero que no.

Hermione se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos totalmente sonrojada. Draco puso una de sus manos en su mejilla al momento en que la acariciaba.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te casas conmigo?

- Claro que si.- respondió emocionada y lo beso.

Al separarse se toparon con las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

- Ustedes van a… ¿Casarse?-pregunto Ginny sin poder creerlo.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que su plática no había sido para nada privada.

- Bueno eh…-empezó a tartamudear la castaña.

El rubio agarro su mano, la trajo junto con la suya a su pecho y sonrió.

- Si, nos casaremos.

**Continuara…...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS****:**

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Lily Malfoy **:. [Hola lily, es grato ver uno de tus comments :D me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también. Como vemos aquí esta el juicio y un poco de la boda de nuestra hermosa pareja como ya lo habías dicho xD y si estoy casi actualizando después de una semana xD pero son detalles xD cuidate! Chaoo]

.: **Adrit126 **:.

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

**También a las personas que han leído la historia y la han agregado a sus favoritas! De verdad GRACIAS :D**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola! Espero que andes super bien! Y que este capitulo les haya gustado YA SOLO UNO MAS QUE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL! El cual tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible pero sentiré feo al escirbirlo x que será el ultimo pero como ya he dicho tengo otra historia que subiré aunque tengo que revisarla para ajustarle los detalles y eso jajajaja xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS X TODO! En serio que si :D

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Actualización**: Lo mas pronto posible :D

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


	22. La Boda

_**Disclamer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 22: La Boda**

- Ustedes van a… ¿Casarse?-pregunto Ginny sin poder creerlo.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que su plática no había sido para nada privada.

-Bueno eh…-empezó a tartamudear la castaña.

El rubio agarro su mano, la trajo junto con la suya a su pecho y sonrió.

- Si, nos casaremos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito la pelirroja de la emoción abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

Casi todos los presentes hicieron muecas debido a que su grito había sido demasiado fuerte.

- Gra… gracias Ginny.- sonrió la castaña al separarse de ella.

- ¡Felicidades Hermione!-exclamo alegremente Luna.

- Gracias Luna.

- Felicidades Mione.- sonrió sinceramente el moreno de anteojos abrazándola, al separarse le dio la mano al rubio. Más te vale que la cuides Malfoy.

- Tenlo por seguro Potter.-contesto dándole la mano también.

La gryffindor volteo a ver al pelirrojo, quien solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió para pasar después a abrazarla.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias Ron.-dijo al separarse.

- Y dijiste que no lo soportabas.-comento en tono de burla.

- Pues ya ves.- respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Y para cuando es la boda?-quiso saber Harry.

- No lo se.-contesto sinceramente.

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados.

- Todavía no hablamos de eso chicos.

- Si ese es el caso entonces si tienen muchas cosas por hacer.-bromeo él pelirrojo de nuevo.

- Entonces nos veremos después.-se despidió Harry sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto ya que no quería que aquella escena se viera envuelta por la incomodidad.

- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos ¿no es cierto Ron?-le pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si claro. Nos veremos después.

Se despidieron dejando solos a la feliz pareja. Ya cuando no había nadie más que pudiese interrumpirlos empezaron a hablar otra vez.

- Creo que tenemos que fijar una fecha. A ver ¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte conmigo?-quiso saber el slytherin al mismo tiempo en que la rodeaba de la cintura.

- Mmm… ¿tiene que ser pronto?-le respondió con otra pregunta. Porque sinceramente quiero disfrutar más mi soltería.-dijo en tono serio.

Esta contestación desoriento un poco al rubio quien no supo que decir.

- Oh… emm, en ese caso…-pero fue detenido.

- Estoy bromeando.- sonrió. Quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto que se pueda.

Y después lo beso.

- Eres mala Hermione.- dijo con tono que quería que pareciera ofendido pero no obtuvo resultado alguno ya que le había parecido algo gracioso aunque por un momento pensó que su novia estaba hablando en serio.

- ¿Me perdonas?-pregunto haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

- Que no puedo perdonarte a ti.-contesto sonriendo, volviéndola a tomar por la cintura. Entonces ¿Cuándo quieres ser la Sra. Malfoy?

- Esta bien en… digamos ¿seis meses?

- ¿Tanto tiempo?-pregunto haciendo una mueca como de fastidio.

- Mmm… ¿cuatro?

- ¿Qué te parece en dos meses?-pregunto ahora él.

- ¡¿Dos meses?-exclamo algo alarmada. Es muy rápido ¿no? Hay tantas cosas que planear, la lista de invitados, el salón, el vestido, tu traje, el…-se detuvo ya que Draco puso uno de sus dedos en su boca.

- Todo de lo estas hablando puede resolverse en una semana. El salón no es problema, la lista de invitados tampoco al igual que tu vestido y mi vestimenta. Solo…-la acerco más a él. Quiero saber ¿Si tienes tantas ganas de casarte conmigo como yo las tengo contigo?

- Claro que estoy tan impaciente como tú.- sonrió ella.

- Entonces si es así, no veo porque dos meses sea poco tiempo además tenemos personas que nos pueden ayudar. La chica Weasley será la primera, te lo aseguro.-dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Esta bien, entonces en dos meses nos casaremos.- sonrió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

Para después fundirse en un tierno beso, el cual fue interrumpido.

- Cof… cof…-tosieron detrás de ellos, lo que provoco que se separan.

- Blaise, hola.-lo saludo alegremente la castaña.

Draco solo le sonrió.

- Solo venia a despedirme, no quería interrumpirlos pero como todo el tiempo se están besando no creo que separarlos provoque gran problema.-comento.

- No nos estamos besando todo el tiempo.-se excuso la chica.

- ¿A no? Yo que ustedes no perdería el tiempo.- sonrió pícaramente.

- Jamás cambiaras Blaise.-comento el slytherin haciendo un ademán de negación. Pero tenemos algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué?-quiso saber interesado. No será alguna tontería como que van a casarse ¿verdad?-bromeo.

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. En ese momento el chico supo que le había atinado a su predicción.

- No… no es cierto.-comento sin poder creerlo. Ustedes, no… ¿o si?-pregunto, los dos asintieron y entonces en él se dibujo una enorme sonrisa. ¡Wow! Yo jamás… jamás creí que este día llegaría Draco.

- Sinceramente yo tampoco.-lo apoyo el rubio sonriendo también.

- ¡Ah! Entonces atrape a un casanova ¿no Blaise?-pregunto dirigiéndose al amigo de su novio.

- Totalmente.-bromeo.

- ¿Y bueno para cuando es el gran evento?

- Dentro de un dos meses.

- ¡Dos meses!-exclamo sorprendido. Creo que… ustedes si tienen prisa ¡eh! Bueno pues ¡Felicidades!

Zabini se acerco a la gryffindor, le dio un tierno abrazo, después se volteo con su amigo y también lo felicito.

- Si necesitan que les ayude en algo, cuenten conmigo.-les dijo sinceramente.

- Respecto a eso. Quiero…-Draco se detuvo, volteo a ver a su novia y pareció preguntarle algo con la mirada, a lo cual ella asintió sonriendo. Quiero pedirte que seas mi padrino, claro si tú quieres.

- ¿De verdad quieres que sea tu padrino?-pregunto adueñándose de él, una felicidad indescriptible.

- Bueno por algo te lo estoy pidiendo Blaise.-contesto. Además seria un gran honor que lo fueras ya que como te dije tú tuviste que ver con nuestra relación, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos vio que pudiera haber algo tú si lo viste e hiciste lo que pudiste para que se diera, hasta nos reservaste una suite matrimonial.-comento sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo cual me agradecen ¿no es cierto?-les pregunto a ambos, quienes asintieron. Si es así, claro que acepto ser tu padrino Draco, gracias por pensar en mí.-dijo dándole un golpe suave en la espalda.

- Te lo mereces Blaise. Pero bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos.

- Esta bien, yo también tengo que hacerlo. De todos modos más tarde paso a tu casa para empezar a realizar mi función de padrino.-dijo notablemente orgulloso.

- Claro ahí te espero.

- Hasta Luego Hermione.

- Adiós Blaise.

Dicho esto el chico saco su varita y desapareció de su vista.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros.-comento Draco.

Volteo a ver a su novia, la agarro fuertemente de la cintura, saco su varita también y pronuncio un hechizo que los llevo hacia el Mundo Muggle.

* * *

Mientras tanto Devon apareció en el apartamento donde se encontraba Laura, a quien empezó a buscar desesperadamente ya que no se encontraba ni en la cocina, ni en la sala así que solo se le ocurrió un solo lugar donde ella pudiera estar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la recamara, tenia tantas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Al entrar la vio, la mujer que él amaba como a nadie se encontraba plácidamente dormida, sonrió por ello ya que parecía un bello ángel. Poco a poco se acerco y delicadamente se coloco delante, quedando frente a ella al momento en que la abrazaba por la cintura.

La miro detenidamente por unos momentos y sonrió, ya no pudiendo evitar más el acariciarla, así que lo hizo sin dejar que lo abandonara aquella sonrisa que cubría su rostro. Laura por su parte levemente empezó a sentir el roce de una mano con su rostro así que lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos, topándose con unos que conocía muy bien.

- Devon.-susurró.

- Hola preciosa.-susurró tiernamente también.

La chica lo miro desconcertada ya que pudo darse cuenta de que su mirada había cambiado, ya no había odio ni frustración en sus ojos sino amor, puramente amor.

- Devon ¿Qué ha pasa…-pero fue detenida por uno de los dedos del castaño que coloco rápidamente en sus labios.

- Todo esta bien ahora.-dijo sinceramente. Después de tu revelación no pude matar a Draco así que él esta vivo, no te preocupes más.

- Devon.- sonrió la chica. Entonces me creíste.

- ¿Cómo no creerle a la mujer que amo?-le pregunto.

- Yo también te amo Devon.- respondió.

El castaño no pudo aguantarse más, se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente. De ahora en adelante podría hacerlo cada vez que quisiera y cuando quisiera ya que todo había sido una mentira, una horrible mentira.

- Yo lo siento Devon, debí decirte lo de George pero…

- No te preocupes. Se que pensaste que era lo mejor y que tú también sufriste al igual que yo pero ahora hay que dejar todo atrás, ser felices, casarnos y tener muchos hijos.-dijo sin dejar de sostenerla de la cintura.

Ante este comentario la morena sonrió de alegría.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Tener hijos?-pregunto sin dejar que la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios la abandonara. Eso… eso seria maravilloso.

Devon la miro intensamente.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto al notar la mirada del amor de su vida.

- Eres tan hermosa.- respondió mecánicamente.

- Y tú tan guapo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?-pregunto. Ya sabes disfrutar que hemos vuelto y que nuestro amor jamás desapareció.

- Me parece excelente.-contesto sonriendo.

De pronto el rostro de Devon se torno serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?-se preocupo Laura.

- Es solo que tengo que hacer algo antes.

- ¿Qué?-quiso saber.

- Enterrar a mi padre.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué pa…-pero se detuvo, sabia que no era el momento de hacer preguntas e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. ¡Cuánto… lo lamento Devon!-exclamó abrazándolo.

- Gracias.- sonrió agradecido. Pero solo hacemos eso y nos vamos de viaje. Laura asintió mirándolo con ternura.

* * *

Draco y Hermione llegaron al Mundo Muggle.

- ¿Quieres pasar?-le pregunto frente a su puerta.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- respondió. Pero podrías decirle a tus padres que hoy los invito a cenar.

- ¿A mis padres? ¿Para qué?-quiso saber.

- Para hablarles sobre lo nuestro.- sonrió. Quiero que me conozcan más.

- Entonces si ese el caso claro, no creo que tengan ningún inconveniente.

- Pasare por ustedes a las 8 pm ¿esta bien?

- Si.- sonrió.

Se acerco a la gryffindor, la tomo por la cintura, sonrió sexymente y la beso.

- Te amo.-le dijo.

- Yo también.- sonrió la chica.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

- Si, hasta más tarde.

Se disponía a entrar a su casa pero de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de besar a su novio así que se volteo abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo inesperadamente.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien Draco.-le dijo al separarse.

- Te dije que jamás te dejaría.

- Y lo has cumplido.- sonrió ella.

- Y lo seguiré cumpliendo.-aseguro.

- Lo sé.-le sonrió tiernamente para después entrar a su casa.

Draco la miro desaparecer, saco su varita y desapareció del lugar. Hermione al estar dentro de su casa busco a sus padres y les dijo que su novio los invitaba a cenar, ellos encantados aceptaron. Las horas se pasaron demasiado rápido, tanto que a la castaña se le hizo un poco tarde ya que el rubio aun tuvo que esperarla algunos minutos después de su llegada pero al verla se dio cuenta de que la espera había valido la pena ya que su novia llevaba un vestido color negro, el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas además de acentuar muy bien su figura, traía su cabello recogido con solo unos mechones cayendo en su frente.

- ¡Te ves… hermosa!-exclamo en un susurro.

- Gra… gracias.-contesto apenada.

Después se dirigieron hacia el coche, que más bien era una gran limosina, sus padres se asombraron al verla al igual que Hermione ya que no se esperaba tan elegancia para este día. Al llegar al restaurante, el slytherin pidió la mesa que se encontraba en la terraza del mismo, lejos del bullicio de la gente.

- Creo que se preguntaran porque los invite a cenar ¿no es así?-les pregunto a los padres de su novia.

- Un poco.-contesto la Sra. Granger.

- El motivo principal es para hacer de su conocimiento que mis intenciones con su hija son serias, tan serias que le he pedido que se case conmigo.

Los padres de la gryffindor no pudieron evitar asombrarse ya que no se esperaban tal noticia.

- Y ella ha aceptado.-dijo poco después.

- Se que es algo rápido pero lo amo además nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo del que piensan…-se detuvo. Estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts.-agrego.

Claro que no les dijo que este hombre que estaba parado frente a ellos, se trataba de aquel chico que la insultaba, la trataba mal y por quien varias noches la paso mal.

- Si ese es el caso entonces tiene nuestra aprobación muchacho.-contesto el Sr. Granger.

- Además.-agrego la Sra. Granger. Si hubiera sido el caso de que se conocieran hace poco tiempo, no nos hubiera asustado digo el amor es el amor y estamos muy felices de que nuestra Hermione vuelva a sonreír de nuevo.-comento sinceramente al momento en que tomaba la mano de su hija.

- Gracias mamá.- correspondió esa sonrisa.

- Muchas Gracias Señores Granger. Prometo hacer muy feliz a su hija.

- Más te vale muchacho.-bromeó el papa de su novia.

- Papá.-lo reprendió su hija.

- Descuida Hermione.- sonrió el rubio.

- Ya me estas empezando a caer muy bien Draco.-comento el Sr. Granger.

- Eh… se que ya te lo he pedido antes pero…-el slytherin se detuvo al momento en que puso de pie, camino hacia donde estaba su novia, saco una pequeña caja de su saco y se inclino. No ha sido de la forma correcta así que ahora lo haré.- abrió la pequeña caja, la cual mostro un hermoso anillo de compromiso. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto arrodillado delante de ella.

La chica no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su novio estaba siendo tan tierno. Poco a poco sintió unas ganas de llorar pero no de tristeza sino de una inmensa alegría, el ver arrodillado al amor de su vida pidiéndole de nuevo que casara con ella además sumarle que lo estaba haciendo de la forma más linda que una mujer pudiera pedir, era un sentimiento indescriptible.

- Draco.-susurro. Claro que acepto casarme contigo.

El rubio puso el anillo delicadamente en el dedo que debía, al hacerlo se acerco a su novia y la beso tiernamente. Al separarse, volteo a ver a sus padres quien la miraban alegres, incluso su madre tenía colocadas sus manos en la boca de la emoción.

- ¡Felicidades hija!-exclamo llena de alegría.

- Gracias mamá.

- Felicidades hija, a ti también Draco.-dijo el Sr. Granger dándoles un abrazo.

- Gracias Señores Granger.

- ¿Cómo que Señores Granger? Ahora que seremos familia puedes decirnos Hugo y Jane.

- Esta bien Sr. Hugo.

Hermione sonrió por ello al igual que sus padres. Una de las características de Draco Malfoy es que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con propiedad y respeto así que aun era muy difícil para él dejar de hacerlo. El resto de la velada se la pasaron hablando sobre la boda, conociendo más a su futuro yerno, los planes de los dos, etc., hasta que llego el momento de irse a casa. Como llegaron así regresaron, al hacerlo, los primeros en entrar fueron los papás de la gryffindor, quienes decidieron dejarlos solos para que se despidieran.

- Esta noche fue perfecta.-comento.

- Me alegro porque eso planee.- sonrió el chico.

- ¿Te veré mañana?-pregunto.

- Si aunque respecto a eso tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mañana se llevara a cabo el entierro de Chris Wallas, Blaise me aviso esta tarde.

- ¡Oh!-exclamo. ¿A que horas será?

- A las 10 am. Pasare por ti antes.

- Esta bien. Se acerco a su novio y lo beso.

- Te amo.

- Yo también.- sonrió. Bueno tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

- Porque sino no voy en este momento no me podre aguantar más las ganas de arrancarte ese vestido a mordiscos.-comento seductoramente.

- Dra… Draco.-dijo sonrojada. Mis padres pueden oírte.

- ¿Lo ves? Es mejor irme.- sonrió sexymente ante la conducta de su novia. Te veré mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Se acerco a ella y la beso para después dirigirse a su limosina. Hermione lo miro irse ilusionada, lo amaba demasiado que era tan difícil describir ese sentimiento con palabras. Cerró su puerta, subió a su cuarto, se ducho, se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el slytherin fue a la hora acordada por su novia y juntos se dirigieron al funeral d Chris Wallas más que nada para apoyar a Devon. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que Laura estaba con él, eso quería decir que todo estaba marchando de maravilla con ellos, lo que provoco que ambos se alegraran enormemente ya que ellos dos eran dos personas a las cuales apreciaban mucho, cada uno a su manera.

El funeral duro lo que tenia que durar, al terminar fueron a saludar a sus amigos, quienes les contaron el plan que tenían de salir de viaje, les desearon mucha suerte y que esperarían a su regreso ya que tanto Draco como Hermione querían que estuvieran en su boda por algo les habían pedido que fueran sus padrinos de lazo, a lo cual aceptaron gustosos aunque la relación de Devon y el rubio no era de grandes amigos, ambos se sentían agradecidos uno con el otro por la ayuda que se habían dado además de que sus respectivas novias los querían de una manera fraternal. Llego la hora en la cual se tenían que marchar pero desde que habían llegado el slytherin había notado a su novia un poco rara, mejor dicho seria.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto preocupado.

- Es solo que tengo algo que hacer.- respondió sin cambiar su semblante.

- ¿Puedo saber qué?-quiso saber.

- Tengo que ir a visitar a alguien. ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro.-dijo algo confundido.

No sabia quien era la persona a la cual su novia quería visitar, ni siquiera se imaginaba el nombre, solo cuando estuvo frente a su tumba supo de quien se trataba.

- Hola Víctor.- sonrió. Se que tengo mucho tiempo que no he venido a visitarte, lo lamento pero como te habrás dado cuenta he estado ocupada. Tal vez te preguntes él porque he venido hoy, se que probablemente ya lo sepas pero quería decírtelo en persona…-se detuvo. Yo… yo he aceptado casarme con Draco Malfoy, a quien amo demasiado y aunque tú no estés aquí se que siempre me acompañas y me cuidas, lo cual te agradezco demasiado.- volvió a detenerse. Víctor yo… yo quiero que sepas que tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, fuiste el primer hombre que me trato como a una mujer y no como a una niña, por eso te convertiste en mi primer amor.

Draco la escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpir. Sabía que esto era algo que su novia tenia que hacer por su cuenta.

- Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y jamás te olvidare, vendré a visitarte pero no tan a menudo, incluso puedo tardar mucho más de lo que tarde hasta ahora pero se que tu entenderás.- sonrió. Creo que… ha llegado la hora de despedirme, cuídate Víctor, donde quiera que estés.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro comprensivo de su novio.

- ¿Puedo decirle algo yo también?-quiso saber.

Esta pregunta se le hizo muy extraño a la castaña pero la hizo muy feliz.

- Claro.-contesto sonriendo.

Se acerco a la tumba quedando a la misma altura que la gryffindor, la tomo de la mano y empezó a decir.

- Solo quiero que sepas que cuidare a Hermione como si fuera mi propia vida, trataré de no hacerla sufrir por alguna de mis tonterías y la haré lo más feliz que pueda, eso tenlo por seguro Krum. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por ella, ahora ese es mi trabajo. Tal vez nos veamos en alguna otra vida, no lo sé pero ten confianza en mí, la hare muy feliz.

- ¡Oh, Draco!-exclamo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Te amo tanto.

- Yo también Hermione, tanto que siento que mi garganta va a explotar de las emociones que me haces sentir.- sonrió de lado.

La castaña lo miro con tanta ilusión, jamás pensó encontrar un amor así, tan lleno de pasión y a la vez con una pizca de inocencia. Se acerco a su novio y lo beso tiernamente.

- Creo que es hora de empezar a organizar nuestra boda ¿no lo crees?

- Totalmente de acuerdo.-la apoyo su novio.

Desde aquel momento y durante los siguientes dos meses se dedicaron a planear su boda. Primero empezaron con la lista de invitados, decidiendo que solo irían las personas que estimaban en verdad y nadie a quien no conocieran, no querían extraños en su boda. Después pasaron al salón y todo lo que tenia que ver con él mientras también escogían cada uno el modelo que usarían ese día tan especial para ambos, cualquier que los viese en ese momento diría que estaban muy ocupados para tener citas y como no si tenían que organizar una boda en dos meses aunque lo que no sabían los demás es que esto no les afectaba a que tuvieran tiempo para ellos ya que en sus ratos libres salían a paseos, a cenar, a días de campos, en los cuales disfrutaban al máximo su noviazgo, sabiendo que en pocos días serian marido y mujer.

Y por fin llego el tan esperado día para una pareja que estaba más que ansiosa en que llegara. Draco se encontraba en la gran mansión Malfoy ultimando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Blaise, quien si era sincero, le había facilitado mucho aquel desenlace además claro de terminar de arreglarse como era debido.

Por su parte Hermione se encontraba igual que él aunque mucho más nerviosa debido a una noticia que había recibido el día anterior, algo le había dicho que era lo que sospechaba pero había tenido que confirmarlo y al hacerlo una enorme emoción la embargo, era difícil de describir pero estaba muy feliz, tanto que no escucho a una persona que entro a su habitación.

- ¡Wow Hermione, te ves hermosa!-exclamo su mejor amiga, quien iba entrando con Luna.

- Gracias…-se detuvo y agrego. ¡Ah no puedo creer que por fin llego el día! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-exclamo también entusiasta.

- Bueno si es así entonces te alegraras de saber que es hora de irnos a la iglesia, la limosina que mando Draco ha llegado ya.

- Esta bien. Vamos.

Tomo su ramo, respiro profundamente y bajo a la sala donde la esperaban sus padres y sus amigos, quienes al verla la elogiaron por lo hermosa que se veía, a lo cual ella sonrió agradecida. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde seria la ceremonia. Hermione se preparo, respiro y entro a la Iglesia bajo una hermosa melodía que la acompañaba al lado de sus padres. Draco al verla se quedo atónito, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco hecho a su medida, traía el cabello suelto con unos rizos muy definidos que eran controlados por el velo que le cubría el rostro pero del cual se podía ver perfectamente su hermosa cara. La cola del vestido era sostenida por un niño y una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, quienes eran familiares de la novia. Cuando por fin la gryffindor llego al lado de su amado novio le sonrió con felicidad al mismo tiempo en que su padre le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla para después entregársela a quien era ya su yerno.

La hermosa ceremonia empezó sin ningún retraso, se dieron los procedimientos requeridos y cada uno de los padrinos fueron pasando cuando fueron requeridos, se alegraron al ver a Devon y a Laura debido a que no lo había visto hasta este momento. Cuando llego el tiempo de los votos cada uno dijo los suyos, empezando con Hermione.

- Jamás pensé que volvería a sentir este hermoso sentimiento por alguien y menos por ti debido a que nuestra relación no era lo que digamos buena pero al conocerte de verdad me di cuenta del gran hombre que eres, de los hermosos sentimientos que tienes y casi sin preverlo poco a poco fuiste entrando a mi corazón, ganándote mi cariño hasta que me enamore como nunca lo había hecho de nadie.- se detuvo y lo miro con amor. Tú eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida Draco.

Casi todos los presentes estaban sonriendo, más los que conocían la historia de Hermione y vieron cuanto había querido a Víctor, les daba tanta alegría verla así, tan enamorada y tan feliz.

- Desde que era pequeño siempre se me inculco que el amor era de débiles, que jamás debería de enamorarme porque eso me hacia vulnerable con esa persona así que siempre pensé de esa manera, que el amor verdadero no existía, que no era para mi hasta que te conocí de verdad. Tú me enseñaste que el amor no es de débiles sino que es el sentimiento más maravilloso que una persona puede sentir por otra, es la prueba de que aun estamos vivos. Yo antes de conocerte realmente estaba muerto por dentro pero ahora puedo decir que estoy más vivo que nunca aunque me tomo mi tiempo el darme cuenta pero gracias a un buen amigo que me ayudo lo hice.

En ese momento Blaise empezó a hacer algunos ademanes que daban a conocer que se trataba de él además de murmurar "Esta hablando de mí". Ante esto la feliz pareja rio.

- Lo que quiero decir.- siguió Draco haciendo caso omiso a la situación que acaba de pasar. Es que espero iluminar tu vida como tú iluminas la mía con solo tu presencia.

La castaña al oír lo último sonrió de felicidad y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir, era tan hermoso lo que le acaba de decir el rubio.

- Te amo.-susurro.

Después de haber dicho sus votos el padre procedió a que el padrino de bodas entregara los anillos a cada uno, diciendo su respectiva frase hasta que llego a la gran pregunta que todos los presentes y los novios estaban esperando.

- Sr. Draco Malfoy ¿Acepta usted por esposa a la Srita. Granger para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.- contesto firmemente sonriendo de manera sexy.

Incluso en ese momento no podía solo sonreír de manera normal sino que tenia que hacerlo solo de la manera en la cual solamente él sabia.

- Srita. Granger.- empezó ahora dirigiéndose a la gryffindor. ¿Acepta usted por esposo al Sr. Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.- respondió igualmente sonriendo de alegría.

- Como veo que no existe ninguna persona que se oponga a que se realice este matrimonio yo los declaro marido y mujer.- sonrió. Joven puede usted besar a su esposa.

El slytherin no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces ya que en cuanto pudo se aproximo a Hermione y lentamente fue acercándose a ella sin dejar de sonreír. Al besarse en toda la iglesia se escucharon unos muy prolongados aplausos y uno que otro grito de felicitación. Cuando por fin se separaron caminaron hacia la salida, conforme iban pasando los felicitaban, una gran alegría se podía notar ese día.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la recepción, la cual era un hermoso salón decorado de la forma más linda que la castaña pudo imaginarse y al centro de él se encontraba una gran mesa que les pertenecía a los recién casados, a la cual se dirigieron agarrados de la mano para tomar asiento pero fueron interceptados por otra feliz pareja.

- ¡Felicidades Draco!-exclamo alegre Laura al momento en que lo abrazaba. También a ti Hermione.-dijo volteando a verla y abrazándola.

- ¡Felicidades Hermione!-exclamo el castaño dándole un fuerte abrazo. A ti también Draco.

- Gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

- No saben cuanto me alegra de que estén casados, hacen una pareja hermosa.- opino la morena.

- Gracias, ustedes también.- sonrió la castaña refiriéndose a ellos. Pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en regresar? Pensé que no alcanzarían a llegar a la boda.

- Nos la pasamos viajando, pasándola bien y disfrutando de nuestro amor.-contesto Devon abrazando a su chica.

- Tan bien que…-se detuvo, levanto su mano y se las enseño. Nos casamos.-comento feliz.

Esa revelación los tomo por completo desprevenidos, jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, no hasta que vieron el anillo de bodas en la mano de cada uno.

- ¡Muchas Felicidades!-exclamo sonriente la gryffindor dándoles un gran abrazo.

- Creo que se nos adelantaron.-comento el rubio también felicitándolos.

- Disculpen él no haberlos invitado, fue una boda imprevista.-se disculpo Laura. Nos casamos en las Vegas asi que todavía nos falta una oficial aqui, a la cual estarán claramente invitados.- sonrió.

- Más te vale.- la sentencio Draco.

Después de esa pequeña conversación lo que quedaba de la noche transcurrió de lo mas alegre, todos bailando, comiendo y disfrutando el bello momento que estaban teniendo Draco y Hermione hasta que llego el momento en que la chica debia de tirar el ramo, todas las mujeres presentes tomaron el lugar que les correspondia, la castaña empezo a contar hasta 3 y despues lo solto cayendo el ramo directamente en las manos de Luna. Todo el mundo empezo a hacerle burla a Ron quien apenado se puso todo rojo pero su novia se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- No creo mucho en esto.-le confeso.

- Pero no seria mala idea ¿no lo crees Luna?-pregunto picaramente.

Luna sonrió en complicidad. Poco después se llego la hora en la cual debían marcharse así que se despidieron de los invitados como era debido y juntos se marcharon a la que desde ahora seria su casa, la Mansión Malfoy, ya que la luna de miel la tendrían en unos días. Cuando menos pensaron ya se encontraban en la afueras de la gran mansión.

- Desde ahora esta será nuestra casa Sra. Malfoy.-le dijo Draco tiernamente en el oído colándose detrás de ella mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione supo que era el momento en que debía decirle al que ahora era su esposo la noticia que había recibido el día anterior.

- Querrás decir de los tres.- sonrió la castaña.

- ¿De los tres?-pregunto sin entender.

- Si, tuya, mía y de nuestro bebé.

-¿Be… bé? – pregunto de nuevo en un susurro.

- Si Draco, estoy embarazada.- confeso.

Esta noticia si que no se la esperaba, Hermione, su Hermione estaba esperando un hijo de él, no lo podía creer pero de pronto una gran emoción lo embargo provocando que volteara a su novia y la alzara en el aire lleno de felicidad.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tendremos un bebé! ¡Un bebé!-gritaba con gran alegría una y otra vez.

- Si… lo tendremos.-dijo la castaña en el aire.

De pronto se detuvo, lentamente la fue bajando hasta que quedaron a la misma distancia uno del otro.

- Te amo Hermione. Gracias por toda esta felicidad que me estas brindando.- comento.

- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por haber encontrado en ti al hombre de mis sueños. Yo también te amo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se hicieron una sola, sus respiros se sintonizaron y sus labios se desearon inmensamente para después hundirse en un largo y perfecto beso. No sabían lo que el destino traería consigo más adelante pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo juntos en esta nueva etapa de su vida que se encontraban por empezar, sabiendo que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ **FIN** :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS__:_**

.: **Serena Princesita Hale** :.

.: **sailor mercuri o neptune** :.

.: **Adrit126 **:.

.: **Lily Malfoy **:. [Hola lily, me alegro mucho de que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, si el fic llego a su final pero espero enormemente que el final sea de tu agrado, de verdad muchas gracias x seguir y leer esta historia! Pronto regresare con otra aunque mas adelante! Cuidate! Se feliz hoy siempre :3 Chaoo]

**También agradezco a estas personas que siguieron el fic y que me dejaron su comentario a lo largo del mismo.**

.: **Cherrie SA** :.

.: **º*ºDannyº*º** :.

.: **Hufflepuff** :.

.: **Smithback ** :.

.: **chica gallagher** :.

.: **hino-senpai** :.

.: **floh black** :.

.: **fior aquarium** :.

.: **lizzy-black48** :.

.: **giselmalfoy ** :.

**NO SABEN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY CON AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE EL FINAL DE SU AGRADO :)**

**TAMBIÉN A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITAS! DE VERDAD GRACIAS :D**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Hola! Pues esperando que anden súper bien! Como ven hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero en verdad que el final les haya gustado, a mi me gusto como quedo pero saben que me gusta saber sus opiniones!

Como lo dije mas arriba AGRADEZCO SINCERAMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA, de verdad con sus comentarios me alegraron los días y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, MIS MAS SINCERAS GRACIAS!

Y bueno como les dije volveré con otro fic que ya tengo aunque falta agregarle nuevas cosas, ya lo había subido antes y lo termine pero hare una releída y modificare cosas de el así que pronto sabrán de mi no se preocupen jajaja xD

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X TODO! EN SERIO QUE SI :D**

Cuídense.

Besos.

Hasta Pronto.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**NOTA:** Por fa lean mi One-Shot de esta misma pareja, se llama "Ella es mi único amor" ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
